Smash Academy
by Whatsamateratsu
Summary: Lucina's mysterious invitation to Smash Academy may lead her on the next adventure of her life. Master Hand's decision to bring different dimensions and worlds together to share knowledge and technology has brought her closer to ever to her missing lover. It doesn't take very long for things to go wrong, it's up to Lucina and her new found friends to solve the problems!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello" - Normal dialogue

" _Hello"_ \- Thoughts

 _Hello_ \- Emphasis

Hello hope you enjoy this. Just incase I do not own these characters, but I do love their games!

Chapter 1:

Lucina

Two days ago I received a strange letter, which invited me to a place called Smash Academy. I looked it over a couple of times, not exactly sure what to do with it. Suddenly the slip of paper was pulled from my hands.

"What's this?" I look up to see my sister Cynthia, riding her pure white pegasus by the terrace where I stood.

"Cynthia give that back!" I attempt to snatch it from her, but to no avail as she quickly pulled on the reigns of her pegasus and became just out of my reach.

"Smash Academy? What's that?" She lifts her head and gives me a curious look, her blue ponytails tilting with her head.

"Well..." I hesitated, since I didn't know the answer.

"Lucina!" My mother Sumia came swooping in beside Cynthia on her pegasus, her brown locks bobbed in the wind as her hairpin somehow stayed in place. "You've finally stepped out of your room"

" Yes, I apologize for any worry I have caused you mother" I bow my head, but she just waves her hand.

"No, no sweetie. I fully understand, I would be the same way if I had lost Chrom" A gloom settled around us as we recollected the events that occurred with the defeat of Grima the Fell Dragon. When tears started to form in my eyes, my mother quickly changed the subject

" Oh, is that the letter that was addressed to you?" She plucked the letter from Cynthia's hands and quickly skimmed it over.

" Mother do you know anything about this letter?" My tears now forgotten as this letter became a distraction. My mother sighs and shakes her head

" Sadly, I do not." My heart drops a little at this, annoyed at this _Smash Academy_ "Oh, but I did see the messenger who delivered speak to your father" I leaned dangerously over the balcony in excitement.

"Truly?" She nods her head and smiles " Good day mother, Cynthia" I sprint out of my room as they wave goodbye. I took the steps down to the throne two at a time, it had been a long time since I felt this exhilarated. " _Hopefully this can get my mind off of what happened_." I pushed open the throne room door. My father the Exalt Chrom, was in a deep discussion with his most trusted vassal sir Fredrick.

" Father" He raises his head from the conversation, and his eyes lit up when he saw me. Fredrick bowed and stepped away from my father.

" I'm glad to see you Lucina" He wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug. When he released me, he already knew why I had come down " So you read the letter"

"Yes father, but I do not understand the content"

" That's why I am here" I jumped and quickly spun around to find myself face to face with a man completely dressed in white. He smiled kindly and brushed his white bangs to the side.

"Who are you?" My hand rested onto Falchion's hilt, _though he may look kind I did not trust him_. He lifted his hands up in a surrendered position

" Don't worry I am no enemy to you future Exalt Lucina" He bows his head " I am known as Master Hand, a powerful being who runs a certain tournament between multiple worlds and dimensions" I looked at him doubtfully, _who would call themselves Master Hand?_

" A tournament?" His smile spread further across his face. _Now I really didn't trust him_.

" Yes, it is known as Super Smash Brothers. Where a number of extraordinary fighters gather to find out if they are the strongest, and of course a fabulous prize" He spreads his hands and a bag of money appears.

" Alright, but the letter I received had academy not tournament" My eyes narrowed, _I was liking this guy less and less._

" Oh ho ho, yes indeed it does say that. I've decided that it is important not to just see who is the strongest, but for everyone to learn and share knowledge between each others worlds." Of course I knew someone who would have loved to learn knowledge of different worlds, but he wasn't here.

" And would this knowledge help me and my people in the future?" Personally that was all I cared about, I guess the prize money can be used for my people too. Master Hand's smile somehow managed to expand further.

"Of course, otherwise I would not be running this academy. Do you think I can just make money appear?" I wasn't sure how to answer this since he had just made money appear. I decided I would treat the question as rhetorical and not answer. " So Lucina, are you going to enter the academy and the tournament?" I turned to my father, and he patted me on the shoulder

" Do what feels right to you Lucina" I smiled at his kind words. I knew I couldn't stay in Ylisse much longer as this wasn't my timeline, so I might as well get some knowledge for when I have to rule the kingdom in my time. I stared at Master Hand who could probably see the determination burning in my eyes

" Master Hand, I agree to your offer"

"Splendid!" He reached his hand out and took hold of mine " Here we go" Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness and I lost consciousness.

I awoke still in complete darkness, but I could see myself. It quickly became clear to me that I was dreaming when I saw him. He looked exactly like he did right before the battle, his white hair, dark eyes and the coat he would never take off. My heart felt like it was knotting, this dream felt so real and the man I loved was right in front of me. Yet when ever I want to call his name, I can't stop flashing back to me beside the dead Grima, frantically searching for him. As tears started to form, a bright light made my eyes flutter open.

"We're here! I hope you don't mind, but I put you in the uniform" I didn't really want to wake up and see Master Hand, his white hair always reminds me of him and that dream just made it worse. _Wait, uniform?_ He pulled out of full size mirror, so I could get a good look. A white short sleeved shirt, with a dark blue tie and a skirt that was much too short for my liking. " You look so cute!"

" Where are my old clothes and Falchion?" I was mostly worried about Falchion, it has gotten me through some of my toughest battles and it was once the legendary Hero King's blade. He laughed and waved his hand

" Don't worry about them, everyone has had there weapons confiscated. We don't want any serious fights until the tournament begins!" His smug smile was beginning to grate at my nerves.

" Is there a longer skirt I could wear?"

" Nope! All girls must wear that skirt length, but I'll let you wear high stockings" A pair of long stockings appeared on me. The length was satisfactory, at least I was comfortable now, but not having Falchion made me un-easy. The missing sword was distracting, so much so I had not even noticed where we were.

" Where are we?" I finally noticed that I was surrounded by white, but Master Hand was still clearly visible. He chuckled and waved his hand, a double door appeared out of no where.

" Between dimensions, now hurry up. I need to give all of you newbies a tour of the school." With that he disappeared, and I thanked Naga the Divine Dragon as I was getting to my limits. I did a full three-sixty of the area, I didn't get to say goodbye to mother or father or anyone else. I decided I might as well as go through the doors, as there wasn't anywhere else to go. I pushed on the strange handles, and found myself in a busy hallway. Everyone was wearing the same style of outfits as my own, but of different colours. I scanned the people around me, there was a dog with a duck, a frog, and what I thought was a turtle in a strange contraption. Then everything seemed to freeze, and I saw him. His white hair and dark eyes, he wore a similar outfit to my own but with pants and he somehow managed to keep his coat. I began to approach him, my mind overloading with what I would say. _Where have you been? What are you doing here? Idiot! I love you_. With my mind racing, I didn't notice someone was speaking to me.

"Lucina!" I turned to find a girl with long white ponytails and dark eyes just like him, wait she even has the same coat. I must have had the most confused look on my face, because the girl began to giggle. " Oh right, you're not my Lucina"

"Your Lucina? Wait, who are you?" _Seriously the similarity is uncanny, and confusing_. The girl laughs some more.

" Well it's strange feeling to introduce myself to my own daughter, but my name is Robin" _Mother!?_ Alright, so she has the same name as him too, this is becoming more strange by the minute. " Ah, I'm not the Robin from your world though."

" I know since Robin is not my mother, and he was a man in my world" _There are two Robins? From different worlds? Master Hand did say he was bringing fighters from different worlds and dimensions._

" Wow! It's interesting how similar parallel worlds are huh?" Apparently this Robin knows about alternate worlds, yet my Robin would have have as well. " So then that must be your Robin" She points over to the him, as he was talking to another boy with blond hair and a strange accent I've never heard before.

" He could be, but it is possible he is from another world too" She rubs her chin a bit, pondering my statement.

" Nah, it must take a large amount of energy to pull someone from one world to another Master Hand most likely got lazy and pulled your Robin here too." My heart suddenly began to beat faster, this Robin must be right and that means he is my Robin. I've finally found him. I was so happy I could cry, but I had to confirm that Robin's idea is correct. I once again approach him, my heart was beating like I was running for my life. When I finally got close to him, he turned to face me a smile on his face.

"Robin" I barely managed to say his name without bursting into tears. " Thank Naga that you're alright" I smiled at him, but he made a strange face at me. A face of utter confusion.

" I'm sorry, do I know you?" Suddenly I wished I was still dreaming.

 **Author Notes:**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this, it's my first fan fiction ever. Review if you would like too, I like reading comments. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucina

I can't take this. I thought I had lost him but here he is in front of me. His white hair, dark eyes and his slender body hidden by his thick coat, but he might as well be a stranger to me. He is so close, but he continues to inadvertently slip through my fingers. My eyes begin to sting as my tears begin to form, subtly reminding me that I was not dreaming. Before my tears could fall, I was roughly slapped on the back.

" Hello Robin!" The female Robin swiftly took his attention. I rubbed my back, happy that she was backing me up and angry because my back was tingling from the smack. " I'm Robin" It was confusing for me to see a female version of Robin, I wonder how it is for the amnesiac Robin to see himself as a girl. The boy who Robin had been speaking with before, I still don't know his name,looked completely befuddled.

" You look just like me, but you're-"

" That's right, I'm a girl!" She lifts one of her legs in an attempt to look cute.

" And you're name is also Robin?" I couldn't help but blush, his confused face was just too much.

" Yup! But this is going to get confusing pretty quick, so call me Reflet instead. You too Lucina" She nudges me, which made me realize I had been staring at Robin.

" Alright Reflet" I smiled at her. I was torn, I wanted to get as far away from Robin as I could but at the same time I didn't want to leave him. _" Maybe his amnesia can be cured!"_ I might as well think positively. _" But he never recovered from his amnesia last time"_. Well so much for positive.

" Come on Lucina, don't be so blue" The female Robin, sorry Reflet tilts her head and pouts. _" And she is supposedly my mother in her dimension"_ I shudder at the thought of being raised by her.

" Sorry Reflet, I have some heavy thoughts on my mind right now." I quickly realized that Robin and the blonde boy were laughing. _"Did I miss a joke?"_ I stare at them completely confused. They both stopped.

" Sorry about that Lucina" The blonde boy reached his hand out to me " It's nice to meet you, my name is Shulk" I shake his hand. He seems like a nice person, but I know that I should not trust someone based off of appearance.

" You too Shulk" Suddenly the atmosphere became awkward. Clearly I knew who Robin was, but he didn't know who I was. It was clear that he was trying to decide if he should introduce himself or not. I loved his thinking face. Maybe it's because it is because he is constantly thinking of battle plans as he was the tactician of the army, so it is the expression I see him make the most.

"Um, I'm Robin. You two seem to know me, but I'm sorry I don't recognize you." This was becoming painful again, I didn't want to hear him say that. " Would it be possible to tell me what our relationship is?" My face flushed. _"Lovers."_ I wasn't very comfortable telling him this, because this is just too cruel. " Or at least who I was?" His eyes seemed to beg me to tell him, they wanted information on anything and everything. _" I guess that's a tactician for you"_

" Well you were-"

" Alright! Everyone gather around me!" Master Hand had appeared out of thin air holding a sign that read ' _Group Tour'_. " I don't want anyone to get lost, because I don't want to go and find you later." The crowd of people started to come together and I was separated from Robin. I'm still not sure if that's a relief or not. I ended up at the back of the group with another girl. She had long curly white hair, red eyes and pointy ears, she reminded me of Nowi, Tiki and Nah. _" I wonder if she is a manakete"_. She turned to me and smiled.

" Hello" I noticed her resting her hand around her hip. _" She's missing her sword too."_ Having no sword on me was also making me anxious, as I realized I was doing the same thing as her. " My name is Corrin, ah but there is also another Corrin" She points and I look to see a male that looks just like her except with short hair. _" Just like Robin"_ "So it may be easier to call me Kamui"

" I'm Lucina" We smiled at each other. Another person I feel like I could trust. The tour brought us to a room filled with small wood desks with strange coloured chairs all in rows. There was a green board at the front of the room with a larger desk in front of it, and windows a long one side of the room.

" This is a classroom, you will be spending most of your time at Smash Academy in here. You will be taught different subjects in rooms like this and you will take tests in these rooms. That's right you will take tests!" Most people were confused, but there was some booing. I didn't understand what was so bad about tests, maybe they are talking about different kinds of tests? The tour continued on, we were brought to a huge library, which shelves of books that appeared to continue on forever. I could only imagine Robin's face, well that depends if he still remembers he loves reading.

"Wow" Kamui looked around amazed " I've never seen so many books"

" Remember all these books are about your worlds, they are also about yourselves. If there are any details you want to know then this is the place! Allow me to demonstrate" Master Hand picked up a book, with a strange symbol that looked like a mushroom. " At one point Bowser Jr. believed that Princess Peach was his mother"

" Hey!" Some people seemed to laugh. I didn't know who Princess Peach or Bowser Jr. were. Kamui didn't seem to get it either, as she just shrugged at me.

" Please don't blackmail each other with this information. You are here to learn, and bullying will not be tolerated" His voice became ice cold at the end, and I for one will not be defying him. Then the group continued moving again, but Robin and Reflet were now with me at the back. Both of them were putting books into their pockets, the tacticians were all ready to learn about everyone and everything. The tour brought us to another huge room filled with long tables that Master Hand called a ' _Cafeteria'_ , which I assume is a dinning hall since he said this is where we would be eating. There were a few other places he brought us to, but I had stopped paying attention by then.

" Lucina do you want to roommates?" I jumped as Kamui asked me the question. She looked shocked at my reaction. " Woah, are you alright?"

" Yeah, sorry about that I started daydreaming." I smiled, and from her face I reassured her that I was indeed alright. " What did you want?"

" Do you want to be roommates?" She looked embarrassed asking. _"Is she shy?"_

" No fair! Lucina be roommates with me!" Reflet grabs onto my arm and pouts. " I mean we've essentially been together the longest". It's strange that Reflet acts so different compared to Robin, _"I guess they are only the same in appearance and roles"_. Well this made my decision easy, though Kamui didn't appear to be very confident that I would chose her.

" Sure Kamui, I'll be your roommate." She suddenly hugged me, which I was not expecting. Then she pulled back and quickly apologized, her face all red.

" I have many affectionate sisters, and it is just a bad habit" She was completely flustered at this point.

" That's alright I have a sister too, and she is exactly the same" We both laugh, and I felt that I could trust her.

" Alright the tour is over!" Everyone cheered, even I was glad because it became boring after the library. "Now line up for your class lists!" I regretted being at the back, because it made me end up last in line, and it felt like an eternity before I finally arrived at Master Hand. " Lucina, Lucina" He ran his gloved hand down a list of names. " Here you go." I was handed a slip of pink parchment, that was covered in neatly written numbers and names.

" Thank you very much"

" I hope you enjoy your time here" I scanned the room, until I found Kamui. She was with Reflet, Shulk and Robin. My number of allies seems to have increased, I walked over to them smiling. My eyes locked with Robin, but I quickly looked over to Kamui. _"Please do not let him have seen me blush"_. At this point I decided my main focus should be learning not Robin, but at the end of this I will drag him back to Ylisse with or without his memory. Everyone in the group started to compare our ' _classes_ ' _,_ since the names and number on our slips matched Reflet concluded that it was most likely we were all together. Which made me relieved, I already had people I trusted before this strange adventure started, now if only I had my Falchion. Master Hand clapped his hands loudly getting everyone's attention.

" You have the rest of the day to yourselves, dinner is in a few minutes and lights out is at ten o'clock. Be prepared for tomorrow as you will be attending your classes, do not sleep in!" With this everyone dispersed, most went to the dinning room. The long tables were now covered in food, I recognized some but most of them were a mystery to me. Though I do remember Master Hand saying during the tour that the dining room will serve food from every world possible. Just to be safe I had food that I recognized, it seems the rest of my group did the same. The food was delicious and it never stopped coming, but I lost my appetite after seeing a short, large man eating his soup with his hands and fitting an entire bird into his mouth. After dinner everyone looked tired, myself included and everyone retired to their rooms. The room had a large bed with the softest mattress and sheets I had ever felt, it had a chest to store my clothes and belongings which was strange since Master Hand took them away, a desk with a strange lamp and a bathroom that connected my room to Kamui's which was identical to mine but both found a night dress in the chest and got quickly ready for bed. I slipped into the warm bed, excited for tomorrow and completely naive of what was going to happen.

 **Author's notes**

 **So chapter 2 is here! I hope you enjoy it. Finals are over so now I can really get excited for Christmas and get writing! Leave a review or comments if you would like to!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucina

I knew immediately that I was dreaming, I've seen this dream so many times now that I already know what I'm going to see. The screams of my allies and friends fill the air, with the clashing of metal drowning them out. The sky is a dark red colour and full of the blackest clouds giving hopelessness to everyone. I step over Cynthia's body that was dyed red with her pegasus beside her littered with arrows, at least I don't gag anymore at the realistic image of my sister's corpse. The Risen are everywhere, battling against the few allies left. I used to try to cut them down frantically, but I know better now that they will never stop. I keep moving forward, towards my father's throne, and there he is his laughter causing the ground to shake.

"Lu-Ci-Na!" He rises from my father's chair. Even with his hood covering his face, I could feel his dark eyes piercing me. When he revealed his face it always makes my heart twinge, there Grima would stand with Robin's face and body contorted in evil. At least I don't scream out anymore when this happened. Now he would walk down the steps and I would see my father's body behind him on the ground. If I ran to my father Grima would just kick me down. It took me a second to realize that Grima just stood there.

" What's going on?" I was shaken by this change, I don't need Kamui dashing into my room when I start screaming due to something I wasn't expecting. Grima just stood there, with an evil smile on his face.

" Heeeey Lucina, if Robin is still alive what does that make me?" Suddenly I was face to face with him. He has a point, Robin sacrificed himself since his life is directly connected to Grima to defeat him forever. Yet Robin was still alive, although missing his memories.

" You're dead Grima" He backed away from me, a smile stretching across his face.

" Oh am I?" I nodded, I have no solid proof but I was one-hundred percent certain that Grima was defeated by my Robin. He cackled and the ground shook again, dark specks started to appear around him and Grima disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

" **You have good perception young Exalt."** The shadow spoke, it's voice coming from all around me. **" But this is only the beginning!"** With that everything became white and I had a peaceful dream the rest of the night. I woke up with a jump, contemplating the strange dream I had last night. Today was an important day so I put it aside and began to prepare to go too class.

" Good morning Lucina." Kamui was in the bathroom brushing her long hair, and then put her headband in her hair. After I finished brushing my hair, I was glad to put my tiara on as it was the only thing I was allowed to keep. We both walked down to the dining hall, where we met Shulk and Robin who had saved us seats.

" Yo, are you all ready for today?" Shulk inquired, as he set down his fork. His accent still confused me a bit, but it is easy to understand what he is saying.

" It will be interesting I am sure" Though I was fearing for the worst.

" It will most likely be no different from the tutoring that one has received" Kamui looked at us all, but she was the only one who actually received tutoring. I never had the chance since Ylisse was dealing with Grima and fighting took the lead over knowledge. I was not sure if Robin ever received tutoring, but he didn't remember it. I cannot say for Shulk either, but he said he had someone who taught him a lot. From his sad expression I could tell he did not want to continue on this subject any longer.

" Where is Reflet?" It was strange for her not to be here.

" Not sure, does anyone know who her roommate is?" We all shook our heads, she had wanted to be mine but I chose Kamui. I looked at Robin who gingerly ran his fork across the plate.

" So who is Reflet's roommate Robin?" He jumped, surprised that I had called him out.

" W-what? I don't know." I knew that was a lie, he probably figured it out without even meaning too. Shulk turns to him and nudges him.

"C'mon share with us, if we know who her roommate is then we can most likely find her. We don't want Reflet to miss the first day of classes." That seemed to convince Robin.

" She doesn't have a roommate," We all looked surprised. " I found her sleeping in the library last night." I felt guilty for Reflet being alone, but I knew that she was perfectly capable of getting along with other people.

" Why were you in the library last night?" It was strange for him to leave his room at night. Robin became flustered and I saw him look down at his hand which was covered. Then it made sense, he saw the mark of Grima on his hand and went to find out what it meant. Before Shulk could bother him about it, Reflet sat down beside him.

" Morning" She stifled a yawn. The library was clearly not a good place to sleep as Reflet's ponytails had become a mess, she had ink on her face and her uniform was all wrinkled. No one wanted to mention it, but Reflet really needed a room. Finally Shulk gathered the courage to talk to her about it.

" Hey Reflet, I heard the Wii Fit trainer doesn't have a roommate." She looks at him confused at what he was getting at. Slowly the gears began to move and she realized we all knew she had no roommate.

" Really?" He nodded, and Reflet quickly ran off. With that out of the way it was time for class. We found the classroom that matched the number on our papers and went in. There were already a few people in here, a pale lady and man standing with shirts that said 'Wii Fit', and a blond boy whose hair stood at strange angles. We decided to sit in the middle of the room, I was getting nervous I had no idea what was going to happen. Slowly others began to flow in, I recognized Corrin, but other wise I had never seen any of these people. Though could I really count some of them as people?Among them there was a frog, and a dog with a duck on his back. My thoughts were interrupted when a lady with blonde hair entered the room, her hair covered one of her eyes but the one that was not was a beautiful blue that twinkled like the stars. She wasn't wearing a uniform like the rest of us, instead she wore a blue dress that shimmered as she moved. She walked over to the desk at the front of the class, and a little yellow object that was the shape of a star followed her. Actually 'walked' is not the right word, I noticed that she floating just above the ground. _"I guess she uses magic."_

" Hello everyone, my name is Rosalina. I will be your language teacher." Her voice was soft and soothing instantly I knew I liked her. She began calling names to check if everyone was here, then she smiled at all of us. " We'll be spending a lot of time together so I would like you all to share your stories with each other. I'll begin, I live up in the observatory in space and I am known as the cosmic guardian. I helped Mario in his journey through the galaxies to rescue his princess." Most of it went over my head, but it seemed interesting. She began calling on people, everyone's stories were different some fought people the strongest people from all over the world in an ultimate tournament, another said he was a copy of a pit and he fought against the god of the underworld, the stories continued until she called on Robin. Everyone turned towards him, Robin is not usually shy but I could see him turn red as he had no idea what to say. I quickly stood up.

" I must apologize Ms. Rosalina, but Robin currently had amnesia and has no recollection of the great deeds he has performed. If I may, I can explain what he has done." I looked to Robin who mouthed 'Thank You', I just smiled and for a second he blushed. I gave everyone a quick version of what Robin did, but I decided I should leave out the part about that he was connected to an evil god that could destroy the world. Then it was Kamui's turn. She became very nervous and I noticed her continuing to glance over at Corrin.

" Kamui won't you please tell us your story?" Rosalina seemed concerned but her voice calmed Kamui down and she began.

" Umm, well I was kidnapped from the nation of Hoshido and taken to Nohr. There I was raised and when a war broke out between the two nations I was told to chose a side I..." Another glance at Corrin. " I chose Nohr"

" WHAT!?" Corrin abruptly stood up, his red eyes were glowing with anger. " You chose them over your blood relatives?" Kamui's expression showed how she was torn, and I could tell she had made a difficult decision where neither choice was good.

" Some bonds are stronger than blood Corrin" She calmly stood up. " So please calm down."

" Don't talk back to me you traitor!"

" Alright, calm down Corrin" Rosalina smooth voice had become harsh, and for a second Corrin faltered and he seemed to calm down. Then I saw his eyes light with anger again and his arm transformed and sent Rosalina through the wall. Everyone was shocked, _""His arm!?"_

" Corrin, stop there is no need to get violent!" Kamui's please were on deaf ears as he turned to her and in second she was pinned on the ground by a strange creature. I assumed it was a dragon since Kamui and Corrin are clearly some sort of manakete.

" What is that?" People were beginning to panic, I knew it was time to strike so I reached for Falchion. When I grabbed air, I cursed under my breath. Master Hand made sure to take all our weapons away, apparently so no violence would occur. With out my sword I had no way to fight Corrin and save Kamui, who was struggling underneath him.

"HADOKEN!" A ball of what I assumed was blue fire flew by me and hit Corrin in the back. I spun around to find a large muscular man in a tattered white outfit, he steps forward staring at Corrin. " Boy, knowledge is power. You are disrespecting the knowledge being given to you." He planted himself and began to bounce on his heels clearly ready to fight.

" Now!" Kamui transformed into a similar creature to Corrin, throwing him of balance which made him an easy target to Robin's and Reflet's thoron and a hadoken from the muscular man. _" So magic tomes don't count as weapons?"_ I shook my head, this was not the time. The classroom was full of dust that took a few minutes to clear, which revealed a giant crater in the wall with an unconscious Corrin in his human form laying in the center. I ran over to Kamui who had also returned to her original form, she seemed to be unhurt but I wanted to confirm it with her. I was interrupted by Master Hand bursting into the classroom, and I knew that he was furious. It seemed the frog had led him here, and when I turned to where he had be seated there was a strange plush that looked almost like a dragon.

" Corrin, Kamui, Robin, Reflet and Ryu, come with me **now**!" Ryu lifted the unconscious Corrin over his shoulder and went over to Master Hand with the others who were called. It was clear that Corrin was in trouble as he blatantly broke the no violence rule, but what about the others? Had they not stopped him? " The rest of you are excused and you're other classes are cancelled." With that Master Hand left with the others and my first day of class ended.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Happy Holidays! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the other chapters. Review if you would like to!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin(M)

We were all in complete silence as we followed Master Hand down the hallway. The silence was broken when Corrin regained consciousness and asked where he was, but one look from Master Hand, and the silence returned. I knew I would get in trouble for fighting against Corrin, but I couldn't just let him hurt everyone. Of course I could have just waited for Master Hand to come in, except there was still the possibility of someone getting hurt during the time it took for him to arrive. We stopped when we got to a door that had 'Principal' written on it, Master Hand opened the door and ushered us all in. It was a tight squeeze but we managed to all get in, Master Hand sat down in a large chair behind a desk that had a sign with his name on it. His cold gaze passed over us and he leaned back in his chair.

" What did I say about violence in this academy?" We all looked down except for the larger man, that Master Hand had addressed as Ryu.

" That it will not be tolerated." With this said Ryu bent down on his knees and lowered his head. " I deeply apologize for my actions and I am prepared for any punishment that I should receive."

" W-wait, don't do that Ryu." I attempted to pull him up but to no avail. With a confused look on his face he got up off of the ground.

" Why not?"

" You were not at fault, I mean you tried talking to him and when words didn't work you used force."

" I used violence though, there could have been a number of ways to stop him without any."

" Well yes, but you were trying to protect your classmates not hurt Corrin. You shouldn't be punished for that." I turned to Master Hand. " Right?" He didn't look very pleased with me.

" True, but-"

" Master Hand you built this school so we can share knowledge and become friends, and yet you expect us to stand back when a friend is in danger?" Reflet crossed her arms and gave Master Hand an icy look. Now he became extremely displeased with us because we were right. He sighed.

"Fine, Ryu I apologize. There is no need to punish you." Ryu bowed, he turned to me and thanked me, then left the room. I knew there was no way for Reflet or I to get out like Ryu, since we had magic tomes which counted as weapons. We found them in the library the other day, Master Hand must have over looked them as there was only enough magic in them to fire one thoron. " I'm disappointed in all of you, I'm giving you all a chance of a lifetime and you all blew it on the first day." Corrin looked down most likely feeling guilty. I had already expected this, the only thing I wasn't sure about is if he would let us stay or if he would dismiss us from the school. I was afraid of leaving the school, because I had no idea if I had somewhere to return to or not. My first memory is me waking up surrounded by nothing and Master Hand giving me this uniform. I guess I could go to Ylisse or what ever place Lucina said I had come from, but the idea of living in a place I've never heard of and supposed to know scared me. Reflet must have seen my face become pale and she grabbed my hand to calm me. Even though I was considerably pale already so I wasn't sure how she could have noticed it, but I guess she knows what her scared face looks like even if it's a male version of herself.

" Don't worry." She whispered. She probably has a plan to minimize our punishment, I already had a few but I already got Ryu out of trouble so I doubt Master Hand will be lenient with me. Master Hand rose from his chair, his face dark and frightening.

" I want to remind you that there are other versions of yourselves who are just as worthy as you are to be here." Master Hand's office melted away and I found myself in a field, even though I had no memory of the area it felt familiar. There I saw a man with blue hair helping up someone wearing the same coat as I was, then I saw hundreds of versions of the same scene each time a different person in my coat. Tears started to fall, I didn't understand why but seeing all this just made me want to cry. The field returned to Master Hand's office, and everyone else was stunned. I assumed that what Kamui and Corrin saw was different from what Reflet and I had seen, but it got across that we could easily be replaced when ever Master Hand wanted to. Reflet quickly recovered from the shock.

" H-how is that possible? There are so many versions of us!"

" Yes, please keep that in mind next time you decide to break my rules." We all nodded, and I realized I still had tears in my eyes, which I quickly wiped away. " You are all excused." Everyone filed out of the office, Kamui and Corrin seemed to have been hit harder than Reflet and I as they looked considerably depressed. I had to repress the urge to question them thoroughly about what Master Hand had shown them, and neither of them seemed to want to talk about it. We all went our different ways, I decided to head to the library and find out the identity of the man I had seen in the field.

Every time I see the library it takes my breath away, the limitless number of books on the never ending shelves. I could live here if I really wanted to, but I had already seen Reflet's disheveled appearance when she attempted to. _'And that was only after one night'_ , luckily she managed to get a roommate today. I made a beeline for the book case about Ylisse, which took a long time as the library was in alphabetical order. It didn't take too long to find him, he was apparently very important. _'Chrom'_ I stared at his picture, and continued to say his name but I couldn't remember him. He was my best friend according to the book, yet he was a complete stranger to me. I closed the book as I was only becoming more frustrated, _' Memories don't just come back, or at least I don't think they do'_. I decided I would finally begin my research that I had planned to do last night, but I was distracted by Reflet and never got the chance. I uncovered the strange mark on my right hand, it appeared to have six eyes and it almost seemed to glow a pink colour. I flipped through a number of books, but strangely there was not a word about this mark or my past before I met Chrom. _'I thought the library had information on everyone?'_. I checked a few more books just incase, sighing as there was no information. _'I should ask Reflet since we should have the same past and the same mark on our hands.'_ Filled with excitement I jumped from the table I had been at, I wanted to find Reflet as quickly as possible. But my head began to sting, at first it was dull but it rapidly became so painful that everything went black.

" Robin?" My eyes opened and I saw Lucina, I couldn't help but blush when our eyes locked. When they did I could tell something was wrong, she looked scared and shocked. " What have you done?!" She fell to the ground and hugged onto Chrom, who appeared to have been pierced by some sort of magic. My hands crackled with energy, and it became clear that I had killed him.

" W-what is going on?" My whole body began to shake violently, and I covered my ears trying to block out the sound of Lucina's cries. _'This isn't real. It must be a dream, wake up!'_. I curled on the floor hoping that I would wake from what ever this was.

" **Oh, but Robin this is no dream"** , I lifted my head only to come face to face with myself. **"I'll always be with you Robin, as long as you live!"**

" NO!" I couldn't help but scream out, apparently he found it funny and laughed. He wrapped his arms around me, and whispered.

" **Always"**

" Robin!" My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in the library again. Lucina was shaking me, Reflet and Shulk were giving me worried looks and there was a strange man with a bushy mustache in a white coat on the other side of me.

" Are you okay?" I looked at the man sort of dazed, assuming he was a doctor I nodded my head. Which I regretted as a pain on the side of my head throbbed. " You must have hit your head when you fell." He lightly touched the side of my head, and I grimaced trying not to cry out. " Alright, can you tell me your name?"

" Robin"

" Good, how about your birthday?" My head spun, I tried to focus on a day but nothing seemed to really click.

" I'm not really sure." This made the man look concerned, as he put an ice pack on my head.

" Do you remember your parent's names?" I just stared at him, and hoped that an image of a couple raising me would come. A few minutes passed and I still had nothing. I foolishly shook my head again and held back a few curses. " Maybe we should bring him to the infirmary for a better look, it seemed the fall may have caused some memory loss."

" Doctor Mario I should inform you that Robin came to the school with amnesia, he appears to have no memories of anything prior to the academy." Lucina was still beside me squeezing my hand, her long blue hair falling perfectly around her and her eyes sparkled. I tried not to blush, until a flash of my dream seemed to overlap with her and all I could see was her distraught face. The pain in my head intensified and I couldn't help but scream out. Lucina's face became horrified, she and Doctor Mario easily held me in place so I didn't hit anything again. "Robin? Doctor what is happening?" The searing pain continued to throb and darkness started to form at the side of my vision.

" Let's get him to the infirmary!" I felt myself being lifted, but after that my world was once again filled with darkness. _' And this was my first day, can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.'_ My consciousness slipped away and that was the end of my first day school.

 **Author's notes**

 **Happy New Years! I hope you enjoyed the chapter this time it's from Robin's view. Leave a comment or review if you would like!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin(M)

I woke up in a white room with lights that were a little too bright for my liking, I rolled over and covered my head to hide. The searing pain in my head reminded me of what had happened, and I sat up to find myself alone. I scanned the room trying to determine whether this was a dream or not, I really hoped this wasn't a dream. The door opened and I prayed that this wasn't another dream like what I had seen in the library. Doctor Mario came in with a clip board and I sighed in relief. He asked me a few questions then explained some sort of medical tests that I had never heard about. He appeared to be legitimately worried when he found nothing wrong with me, and warned me to be careful and report back if anything like this happens again. I nodded, in an attempt to get out of this room faster. I really needed to speak with Reflet or even Lucina. No I think I'll steer clear of Lucina, because of that dream I don't think I can look her in the eye with out seeing that scene. I shivered and discovered I didn't have my coat, Doctor Mario put a bracelet on my wrist and handed me my coat.

" You've missed first period, but you can make it in time for your next class."

" Thank you" I put my coat on and was comforted by its warmth.

" Please don't over exert yourself, if need be give this note to your teacher." He handed me a slip of paper, and I placed it in one of my many pockets. I left the room and slightly jogged to my dorm room. I looked over my class schedule, the next class was 'PE'. I shrugged and went to the specified room, which turned out to be rather large if I recall Master Hand called it the 'Gym'. The floors were shiny and had a number of strange coloured lines that I piqued my curiosity. As I attempted to determine the pattern, my train of thought was interrupted by Reflet hugging onto me.

" Robin!" Lucina, Shulk and Kamui came over and they all appeared to be pleased that I was up and about. Then I noticed I was the only one in uniform, everyone else was wearing short sleeved shirts and pants that ended around their knees.

" Come on you need to change into the PE clothes or you'll get in a heap of trouble." Shulk dragged me away to get changed, and when I returned in the outfit I couldn't help but feel self conscious. My skinny legs and arms were revealed and I was wishing I had my coat, but Shulk had stopped me saying I would regret wearing it. _' I'm regretting not wearing it'_ , I looked over to see Reflet with the same displeased and uncomfortable look as I did. I avoided Lucina for two reasons, in fear that I'll keep remembering that dream and how short her pants were. Everyone was gathered but there was still no teacher, we looked around wondering what was going on when the gym door was kicked open. A large man with dark skin and orange hair walked in, his face told me he was displeased but excited at the same time.

" Alright you losers, welcome to PE also known as physical education. My name is Ganondorf and I'm your teacher, any questions?" I saw someone's hand go up but Ganondorf ignored it. " Good, now get running!" No one hesitated and we began to run around the gym. It didn't take long for Reflet and I to fall behind, we didn't have the best endurance and I have no idea if running was something I liked or not. At the moment I hated it, I was wheezing, my legs felt like lead weights and sweat was pouring off of me like a waterfall. _' Shulk was right I would have regretted wearing my coat.'_ Finally Ganondorf allowed us to stop, and I tried not to collapse on the floor.

" Hey Robin you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard." Reflet barely said as she wheezed and wiped her forehead. I agreed with her and remembered the note Doctor Mario had given me. Sadly it was in my coat which was locked up in the changing room and Ganondorf wouldn't let me go get it.

" Well that's too bad, I broke off chains and killed a man when I had a sword sticking through my chest. So suck it up cucco legs." My face flushed, I knew he was insulting me but what was a cucco? Ganondorf made everyone gather around him and he pulled out his clip board. " Alright Master Hand said I could teach you guys anything I wanted, except if it helped me get the Triforce and become the true King of Darkness. Today you are all going to practice hand to hand combat, because sometimes you'll be caught without a sword or what ever weapon you use. Take me for example I have a sword, but as any of the veteran fighters of the smash bros. tournament would know I never use it. That means if Link were to fight me without his sword he would be dead, you see what I mean?" I got the concept that we shouldn't depend on tools to fight, wasn't really sure what the Triforce or who Link was. A few people nodded, I recognized one as Ryu which makes sense as from what I can tell he only uses martial arts. " Good, then it is time to see you guys in action. You'll battle each other and I'll rank your skills from that." He had a huge grin on his face, which explained why he seemed excited to be here earlier. I sighed, since I have no idea if I actually can do martial arts or not. Once I saw Reflet's expression I knew that I didn't have any hand to hand combat skills, though I wasn't surprised my lack of endurance was a give away. Ganondorf split the groups into girls and boys and began pitting people against each other. I couldn't help but watch Lucina fight, she wasn't too skilled but she managed to win against Reflet not that it was much of an achievement. Shulk had an idea of what he was doing and defeated a young boy in a blue suit quite easily.

" Good job!' His grin stretched from ear to ear.

" It's feels better to win a fight without a weapon!" He laughed, but I felt that something was bothering him. I never got to ask, because Ganondorf lifted me by the collar of my shirt.

" Are you listening to me boy? I said you're up next!" I tried to apologize but he threw me onto the blue mats before I got the chance. " You'll be up against Ryu" When his name was called he stepped onto the mat and bowed.

" I hope you are ready, because I will not be holding back." I laughed, hoping he didn't notice how scared I was.

" Neither will I"

" Fight!" Ganondorf blew his whistle, and my mind began to race. _' I'm not going to win, but how can I minimize the damage done to me?'_ I didn't get much time to think as Ryu sprinted towards me.

" Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Ryu stuck his leg out and began to rotate towards me. _' What the!?'_ His leg connected with my chest and I flew to the other side of the mat. I gasped for air and gripped my chest that was flaring in pain. Ryu stared down at me, trying to determine if I would get up and continue or not. His eyes told me if I wanted to give up he would respect my decision, but I could see them hunger for a good fight. I breathed in and the pain became worse, I knew I wasn't going to give him a good fight yet I didn't want to stop just yet.

" **I could help you"**

' _Go away'_

" **Come on let's give him a good fight, it'll be fun!"** I turned to face myself, and I couldn't tell if I had lost consciousness or if I was hallucinating. Ryu and everyone else was still there and seemed to be normal so I must be hallucinating. **" Just a few minutes, we can prove to everyone that we are strong."**

' _I said go away!'_ The other me covered my eyes.

" **Let me show you what we can do."** Before I could say no, I was sucked into darkness. I tried to run but the darkness continued forever, and even if I pinched myself I wouldn't wake up. With no idea what to do, I curled up on the ground hoping that what ever this was would go away. I sprung up when I could hear Lucina's voice, at first I couldn't make out what she was saying but it slowly became clear she was screaming my name. Then other people began to join in, I recognized Reflet and Shulk but no one else's.

" Robin!" Finally the darkness disappeared, I was so relieved until I found Ganondorf's foot coming into contact with me and spartan kicking me across the room. Lucina went over to me with Shulk and Reflet in tow.

" Ow, what in the world?" Everything hurt at this point especially my chest which seemed worse than before. I rubbed my head and saw that I had scratches on my arms that weren't there before.

" What was that Robin?" I could tell from Lucina's voice that she was scared and I couldn't face her. Though I wasn't really sure what she was referring to so I decided not to answer or look at her. _' I'm acting childish.'_ I decided to see if I could figure out what happened during my black out by quickly scanning the room. The first thing that caught my eye was Ryu laying on the ground gasping for air, from the scratch marks on his neck I could quickly tell someone tried to strangle him. I then stared at my arms, the scratch marks matched and I was in complete shock. Ganondorf gave me a dirty look and started to walk over to me looking ready to pummel me.

" I don't think it's appropriate to hit a student, Ganondorf." Reflet stepped in front of me, blocking Ganondorf from getting closer. From Ganondorf's fiery gaze I was afraid he wouldn't hesitate to hit her aside, but Ryu managed to calm him down.

" It is fine, you never set down any specific rules other than no weapons." He locked eyes with me and bowed. " You truly are a tactician, it has been a long time since I have been lost in such a manner."

" ..." I felt embarrassed to use such a dirty tactic and be praised for it. Ryu's breathing told me he was almost knocked out and I feared that if Ganondorf had not stopped me Ryu wouldn't be breathing right now. My hands started to shake, _' I don't understand. What happened? Why did I do that?'_ I couldn't help but look up and see Lucina, her face etched in worry. I impulsively grabbed her hand, her face went red for a second but it returned to worried after she saw my face. " Lucina, can we talk?"

" Of course Robin." She tried to smile, but her eyes said she felt uneasy.

" What in the world am I?" Her face darkened and she hesitated.

" I'm not sure that's something we should talk about right here."

" Why not?" Before she could answer, I had a coughing fit and my chest had a strange rattle to it. When I saw blood on my hand, I knew Doctor Mario was going to be furious with me because clearly I didn't take it easy.

" We should get you to the infirmary Robin." She avoided my question completely, she was right though the pain in my chest was spreading and it felt like I was breathing fire.

" T-tell m-me." I wanted to sound angry but it turned more into pleading, at this point the infirmary sounded like a really good idea. Ganondorf pushed by Reflet aside and lifted me up, I tried not to to cry out but slinging me over his shoulder continued to put pressure on my chest and it became unbearable.

" To the infirmary we go!" He walked out of the gym with me crying. When we arrived at the infirmary it was no surprise that Doctor Mario was furious with us.

" You idiots! Why ya got to be so stupid?" I was in too much pain to care about his sudden accent or trying to determine which area it came from.

" I've been through worse" Ganondorf threw me down on a bed and what little air I had was knocked out of me. This some how made Doctor Mario even more angry.

" I know, but Robin isn't a man that contains the power of the gods like you do!"

" What ever." With this he left the room, leaving me and the furious doctor.

" Aren't ya supposed to be a smart?"

" I am starting to doubt that." With this Doctor Mario got to work and when he was finished I was feeling much better. He scolded me for the next thirty minutes and then finally left me alone. When I heard the door open I was ready for him to start yelling again, but to my surprise it was Lucina.

" L-Lucina!? What are you doing here?" She came and sat down on the end of my bed.

" I came to answer you questions."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter five! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review or comment if you would like to!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin(M)

" I came to answer your questions." I just stared at her dumbfounded. _' Why did I tell her I wanted to talk to her?'_ I would have preferred Reflet, we are essentially the same person and I'm scared to talk to Lucina. She breathed in loudly and slowly released her breath. " Alright, ask me anything." At this point it was clear I was going to be getting my answers from Lucina if I wanted to or not.

" When is my birthday?" I decided I would start small and then build up from there, also it would be nice to know for next time when someone asks me.

" January first" She answered quickly, and her face looked a little red.

" What are my parent's names?" Now she hesitated, apparently this was a bigger question than I had thought.

" Well I don't know your mother's but your father's name is Validar." I cringed, _' That is a terrible name'_ and was thankful for not being names Validar Jr. She seemed nervous, so I assumed she already knew my next question.

" What is this?" I showed her the strange symbol on my hand. It was crystal clear she knew what it was and that she was regretting coming here.

" Are you sure about this?" Her face was serious, and I hesitated. The fear of not knowing was eating away at me, but I could only imagine the worst possibilities. If one of those turned out to be the truth what would I do? My heart was pounding as I went through all the terrible routes this could take, but I could closed my eyes and took a deep breath to relax myself.

" I am positive." She gulped, did she assume I would back out?

" That is the mark of Grima," Instantly the blood drained out of my face, and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

" The Fell Dragon Grima?" Because there was a possibility we were not talking about the god that was going to destroy the world until Chrom and the Shepherds defeat him.

" Yes. That mark means that you are the perfect vessel for Grima." I was really hoping she would say 'Just kidding' and laugh, but if she was joking Lucina wasn't showing any signs of cracking up.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Though I already had an idea of what the perfect vessel meant.

" It means that Grima can reside in you, and that you literally are Grima." _'No, no, no, no!'_ This was wrong in so many ways!

" B-but Grima is thousands of years old and I'm not." My hair is white, but that doesn't make me old, does it? I should stop doubting myself, there is no way she is telling the truth.

" Robin I know it is hard to accept," Her eyes held me in place, and I knew there was no way Lucina was lying to me. " In my timeline you allow Grima to have your body, and when I travelled back in time he followed me. There he tried to give you his memories of Grima, but you rejected him losing your memories in the process. Since Grima was the future version of yourself, your lives were linked and..." Tears fell from Lucina, and she gripped the sheets on my bed between her delicate hands. " You defeated Grima and you both disappeared, leaving me all alone." I felt a twinge of guilt, Lucina seemed so broken right now all because of me. At the same time it was strange how sad she was, leading me to believe that we were more than just friends.

" Lucina" I leaned towards her, caressed her face and wiped a tear off of her cheek. The distance between our faces was decreasing, and I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks. She closed her eyes and I went towards her lips.

" Robin!" Reflet opened the door to the infirmary, and I dropped my head, which ended with Lucina's chin colliding with my forehead. " Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?" She blushed, but she had a impish smile on her face like she knew exactly what she had done.

" No!" Lucina and I told her in unison, our faces were bright red and I felt awkward being beside her.

" Good," She dropped down on to my bed, and pulled books out of her jacket. " I brought you some books about Ylisse!"

" I've already read those books and they are missing key information." Reflet pouted and began flipping through one of the books.

" No way, Master Hand said he had everything on everybody in here."

" Apparently the fact that we are linked to Grima is not important enough for Master Hand." I flipped to the page about Grima and showed her.

" But that is one of the most important facts about us," She closed the book. " So why isn't it here?" We looked at each other, I don't think Master Hand slipped up and forgot it.

" I wonder if other people's adventures are missing information. We should ask around!" I tried to get out of the bed, but Lucina and Reflet stopped me.

" Sorry Robin, but you are injured. Reflet and I will ask around, when Doctor Mario gives you leave then you can come join us." With that they walked out of the infirmary, and I flopped down on my pillow. I closed my eyes and called out.

' _Hey I know you're there'._ I had no idea if he would answer or not, but there was no harm in trying.

" **What is it?"** The voice echoed, and sounded grouchy. I quickly noticed that it wasn't the same voice as the other times.

' _Are you supposed to be Grima?'_

" **Supposed to be? I am Grima!"** The voice roared, angry at me doubting him.

' _No you aren't'_

" **Excuse me? How would you know if I am Grima or not,when you don't even remember who you are!?'** Clearly I had touched a nerve, and I began to doubt that this person was Grima.

' _I'm not sure, just something seems off about you.'_ Dark specs started to form and buzz around me .

" **Hmm, I see. You've seen through my ruse, but Grima will return and that won't be all."** The buzzing stopped and I opened my eyes. _' Darn'_ I was hoping he would answer some of my questions. It was boring to be stuck in this bright room, sadly Doctor Mario wasn't going to let me leave so easily this time. I picked up one of the books Reflet left behind and decided to read it. It had descriptions of all the Shepherds and allies that had joined Chrom, I stopped on Lucina's where it said she was Chrom's daughter from the future. I felt terrible, Lucina went through so much because of Grima. Because of me. A knock on the door got my attention, as Shulk entered the room. Instantly I could tell something was wrong.

" Shulk, what is wrong?" His face was pale, but his eyes seemed to glitter in a weird way.

" I saw the future..." Well I wasn't expecting that, but it was obvious that he was scared.

" Err... has this happened before?" I personally don't know what to say. It's possible that for Shulk and what ever world he is from that seeing the future is a normal occurrence, I wouldn't know.

" Well yes, but it has been such a long time and the Monado is gone." It was exciting to think about seeing the future. _' Then I could see if I would get my memories back or not!'_ Shulk didn't seem as pleased with this ability and if he came here it meant he saw something to do with me.

" What did you see?" I was curious now, I could not stop myself from imagining the possible tactics that would be possible by being able to see the future. I clapped my hands on my face, which surprised Shulk. _' Concentrate! Someone is asking for your help'_ I smiled at him. " Clearly it had to do with me, no?" Shulk tried to relax but he still fidgeted in place like he was unsure if he should tell me or not. It would be nice to know what he saw, especially if it made it possible to prevent the event.

" There is a darkness approaching this place, and it has to do with you and Reflet." Well that was ominous and vague, it sounded like something a fortune teller would say. " It was difficult to understand the images, but there was this strange cloud of darkness and you two as well as a glowing man." I looked at him concerned, I trusted Shulk and all but this was weird.

" Are you sure it wasn't a dream? I mean seeing the future is a little-"

" I'm absolutely sure!" He bursted out, annoyed that I doubted him. "Robin, I'm not sure what my vision means right now, but as it the event gets closer it will become more clear." Shulk's face held no signs of lies and what ever he saw might become something important.

" Alright. If you see the future again, then tell me." I gave him a smile and he looked at me in disbelief.

" Wait so you believe me? I mean about seeing the future?"

" Why wouldn't I?" He kicked the ground awkwardly.

" It took a long time for people to believe me, so it's weird for someone to accept it so easily."

" Well it is clear to me that you aren't lying so there is no reason for me not to believe you." He smiled.

" You sure are weird!"

" Hey! I'm a tactician, I need to adapt quickly." We both laughed a bit, and when we finally stopped I decided to inform him about Lucina and Reflet.

" Key information is missing from the books? Hmm, I'll have to check mine later." He pulled out some papers. " Here, our teachers wanted you to have them." I looked them over, some had questions and others were small notes.

" Is this what I missed in class?" He nodded.

" Yeah, this stuff sure is strange. I never knew there was so many things to study in the world. I can't wait to return and tell everyone all about it!"

" I never asked where you were from Shulk, is it a nice place?" His face got nostalgic as he most likely thought of home.

" Well it's kinda hard to say, it is a beautiful place though. Where I lived was once called the Bionis, but it can't really be called that anymore since the entire world has changed." I wasn't really sure how to answer, but I bet Bionis would be an awesome place to visit. When Doctor Mario returned, Shulk left saying he was going to find Lucina and Reflet. Doctor Mario pulled out a bottle of medicine and handed it to me.

" You're very lucky that you have me as a doctor, other wise you would take forever to heal but if you take this pill every day your ribs will heal in no time!"

" And if I don't?" I took the bottle from his hands and saw the multi coloured pills inside.

" Then you'll be in excruciating pain and regretting that you didn't listen to me." I nodded that was enough incentive to take these mysterious pills. " With this you'll be able to return to class. Also I talked to Master Hand, don't you dare go to PE until I say it's okay because Ganondorf is incapable of listening." I had to stay one more night in the infirmary, which I wasn't too pleased with but Doctor Mario wouldn't budge. I prayed that this would be my last night in the infirmary, the room in general made me feel uncomfortable. Though it didn't take long for my eye lids to become heavy and my consciousness to slip away into a dreamless sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello and thanks for reading chapter six. I really want to thank the people who follow this and review, you make me so very glad! Now I'm going to apologize, school has started and university isn't easy. Don't freak out I'm not stopping and the story isn't going on hiatus, it's just the chapters are going to take a longer time to be posted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review or comment if you would like to!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucina

After running around the school with Reflet and asking every person we saw if there was information missing from their adventure, we sat down in the library.

" I can't believe no one answered us." I never noticed how high strung some people were.

" Then again, who would read their own adventure when they lived it?" Reflet makes a good point the only person who doesn't fit that description is Robin, if it wasn't for him the missing information would never have been noticed.

" So now what?" Reflet sat there, and just like Robin I could tell that she was flying through multiple tactics. Then she stopped and turned around. " Reflet?" I followed her gaze, to see a boy with dirty blonde hair reaching for books. Reflet got up silently and tip-toed behind him.

" What are you doing?" He spun around surprised, and he reached behind his back as if ready to grab something. His annoyed look at coming back empty handed, must mean he also had his weapon taken away by Master Hand. His sharp blue eyes scanned the room as he remained silent. " Hey listen, I'm talking to you. Aren't you going to answer?" The boy sighed, and turned towards the book case again. With this Reflet snapped. " HELLO! Is it so hard to answer my question?"

" No, I just prefer to be silent." His voice was soft, and barely audible. The title's of the books in his hands all had 'Legend of Zelda', I supposed he was trying to find information on Zelda whoever that was. Reflet smiled mischievously and started to whisper to me.

" Perfect, we can question him to our hearts contents!"

" Reflet he can hear us." He just stared at us with an unimpressed look, then he set down his books.

" What do you want to ask me?" I strained my ears so that I could hear him, at least we found someone who was willing to listen. Reflet sat him down at the table and pointed the lights at him, which I thought was rude.

" Reflet you shouldn't point that bright light at him." I pulled the lamp away from her and she pouted.

" But Lucina, from what I've read that's a classic item to use when interrogating people." I decided to ignore what ever she was talking about and turned to the boy.

" This is Reflet and I'm-"

" Aren't you Marth?" He squinted his eyes and then tilted his head. " No, you're actually a girl. That's so strange." I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt.

" You've met Marth?" He nodded his head. " The Hero King Marth?"

" Umm... I don't know. He has blue hair and a tiara in his hair like you." My face lit up, and I'm sure I was blushing.

" Is he here at the school?" He nodded again. _' I'm at the same place as the legendary Marth!'_ Reflet pats me on the shoulder.

" Alright, that's enough of that. This is Lucina, Marth is her ancestor. So what's your name?" I released him from my grip, blushing at my previous demeanor.

" I've gone by many names, but the most common one is Link."

" Hmm, didn't Ganondorf mention something about someone named Link?" Reflet turned to me and I nodded, it had something to do with hand to hand combat. Link scowled at the mention of Ganondorf's name.

" Yes, he has been my nemesis across time itself. Of course I only remember our most recent in counter." Reflet nodded, but I was lost.

" Do you have amnesia?" Reflet stared at me in disbelief, I guess I missed the mark there. Link smiled and shook his head.

" It's something much worse than that. Ganondorf's and my ancestors are cursed to fight each other forever, in general my ancestors are forced to become heroes and defeat evil." I tried not to pity him, but he was right that is terrible. " Since I'm not always the same person I have no idea of my adventures before mine, which is why Master Hand having all this information is quite convenient." This piqued Reflet's and my interest, _'If he is reading his own adventures then he can tell us if information is missing!'_

" So Link have you noticed if anything was missing from your adventures?" He looked at us questionably.

" I'm not very sure, everything seems to be in place."

" Darn it." Reflet bit the tip of her thumb, annoyed at the lack of information. I was crest fallen as well, and I feared that this situation only had to deal with Grima.

" Ah, wait a minute." Link grabbed a book, and flipped to the end. " When I read through my adventure, it became very vague around my battle with Ganondorf."

" Vague?"

" Yeah, usually it would go into detail of who I fought and how I defeated them, but it's clearly lacking detail of when I fought Ganondorf inside of Hyrule Castle."

" Has anyone else mentioned their adventures were missing details?" Link pondered for a few seconds, then shook his. It's great to know we finally found someone else, but it doesn't explain why.

" But if you're looking for someone narcissistic enough to read their own stories, I'd suggest Wario and anyone like him. They would quickly know if something was missing or not." I was so elated to finally get a lead, Reflet hugged onto Link and I thanked him deeply. After asking where to find Wario, we left Link in the library and headed towards the kitchen. On the way we met up with Kamui and Shulk, who already were informed about the missing information.

" I checked my story and everything is there." Kamui held out the book. " I also got Corrin to check his over, and he said no information was missing." She smiled, but there seemed to be a hidden sadness behind it.

" Kamui are you alright? You seem a little depressed since we were sent to Master Hand's office." If I noticed it then it's no surprise that Reflet would to, since Robin always knew when someone had a problem before anyone else did. Kamui's face went bright red and she shook her head violently.

" N-no it's nothing!" She smiled again, and it was clear we weren't going to get anything from her.

" Shulk have you noticed anything weird in your story?" I decided to move on, if something was bothering Kamui she would tell us when she was ready.

" Not yet," He pulls out a large book from his bag. " Sorry, I forgot how long my adventure was."

" From what I can tell so far the missing information is key to the final battle, so maybe you should skip to that part." Shulk's face went a little pale at Reflet's suggestion.

" R-right, I'll get right to that. So where are you heading to in such a rush?" Reflet quickly briefed the two on the information we had received from Link in the library and we all sprinted to the kitchen. Where we found the man whom I had seen eating soup with his hands on the first day. _' So this is Wario?'_ The man was gorging on garlic and other food straight out of a large box. None of us knew how to confront him, and I was trying not to lose my lunch due to the oppressing smell he seemed to emit. When I gagged he turned around in surprise.

" Wah! Don't just sneak up on people like that!" He ate a piece of garlic and lifted one of his greasy black eyebrows. " What do you punks want, huh?" We looked at one another, none of us answered him. He glared at us. " If ya don't have anything to say then get out!" I panicked, this could lead us to more people who have read their stories.

" Wait! We actually have a question about your adventure." A large grin spread across his face.

" Wa ha ha ha, of course you do! Go on the great Wario shall answer your questions!" I was shocked to hear he was such an important person so I bowed my head to him. This made Reflet have a confused expression, but she didn't say anything.

" Wario we were wondering if your adventure was missing any information?"

" EH?" He scratched his backside a few times. " Why would my great adventure be missing information!? Master Hand would never make such a mistake although..." He stuck his little finger up his nose and looked up at ceiling.

" Although?" We all leaned forward, keen on getting what ever he was going to tell us.

" Nah, now move brats!" With that he stormed out of the room, leaving us disappointed.

" Well that turned out to be pointless." Reflet heaved a sigh as she slumped onto a chair, I nodded in agreement.

" Not exactly, Wario stopped himself from saying something about Master Hand." Reflet just waved the idea away.

" No way, that guy was a creep no doubt about it. He is a bad guy in his adventure anyway, we shouldn't trust him so easily."

" But we shouldn't just write him off." Kamui murmured. " I'm a tactician too Reflet, and I think Wario kept some important information from us."

" Oh really?" Before the situation escalated any further a strange beeping noise made us all pause.

" Wario, beep, get out of the kitchen!" A black man came into the kitchen, but he was flat with no eyes his entire body was just black. " Huh, beep? Who are you? Beep!" We all stared, he was flat like paper but he was moving.

" Flat..." Slipped out of Reflet's mouth. I think the man turned to her, though I couldn't be sure since he has no eyes.

" Yes, beep, I'm two dimensional. The name is Mr. Game & Watch, beep. Master Hand appointed me as chef, but I also attend school, beep." He held up a frying pan, but it was flat just like him. " Now if you don't mind, beep, I'm busy making your dinner for tonight so get out, beep." I didn't want to bother him, and was ready to leave when Reflet stopped me.

" Mr. Game & Watch have you read your story that's in the library?" He flipped his pan and food started to fly out of it, surprisingly it was not flat.

" Hmm, beep, I'm not sure if you know but I don't actually have an adventure so there isn't much information on me, beep."

" You don't have an adventure?" That seemed odd, weren't we all heroes or powerful people?

" That's right, in my day adventures weren't as complicated. I guess there was the time where I stole treasure, and worked at a cement factory...but nothing like you guys, beep." I felt sorry for Mr. Game & Watch, and I patted him on where I assumed his shoulder was.

" Don't worry, you have every right to be here." I'm not sure if this cheered him up, since he had no facial expressions. We left Mr. Game & Watch in the kitchen, and began to plan our next move.

" So far we have two stories that are missing information, Robin's and Reflet's story and Link's story. Otherwise no one else seems to be missing anything." Shulk set down the monster of a book that had his adventure. " I'll finish reading my story while you keep asking around about missing information." We all nodded. Before Shulk ran out of the library Reflet shouted.

" We'll meet back here tomorrow, alright?" He gave us a thumbs up as he closed the door. Leaving us with the mystery and barely any clues to work with.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you don't mind that Link talks, if anything it's possible he just speaks very quietly in the games. Mr. Game & Watch speaks to, but I made sure he still makes a beeping noise. Sorry it took longer than usual, but university isn't easy and neither is the hour and half long bus ride there.**

 **And for the guest reviewer, I'm very happy you enjoy the story! But the reason why the books are missing info is a secret!**

 **Leave a comment or review if you would like!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **This chapter contains spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles!**

Shulk

I sat on my bed as I read through my adventure. _' Was my adventure this long?'_ I thought back to when it was just Reyn and I, we were so naive to what was really happening. I sighed and placed the book on the table beside my bed. Reflet had said to skip to the end of the adventure, but I personally did not want to read anything about it. I gripped my chest, and felt my heart beating. When I heard a thump from the room next door, I knew Robin had been discharged from the infirmary. I got up off the bed and decided I should go to see that he was okay. I opened the door that joined our rooms, and peaked inside.

" Robin?" I found him face down on his bed, but he waved his hand telling me he was awake. " How are you feeling?" He sat up, he was somehow more pale than he was usually and seemed to be sweating profusely.

" I'm fine," Which was not convincing through his ragged breaths. " It's just some side effects of the medication Doctor Mario gave me." I never was a fan of studying medicine, but I knew Sharla would be extremely interested. I wonder if I could invite everyone here, I'm sure they would have a blast.

" Well it will be nice to have you back" He smiled, even though he was clearly suffering.

" Thank you. So did you find out if anyone else's stories are missing information?"

" Yeah, someone named Link told Reflet and Lucina that the end of his adventure was lacking information." Robin look concerned, I wasn't sure though since he also looked like he was in a lot of pain.

" Only one other person, huh. Have you checked your story yet?" I shook my head.

" It's longer than I remember, but I'm almost there." Which was a lie, I've been avoiding going passed my battle with Egil. Everything goes wrong after that, I gripped my chest again.

" You don't have to read it if you don't want to Shulk." I was startled by Robin, because I had become lost in thought and that he would be okay with losing valuable information. " It's clearly causing you pain to read it and I don't want that." I felt relieved but weak, I was afraid to read what I had lived through.

" No, it's not something I can just ignore." I ran into my room, grabbed the book and returned to Robin's room where I sat cross legged on the floor. " The more information we have the easier it is to see a pattern." I flipped to the battle with Egil, and began to furiously read. And it didn't take long for me to notice that something very important wasn't there. " It's not there..." Robin perked up, but doubled over in pain due to his sudden movement.

" Really?" His dark eyes peered through his arms at me, and I nodded. " That's great, I think." He had a point this missing information might be more sinister than Master Hand being lazy. _'Or maybe he thought he was doing us a favor by keeping out these important secrets?'_ Though Master Hand didn't strike me as a considerate person. " We need to tell Lucina and the others about this." He attempted to get out of bed, but I told him to calm down.

" We planned to meet tomorrow in the library, we can tell them then."

" Alright." He yawned, and I decided to step out so he could rest. " Hey Shulk, do you have anyone you like?" I turned around and saw his face was red. _' Did Lucina say something to him?'_ I knew they had some sort of relationship. I'm pretty dense when it comes to noticing girls feelings, but even I noticed Lucina's feelings for Robin.

" Yeah, her name is Fiora. She was actually the reason why I had started my adventure." I missed Fiora and her cooking. Robin's expression became distant as if he was trying to figure something out. " How about you Robin?" His face went bright red, and he looked down.

" I have no idea." I looked at him questionably.

" What about Lucina?" His face somehow became even more red, but then his shoulders sagged and he looked utterly confused.

" I-I might, but something feels wrong." He looked like he was in pain, and I knew it wasn't the so called 'side effects'. " She is beautiful and dazzling, but I-"

" I'm no expert at love, I mean I didn't realize I liked Fiora until I lost her, but I think what you feel for Lucina is love." I smiled, but he didn't seem convinced. " You shouldn't become to hooked on the past Robin, because you still have the future to make memories." With this I left his room and flopped onto my bed. _' You owe me Lucina'_. And I quickly drifted off to sleep. Though my peaceful sleep was short lived as I woke with a jump as the world became engulfed in blue light. _' The future?'_ I kicked myself for my cheesy ' you still have the future' line to Robin, though I knew the vision wasn't caused by it. I saw flashes of scenes from before with Robin and Reflet but they didn't look quite right, the strange shadow encircling them and a strange blue man were there again. I saw Lucina and Kamui fighting unknown adversaries, with a flash of white the vision ended and I found myself tightly gripping the sheets on my bed. I gasped for air, and could feel my entire body shake. _' Another vision, but I shouldn't be able to have those anymore.'_ I tried to go back to sleep, but I had no success. When I saw the sun rise, I decided to go and get breakfast. The dinning room was quiet, but there were a few people already there. I decided I wouldn't bother with them and grabbed some food, and realized that next time I see Mr. Game & Watch I should compliment him on his cooking. Half way through my meal a woman with long green hair sat down across from me, with a younger boy with brown spiky hair. The lady smiled at me kindly, I gave her an awkward smile in return.

" Good morning Shulk." I almost choked on my food at the mention of my name. I didn't recognize her, but she wasn't wearing a uniform so I assumed she must be a teacher.

" Umm, sorry do I know you?" My response seemed to annoy the younger fellow beside her. He stood up and I realized he had wings sticking out of his back.

" Is that how you treat a goddess? Be more respectful to Lady Palutena!" I flinched at the mention of goddess, my personal history with gods is a little edgy.

" Sorry, uh good morning Lady Palutena." She giggled and gently hit the boy on the head.

" Now Pit you should be more respectful of gods too." My fork hit the plate, and all eyes turned to me. She didn't know did she? I felt my heart beat rise, and I was sure everyone could hear it hammering away in my chest. Pit gave her a confused look.

" I'm always respectful... well most of the time." He pouted, and turned away. I sighed in relief, I was so glad that this conversation was over. Sadly I started to celebrate too early, as Palutena grabbed Pit's face and turned it towards me.

" Now, now Pit be nice to the human god." I began to panic again, personally I was hoping this conversation was never going to happen. I never told Reyn or Dunban, not even Fiora knew. My terrible times with gods or at least Zanza, did not make me proud to be one. When Pit overcame his shock he bowed his head a little, but he still didn't seem quite convinced that I was a god.

" You're wrong Lady Palutena, I gave up my position as a god as soon as I found out." She smiled a little and tilted her head,causing all the trinkets she had on to jingle.

" If only it were so simple, hmm." I got up, frustrated at my current situation. _'I never wanted to be a god. Why can't she just leave me alone?'_ I tried to quietly leave the dinning hall, but I knew everyone there had watched me exit. I decided I would head to the library even though it was before our meeting time, Robin wasn't the only one who liked to read. When I got there I picked random books that seemed interesting, most of them were about mechanics. I missed my weapon development lab and tinkering away all day. After finishing a few of the books, Reflet, Lucina and Kamui entered the library. Lucina saw me and waved, but she was scanning the room for Robin, and I realized I had forgotten to tell him when we were meeting. They joined me at the table, but they had a dark atmosphere around them.

" No one would listen to us." Reflet flung her arms in the air. " Even when we asked if they would read their stories."

" That is terrible." I'm surprised the best fighters would all be so selfless, none of them wanted to read about their own glories.

" How about you Shulk?" Kamui turned to me. " Did you finish your story?" I shook my head.

" No, sorry." I lied, but I feared they would ask details. No more people need to know I'm a god, I just hoped Reflet didn't notice. I peeked over to her and she looked angry, I tried not to panic. _' Did she notice?'_

" Why is there information missing from the books? Is it Master Hand just being lazy and we've been wasting our time or does it actually mean something?" Reflet bursted out, clearly frustrated by all the dead ends we've hit.

" Why don't you just ask Master Hand?" We all quickly turned, to find Lady Palutena behind us. I grimaced and hoped she wouldn't bring the god thing up again.

" But Master Hand could be planning something." Kamui stood up. " I don't think we should trust him." Lady Palutena smiled.

" Master Hand is a not a bad hand, you should put your trust in him. If anything he just wants to help you become the best version of yourself." I ignored her, but I saw Reflet considering the suggestion. We never thought of asking Master Hand directly and something about just asking did not seem right. I shivered, because if Master Hand was actually plotting something it would be impossible for anyone to stop him.

" Fine, I'm going to go ask." Reflet stood up, Kamui and Lucina seemed shocked by her action.

" But Reflet-"

" I'll see you guys in class!" Reflet cut off Kamui and waved as she left the room. I turned to Lady Palutena, she still had that happy smile plastered on her face.

" Well, I wish you luck with your endeavors! I must be going, I have a class to teach." When Palutena left, we decided we might as well get going to class. I checked the schedule Master Hand gave us, and saw that it was PE with Ganondorf again. When we entered the gym, Ganondorf was standing beside a large cabinet with a lock on it, he seemed extremely displeased.

" So Master Hand said I wasn't allowed to do what I want anymore." Ganondorf sighed loudly. " Instead he said I should prepare you for the tournament that we will have in the spring." He handed out a large pile paper to pass around. I read it over quickly, there is going to be a tournament in the spring and it will be doubles, the winners will receive a large sum of money was the jist of it. " That's why I'll be giving these back." Ganondorf took a key out of his jacket and opened the cabinet, inside were swords, guns and a frying pan. When I saw the red blade inside the cabinet, I fell backwards.

" W-why is that here?" Everyone else was smiling happy to see their weapons back, but my sudden outburst had dampened the mood. " Where did you get that!?" Ganondorf just shrugged, I grabbed the Monado from the cabinet. It buzzed with energy when I touched it, almost like it was happy to see me. I ran out of the room with it. _' I destroyed it. I defeated Zanza...didn't I?'_ Suddenly the reason why I was having visions again made sense, because here it was in my hands the dreaded Monado. I kicked open Master Hand's office door, where I found him writing furiously. He looked up at me.

" What's the problem Shulk?" He seemed unfazed by my sudden entrance. I walked right up to him and threw the Monado on his desk.

" Why is this still here!?" Master Hand smiled.

" Simple, I brought it back."

 **Author's notes**

 **Another chapter is done! This one is from Shulk's point of view, I apologize if you haven't played Xenoblade Chronicles and I spoiled stuff for you. Well I managed to survive another week of school! Midterms are coming up soon so sorry if the next chapters take a while. Anyway Xenoblade Chronicles X is so beautiful, I love playing it even if I barely have anytime to play. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment or review if you would like to! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **If you haven't played Xenoblade Chronicles this contains spoilers. You should really play the game though, it's super fun!**

Shulk

" Simple, I brought it back." Master Hand was so laid back on the matter I couldn't help but explode

" WHY!? You know what the Monado has done..." I stopped, this was becoming too painful. Master Hand picked up the Monado, which only a select few were able to do. He hands it to me and I cross my arms over my chest. " No." When I said this Master Hand's eyes became cold and he smiled.

" So Shulk do you plan on fighting in the tournament without a weapon? From what I've seen your hand to hand combat isn't strong enough to get you by the first round." I tsked him, but he had a point I would be a burden on my partner without a weapon.

" I'll use another weapon, I have plenty of other Monados that I can use."

" You mean the ones you got from the Machina?" Master Hand laughed. " Shulk everyone will be battling with a legendary weapon, if you think the scrap metal that the Machina gave you could even stand a chance against them you are sorely mistaken."

" Then why not the True Monado?" Master Hand grimaced at my suggestion.

" Last tournament I made a mistake and some of the fighters were considered 'broken', if I gave you that Monado that killed a god and changed the world it would be unfair to the rest of the fighters." He offered me the Monado again, but I kept my arms firmly crossed.

" I don't care what you say, I refuse to use the Monado again." The sword has committed so many evil deeds and brings back so many terrible memories.

" Shulk this is not the real Monado, even I can't bring it back after you destroyed all three Monados. What I have is only a replication of what I know about the Monado, it does not have Zanza's or anyone else's will." I looked at the red blade he was still holding out to me, wondering how his arm was not shaking yet. It looked exactly the same as when I had first seen it. I picked the Monado up and Master Hand smiled. I scanned the sword over, looking at the layers of glass, it seemed a few were missing. When I swung the Monado the sword opened and a blue energy flowed out, the circled whirled with a blue symbol in the center.

" Buster." The symbol turned purple, I nodded. " Speed." Once again the symbol changed this time to a light blue. " Enchant." Nothing, the blue symbol did not change. I gave a curious look to Master Hand. " Purge? Cyclone?" The blade did not react and continued on with speed. " Shield?" This time the symbol changed to yellow and I felt my entire body become heavy.

" Yes, I must apologize I could only put so many of your Monado arts into my replica." He seemed embarrassed by this fact.

" You could only put three on?" I thought he could do just about anything, but right now Master Hand seemed pretty pathetic.

" No, no. I put some special ones on that would specifically help you in the tournament. They would be Monado Smash and Monado Jump." I closed the blade making the blue light recede. " So Shulk will you use this Monado in the tournament or should I go ask the Machina for one of their replicas?" I stared at the red blade in my hand, annoyed at myself for actually being happy to have it in my hand again.

" I will use this Monado, sorry for the outburst before." I put the sword on my back.

" Yes well not everyone loves their weapons, please return it to Ganondorf when your class is over." I nodded and returned to the gym, where Ganondorf chewed my out. After that everyone reluctantly returned their weapons to the cabinet, and before we could leave Ganondorf made sure no one had tried to take their weapons with them. I met up with Lucina and the others on our way to the next class. The atmosphere was awkward, just thinking about my sudden outburst from seeing the Monado was making my face burn red with embarrassment. The atmosphere was broken when Robin came over.

" How was PE?" Though he didn't need to ask, it was clear that it didn't go over so well. Lucina told him about how we got to fight with our weapons, and was nice enough to not mention my outburst.

" There is also going to be tournament in the spring." Lucina handed Robin the paper Ganondorf had given us earlier. " It's in pairs as well..." Lucina's face went red after mentioning it and so did Robin's but he managed to cover it up quickly. Reflet wrapped her arm around Lucina.

" Come on or we'll be late for class!" She cheered as she dragged Lucina away from Robin. I wonder what relationship Reflet has with Lucina, because she always seems a little overprotective of her. When we arrived in the classroom the word 'Chemistry' was written low on the board, and there was a little girl in a red dress with black hair tied up in piggy tails. When everyone was seated she started calling peoples names, and I noticed there were a few I had never heard before. I tried to match the names with faces, Samus was a girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail who had an unimpressed look on her face, then Kirby was a round pink ball. I was so shocked by his appearance I missed the rest of the names.

" Alright everyone my name is Ashley, I'm your chemistry teacher." A few people gave her a questionable look myself included. " Before you ask, yes I am a child. I'm also a witch so don't get on my bad side." Her expression didn't change once during the explanation of what we were doing today.

" Since most of you don't even know what an atom is, it will be too dangerous to perform a lab today." She then began her lesson on atoms, which just made my head hurt. When I took a look around the room, I saw many people with confused faces. Save for Robin and Reflet, who seemed to be having the time of their lives. It's not like I wasn't interested, I just couldn't quite get my head wrapped around the idea. A piece of chalk whizzed past my head, just barely missing me. " Captain Falcon are you sleeping in my class?" Ashley said as she was fuming at the front of the classroom. I turned around to see a muscular man wearing a red helmet with a gold bird on the front of it.

" Falcon no!" Then he stifled a yawn, and Ashley eyes seemed to light with fire.

" Red!" She held out her arm and a rod flew into her hand. Ashley pointed the wand at Captain Falcon, who was behind me so it felt like she was pointing it at me. She started to mumble something but I couldn't hear it, and when her wand started to glow I began to panic.

" Uhh Ashley?" I don't think she realizes if she wants to hit Captain Falcon she'll have to literally go through me. I started to move out of the way when she fired, the spell just missing me. Captain Falcon ducked the spell flew over him and reflected off the window hitting Samus in the back. In a poof of smoke she disappeared but Ashley didn't seem concerned as she launched another spell, this time I wasn't quick enough and got hit by it. Smoke enveloped me and I squeezed my eyes shut fearing what was going to happen. When I heard people scuffling I opened my eyes to see Kirby on top of Ashley and Reflet taking her wand away.

" Shulk." Robin's eyes were wide in surprise, and I feared for the worst outcome. " Now don't panic but-"

" Captain Falcon!" A young girl screeched, but I soon realized that it was Samus, but she was a lot smaller than before. Then I looked at my hands they had become small too. I had been turned into a child, which wasn't the worst thing in the world but still inconvenient.

" Sorry! Falcon sorry" Captain Falcon was on his knees groveling, Samus crossed her arms and kicked him in the head. No one stopped her, I personally didn't want to intervene because Captain Falcon deserves it and I feel it's better to be on Samus' good side. Once again Greninja came in with Master Hand, and when I looked at where he had been seated the weird plush was back from the incident with Corrin. _' How does he do that?'_ Master Hand scolded Ashley.

" Will you be able to return Shulk and Samus to normal?" Master Hand asked her. Ashley just crossed her arms.

" Of course, I'm a great witch. I just need a few ingredients before I can finish the spell." Well that was a relief, though Samus still looked extremely displeased. Master Hand turned to us with an awkward smile on his face.

" Now this is complicated and I apologize. Sadly you two will have to go into the classes with the younger fighters." I didn't quite understand what he was talking about, I mean the only thing that became a child was my body wasn't it?

" Why?" I asked Master Hand, but he just patted my head as if I was a child. He tried the same with Samus but she slapped his hand away.

" Now come on." He lead us down a hall I'de never been down before and into a colourful room full of kids. A short man dressed all in green with his underpants on the outside of his clothes came to greet us.

" Oh Master Hand you brought me new students! You know what that means yessss?" The man had a strange smile and Master Hand handed him a bag which the man quickly put away. " Welcome my name is Tingle! I'm teaching everyone Math." He pulled us into the room and showed us to some empty seats. I turned to Samus, she still didn't seem impressed with the situation.

" My name is Shulk, it's nice to meet you even though we are in this situation." I smiled, she looked at me but her expression didn't change.

" I am Samus Aran." Then turned away and watched as Tingle taught. I listened for a while but math was something I already knew well, and his strange talk about paying him rupees for charts didn't make any sense. When he was finally finished a girl with blonde hair and a pink uniform came in with Kirby.

" Hi everyone! Remember that tomorrow you're all going on a field trip, so make sure to be in a group of at least four!" The girl said as she smiled, while Kirby hopped beside her with a clipboard. " Make sure to write down who is in your groups!" She called and I instantly dreaded the situation I was in. After a moment of awkwardness of not knowing anyone I was invited into a group by a boy named Lucas and his friend Ness. They seemed nice enough, they even let Samus join but she already knew them from the past tournaments. The girl, Lucas said her name was Peach, clapped her hands at the front of the class and she held the clipboard. " Thank you everyone, I'll see you tomorrow for our field trip to Gaur Plains!" With that Peach and Kirby left the room. At that moment I wished I had a vision warning me of today, because I would have stayed in bed.

 **Author's notes**

 **Oh another chapter done! Again I apologize for the spoilers they kind of help make the story, but I put up a warning this time. I thought I should add some more people, like Captain Falcon and Samus. I couldn't help but make Captain Falcon so silly. I really enjoy Metroid games and I wish they would make a new one soon. Hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and comments, it's nice to see people like the story. Leave a review or comment if you would like! Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Again this chapter contains spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles(sorry)! But if you haven't played the game or can't get your hands on it there are some great play throughs online.**

Shulk

I woke up early again but this time I had no vision. Which was a relief because maybe nothing will go wrong today. I laughed at myself for being so optimistic. _'I don't know what's going to happen today but I'm positive it's going to be bad_ '. I picked up my bag that was packed with food and the other necessary supplies I needed. Because Gaur Plains is dangerous everybody was allowed to bring their weapons, so I had to drag the Monado along with me. From Robin's deep breaths I assumed he was still sleeping, so I left my room quietly. I met up with my group for the field trip in front of a large door with a strange lever beside it. Slowly the rest of the class filed into the room and the room was filled with chatter.

" Good morning everyone!" Peach cheered loudly getting everyone's attention. " I hope you are ready for our trip to Gaur Plains!" I noticed that Lucas was looking nervous. I smiled at him to reassure him that the place was safe but I knew that it wasn't fully true. On the other hand Ness seemed excited and to no surprise Samus looked unimpressed. She lifted her arm in the air and everyone stopped and looked at her.

" How are we traveling there?" Samus asked bluntly, personally I was surprised I never thought about how we were getting there. Peach smiled and signaled to Kirby who then pulled the lever beside the door. The door lit up and Peach opened the door revealing Gaur Plains on the other side.

" We will be using this door Master Hand made that connects to all the worlds." Peach patted the door. I was in total awe it was so amazing, and I wondered if Master Hand would tell me how he made the door.

" Does that mean the door can time travel?" Lucas asked wearily, he looked pretty scared. Peach tilted her head and turned to Kirby who just shrugged at her.

" Sorry I don't really know how it goes, but essentially I guess we would be time traveling." Lucas didn't seem to like Peach's answer, but he didn't say anything else. With that done we all went through the door and entered into the wide expanse of green fields and strange rock formations of Gaur Plains. The wind rustled the grass and I was filled with nostalgia. While I was spaced out thinking about the past, Samus elbowed me in the side.

" Pay attention, you know this place so we should be able to finish this up quickly." Samus had a piece of paper that had a list of things to find on it. I took the paper from her, it was true I knew exactly where to find all of these things.

" Come on follow me." I brought them to clearing with a small lake and a cave, this had been where I met Sharla and the colony six refugees. We all began to look around, the list just had generic things on it like rocks and bugs so even if you didn't know the area you wouldn't have too much trouble. I began to search by the lake when Lucas came up and sat beside me.

" Shulk are you with the group that's looking for people who have read their adventures?" I was surprised by his question. Was it possible Lucas knows somethings?

" Yeah, why?" I picked up one of the rocks that was on the list and put it in my bag, while Lucas just stared out across the water.

" I've read mine..." I kinda of expected him to say that, but he had a distant look on his face. " It wasn't easy but I did."

" Was anything missing?" Since I had already lied to the group about my adventure missing information, I might as well gather some clues. Sadly, Lucas shook his head. Then again we still had no idea if the missing information was just Master Hand making a mistake or actually part of some evil plan.

" No, everything was there." Tears started to form and I wasn't sure what to do. _'Do I try to comfort him or what?'_ I reached my hand out slowly and patted his back, this caused him to burst into tears and I just looked up at the sky. " Mom...Claus" Between sobs he kept repeating it over and over. I had no idea who Claus was but I know it hurts when your parents die, then again I was pretty young when it happened so I don't remember it very well. I continued to stare at the sky watching the birds circle around, Lucas' sobbing slowly stopped. Unfortunately that's when I saw it in the sky coming right at us. I grabbed Lucas and started to run.

" Ness, Samus get out of here!" I shouted and with out a moment of hesitation they began to sprint after me.

" Shulk?" I heard Lucas say, but I didn't have any time to answer him we needed to get out of here now. A powerful force blew us all forward and his terrible laughter filled the air.

" What do we have here?" His voice boomed. " Eh, Monado boy?" I shivered. I already knew who was behind me, but it still surprised me to see Metal Face behind me. "Aww, you're so tiny. I'll enjoy ripping you to shreds!" Even if the faced mechon didn't have any expressions, I could see the smile on Mumkhar's face as he said it. My mind was whirling. _' How was he here? We defeated him'._ I gripped the Monado and checked to see if everyone was alright. I locked eyes with them and they showed me they were fine. I swung the Monado and the blue light came out, but my body being so small made the sword hard to maneuver.

" Mumkhar I don't know how you are alive, but if you want to stay that way then leave us alone." I warned him, because I didn't think I could beat him and if I somehow do defeat him I can't kill him. I didn't kill him last time and I'm not going to this time, even though he did such evil things. I clenched the Monado making my knuckles turn white and tried to calm the wave of rage that had come over me. Mumkhar just laughed at my suggestion, and I knew this wasn't going to go well. His claws sliced through the air and I did the best to block it with the Monado. My small body couldn't take the force and I was sent flying.

" Pathetic!" He roared and laughed at me.

" PK thunder!" I heard Ness shout and a ball of electricity connected with Mumkhar forcing him back. I saw Ness standing in front of Lucas with a bat in his hand. Mumkhar yelled out in anger and swung his claws yet again, I tried to get up but my body was in too much pain. " PK fire!" This time Ness shot fire at Mumkhar's hand but it didn't stop him. I couldn't watch, I closed my eyes and felt terrible. I couldn't protect anyone.

" Ha-cha!" I looked up, that wasn't the noise people usually make when they've been sliced to pieces. Peach and Kirby dropped down in front of Ness, Lucas and Samus.

" You annoying pests!" Mumkhar was clearly angry he tried to grab Kirby but he just floated above his hand. Mad with fury he began to thoughtlessly slash the air, his claw was about to hit Peach when she pulled a strange creature out of her bag. When Mumkhar hit Peach he flew backwards and toppled onto the ground as if his attack had been reflected. I was in shock, they had done so much damage to him without the Monado. Kirby pulled out a hammer and hit the Mechon directly in the face, causing a crack to run down the white mask. Mumkhar was screaming in anger as he got up, at this point he sounded just like a wild animal. _'Is this really Mumkhar?'_ Once again Mumkhar swiped through the air in fury this time he connected with Peach sending her flying into the cliffside. Kirby ran at him his hammer ready for another attack, but Mumkhar hit him first and sent him flying in the same direction of Peach. Since neither of them got up I feared for the worse. My first thought was protecting Lucas, Ness and Samus so I shakily got up while using the Monado for support. Lucas was shaking but he and everyone else seemed ready to fight. " Hah! Do you fools think you can beat me?" Mumkhar laughed. He had a point we looked pretty pathetic, I felt pretty pathetic. His sharp blades sparkled and he moved them up and down as if loosening his hand, it was clear he was getting ready for another attack.

" Mumkhar!" I looked around. _' That voice!?'_ In the next moment Mumkhar's arm was on the ground, and there he was.

" Dunban!" I cheered it was always nice to have him around. He turned around and had a shocked look on his face. It was in that moment I remembered I was still a child, no one wonder he was surprised by me. Reyn jumped down and blocked Mumkhar's other hand from hitting Dunban.

" Dunban, what are you doing?" Reyn said as he pushed Mumkhar's arm back.

" Right, sorry." He jumped and managed to remove the other arm. " So you survived the crash Mumkhar?" Since the Mechon was useless to him now, Mumkhar jumped out of the cockpit already armed and ready to fight.

" Maybe I did or maybe I didn't." Was his reply as he charged Dunban. " I won't have to answer you if you're dead!" Dunban easily side stepped him and gave him a good hit in the back with the hilt of his sword.

" Don't bother trying Mumkhar," Dunban said as he pointed his katana towards Mumkhar.

" Did you already forget Dunban?" Mumkhar snickered. "I have more than just claws on my Mechon!" The gun on his Mechon fired and it was hurtling towards me, I tried to move but just standing was difficult enough. Lucas and Ness jumped in front of me they were both enveloped by a strange orb and they easily absorbed the attack. Mumkhar got up and started to run, but before anyone else could react Samus had shot him and he hit the ground with his body convulsing. When he tried to get up Samus shot him again and Kirby came out of nowhere and knocked him out by landing on him in a brick like form. Sharla came around with Peach, I supposed she had healed them while Dunban and Reyn distracted Mumkhar. Riki was behind her dancing merrily.

" Bad man went to sleep!" He cheered happily, and I couldn't help but smile. Sharla shot a heal round just incase any of us had been hurt, I guess she hasn't noticed me yet. Riki stopped dancing and stared at me. I waved at him and he jumped. " Miniature Shulk!" He exclaimed, and when Reyn and Sharla saw me I tried not to be embarrassed.

" What happened to you?" Reyn bent down so he was at my eye level, which just made me more embarrassed.

" It's kind of a long story." I began, but stopped when Mumkhar began to laugh.

" What's so funny?" Dunban asked, and it took a while for Mumkhar's hysterical laughter to calm down enough to speak.

" I wasn't the only one who was sent to kill you!" With that said a terrible roar shook the ground, I looked up at the sky to see a dragon.

" What the?" I exclaimed, there weren't very many dragons on the Bionis but I had never seen one like that.

"No is that...Ridley!?" Samus almost sounded scared and a chill went through me as the dragon loomed closer.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 10 completed! I hope you liked the chapter, I can't say fight scenes are easy to write. Dunban is in it though so he makes everything better! Thank you Ender 2142 for the suggestion about Lucas, I hope he has been portrayed well. I actually like Metal Face his voice is super awesome especially when he comes in during a battle at Gaur Plains. Anyway, I have a ton of exams this week so it is unlikely there will be a new chapter till next weekend. Unless I'm a bad person and get bored of studying. Leave a comment or review if you would like! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Samus

The familiar roar of Ridley rang across the sky, and I felt my tiny body shake. I clenched my fists tightly and tried to stop a smile from spreading across my face.

" Is that...Ridley?" I hope it is. Being a child would make this inconvenient, especially because my power suit refused to equip so all I have is my gun. My power suit not equipping was strange since it is literally connected to me, but at the moment I had a bigger problem. Ridley landed crushing Mumkhar, I think that was his name, and creating a strong whirlwind that blew some people away. I managed to stand my ground only sliding back a few inches. To my surprise Shulk was holding his own and was almost beside me. _' A strong new comer?'_ Not that other people weren't, but it isn't very often that someone can hold against Ridley. When the wind finally stopped I stared at my nemesis, and noticed that Mumkhar's body was gone. Ridley's eyes gleamed with excitement. Perhaps he was waiting for me to breakdown? I wasn't sure, but I do know that he is going to regret bothering me again. I could feel that Ridley was laughing at my appearance, though my body is smaller it can still pack a punch. I jumped, almost above Ridley, and landed on his shoulder where I aimed my gun right at his head and fired. He felt that as he flung me off as he writhed in pain.

" Samus!" I heard Shulk cry. He must be worried but it was unnecessary as I did a few flips and landed with ease.

" Calm down Shulk, I've fought Ridley plenty of times." I must've sounded pretty cocky as I said that. Ridley swung his tail across the ground trying to trip me, I didn't even look as I jumped over it. On the other hand, Shulk didn't see it coming and fell on his face in which Ridley grabbed him thus taking him hostage. I take it back he isn't that strong, then again Ridley never fought this dirty before. The man with long hair, Shulk had called him Dunban, jumped up and slashed at Ridley's arm but his sword just bounced off harmlessly. Which was strange because last tournament people equipped with swords had defeated Ridley. Something isn't right, but I need to focus on saving Shulk first. I looked up at him to make sure he was still okay and I noticed he wasn't struggling and his eyes seemed very blue. I fired my stun gun at Ridley's arm, hoping that it would cause him to let go of Shulk. Strangely this time it had no effect, instead Ridley squeezed his hand tighter but still Shulk didn't struggle. I looked around for a better weapon while cursing my power suit for not working. If I had my power suit this would've been over already. A long rifle caught my eyes, I went over to it and notice the dark haired woman beside it. She must've loss consciousness due to the force of Ridley's landing. I grabbed the rifle and turned around to find Dunban and the muscular man were still attempting to fight Ridley. While they distracted him, I aimed the rifle which was difficult since my body was so small and this rifle was the size of me. I fired the rifle which hit Ridley in the head, again it did nothing. I cursed under my breath, while wondering where Lucas and Ness were. They would be so useful in this situation, so would Peach and Kirby but I also couldn't find them. While I was distracted by my missing allies, Ridley sliced through the air with his free hand. It knocked back Dunban and his friend, and it was about to decapitate me. I tried to move but the awkward rifle slowed me down, making it impossible to dodge the attack without being fatally wounded.

" FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon stood in front of me in his extremely tight racing suit. He had deflected Ridley's arm with his punch, he turned to me grinning like a fool.

" Is Falcon late?" I glared at him as I pushed the rifle away, I kicked his shin but he didn't budge.

" Why are you here?" I asked him, and his grin stretched further.

" Falcon brought-"

" Watch out!" I yelled at him as Ridley's tail came at us, the blade like tail whistling through the air.

" Oh please." I heard someone say, but I didn't recognize the voice. A lady with short black hair, and a strange black outfit stood in front of us. Ridley's tail suddenly slowed down and we all walked out of the way. The woman began to shoot Ridley, and I noticed the guns on her feet which I thought was weird. " Hmm, you're pretty strong." She purred at Ridley when she noticed he hadn't taken any damage. " Well then, how about this?" A giant fist came out of the ground and socked Ridley, forcing him back.

" Falcon and Bayonetta will distract Ridley, get to work Ashley!" Captain Falcon said as he dashed towards Ridley with Bayonetta following. Ashley came out of nowhere with her wand in her hand and began to mumble her spell. I resisted the urge to hit her, if she hadn't turned me into a child none of this would have happened. Then again she was the only one who could turn me back, and I didn't want to piss her off. From what Mumkhar said someone didn't want Shulk and I around. The question is why? Finally Ashley finished her spell and in a poof of smoke I was returned to normal. Instantly my power suit came around me, my green visor dropped down and locked on to Ridley in the distance. I could see Captain Falcon continually falcon punching him, and Bayonetta was also punching but with giant hands that were coming out of thin air. Neither seemed to be damaging him. I ran towards them, if anyone can defeat Ridley it's me since I've battled him so many times I've lost count at this point. I fired a fully charged charge shot at him which caused him to stumble. I smirked, _' He felt that'_. One thing was bothering me though. Shulk hasn't moved the entire battle but his eyes are open. I shook my head, first I need to get rid of Ridley, then I can deal with Shulk. I launched a number of missiles at Ridley each blew up in his face. He swung his tail at us, but Captain Falcon just grabbed onto it stopping it in place. " Falcon yes!" He said and gave me a thumbs up. I jumped up and fired quick bursts at the arm holding Shulk. Ridley was dead set on not letting go, even after I dropped morph ball bombs on him. I landed on the ground, wondering what Ridley was up to. When he began to flap his wings I was mad.

" He's trying to make a run for it!" I yelled as I became more pissed off at his cowardly act. Then again Ridley never fought righteously, but taking a hostage and attempting to run is a first. He began lifting off the ground and I launched another barrage of missiles at him. Before he got too high up a giant foot came down on him, sending him crashing to the ground.

" Leaving without saying goodbye? How rude." Bayonetta tsked at him. I scaled up Ridley and shoved my gun into his mouth where I shot a super missile straight down his throat. He roared flinging me off and finally dropping Shulk. I watched as Ridley frantically tried to grab Shulk again. I quickly caught Shulk before Ridley could and saw that his eyes had a blue glow.

" Hey Shulk?" I shook him a bit, but no response. Ridley's claws came at me at lightning speed, though I didn't care since I had my power suit on I could take the hit and be fine. Suddenly we were surrounded by the same blue glow as Shulk's eyes. I saw a number of strange scenes, where I could pick out some people I knew. One bothered me more than the others, the blue man, Tabu. The emissary of subspace who attacked everyone before last year's tournament. The glowing scenes disappeared and Ridley had been cut in half. I realized that Shulk's sword was humming with energy and that he had cleaved Ridley in two with one swing. Ridley's body became black and dissolved into tiny specs which quickly flew away. Shulk fainted and his sword closed, I caught him and gently put him on the ground. Ashley came over and in a poof of smoke he was returned to normal as well.

" Falcon yes, purple dragon defeated!" Captain Falcon cheered. I nodded in agreement, but something nagged at me. That wasn't Ridley, or at least not the real one. Also these new comers or something else. I looked at Shulk as he peacefully slept, I clenched my fists. What in the world is Master Hand up to? Or is it Tabu again? Either way someone in the academy wants to get rid of me. The only reason why I was here was because I was turned into a child, so the list is narrowed down to those who know I was a child and where the field trip was.

" Hey, where is Peach and the others?" I remembered that they had gone missing after Ridley had landed.

" Don't worry Falcon and Bayonetta brought them back to the academy!" He said as he flexed. Well it's nice to know they were safe. I returned to my zero suit form before entering the academy since no weapons were allowed. Ganondorf was waiting on the other side of the door and he gathered up all our weapons.

" Ganondorf does anything seem strange at the academy?" I asked quietly. Hoping that since he was an instructor he might know something. He leaned on his cabinet of weapons and thought for a few seconds.

" Other than that Robin guy, not really." Ganondorf tilted his head. " Then again...nah."

" What?" I was annoyed he wasn't telling me, then again I was dealing with Ganondorf King of Darkness or something. He waved his hand at me trying to blow it off. " Come on Ganondorf." He looked around as if trying to see if someone was listening, then bent over and began to whisper to me.

" Well I think something's wrong with Master Hand." I was surprised, but if I thought about it he did seem weird. This was the first time Master Hand wasn't a hand and wanted to have a school. It began to dawn on me how bad this could become. " I also heard that some information is missing from some people's stories in the library." He whispered. That seemed pretty useless, but I remembered Lucas talking to Shulk about it earlier.

" Thanks Ganon." I patted his shoulder but before I could leave he grabbed my arm.

" One thing Samus," His face became dead serious. " if anyone asks you didn't hear anything from me." I just nodded, he then took his cabinet and carried it away. I just stood there, shocked at Ganondorf's actions. It wasn't very often he didn't want someone to know he did something. I shrugged it off and decided I should head for the library to read my story.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yay, another chapter done! I hope you liked it. So sorry for this chapter taking so long, but something came up. Leave a comment or review if you would like! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Samus

I opened the heavy door to the library, and entered the dark room that had a few lights here and there. For some reason I felt the need to be as quiet as possible and to not be noticed by the small number of people that were here. As I made my made my way over to the M section, I passed by Lucas who was sitting by himself reading. I was relieved to see he only had a few bandages on him from the fight earlier and that he wasn't seriously hurt. I continued on and passed a table with a boy with white hair who had fallen asleep, he had a heavy coat over his uniform which I recognized from the awful Chemistry class the other day. Hoping not to disturb him, I made my way to the bookcase that had 'Metroid' on it. I assumed this was my story, unless someone else battles those life sucking freaks. I pulled out a few and went over to an empty table. I began to read but I had no idea what I was looking for or what to expect. I wondered what it meant if information was missing from the stories. Was it some sort of target? If it was then why only certain people? The only one who would know if information was missing would be oneself or a close friend. I finished the pile I had taken and went back to the bookshelf to get more. I noticed the white haired boy was still asleep, I went back to my table and decided I'd wake him on my way out. After I sat down, I realized that someone else was sitting across from me. Without his tunic it took me a second to recognize him as Link. When he looked up from his book I waved and he barely smiled in return. He then continued to read, so I knew there was going to be no conversation and began to read my own book. Nothing caught my attention until I got to the point where I had to deal with phazon. I clenched my fist, remembering the substance that was toxic to any living thing and almost killed me. I wasn't sure if I should be panicking at the lack of detail about phazon that was scattered through out my fight against it. Then again, I destroyed all traces of it so there shouldn't be any problem with it coming back. Unless the Galactic Federation does another Bottle Ship, but I'm sure they already know that it is impossible to use phazon as weapons. I closed the last book and leaned back in my chair, making Link's eyes flutter between me and his book. I got up with my books once again and returned them to the bookcase.

" Samus." I spun around to find Link behind me.

" What is it?" I didn't want to admit that he caught me by surprise.

" Was your adventure missing anything?" He asked. It was strange to talk to Link, or more like it was strange for him to initiate a conversation.

" Not really, why?"

" Some new comers were asking around..." He spoke so softly it was hard to hear him even in this quiet library. " I was curious about it."

" Are there a lot of people with missing information?" I became curious about the subject. Sadly he just shrugged at me and waved goodbye, cutting the conversation short. I tighten my fists, wondering how a guy so quiet defeated Ganondorf. With nothing else to do in the library I began to make my way out. I peaked at the table with the sleeping boy and noticed the light was out. **'** _Did he leave?'_ I was about to continue on when I realized that the darkness was moving. _' What the?'_ I reached into it and felt the shadow press back.

" **NO!"** A voice boomed in my head when I went into the strange darkness. It suddenly pressed harder trying to push me out. **" Begone Samus Aran! This is not your nightmare!"** The voice sounded desperate, so I continued to move forward. I can't leave that guy in what ever this is. I reached my hand forward and turned the light on, suddenly the shadow dispersed. Revealing the boy who was still asleep, but he didn't look as peaceful as he did before now he looked like he was having a nightmare. In the corner of my eye I could see the shadows move.

" Who are you?" I asked, disappointed that I didn't have my power suit or light beam with me. All I got was a hiss. I sighed and picked up one of the pens, and went over to the sleeping boy. " He's important to you right?" All I got was a hiss again, but it sounded wearier this time. I didn't want to hurt the guy, but it seemed to be the only way to get any information. I slowly put the pen over his ear. " I could get rid of him right now, so talk."

" **Fool, if it's not him there is another. He is expendable, killing him would just get you out of the way!"** The shadow cackled. It was annoying to find out he was smart, so I put the pen down on the table.

" Are the 'others' people those who have information missing from their stories?" I wanted to know if he might let anything slip so I threw the idea out there. When the shadow remained silent and seemed to pull away, I figured my guess had been right.

" **I'de watch my back if I were you!"**

" PK FLASH!" The area filled with a green light and the shadow disappeared. Ness and Lucas came over, and the boy jumped awake.

" Samus what was that?" Ness asked. I shrugged, but it struck me that it looked just like the shadow that Ridley had dissolved into. We turned to the white haired boy, his dark eyes confused by everyone around him.

" D-did I fall asleep?" He questioned, his cheeks turning a little red. " Sorry if I disturbed you."

" You didn't notice that shadow thing?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. If the shadow could imitate Ridley then it could do the same for him.

" S-shadow? Then that dream..." His eyes fell to ground and I could see his grip tighten.

" You're a newcomer right?" Ness said. The guy nodded his head slightly.

" Yes, my name is Robin." When I heard that, I remembered Ganondorf saying something about someone named Robin. What was it?

" I'm Ness, this is Lucas and Samus." He ushered to us. " Samus and I have been here since the first tournament, and Lucas joined during the last tournament."

" I see, so if I ever want advice as a new comer Lucas can help me." Robin smiled. Lucas nodded hesitantly.

" I'll try my best." Lucas said with little confidence.

" We're sorry we had to wake you up but you were being attacked by a strange shadow." Robin looked totally shocked when I told him what had happened.

" Thanks so much!" He lowered his head, and I could see he was embarrassed. " Who knows what would have happened to me if you hadn't noticed."

" Don't sweat it. Anyway you new comers should be careful, what ever that shadow thing is it's clearly targeting you guys." I crossed my arms, I was actually worried for Robin. From what I can tell Shulk is strong enough to protect himself, but I wasn't so sure about Robin.

" Was another new comer attacked?" He seemed worried.

" Yes, Shulk and I had a run in with some past enemies." Robin's expression flickered just for a second, like what I had said bothered him.

" Was Shulk hurt? He's actually a friend of mine." I shook my head in response.

" Don't worry, he's alright." Robin didn't appear relieved even though Shulk, his friend,was fine. _'Is it possible he knows something? I don't actually know who Robin is or if I can trust him. It's possible that the shadow attacking him was just a ruse to make him seem innocen_ t.' I mentally shook my head, he should have been more worried when I threatened to kill him. I stared into his dark eyes, hoping to find anything.

" You don't have to trust me," He said as if reading my thoughts. " I wouldn't if I were in your position." He smiled a little, as if he had made a joke. When I looked at his eyes though he seemed sort of sad. All in all these new comers in general are strange, or at least the few I've met. I narrowed my eyes, and wondered if I should trust him or not.

" Hey, we shouldn't be doubting each other. We are all friends and none of us are villains right?" Ness said, trying to calm the tight atmosphere that had developed around us. We all sort of nodded, Robin seemed a little hurt and he only nodded slightly.

" You're right Ness." I turned to Robin. " Sorry, I have some problems with trusting people." I apologized but I still didn't trust him. The thing Ganondorf had said about him was still nagging at me. _'What was it?'_ Robin smiled, yet he knew I wasn't sincere.

" Yes, let's get along in the future." He said to all of us.

" So Robin what's your story?" Ness asked excitedly, his question caught Lucas's attention as well as my own. If I knew more about him then I could decided if he should be an ally or not. We all stared at him in silence, he awkwardly pulled at his sleeves as his face became red.

" I-I don't know..." He finally said. I looked at him in disbelief.

" What do you mean you don't know?" I said louder than I had meant to. His face became more red.

" Well I mean I know my story, but I don't remember actually doing any of it." He said quickly.

" So you have amnesia?" Lucas asked. Robin shrugged.

" I guess so." Robin's looked crestfallen admitting it. I sort of felt sorry, but then again he could be trying to trick us. When I saw his face though I knew he was telling the truth. I patted him on the shoulder which took him by surprise.

" It's alright, I'm sure we can get your memory back some how." I said un- characteristically optimistic. I mean I have no idea where to even begin with getting one's memories back. Ness and Lucas nodded too and a bright smile spread across Robin's face.

" Thank you so much, I'm sure getting my memory will take a load off of Lucina's mind. Ah, Lucina came from the same place as me." H explained. I guess Lucina would be the best person to start with if we wanted to get his memories back. For now the shadow and missing information will have to be put on hold, though since the shadow is targeting Robin by being with him I might learn more about it.

" Well if we want to help you get your memories back then we should talk to Lucina." Ness decided. Everyone agreed and we followed Robin who said she would probably be in the mess hall. When we got there all the tables were filled with food and everyone was chatting.

" There she is." Robin pointed over to a girl who looked incredibly like Marth, she was joined by two other girls both with white hair. One of them looked just like Robin and the other had pointed ears and wasn't wearing any shoes. We made our way to the table they were seated at. " Good afternoon!" Robin said as he sat down at the table, he seemed excited like he would instantly get his memory back. Then again even I wasn't sure how it worked. Would all his memories come back to him instantly or in would they be in bits and pieces?

" Robin." The blue haired girls face became tinged with blush. Then she looked at me, Ness and Lucas. " Who are these people? Are their stories missing information as well?" I was surprised when she asked this, I guess she was running her own investigation.

" Oh, actually I don't know I never asked." Robin sounded surprised that he had forgotten something. " Actually this is Samus, Ness and Lucas. They said they would help me get my memories back." He said cheerfully.

" My name is Lucina, it's very nice of you to help him get his memories back." She smiled faintly, but it had a strange sadness.

" If he can even get them back." The female look a like of Robin said. " I mean, I still don't have any of my memories from before Chrom found me." I wasn't sure what she meant and I had to agree I had no idea if it was even possible to get his memories back.

" Reflet!" Lucina cried. " This amnesia is different." Reflet just shrugged. The other girl just ate her food.

" I'm sure if everyone works together we can get them back." The girl said, Reflet looked at her angrily.

" What would you know about amnesia?" She said rudely.

" I've had a bit of it before, of course mine was because of a spell." The girl replied. " But I managed to remember." Reflet looked surprised that she had answered.

" Oh really? Lucky you." Reflet flipped her hair.

" Reflet what has gotten into you? I thought like Robin you accepted that you weren't getting those memories back?" Lucina questioned, angry at her friends pessimism. The atmosphere became awkward and I was tempted to leave them to their arguing. The white haired girl got up.

" Please can we stop fighting? We are friends." She turned to Reflet. " I know you are annoyed that Master Hand wasn't in his office and you didn't get the answers you wanted but that doesn't mean you can take it out on Lucina and I." Reflet looked embarrassed.

" You're right Kamui." Reflet looked over at Robin, who appeared to have lost all excitement of getting his memories. " Sorry Robin, since you've lost your memories in a different way I'm sure you'll be capable of getting them back."

" That would be nice." Robin said, but he seemed to have no hope anymore. His eyes seemed to become darker and his face became hard. " I mean it's possible to go on with out them." He tried to smile but he couldn't manage. It was clear that his efforts to be positive pained everyone. When he fell off the bench it took me a few seconds to register what was going on.

" Robin!" Lucina shrieked, and was kneeling beside him in no time. His face was pale and his breathing was ragged, so it was clear he was in a lot of pain.

" What is wrong?" I bent down beside him and looked at Lucina, but she just shook her head causing tears to fly off her face. Everyone began to gather around some of them were calling for Doctor Mario, others were asking what was going on. I was worried that the shadow had done something to him and that I hadn't been quick enough to save him earlier. It wasn't until Doctor Mario came through the crowd and shooing everyone away that I relaxed.

" Nothing to see here!" He bent over Robin, and lightly hit him on the head. " Why don't you a listen to me?" I was surprised when Doctor Mario began to scold him, something about forgetting to take his miracle medicine. " Lucina could you carry him to the infirmary?" Doctor Mario asked. She nodded and carefully lifted him, which seemed to cause him more pain but Doctor Mario just scolded him more. Lucina held Robin up easily and left with Doctor Mario. I sighed in relief to know it wasn't the shadow that caused what ever that was. I decided if I'm going to get any information about anything it was by being with Robin and his friends, so I guess I've made some new friends.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but the new Fire Emblem game is just too much fun! It's so beautiful. Anyway this chapter is much longer than the others so I hope you enjoyed it! Samus has become a regular so she'll be around quite a bit. Leave a comment or review if you would like. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lucina

I sat beside Robin's bed and listened to his soft snores. I was so scared when he had suddenly doubled over in the dinning room. It was a relief to see he was alright, albeit having stirred Doctor Mario's wrath. I thought back to the veterans who said that they were going to help him get his memories back and I felt scared. Even if I didn't want to what Reflet said about him never getting his memories back was completely possible. What would happen to us? What if he doesn't love me this time? I felt my eyes stinging and I furiously wiped my eyes, not wanting to cry. Maybe it was for the best he didn't get his memories back, I mean I can't stay in the past forever. He can fall in love with a normal girl who he doesn't have to wait for more then ten years for. This time I couldn't stop the tears from falling but I managed to keep my sobbing to a minimum. It wasn't something I wanted to face but I always knew I'd have to leave him one day, back to what ever the future now holds for me. If there even was a place for me anymore.

" Lucina?" I jumped when I noticed Robin was staring at me. " Why are you crying?" I rubbed my eyes knowing that it was pointless since he already knew I was crying.

" I am not... it's just," I hesitated having no idea what to say.

" Umm, Lucina there is something I've been wondering." He looked like he was having troubles forming the question.

" What is it Robin? I'll help you in any way I can." I meant it, if anything I missed having him so close to me all the time. He hesitated and I started to worry about what it was. I wiped my eyes again, hoping the tears would dry all up.

" What kind of relationship did we have?" He asked, and I noticed how red his face was. Of course when he asked my face went bright red too. I panicked. ' _Do I tell him or not?'_ I mean I wanted to tell him we were lovers, but I hesitated. When our time at the academy is up is Robin going to return to Ylisse? Or is he going to disappear again? I looked at him, wishing that I could read people's faces like he could.

" Well...you see." I could feel my face burning. " Robin-" It took me a second to realize that Robin was looking behind me. I turned around to see Reflet peaking around the door. " Reflet!"

" Wow, talk about bad timing." She laughed as she walked out of her hiding place.

" Indeed." I slightly hissed. Angry at her for interrupting me before I could say anything. Robin didn't seem anymore impressed with her than I did. Did that mean he likes me? My thoughts were interrupted by Shulk sitting up in the bed beside us.

" Reflet, what are you doing here?" Shulk asked, for some reason he looked annoyed too. Reflet smiled innocently.

" I wanted to make sure my friends were alright." She said. I relaxed, feeling slightly guilty about being angry at her when she just came to see her friends. " Anyway, Lucina it's getting late we should head to bed!"

" But Robin-"

" It's fine." He quickly said, interrupting me. For once I could clearly tell that Robin looked ashamed. I was going to ask him what was wrong but Reflet dragged me out of the room.

" Reflet why are you in such a rush?" I asked as we walked down the hallway briskly.

" Lucina..." She stopped and suddenly hugged onto me. I didn't know what to say and we just stood there in silence.

" I-is something bothering you?" I finally managed. She lifted her head and I noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

" Lately I've been having dreams with Grima in them." Reflet looked genuinely scared as she hugged onto me. " But Grima is Robin in my dreams...and I'm worried." Suddenly the dream I had came rushing back to me, the one where Robin had been possessed by Grima.

" Do you think it's some sort of warning?" I asked.

" I don't want to think that Robin has been possessed by Grima, but we might have to consider it." Her face was hard. " I mean you said he sacrificed himself to destroy Grima once and for all so how is he here?" I hesitated, everything she said was right but I didn't like it.

" Well Naga did say if our bonds were strong enough he could come back. She must have said the same thing to you before the final battle." I didn't want to believe that it wasn't Robin, I finally had him back.

" She did, but Chrom wouldn't let me deal the final blow to Grima." She looked utterly ashamed of herself. " In my world Grima sleeps, so I have no idea if what Naga said was true or not." I wished I could have been like Reflet's Chrom and stopped Robin, but he didn't let me anywhere near him during our fight with Grima.

" I see, well I don't think we should jump to conclusions yet. I mean a dream is a dream not reality." I said, mostly to convince myself. Reflet nodded and left after I made it to my room. When I entered I noticed Kamui wasn't in her room, which was strange since it was almost curfew. I was more worried about Reflet's warning about Robin though and put the thought aside. It was abnormal for him to suddenly come back and to just happen to have amnesia. Yet whenever I imagine his face all my worries seem to wash away. I got ready for bed and was just about to slip under my covers when I suddenly heard voices from Kamui's room.

" Thank you so much." I heard Kamui say. " I was starting to miss everyone." I opened Kamui's door, but she was the only one in the room. " Lucina?"

" Was there some one in here?" I asked. Wondering how she got in when I didn't hear her door open or close.

" No." She said quickly. " You must be tired, why don't you sleep?" I agreed with her and went to bed.

I wasn't surprised when my dream began. The same as always with Risen everywhere and fallen allies. Grima sat on my father's throne laughing.

" It's nice to see you again Lu-ci-na." He emphasized every syllable in my name in a dark tone.

" Grima..." Was all I managed before he stopped me.

" I'm not going to answer your questions." He smiled. It always bothered me how he managed to warp Robin's face into that of a strangers. " You should be able to figure it out on your own."

" Why should I believe anything you say?" If this is Grima then there is no way anything he says is true. He tilted his head with a grin plastered on his face.

" Truuuuue," He stood up and began to walk towards me. " But! You see Lucina, I'm not going to lie to you." He grabs the end of my hair. " Because I'm quite fond of you." I slapped his hand away. I was confused this wasn't the same Grima...was it?

" Who are you?" I asked, pulling a spear out of a corpse.

" I said I wasn't going to answer you." Was his reply and the spear in my hand melted into a shadow.

" You aren't Grima." He stepped back when I said this.

" Hmmm, well not yet but I'm close!" His laughter shook the ground. " Do you want to see?" Without giving me time to answer his body became covered in dark flames and I knew immediately what was going to happen. The castle broke as the Fell dragon emerged, but it looked like parts were missing. **" So what do you think?"** His voice boomed from the sky causing bits of the castle to tumble.

" Grima" I fell to my knees in front of the beast that had caused me so much pain. He laughed at my pitiful state.

" **You may have time to stop it."** I didn't move. Nothing would move, even if it was clear that the dragon in the sky only resembled Grima. **" You are the only one who can stop me...Lucina."** I jerked my head up, that was Robin speaking. The dragon in the sky shook and black dots began to fly away, until just Robin was there.

" Robin!" I ran towards him, until I was awoken by a shriek. I bolted straight up, and was disappointed to find myself in my bed. Then I realized the shriek I heard had come from Kamui's room. I knocked on her door. " Kamui?" She opened the door slightly and peaked her head around.

" Ah, sorry did I disturb you Lucina?" Her face was pale, with drops of sweat here and there. " I fell off my bed you see." She smiled, but I could feel that it was empty.

" Oh, I see. Goodnight." I smiled at her, hoping that one day she would be willing to confide with me. She closed the door, and I went back to sleep. This time it was dreamless.

The next day during breakfast, Reflet came to the table looking as if she hadn't slept. I could only assume it was the dreams about Grima she had mentioned.

" You look like the dead." Shulk said as he ate. Reflet scowled at him as she dropped down onto the bench.

" Did you have problems sleeping?" Robin asked her politely.

" Shut it!" She snapped at him. Robin was shocked at her behavior and remained silent the rest of the meal. Though I saw him glance at me a few times, and I became self-conscious that I had something on my face. We all ate in silence until Samus, Ness and Lucas came.

" G-good morning." Lucas hesitantly said. " I hope you all slept well."

" Can you just shut up?" Reflet said coldly, which made Lucas look like he was about to cry.

" Reflet-" I was cut off by Samus slamming her fist into the table, causing our plates to lift off the table a bit.

" Show some respect, Lucas was just trying to be nice." Samus said as she leaned towards Reflet. Reflet stood up and moved so her face was only a few inches from Samus.

" Are you looking for a fight?" Reflet asked. Suddenly all eyes were on us and I heard a few people whisper 'fight?'. The atmosphere in the room became tense as Samus and Reflet stared each other down.

" Enough!" An unfamiliar voice boomed. We all turned to see a strange creature float towards us.

" Mewtwo..." I heard Samus say. The purple creatures tail flicked angrily and had his arms crossed over his chest.

" What is the matter with you two?" Mewtwo said. Actually I noticed he didn't have a mouth of any sort and his voice felt like it was in my head. " Please put your petty feelings aside and be more logical. Fighting is prohibited, I will gladly send you to be punished by Master Hand if I catch you again." The creature stared coldly at Samus and Reflet.

" What ever." Reflet said and she left the room. Kamui turned to me with a concerned look.

" What is with Reflet? Lately she seems rather irritated." Kamui sounded sincerely worried, but even I didn't understand what was wrong with Reflet.

" I should talk to her..." I said and began to make my way to the exit.

" Do not bother, you don't have time." Mewtwo's voice said. " My class starts in a few minutes. Make sure not to be late." He suddenly disappeared in a purple light.

" Don't worry Lucina." Robin said, as if reading my mind. " Reflet is just tired, she must not have gotten up on the right side of the bed."

" I don't see how rising from the left side of the bed would ruined ones mood." I said to him.

" W-what? That's not what I meant..." Robin seemed confused at my response.

" Maybe we should wait for Reflet to cool down first?" Kamui suggested. I did not understand what she meant. Was Reflet over heating? Before I could ask a bell rang meaning class was starting soon.

" Probably shouldn't be late to Mewtwo's class." Robin said and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello, I'm back! Sorry this took so long, but I had midterms and formal labs to do. So if my writing is a little weird it's the formal labs fault. For now I am free of anything super important, but still jealous of everyone who gets spring break...so lucky. Then again I only have a month of school left. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can you guess what class Mewtwo teaches? Leave a comment or review if you would like! Until next time, which will not be two weeks from now. Seriously I'm sorry this took so long.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucina

The second bell rang as we entered the classroom. Mewtwo turned to us with his arms crossed.

"That was close; if you had been late I would have failed you." His voice echoed in my head. I bowed deeply, hoping that I did not upset him.

"It will never happen again." I said. He nodded as if he liked my answer and we all took a seat. Strangely Robin took a seat further away from me, even though Shulk insisted he should take the seat beside me. In the end I had Kamui on one side of me and Shulk on the other. I was upset that Robin sat so far away, but I could admire his back from where I was. I traced familiar lines in my mind, though Robin wasn't too muscular his back always felt strong.

"Welcome," Mewtwo's voice said, shaking me out of my daydream. "to physics." A floating rod pointed to the words on the board. "As some of you know I'm your teacher Mewtwo."

"Falcon welcome!" Someone shouted. I think he was called Captain Falcon. Mewtwo was unfazed by the man's shouting and continued on.

"I'll also inform you that I am a psychic and I have no problems delving into your puny minds." He explained and a wave of uneasiness seemed to wash over the room. I tried to keep my face from going red; if he could read our minds then he must've seen my daydream of Robin. "Yes, I did. I hope you focus on my lecture and not his back." Mewtwo's voice said. I feared Robin would turn around and give me a disgusted look, but no one seemed to have heard Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly began lecturing on strange things I had never heard about and spoke about how they make up our world. It didn't take long for me to get lost as nothing he said made any sense. When the bell finally rang indicating class was over, I heaved a sigh of relief and walked out of the room.

"Should we go find Reflet?" Kamui suggested as we left the room.

"Yes, we should make sure she is alright before our next class." I said, worried about her outburst earlier today. We decided our first stop would be the library and sure enough we found Reflet asleep at one of the tables.

"We probably shouldn't disturb her." Robin whispered. We all nodded in agreement. I assumed her terrible mood was due to lack of sleep; she must still be having those nightmares about Grima. Since we didn't want to bother her we decided we would leave her to get some rest.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked, sneaking up on all of us and inadvertently causing Kamui to scream. She covered her mouth embarrassed at her shriek. Reflet opened her eyes drearily.

"Huh? Why is everyone here?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Reflet! We were going to let you rest, but he surprised me." Kamui blurted out. She continued to apologize and Reflet just smiled.

"That's alright Kamui; I've had a good little rest." This made Kamui smile and it seemed to make her feel better.

"...What are you doing here?" Link repeated. "Did you find more information?" He seemed to become more animated when he asked. I shook my head.

"No sorry Link, we just came to check on Reflet." When I finished he walked away, and I wasn't sure if but I thought I heard a very quiet 'goodbye'. "So you must be feeling better Reflet." I smiled, happy to have her back to her normal self.

"You bet I am!" She stretched her arms above her head. I saw her cock an eyebrow, and turned to see what she was looking at. Robin's eyes kept shifting around as if he was afraid something was watching him.

"Robin, is something wrong?" I asked him. He became flustered and fidgety.

"No, don't worry it's nothing important." He said. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but he just grimaced as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"There you are!" We all jumped when Ganondorf entered the library. "Seriously did you not get the announcement?" He asked angrily, but I didn't hear any announcement.

"No." Shulk said. "What is it?" Ganondorf crossed his arms and grinned.

"Master Hand wants everyone to try the battle system, just so everyone gets used to it." Ganondorf said, excitement rising in his voice. He clenched his fists and grinned like a mad man. "That means everyone gets a practice match!"

"We're going to fight each other?" Robin asked, not sounding too excited. I wasn't sure why but I could feel my heart pumping in excitement.

"That's right, including you." Ganondorf sneered. "All your classes are cancelled today, so hurry up! You too Link!" He then jogged out of the room. Link ran out from the book cases, a small smile on his face.

"I can't wait to put my tactician skills to the test." Reflet smiled.

"This will be interesting." Shulk said. He seemed excited but at the same time scared. Kamui and Robin stayed silent, both looked a little worried. I on the other hand was quite ecstatic, I get to test my skills against amazing opponents. We all headed to the gym, which was crowded with every fighter present. Master Hand was on a platform and clapped his hands loudly.

"Great everyone is here!" He said. "That means we can start our testing!" Everyone cheered. He snapped his fingers and I was in my armour with Falchion by my side. I gazed around at everyone in their no longer in their uniforms, and felt nostalgic to see Robin in his tactician wear. "Now, the matches will be one on one and here they are!" A strange screen appeared out of nowhere, with everyone's name and picture. I scanned the screen for my name. When I finally found myself I was surprised to find myself up against Kamui. We turned to each other, I smiled excited for our battle but Kamui looked like she was dreading it.

"Yes!" I heard Reflet cheer a little. Her opponent was Samus, I guess she gets to settle their argument from this morning. I found Shulk was against Toon Link. He looked very similar to Link but shorter and more animated. Robin's heavy sigh, made me look for his name too. The screen displayed 'Robin Vs. Ganondorf', I began to wonder if you could have suggested who you wanted to battle against or if it was pure coincidence.

"Everyone, this is three stocks, no time limit and we'll run three battles at a time. I want everyone to have fun and fight to their hearts content!" Master Hand said gleefully. Three pairs of circular lights appeared on the stage and the first six competitors came on to the stage. Link was one of them; he stepped into one of the lights and disappeared. I was amazed when another screen appeared out of thin air and it showed Link in a giant field with strange rock formations.

"That's Gaur Plains!" Shulk exclaimed. Two other screens appeared, both at completely different locations from each other. One was flying through the sky on a platform, around a beautiful island and the other was at a strange looking castle with the sun setting in the background. There was a countdown and then the fights began, everyone rushing forward set on battle. I was amazed by how they could stand after taking so much damage, until someone suddenly shot passed the view of the screen A strange light came out in the same direction, and the person reappeared at the top of the stage. The room was electrified, people were cheering and chattering. My hand rested on the hilt a Falchion; I was strangely excited for my turn. For me battling was always for life or death, so the thought of showing off one's strength through battle was foreign to me. Well there was that one time in Regna Ferox, but this time it will be the best fighters to ever live. The battles ended after someone left the screen three times and 'Winner' came onto the screen with the picture of the remaining fighter. The fighters reappeared on the platform by Master Hand. They all had huge smiles on their face, even the people who lost, and shook hands or patted each other on the back. The battles continued on and it quickly approached my turn. I turned to Kamui, but she didn't seem excited at all. Finally it was my turn and I stepped onto the stage with Kamui, Reflet, Samus, Shulk and Toon Link. We all stepped onto the lights, and Master Hand turned to us, grinning like a fool.

"Good luck!" He said, as the room suddenly disappeared. I was enveloped in a white light and it felt like I was flying. Strangely I was reminded of traveling back in time, the process felt quite similar. The next thing I knew I was on solid ground...well not exactly. Kamui appeared on the other end of the giant floating platforms, below us was a town full of animals? I shook my head; I had more important things to concentrate on than that. Kamui looked just as confused as I did at the scene below. We both jumped when a voice suddenly started to countdown.

"3...2...1 GO!" The invisible voice yelled. I drew Falchion and pointed it at Kamui.

"Shall we?" I asked with a smile. Kamui drew her sword and took a strange stance I had never seen before with one arm at her chest.

"I suppose..." She replied. I ran at her and let my blade dance through the air, but Kamui just evaded me. I quickly turned and jumped at her, slashing her torso with the tip of my blade. She screamed a little but there was no wound, which caused me to hesitate. I was sure my sword had cut her... Suddenly Kamui jumped at me and spun horizontally piercing me, this time I yelled in pain. Though I had just been stabbed in the abdomen there was no wound and the pain was minimal, it was mostly just my mind reacting. I pulled my blade back and hit Kamui, sending her flying to the other side of the stage. I lost my focus when the platform began to move the changing scenery below had caught my eye. It hadn't distracted Kamui as she slashed me a few times across the chest, then she suddenly held back. I took the opportunity slashing my sword as if I were dancing and finished with a swing up that launched her into the air. I jumped up to follow her amazed by how much more agile I felt and slashed an arc in the air, but Kamui evaded again. Even though I was now helpless as I fell back to the stage Kamui didn't move. When I landed and stood up, I once again pointed my sword at her.

"Are you holding back on me Kamui?" I said, a little angry that she wasn't giving it her all.

" ... I don't like fighting against my friends..." Was her reply and she rested the end of her sword on the ground, reminding me of father after he defeated an enemy.

"We aren't fighting," I said, which made her lift an eyebrow questionably. "We are strengthening our bonds as friends. The best we to get to know someone is through battle so show me who you are!"

"I see..." She gripped the hilt of her sword as she pointed it at me. "Then Lucina, let us deepen our bonds as friends once again!" She yelled. I wavered for a second. _'Again?'_

 **Authors Notes**

 **Another chapter accomplished! And it didn't take two weeks to arrive this time! Though I freaked out because my computer was about to die and it wouldn't charge. So Mewtwo is a physics teacher just because he is kind of mean and so is physics. Psychic and Physics also look similar so I think it's funny. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review or comment if you would like! Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lucina

Kamui ran straight at me, her eyes gleamed with determination. I hesitated, wondering what she meant by 'again'. As I recall, I have never met Kamui before I arrived at the academy. She swung her sword which had a strange glow to it, I managed to counter her strike and sent her back. She smiled at me and I realized I was grinning like a fool too. I felt so strange to fight against her, but at the same time I was so excited to test my skills with my friend. I jumped through the air and brought my sword down on her. Kamui's and my sword clashed, but I pulled back when the side of her sword's blade began to spin and grind into my blade.

"What in the world?" I exclaimed, inspecting Falchion for any damage. Even Kamui seemed surprised at her swords strange form.

"I see, so Master Hand removed the Seal of Flames." She said looking over her sword. "With this Yato is truly legendary!" She smiled. I had no idea what she was talking about, other than her sword worked like no weapon I had ever seen. When she was done inspecting Yato, she ran at me but I was ready and did a low sweep slicing through her legs. She fell down and I swung my sword down on her. Just before my sword came in contact with her, she disappeared and a giant dragon like beast stood in front of me. I was shocked to see it again, it was black and white matching the pattern of Kamui's armor and she had pointed horns coming out of her head. Kamui roared, lifting her front legs off the ground and spreading her wings, suddenly water shot up from the ground where her feet had landed. I flew up over the stage and passed a strange line. Suddenly I was engulfed in a strange light and when I opened my eyes I was on top of a platform above the stage. It took me a second to figure out I had lost a stock. I had forgotten that Kamui could turn into a dragon, then again it had happened once and she had only done it for a second.

"You're strong." I said, as I dropped down from the platform. Kamui had returned to herself and she was back to her stance, left arm by the chest and her glowing Yato at her side.

"I have to be." Was her reply, and she jumped at me swinging her sword and her pointed arm around herself in a circular motion. Again I was surprised, I knew she was a manakete but I'd never seen one like this. I tried to dodge but she still managed to hit me. She had such a huge range making it hard to get close or dodge her. I thrusted my sword forward, she attempted to block but when my sword hit her she seemed to become dazed. I didn't hesitate at this opening; I ran right at her and swung with all my might, sending her flying passed the invisible barrier. She reappeared at the top of the stage like I had, but she had a smile on her face. Our battle continued on with us smiling and fighting to our hearts content. When we were both on our final stocks a strange glowing orb floated around the stage. I didn't know what it was or what it did, but I knew it would end this fight. Kamui must have thought the same as her arm changed into a mouth like structure and fired a blue energy that stunned me. She then went to inspect the glowing orb at her own pace, after a few seconds of staring at it she smashed it with her sword. Her entire body became engulfed in a strange glow, her eyes were glowing yellow and everything seemed to be darker. Figuring nothing good could come from this I tried to quickly end the battle, but to no avail as Kamui once again turned into a dragon. This time though she shot a giant current of water at me and it dragged me right passed the boundary. I heard the invisible voice say 'GAME!' and I found myself back on the platform with Master Hand, Kamui beside me smiling. I couldn't help but laugh, even though I was dripping wet.

"That was a good fight Kamui!" I said, as we shook hands.

"You too" She replied. Master Hand snapped his fingers and dried me off, Kamui looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that…I didn't know that would have happened." I told her it wasn't a problem.

"Kamui are you a manakete?" I asked.

"A what?" She looked confused.

"You can turn into a dragon with the help of a stone right? That's a manakete." I explained. She shook her head.

"Not quite, I do have a stone but that is for something else." She smiled. "I'm sure you've already notice but I can also make certain parts of my body transform too." I nodded.

"Yes, I have never seen that before!" I beamed. I felt closer to Kamui just like what I was hoping for.

"Hey you guys are finally done!" Shulk came over to us as we stepped off the platform. "That was a pretty epic fight." Robin was behind him and nodded in agreement with Shulk.

"You're already finished your battle Shulk?" Kamui asked, sort of surprised.

"Yeah, it was a quick battle so I got to see most of yours." He replied smiling. "Samus and Reflet are still going at it." He pointed to the screen which displayed a strange battlefield with large colourful blocks inside a room with green walls and a strange woman who popped out in different locations. Samus and Reflet were fighting hard, but it was clear Reflet had taken heavy damage. "It should be over soon" Shulk commented. Which caused Robin to sigh; he was dreading his fight with Ganondorf.

"Don't worry Robin, you are a great tactician." I told him, hoping to give him some confidence. He didn't seem to believe me from the look he had on his face.

"A tactician who doesn't remember anything…" He mumbled.

"Even without your memory you are a great fighter." Kamui said. This time Robin and I looked at her questionably.

"How would you know?" Robin asked, his dark eyes narrowed a bit. Kamui looked a little flustered and she began to fiddle with a strand of her hair.

"I-I mean…I assume you are." She smiled innocently, but Robin's eyes were still full of suspicion.

"Reflet fights well so you must be the same!" Shulk commented, but Robin just stayed silent. Ryu came over to us and bowed, he still had a red bandana wrapped around his head but now he was wearing a white outfit with a black belt revealing his muscles.

"Your fights were intriguing, I'm glad I accepted Master Hands offer to come here." He said. "If you ever need a partner for the tournament don't hesitate to ask me." Ryu eyed Kamui and Shulk, it was then that I noticed that everyone seemed to have their eyes on the two. "That includes you Lucina, you were just as incredible." I tried not to blush at his comment as I stammered out a thank you.

"You don't want Robin as your partner?" Kamui asked. Ryu lightly punched Robin in the shoulder and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I want to fight you!" Ryu's lips turned into a small smile, his eyes hungry for a fight. Robin rubbed his shoulder a drop of sweat running down his face.

"I'll make sure to fight fair then." Robin told the burly man. Ryu seemed to like the answer; he nodded and walked off into the crowd of people. I turned to the screens, all of them were now playing Reflet's and Samus's fight. Reflet was on her last stock and was beginning to look exhausted; unfortunately the battle wasn't in her favour since Samus still had two stocks left. The door knob in the room began to shake causing Samus to move away from that side of the stage when the door opened instead of the woman, a cat peaked into the room and then promptly left. Reflet attempted to fire a thoron, hoping that Samus had been distracted by the cat. Seeing the powerful projectile rushing at her, Samus calmly jumped over the spell landing in front of Reflet. With her slow reaction time, Reflet couldn't dodge Samus's equally powerful projectile that she launched point blank from the cannon on her arm. As Reflet shot off the screen, I pondered how fair it was that Samus had a full suit of armor that could launch magic somehow…usually that stuff didn't mix.

"GAME!" said the invisible announcer. The circles began to glow and Samus and Reflet returned to the stage, Reflet had her arms crossed over her chest. Samus removed her helmet; she turned to Reflet and patted her on the shoulder. Reflet un-crossed her arms and smiled, the two walked down the stairs and off of the stage. Immediately Samus was surrounded by smashers asking her to be their partner, even I was tempted to ask her. She shooed them away, saying it was still too early to pick a partner nobody argued with her and walked away.

"Now for the next battles!" Master Hand announced from the stage. "Greninja versus Little Mac, Ganondorf versus Robin and Rosalina versus Meta Knight." He named off the competitors, and Robin made his way towards the stage.

"Good luck!" I called to him, causing him to turn around and smile.

"Yeah beat Ganondorf! Show him who's boss!" Someone else called out, but I didn't see who it was. I gripped Falchion and prayed that Robin would win, seeing him with so little confidence was just painful. The competitors walked onto the stage, Greninja didn't look any different from how he usually did; Little Mac, who I had never met before, was short but was muscular all the way to his green gloves; Ganondorf had black armor from his neck to his toes, with a strange white wound in his chest; Rosalina was wearing a turquoise dress with a silver crown on her head and a Luma flying around her. Robin stepped onto the circle of light, looking at Ganondorf across from him grinning. I continued squeezing Falchion.

' _Oh please Naga, let him win…'_ I prayed one last time before he faded away in the white light.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry, I'm so sorry. This took way too long, but I had an essay to write, fire emblem is too much fun and finals are coming up. I'll hopefully post another chapter soon, but finals are the next two weeks so I'll be studying hard. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to add extra detail but fight scenes are hard and I think I've been writing too many essays. It made me sad how easy it is to write over 1500 words for my fanfic but impossible to get over 1250 for my essay…sigh. Please leave a review or comment! Again I apologized, but after the 23** **rd** **I'll be free and can update so much faster! Anyway see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Robin

I slowly climbed the stairs onto the stage where Master Hand was, wondering if there was any way not to fight Ganondorf. Somehow Ganondorf managed to form some sort of grudge against me and I knew this was going to be a painful match. I tried to study Reflet's match as much as possible to get an idea of what my fighting style was, but I really hope I have some sort of muscle memory that I could depend on. Ganondorf chuckled loudly behind me as we stepped onto the stage.

"Are you scared?" He asked with a smug look. Everything about him was exuding confidence, and my doubts over my fighting abilities grew. I shot a quick glare at Master Hand. _'Why did you pick the one with no memories if there were so many versions of myself to pick from?'_ I turned back to Ganondorf, who I assumed now believed I was scared of fighting him.

"Let's just have a good fight" Was all I said as I stepped onto the circle of light. In the next moment everything went white, it felt like I was flying towards something but at the same time it felt like I wasn't moving at all. It didn't take long for a sickening feeling to form in my stomach and I desperately wanted whatever this was to end. When my feet hit solid ground, my knees buckled as I hit the ground and I willed my last meal to stay down. This fight was going to be embarrassing enough, no one needs to see me lose my lunch after being transported here. Ganondorf appeared across the stage from me, smug smile still in place, landing on his feet. He scanned his surroundings before laying his gaze onto me. I shakily got onto my legs, dizzy and nauseous from the transport here.

"Hahaha, are you going to be sick?" He laughed. Trying my best to stand steadily, I just glared at Ganondorf then decided to take in the area we were fighting in. I was shocked to see that we were in the sky with a layer of clouds beneath the floating island we were on. It appeared to be morning but there was a moon in the sky and multiple other floating islands covered in what I could only assume were ruins. I turned back to Ganondorf, he was in black armor with a strange white mark on his chest. The kick I had received in PE had been enough to break my ribs and that was without armor on, even if there was some sort of protective field here I knew his attacks were going to hurt. I made a note to read up on everyone, and then I could get an idea of how they were going to fight. Though I had an idea that Ganondorf was going to fight brutally…seriously why does he hate me so much? Ganondorf cracked his knuckles a few times, his face was that of a villains and I felt sorry for anyone who had to fight him. I jumped when an invisible voice started to count down, and Ganondorf chuckled. _'I'm glad that I'm entertaining to you…'_ I thought as I glared across the stage.

"GO!" The voice yelled. I had no idea what to expect from Ganondorf, only that I had an advantage when attacking at a distance.

"Thunder!" I pulled out a yellow book that crackled at the word and launched a small ball of electricity. It hit Ganondorf, stunning him and allowing me to attack freely. I pulled a red book out of my jacket, pushing back my thoughts of how I fitted them all in my pockets, I opened the book reaching my arms in the air. "Arc fire!" Fire shot from the book and hit the still stunned Ganondorf. While he was stuck in the fire I dashed forward with my sword hilt held close to my body. It wasn't until it was too late that I realized my mistake, a palm to my face sent me flying across the stage and landing on my butt. Seriously if there wasn't a protective field my nose would've been broken. A few tears slipped from my eyes, reacting to the pain that wasn't there. I quickly wiped them away and got up, but Ganondorf was coming towards me. He knelt down and was propelled forward by some sort of dark magic knocking me back once again _._

' _The way this is going most of this match will be me landing on my rear.'_ I shook my head, the battle had only just begun and I was already losing confidence in myself. I quickly got up as Ganondorf came barreling towards me, before my mind could process it I had launched another thunder. The spell stopped Ganondorf in his tracks, but he seemed to have shaken it off pretty fast as he once again came towards me. This time I was ready for him, I slashed with my bronze sword stopping him once again as the blade sliced through him. With the opening I slashed once more cutting through his arm, I then quickly pulled out the red book again causing an small explosion aimed at Ganondorf. The attack sent him flying over the side of the stage, yet Ganondorf calmly jumped back grabbing the edge of the island and pulling himself up.

"Tch, you and your stupid magic…" He muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him, he must think I'm an idiot if he believes he can provoke me into not using my tomes. We both stood there as an orange sun set spread out behind us. "I guess I'll have to think about this a little." His eyes were dark and full of anger. He ran towards me and I launched thunder again, but he easily side stepped. As I tried to fire another thunder, his hand grabbed my head and lifted me so that my legs were just above the ground. Dark magic exploded around me and I hit the ground hard. My head was spinning when I got up and I felt sick. I could see Ganondorf coming, but I was so unsteady I was helpless to his attack. His elbow hit my chin and I flew over the edge of the floating island. Seeing the layer of clouds below me and thinking of how high up I was did not help the sick feeling in my stomach. I jumped to my surprise as there was nothing for me to push off of, it wasn't enough to reach the floating island though and I tried not to panic as I began to fall. In a panic I reached into the pockets of my jacket and pulled out a green book.

"E-elwind!" Green blades of wind shot downwards and propelled me to the side of the island. I grabbed onto the rocky edge, my arms already starting to burn from holding myself there. It was a struggle to pull myself up, especially seeing Ganondorf waiting for me. _'If I get up, he is just going to hit me back off…'_ I quickly tried to work out a plan, as I pulled myself up onto the stone paved island. Swiftly grabbing my bronze sword, I slid across the ground stabbing Ganondorf in the legs and sending him far enough away to safely get up. Relieved to be on the stage again, I pulled out my yellow tome again. The tome began to crackle with electricity and I could feel the spell increasing in strength. When I saw Ganondorf running towards me, I quickly closed the tome and dodged his tackle. Amazingly Ganondorf and his large body turned around in a second, not expecting to see him move so fast I was completely caught off guard. I was lucky to only receive a punch to my jaw, it was painful but not powerful enough to push me back. I pulled out my fire tomb and launched arcfire once more, but I didn't go for a follow up attack. I backed away from Ganondorf, holding the thunder tome in my hand allowing the spell to charge. Finally the book stopped crackling and I took that as the signal that the spell was fully charged. Arcfire had just disappeared leaving Ganondorf slightly burnt and extremely annoyed, though he always looked annoyed so it was surprised to see him even more so. Charging at me with crazed eyes, his feet almost leaving indents in the stone, it was clear he was getting frustrated battling me. I threw my bronze sword in the air, Ganondorf's eyes followed it most likely confused by my action, pulling the yellow tome out once more as I did a quick twirl.

"Thoron!" The powerful spell hit Ganondorf dead on and he helplessly flew off the stage. When he disappeared in large flash of light, I knew he had lost one of his stocks. He reappeared on the top platform of the island, his eyes burning with fury. He dropped through the platform his knee aimed at my head, I launched arcfire at him but it just bounced off. Confused that my attack had no effect, I suddenly found myself on the ground from Ganondorf's powerful attack. Before I could get back up Ganondorf hit me with his knee dark magic combination. I rolled backwards hoping to get some distance between us but Ganondorf was closing it. His hand wrapping around my head once more, my feet barely touching the ground as he lifted me up and I tried not to panic. I could hear Ganondorf chuckle and a wave of dark magic to my head caused me to collide with the stone hard ground. Everything was starting to hurt, especially my head since Ganondorf was always aiming at it. His dark magic was making me feel sick and my head hitting the ground wasn't making the feeling any better. I slowly got up as Ganondorf walked towards me, enjoying the amount of pain I was in. Knowing that there wasn't much I could do, I thrusted my Levin sword hoping it would stop Ganondorf even for just a second. My heart sank as Ganondorf swiped my sword to the side, it skidding across the ground with a crackle of electricity. He did a powerful kick forward but I managed to dodge behind him. I knew I had made a mistake when a smile crossed Ganondorf's face. His leg swung back hitting me in the chest and I flew off the stage passing a strange line, suddenly I found myself at the top of the stage. I was surprised that I felt a lot better and nothing seemed to hurt anymore. Ganondorf was jumping towards me and I was too slow to react to his backflip which ended with his legs connecting with my stomach. I let out an 'oof' and was back to everything hurting. His attack had sent me up in the air and he was coming for a follow up attack. Seeing the clouds below still caused me to panic and my main focus was to get onto the solid ground again. I decided I would just use my Levin sword, which was suddenly in my position again, to knock Ganondorf away, so as he approached me from below I swung the magical sword downwards onto his head. In the next instant Ganondorf plummeted down and disappeared in a flash of light. I landed on the stage confused at what had happened, when Ganondorf reappeared at the top of the stage. He was somehow even angrier than before, which I thought was impossible.

"You meteor smashed me…" He growled from his floating platform. I wasn't sure what he meant but it was obvious that he didn't like the fact.

"Sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen." I blurted out, causing me to mentally facepalm. _'Way to add oil to the fire Robin'_ I thought sarcastically. The King of Evil dropped down, his face was pure fury and it was becoming very tempting to just jump of the side of the stage than face his anger.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I'm back! Sorry this took so long, but I was writing finals. I'm done now, so I should be updating more quickly! I love Ganondorf so much, if you haven't already noticed, and I've played as him since my melee days. I prefer the OoT Ganny more, but he is pretty epic in his armor from TP. I decided I'd play some smash to get an idea of how their moves look like, but my sibling refused to battle against me so we had to be on teams. I'm not the best at meteor smashing over the edge but I love how powerful Ganondorf's is over the stage.**

 **Hoped you liked this battle filled chapter! Leave a review or comment if you would like, they tell me if I'm doing things right or not. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robin

While it was very tempting to jump off of the stage, I decided that it would only make Ganondorf even more enraged. His eyes were burning with fury and bloodlust, which meant I was in for some pain. He came pounding towards me, dodging all the spells I threw at him. When he got close to me, he did a small jump and swung his fist down. The force brought me to the ground and I was too slow getting up as Ganondorf was prepared to strike. He quickly squatted and kicked me, causing me to fly to the side of the stage. I made sure that I was off the ground before Ganondorf made it to me. Pulling out my fire tome to hopefully allow me to get the upper hand, but when I opened it I quickly noticed something was wrong.

"Arcfire?" I said, uncertain if it would work or not. When no spell was cast, I realized the book was out of magic. ' _Of course it is.'_ Panicking as Ganondorf came towards me, his hand reaching for my head again, I threw the empty red tome at him. After hitting him the red book disappeared, but had done its job as Ganondorf was further away from me. I grabbed my yellow tome and allowed it to charge a bit, as Ganondorf seemed confused at the red tome I threw at him. His confusion left and he returned to anger, but I was ready for him this time. "Arcthunder!" Ganondorf attempted to dodge the attack, but he was used to avoiding the quick moving thunder so he was too early. The slow spell hit Ganondorf, and it released the electricity in an X-shape. The spell launched Ganondorf, but he quickly recovered. Instead of coming straight at me, he jumped onto the platforms above the stage. I hesitated at his unusual actions and he jumped onto the platform above me. Ignoring the nagging feeling I swiftly pulled my Levin sword out and I thrusted it upwards at Ganondorf, the crackling sword easily passed through the platform and so did Ganondorf. When my sword went through the platform he dropped through it. Helplessly stuck in my attack, Ganondorf took his time pulling his elbow into position. An elbow to my head was enough to fly me off the stage and passed the boundary. I found myself back at the top of the stage, annoyed that I fell for Ganondorf's trick. When I dropped onto the island, I could see that Ganondorf's fury had dissipated and he returned to having a smug look on his face. We both had one stock left, which gave Ganondorf an advantage with his incredible strength. I had to come up with a plan and soon if I wanted to win this match. Predictably Ganondorf ran towards me, shoulders low and ready for a tackle. I dodged behind him and quickly grabbed him causing him to be surrounded by a light purple magic. Not knowing what to do with him now that I stopped his attacks, I pivoted and threw him backwards. He flew over the side of the stage and I chased after him. I was hoping to meteor smash him again if possible or anything that would end this match. As I reached the ledge that Ganondorf would need to use to recover, I felt that something was wrong. Watching Ganondorf jump underneath the ledge, when he suddenly leapt and grabbed onto me I had to try my best not to scream. _'How can a man so big, jump so fast?'_ Electricity from Ganondorf's hands flowed through my body, after a few shocks Ganondorf kicked me away and got back onto the stage. I got back up, the strange feeling still there or maybe it was the electric shock he just gave me. Ganondorf was running at me but then he stopped, and began to look around confused. Before I could say anything, everything went dark. I looked around but couldn't make out anything. I assumed this wasn't supposed to happen during the match.

" **Robin,"** The familiar voice spoke. **"It's finally time to become Grima."** I sighed, annoyed that this stupid voice was once again back in my head.

' _Nope. Now go away, I'm busy.'_ I was hoping that I hadn't lost consciousness in the middle of the match. Though Ganondorf would've enjoyed beating the helpless me around until someone stopped the match or I lost my last stock, whichever would come first.

" **I can help you beat this man; it could be revenge for last time."** The voice hissed at me. I began to pinch myself to tell if I was asleep. It wasn't until I began to hear Ganondorf's voice in front of me that I realized the darkness was moving.

"Control me?" I heard Ganondorf say. "FOOLS, NO ONE CAN CONTROL ME! I AM IN THE KING OF EVIL, CHOSEN BY THE GODS!" He continued to shout out more of his glory causing the shadow to shake. I reached into my deep pockets and was glad to find that the fire tome had returned.

"ARCFIRE!" I shouted. The fame shot out of the tome and the strange shadow dispersed around it. I could see Ganondorf now and when our eyes locked, his flared up.

"Is this your doing?" He asked, his voiced sounding very dangerous.

"No, I don't know what this is." I answered quickly, hoping he would calm down.

"Darn. I was going to kill you if it was." He crossed his arms. I laughed nervously at his comment.

" **He dares to threaten us?"** The voice said. **"We shall kill him NOW!"** I could feel the voice trying to attach itself to my mind; I gripped my head which was now throbbing in pain. Slowly my legs began sliding forwards in the direction Ganondorf was. **"I am the Fell Dragon! Anyone who insults me shall die!"** The voice screamed angrily. My hands began to reach for my Levin sword, and my vision was beginning to go dark and it wasn't because of the shadow this time.

"Ganondorf, beat me already!" I yelled out. "You're a veteran but you're having this much trouble with a new comer?" Since I couldn't see anymore, I wasn't sure if my plan had worked or not. The angry yell and powerful punch I received after my comment, told me that it had. The dark magic in the punch had caused my vision to slightly come back, as I saw Ganondorf stomping towards me. He grabbed me and threw me into the ground. I somehow bounced off of the stone ground and Ganondorf followed me into the air. He did a couple flips hitting me in the gut with his armored shoes and then twisted around to give me a hard punch. The shadows were now mostly gone, and I noticed the layer of clouds below me and Ganondorf coming from above. He had his knees tucked in and in the next second he extended his legs, the strong force caused me to fall so far I could not recover. I passed the line and everything went white.

"GAME!" I heard the invisible announcer say. Suddenly I was back in the gymnasium, standing on the stage with Master Hand and Ganondorf. I was surprised when Ganondorf held out his hand to shake; he had a strange look on his face, probably his best attempt to look friendly. When I shook his hand, the attempted friendly face became dark and serious.

"Don't mention what happened to anyone." He said quietly. "Act like nothing happen…even to Master Hand. Got it?" His grip was becoming so tight, I was afraid he would crush my hand.

"I-I got it." I said, happy when he released my hand from his death grip. As soon as we had finished shaking hands, Master Hand came over his face had a worried expression on it.

"Are you two okay? Did something happen when the screen went black?" He asked. His voice was shaking and he seemed nervous.

"Screen went black? Nothing happened like that on our side, right brat." Ganondorf said casually. I gave him a sharp look.

"I'm not a 'brat'" I started." But what Ganondorf says is true, nothing happened during our fight." I tried to sound as confident as possible.

"So then it was just an error with the screen? Thank goodness." Master Hand said, with a sigh of relief. He then pulled out a notebook and scribbled something done with a strange looking pen. "Well it was a good match, well at least what I saw was good but I'm sure the rest of it was too." He said with a smile, as he returned the notebook to the pocket in his jacket. When I walked down from the stage, I saw that only the match still running was between Rosalina and Meta Knight. Lucina and the others surrounded me within seconds of stepping off the stage.

"What happened?" They all asked, everyone was a mixture of concern and curiosity. Ganondorf gave me a stern look as he walked by me and disappeared within the crowd.

"What do you mean?" I attempted to sound confused by their question.

"The screen went black when you and Ganondorf had one stock left; we were worried something happened…" Shulk said. While I felt awful lying to my concerned friends, I'm sure Ganondorf would make me regret telling them much more.

"Master Hand asked us the same thing, but nothing happened on our end. I think he said there was an error with the screen or something." I explained to them. Shulk nodded his head, and everyone seemed relieved I was alright.

"Some sort of connection error…I wonder how these screens worked, I could fix them if I knew how." Shulk began muttering something, but my attention went over to Lucina who suddenly hugged me. I could feel my face go red as she clung to me for a few minutes. When she finally let go I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved.

"I was scared I wouldn't see you again…" She said quietly, she had her head down so I couldn't see the expression she had.

"Sorry for scaring you." I said, as I lifted her face. It was clear she was worried during my match; it even looked like she might've cried since her eyes were slightly red. She grabbed my hand and leaned her head against it.

"It wasn't your fault, Robin." Lucina said, and a small smile appeared on her face. "I'm just glad nothing happened." Her words stung, but I ignored the small pain because Ganondorf was intimidating and I'm already on his bad side.

When all the battles were finished it was already time for dinner and everyone rushed for the dining room. To no one's surprise I was at the back of the crowd, and I had lost the others. I thought I was alone until Reflet pulled on my sleeve.

"We need to talk now!" She said angrily, her eyes had dark circles under them like she hadn't been sleeping well.

"What do you mean?" I said, sounding more nervous then I would've liked.

"You can trick the others but I know what I look like when I lie and you were lying." She said. Curses, I forgot about Reflet. I looked around nervously, hoping that Ganondorf was enjoying his dinner and wasn't somehow spying on me.

"Fine, but not here." I said, and I dragged her to somewhere that was more isolated.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Phew another chapter done…fight scenes are really hard to write. Now that school is over, I can finally sit down and play Fire Emblem Revelations and it is awesome! Probably the best path, but I haven't finished it yet so I can't say for sure. I've been playing lots of Smash lately, especially 8 player smash which is just chaos. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review or comment, they help me know if I'm doing things right or not! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Robin

I dragged Reflet along as I searched for a private place to speak. My first thought was the library but then I wasn't sure if Link was there or not. Sometimes he is eerily quiet and other times he would randomly roll around while yelling…the contrast was just too much. I decided to use a small empty room that I just happened to come by, it had a few comfy looking chairs and a plant in the corner that I couldn't recognize. The room was lit by the single window on the far wall, at the moment the setting sun filled the dreary room with a warm orange light.

"This room should be alright." I turned to Reflet. She pulled her hand free and I realized that I had been leading her around without saying anything. "Sorry, it's just…" I fell silent, feeling the oppression of Ganondorf even though he wasn't here. Reflet walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, she crossed her legs and glared at me.

"You just had to lie to us that nothing happened?" She said her voice icy. "I thought we were supposed to be friends?" She added. It was painful to hear the slightly betrayed tone in her voice.

"N-no! Ganondorf threatened me…he said I shouldn't tell anyone about what happened." My gaze went to the floor, tracing the swirls in the wood.

"Seriously?" Reflet said sarcastically. "Because Ganondorf told you not to?" I nodded, slowly becoming ashamed that I listened to Ganondorf because I was scared of him. "So what actually happened?" She said angrily.

"Well the entire stage was engulfed in this strange shadow and…" I hesitated, but knew that there was no way to hide anything from Reflet. "I heard a voice in my head that claimed it was Grima." Reflet's eyes went wide at the awful name of the Fell dragon.

"He was in your head…" Her eyes narrowed a bit, but she didn't say anything else.

"Yeah and it tried to take over my body, so I taunted Ganondorf so that the battle would end quickly." I explained. "Luckily, my defeat caused the voice to go away."

"Is this the first time you've heard Grima?" She was staring out the window now, so I couldn't see her expression.

"N-no…but I don't believe the voice belongs to Grima." I said, but Reflet was still staring at the setting sun.

"I see" Was her reply. We were both silent for a few minutes, watching the sun go into the horizon. The silence was broken by Reflet getting up, her long coat causing most of the noise. "Well then, I'll end this once and for all." She finally faced me and I took a step back. Her expression was dark and her eyes seemed a little crazed. "I'll finish you this time Grima."

"What?" I was shocked by her statement. "I'm not Grima!" My voice clearly didn't reach her as she pulled her Levin sword out. I wondered where she got her weapon, before realizing that Master Hand had never confiscated them after the battles. I tried to grab a tome out of my pocket, but Reflet pinned me to the ground within seconds.

"Right" Her eyes were so wide, she looked deranged. "You disappear after defeating Grima and just conveniently show up here with no memories. That's not suspicious at all." Her Levin sword crackled dangerously close to my neck. "I'll get rid of you now, before you cause any problems." I shivered when she said this.

' _She is going to kill me!'_ I began to struggle, hoping to get her off of me and escape. "Please Reflet, I'm not Grima!" I pleaded as my struggling wasn't getting me anywhere, though she had to let go of her Levin sword to keep me down.

"Enough!" She yelled, her pale hands wrapping around my throat. I panicked as I began to run out of air, kicking my legs and trying to gasp for air. "I didn't get to defeat you last time Grima, so seeing you struggle is soooo nice." She started off sounding heroic, but began speaking sweetly.

"Ref…" I tried to speak, so she tightened her grip around my throat. _'NO,no,no!'_ Black dots started to form on my vision and my body felt heavy. I couldn't get Reflet off of me anymore; I could barely keep myself conscious. Losing all hope of getting out of this situation, there was a strange nagging sensation like I was forgetting something. The room was going dark, but I wasn't sure if it was my vision or the sun setting. We were both surprised when the door to the room opened, and in came Captain Falcon with a small paper book in his hand.

"Time to relax!" The man shouted, before noticing the scene before him. He awkwardly stared at Reflet and I, and I could feel Reflet's grip loosen. "Falcon sorry, I'll just leave…" He bowed and slowly began to close the door.

"Captain Falcon help!" I managed to gasp out, before the man left. He quickly opened the door again and dashed into the room.

"Falcon Punch!" He yelled. The flaming punch hit Reflet, and she hit the wall across the room. I began to gulp for air, my lungs burning as oxygen filled them once more. Without any hesitation I ran out of the room, leaving Reflet and Captain Falcon behind. My eyes and lungs were burning, and I had to stop a few times to actually breath. I refused to look back and forced my oxygen deprived legs to carry me towards the dining room. When I reached the large wooden doors, I glanced back to see if she had pursued me or not. The hallway was empty a great contrast to the lively dining room. Everyone was chatting, mostly about the battles and who they wanted on their teams. To no surprise a lot of people wanted Shulk and Kamui. Watching their fights today, I was nervous to go against either of the two. I slowly began to scan the tables, trying to find Lucina and the others. After a while I caught sight of her long blue hair, she was still in her tunic and cape, since I was used to the uniform it was difficult to find her. I slowly walked towards the table, having no idea if I should talk about what just happened or how I would ever face Reflet again. Finally getting a full view of the table Lucina was at, I stopped dead in my tracts. The long dark coat with intricate purple marking immediately caught my attention. Reflet was sitting at the table enjoying dinner with everyone else. I once again looked back, absolutely confused at what just happened. I turned back to the table, this time Shulk noticed me and waved causing everyone else at the table to turn. With no other choice I walked towards them.

"Where did you go?" Shulk asked first.

"I, uh, forgot something in my room." I said innocently, my eyes quickly flicking to Reflet. She was just finishing the last few bites of her dinner as was everyone else. She caught me staring at her, as she put the fork in her mouth.

"It's the chicken meal, I think there are still some left if you're quick enough." She said with her mouth full. I shook my head and sat down at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Lucina asked, she sounded concerned. I flashed her a small smile and said that I could still feel my lunch after my battle with Ganondorf.

"Yeah, Ganondorf was either aiming for your head or you stomach." Shulk pointed his soup spoon at me, letting some of the broth drop onto the table. The mood lightened up as we discussed our battles and who we wanted to battle next. As the conversation dragged on, I noticed that Kamui was staring at me.

"Kamui?"I locked eyes with her. Unfortunately, this caused our conversation to die out.

"Robin, what happened to your neck?" Kamui asked. Everyone's eyes were now on my neck and I wished that my tacticians outfit didn't have it fully exposed. With Kamui's words, I began to feel a small burning sensation where Reflet's hands had been wrapped around my neck. I couldn't see it but there was a high probability that I had large red marks on my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked, forcing myself to sound innocent.

"It looks like someone strangled you." Samus said bluntly from the other side of the table. I jumped a bit, because I hadn't noticed that she was there and that she was right.

"I'm sure it's just some sort of reaction-"

"Don't lie to us!" Reflet shouted, cutting me off. "We're your friends; tell us who did this to you!" Her eyes were dead serious and I didn't know what to do anymore. This would be the second time I lied to them in one day, but I had no way to shrug this one off now. Everyone was staring at me. I felt horrible, Reflet was so concerned about it and it was her fault.

' _Or is it?'_ I wondered, since it was impossible for her to have arrived in the dining hall before me and almost finish her meal. My eyes wandered down to the table, I couldn't face any of them.

"Was it Ganondorf?" Samus asked. I straightened at her question and while it's tempting to blame Ganondorf for this, I couldn't. I shook my head, remaining quiet.

"If someone is attacking you then you should tell Master Hand." Shulk said. "Whoever this is they are blatantly disregarding his no violence rule."

"If it was Ganondorf, you shouldn't be afraid to tell us." Samus was starting to sound serious now. "I'll protect you from him if he has threatened you." I shook my head again.

"It wasn't Ganondorf." I said quietly.

"He said something to you after your fight right?" Reflet began. "Was it something to do with the screen?" Slowly I began to wish that they would stop asking question, because if I tell them who it was then our friendship would be gone. "Ganondorf seems to have some sort of grudge against you. Did he attack you on the way to dining hall?" Reflet and the others continued their barrage of questions, most of them pointing to Ganondorf as the attacker.

"Seriously it wasn't Ganondorf." I said, but no one seemed to be listening to me at this point.

"Alright, let's go tell Master Hand about Ganondorf attacking Robin." Reflet got up. The others were also getting up and I began to panic.

"Stop, I said Ganondorf didn't do it!" This caused them to stop.

"It's okay Robin, Master Hand won't let him do anything to you." Reflet said reassuringly. Samus stopped and looked at me, noticing that it wasn't Ganondorf's fault.

"If it wasn't Ganondorf then who was it?" Samus asked. I hesitated, not wanting to ruin the group we had. "If you don't say who it was, Ganondorf will take the blame and he'll hate you even more."

"It's better than ruining this!" I shouted, gesturing to the group. This caused most of the hall to quiet down, though some conversation could still be heard. Realizing that I had just dug myself into a hole, I started to back away.

"Are you saying it was one of us?" Reflet asked, sounding offended. "Is Ganondorf really so scary?"

"It wasn't Ganondorf! It was you Reflet!" I shouted, regretting everything.

"W-what? That can't be, I was with everyone else the entire time!" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well you asked 'who' did it, not 'how'. You were the one who did it and Captain Falcon also saw you." I answered. I began to doubt that Captain Falcon could actually identify that he had seen Reflet, but I wasn't going to say anything to Master Hand so it didn't matter. Reflet gave me a disgusted look, she also glanced at Lucina who just shrank away. "I'm not going to say anything to Master Hand." I said and walked out of the room. I had ruined the only friendship I had or remembered I had, the group will never be the same after this. I walked down the dark hallways towards my bedroom, not worried about the possible other Reflet attacking me. At this point I wouldn't mind disappearing again.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Another chapter finished and it doesn't have a fight scene. Not every chapter can be a fight scene though. I finally beat Fire Emblem Fates Revelations and can now say that it was my favorite path, though the other paths were great too. I'd say my only problem with the games was the hit percentage, like you don't miss twice when you have 83%. I actually had someone miss with 99 and someone get hit by 4, seriously! Anyway, now I can move on and beat Xenoblade Chronicles X, I've put it down for a while so it will be weird to play. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review or comment if you would like! Until next time…**


	19. Chapter 19

Shulk

The last three weeks have been extremely awkward. Robin constantly avoids us and Reflet keeps telling everyone to stay away from him. I sighed as I stared out the window instead of paying attention to Bowser's lecture. While biology was interesting, three weeks on the cell was not. It was a dreary day out and I watched the rain fall, thinking of how it perfectly captured my feelings.

' _Pathetic Fallacy'_ I gave a soft laugh. The terrible weather captured the mess Robin had caused perfectly. _'Great, I'm starting to sound like Reflet.'_ I don't blame Robin for what happened, in truth I'm actually very curious about it. I already asked Captain Falcon about the incident, which took more effort than it should have. At first he didn't know what I was talking about, so I had to explain the situation to him. Even with that he said he only vaguely remembers Robin being strangled by a female, who he punched after being asked for help. He then told me that Robin ran out of the room, without thanking him, and that the girl disappeared. I ran a hand through my hair, as I began to question Captain Falcon and his memories. It was possible he just said what I wanted to hear so he could get rid of me, but I'm not sure if he was capable of that or not.

I finally faced the board again, but Bowser was still rattling on about the cell. Kamui was in front of me, writing notes furiously. Lucina was behind me and constantly sighing. My guess is she was staring at Robin, who was seated right by the door. He did this in every class, allowing him to easily avoid us between classes. After every class Reflet would always comment on him leaving, so this annoying pattern was getting old fast. I understand that Reflet is angry and Robin feels guilty, but they are essentially the same person so can't they just figure out some sort of compromise? When the bell rang, freeing us from our lecture on the cell, Robin was quick to leave the room. His departure caused Lucina to once again sigh. It was clear that she wanted to speak to him, but Reflet was stopping her from even getting close.

"There he goes again." Reflet scoffed, as she closed her biology book. Lucina just nodded sadly and Kamui said nothing, possibly feeling guilty for starting this. We all silently walked towards the dining hall for lunch. In some way I wished Robin had just lied that Ganondorf had done it. He would've been angry, but we wouldn't have to deal with this. Then again it's not easy to lie to people you consider friends, I was terrible example since I still haven't said anything about the missing information in my adventure. I felt guilty, but I don't want them to know the truth. The delicious smell of & Watch's cooking filled the hallway as we got closer to the dining hall. The hall was already pretty full, but Samus, Ness and Lucas had saved a table for us. As the girls made for the table, I scanned the room for Robin. It didn't take long due his white hair and the coat he and Reflet always wear over their uniform. He was sitting at a table in the corner with Corrin and few others I didn't quite recognize. I made my way towards him, done with the melodrama our group had going. As I got closer I noticed that a man with spikey blond hair and a bored look, who if I recalled was named Cloud, was sitting at the table. Finally the full table came into view, allowing me to see that Bayonetta and Captain Falcon were also there and seemed to be conversing with Robin.

"It makes me so happy when you eat with us, Robin." The woman purred. "I like having a nice view with my meal." I wasn't sure about Robin, since he had his back to me, but her comment made me blush.

"Well I guess someone wins in this situation." Robin mumbled. This caused Bayonetta to pet his head quite lovingly. Robin slightly scooted away, but the woman was always right beside him.

"There are no windows here though." Captain Falcon said, not catching onto Bayonetta's flirting. Cloud seemed to groan and Corrin just ignored the man.

"Hah, yes Captain you're correct." She said with a smile. "But you wouldn't be able to appreciate the view, well unless…" She didn't continue thankfully. She wrapped an arm around Robin, who stiffened at the affectionate action, and wrapped her other one around Corrin, who had no reaction at all. My guess is this isn't the first time Bayonetta was so affectionate with him. "Oh, come now Corrin dear you always have the cutest reactions." To this he pulled away, his face completely red.

"I-I already like someone." Corrin said with his face flushed. Bayonetta pouted a bit, and then turned her attention back to Robin. I had stopped approaching the table now, afraid of interacting with Bayonetta.

"Do you have a woman too?" She asked Robin. To my surprise he only shrugged.

"I don't remember." He said and turned to face her. That's when he noticed me standing behind them, probably looking flabbergast. Robin shot up from his seat causing everyone at the table to jump, except Cloud who continued on like nothing was happening. He looked like he was about to bolt for the door, but before he could Bayonetta wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You brought a friend how nice!" Bayonetta said, giving me a wink. "Why don't we all talk." Robin sat down, his face red from embarrassment. I took a seat on the opposite side of the table from Bayonetta, hoping to avoid her contact. Robin refused to make any eye contact with me and was trying to finish his lunch as fast as he could.

"Robin, we seriously need to talk." I started, but he still didn't look up from his meal.

"Oooh, did you boys have a quarrel?" Bayonetta asked a smile tugging at the side of her lips.

"This doesn't concern you." Robin said, and then he turned to me. "There isn't anything to talk about."

"If you won't talk to me than at least talk to Lucina." He choked on his food when I said her name and coughed a bit.

"W-what does she have to do with this?" He tried to sound serious, but it came out pathetically.

"Do you know how upset she is by you avoiding her?" I asked, a bit peeved by his actions hurting the girl he likes.

"I'm sure this isn't the first time I've hurt her" He said solemnly.

"Yeah, but if you keep pushing her away you might lose her." I clenched my fists and tried to keep my voice steady. Robin put down his fork and looked me dead in the eye.

"What if that is what's best?" He asked. His eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes full of sadness. I slammed my fists on the table, causing my plate to hop into the air for a second.

"You can't decide that on your own!" I said a little louder than I would've liked. I understood what Robin was thinking, heck I lived through it. Which is why I knew this was the best for him. "Please, just talk to her." Robin gave a small nod, but he seemed shaken from my outburst. We sat there in silence, and it became awkward when I remembered the other people at the table. Cloud seemed annoyed at my shouting, but I couldn't be sure. Corrin was swirling his spoon around his empty dish and not looking up. While Bayonetta just smiled at me and winked once more. She got up from the table as the bell for the end of lunch rang. Seeing everyone getting up to go, I quickly finished my sandwich and made my way to the next class. Lucina, Kamui and Reflet were already seated and had saved a seat for me.

"Thanks!" I said, as I sat down and pulled out the notebook that had 'English' written on it.

"Where were you at lunch?" Reflet asked, one eyebrow was arched up.

"I wanted to be acquainted with the other fighters a bit." I spoke nonchalantly. She gave me a nasty look, but didn't say anything more.

"Hello" We all turned to find Robin taking a seat beside Lucina. His movements looked a little rigid due to him being nervous. He then sheepishly smiled at Lucina, who seemed too happy for words.

"What are you doing here?" Reflet's voice was venomous and I flinched even though it wasn't directed at me. Robin on the other hand didn't seem to react at all.

"Clearly sitting with my friends." He answered as if it was nothing. Reflet's eyes narrowed at him, but Robin kept his calm demeanor.

"That's not-"

"What are you still angry about what I said?" He interrupted her, when she opened her mouth to answer he continued, "I said it was you, but that wasn't possible. I know you didn't attack me, even though the person looked just like, so there is no point in fighting about this." Reflet just sat there with her mouth open for a second.

"Then what about the person who attacked you?" She asked, her anger building. "If they are impersonating me then I could get into trouble."

"I think that whoever it was took your form, so I would let my guard down. Chances are the other you won't attack anyone else." Robin said. Which sounded logical, but one thing didn't seem right.

"Chances-"

"Why wouldn't the person take Lucina's form to lower your guard?" Kamui said before I could and cut off Reflet once again. Lucina and Robin both went red, but Robin seemed to be mentally kicking himself.

"Uhh, I'm not sure. It was just a wild guess." He awkwardly said, but it was obvious he was hiding something.

"What was it that only you and I could talk about?" Reflet questioned and now Robin seemed even more nervous.

"It was nothing really." He said unconvincingly. Before anyone could question him further Rosalina had entered the class room. She glided over to her desk and began to take attendance. I watched her Luma dance around her as she called out the names, but slowly my vision began to tinge blue. At first I thought it was Rosalina's dress but slowly an unfocused seen played out in front of me. There were bright and colourful lights everywhere and happy music playing. Robin was running and then everything went black.

"Shulk?" I jumped when Kamui called my name. I was surprised when I found everyone staring at me. I then noticed that Rosalina was at my name now.

"Here." I said, embarrassed at my actions.

"Remember to answer when I call your name." Rosalina said calmly, and continued on the roll call. I sat there confused at the vision I had. It was obvious that it would be a while before it happened due to its vagueness, as I had learned that my visions become clearer as the event approached. I glanced over to Robin, wondering why he was in so many of my visions. Robin in general seemed to have strange things going on with him, like the screen going out during his fight. It then struck me, the reason why Reflet would make Robin lower his guard and go out of his way to be alone with her.

' _He lied'_ I realized. _'About the screen going black during his fight.'_ The idea that the screen had just lost connection had seemed too simple if I thought about it. The only thing I couldn't figure out was why he had lied to us…unless he was threatened. In that second I tore a small piece of paper out of notebook and wrote down 'we need to talk'. When Rosalina had her back turned to us, I sneakily tossed the paper onto Robin's desk. He was surprised by the crumpled piece of paper that had landed by his hand, but he picked it up. His eyes skimmed over the note, then looked up at me confused. In a way I had just had this conversation with him in the dining room earlier, but I hadn't realized why at the time.

Robin then mouthed 'about what?', I quickly glanced back to see that Rosalina was still facing the board. Seeing that she hadn't noticed us yet, I mouthed 'the screen'. His face went pale and he turned away, and I took it as the end of our conversation. The class dragged on, but it was probably because I wanted to talk to Robin. The bell rang and I shot out of my seat. I grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Shulk!" Robin called. "Where are we going?" I stopped and turned to him, letting go of his arm in the process.

"I don't know…I guess here is okay." I checked to make sure the hallway was empty. "So you lied about the screen going black during your fight." The guilty look on his face confirmed it. "Why?" I asked.

"I-it's kind of complicated…" He said, and his gaze fell to the floor.

"We are friends right?" He nodded his head slightly. "It can't be that complicated so tell me." Robin heaved a sigh and looked up from the floor.

"Ganondorf threatened me not to tell anyone…" He started and I found myself already angry. Ganondorf had some nerve to cover this up and to threaten one of my friends too. "Shulk?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm listening." I had to unclench my fists, they were so tight my knuckles had gone white. Robin explained to me how he heard a strange voice in his head that apparently tried to take over his body and how he had taunted Ganondorf into finishing the battle. Once they had been transported back, Ganondorf had threatened him not to tell anyone about what had happened.

"Why doesn't Ganondorf want anyone to know?" I asked as it seemed strange.

"He didn't say and I wasn't in a position to question him."

"Well then I think I'll go question him." I decided, thinking that he must know something.

"B-but then he'll know that I told you." Robin said, looking a little scared.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Ganondorf definitely knew something and I was going to figure it out. I took off down the hallway in hopes of finding Ganondorf and left Robin to himself. After a bit of searching with no luck, I decided I might need some help.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **The strange thing is I can't think of a girl that Corrin likes…I guess Felicia but I mean even then. I have to continue adding Captain Falcon, I'm sorry but he is just too awesome. Maybe he'll get his own chapter one day… Anyway, I have found out that I've dug myself into an annoying hole in Xenoblade Chronicles X. I'm too under leveled to defeat the boss of the chapter and I now must find a place to grind. I still love the game though, especially Sylvalum that's my favorite place to be. Well leave a comment or review if you would like! Until next time…**


	20. Chapter 20

Shulk

"What?" Samus was speechless as I explained to her what had happened. I decided if I was going to bring anyone to confront Ganondorf it would be Samus. "Robin was attacked again." She exclaimed.

"Again?" Now I was surprised.

"He was attacked by a strange shadow in the library." She told me. "It sounds pretty similar to whatever happened when the screen went black." Well now I know that whatever this shadow is, it's targeting Robin.

"So why did Ganondorf try to cover it up?" I said, as it seemed strange. Samus and I tried to think of a reason, but nothing came up.

"Should we ask him?" She asked.

"I've already looked for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere." I answered. I supposed she already knew why I came to her room.

"That's why you came to me right?" She said as she got off of her bed. "Come on, I have an idea of where he could be." I got out of the chair by her desk and followed her out of the room. After going down a few hallways, Samus stopped in front of a door labelled 'Staff Room'. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

' _Why did this never cross my mind?'_ I wondered at my own stupidity. Samus opened the door, not following the sign that said knock first.

"Ganondorf!" She called into the room. The room was wide and filled with comfy looking couches, it had a small kitchen in one corner and large table in the other. Ganondorf looked up from his card game that he had going with Bowser, Mewtwo, Wario and Bayonetta. I flinched when Bayonetta saw me and winked.

"What?" Ganondorf called out angrily. When he saw it was Samus, he seemed a bit less angry. "Samus and Shulk?" His eyes narrowed when he locked eyes with me.

"We need to ask you some stuff Ganondorf." Samus said. Ganondorf arched his large eyebrows.

"About what?" His expression seemed to grow dark and he glanced over at me again.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Samus told him and left the room. Her authority like actions seemed to piss Ganondorf off, but he set down his cards and left the table.

"I'll be back, so just wait." He said to the people at the table. I noticed that Wario was already peaking at Ganondorf's cards as we left the room. We found a room that was mostly empty except for Captain Falcon who was reading a racing magazine, and Samus just walked in.

"He won't say anything anyway." She said as we walked in. Captain Falcon didn't even look up from the colourful pages of the magazine as we entered.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf said impatiently. "That jerk is probably already cheating off my cards." He clenched his large fists and I was worried for Wario's life.

"You had that one coming." Samus said calmly. "Anyway we wanted to ask you about the screen going black during your battle." Samus sat down in one of the chairs and crossed her legs. Ganondorf sat down across from her and I sat perpendicular to them.

"It was a connection problem." He said as if it were obvious. "Is that all? I need to go teach someone a lesson now." I wasn't sure if he meant Robin or Wario, but I was hoping it was Wario.

"Well I was talking to Shulk here, and he said that there was no way that it was a connection problem." My eyes opened wide by Samus's sudden lie. She glanced at me for a second and I knew I had to play along.

"Is that so?" Ganondorf glared at me as he crossed his arms menacingly.

"Y-yeah, see I asked Master Hand about the wiring on the screens and he showed me them. From what I can tell, as an expert on this kind of stuff, there was no way for the screen to lose connection." I said, trying to sound scientific. In truth I never spoke to Master Hand about the screens, though I was very tempted to. Afraid that Ganondorf didn't fall for my lies, I peeked over at him. The man seemed deep in thought and quite angry.

"Fine, the screen didn't lose connection." He said angrily. I smirked, glad that he had fallen for my lie. Samus looked impressed that I had tricked him too.

"So what happened?" She asked. Ganondorf glanced around the room, glaring at Captain Falcon who was humming now as he flipped through the magazine. Ganondorf leaned forward and we both copied him.

"There was this strange shadow that covered the entire stage." He whispered to us. "And there was this voice…" He stopped as if reliving the moment.

"What did it say?" I asked, wondering if it was the same one Robin heard.

"It asked me to submit to it!" He shouted angrily. "ME! The King of Evil!" He was standing now, looking down on us. "I am no one's puppet."

"So you refused the voice…then what?" I said, shocked by his outburst. Captain Falcon on the other hand was still humming and not even glancing up at us. Ganondorf sat back down and put his hands on his knees, his position now exuding power.

"The voice left and then that weirdo made some of the shadow leave." He said.

"You mean Robin?" Samus asked.

"Yes, didn't I say he was weird?" He asked her and she nodded. I glared at him for talking badly about my friend, but I didn't argue with him.

"Anyway, I asked him if he was responsible. Which he unfortunately wasn't." Ganondorf frowned at this. "Then!" He shouted and slammed his fist onto the table between us, causing me to jump at his sudden action. "That brat has the audacity to say how much trouble he was giving me!"

"I see." I said. _'So that's what he meant by taunted.'_

"Well as you all now **I** won!" He said with emphasis on 'I'.

"Why did you lie about the connection being lost?" Samus asked, her voice very serious now.

"The incident was going to be covered up anyway." He said. "I wasn't going to let them have all the fun." He crossed his arms again and gave us a smug look.

"That's why you threatened Robin?" I said angrily, letting it slip that Robin already told me.

"That brat told you!" Ganondorf got up again. "I even threatened him, he's got some guts to defy me." He began to make his way for the door and I was panicking because I just got Robin in big trouble.

"Ganondorf." Samus called out. The large man stopped and looked at her. "Leave Robin alone, you telling him to lie has hurt him enough." Ganondorf scrunched his face, showing his displeasure at Samus's request.

"Fine, then Wario's gonna get it." He stomped out of the room angrily. We sat there quietly listening to the loud thumps disappear down the hallway.

"I wonder if he will actually leave Robin alone…"

"He will." Samus said confidently. "He may be a villain, but he respects the strong. Since I asked him, he shouldn't be bothering Robin." Hearing that made me calm down, but I would never say anything about letting it slip to Robin.

"Thank you." I said, happy that I brought Samus along. Now I know both sides of the story, and it bothered me more than ever. "Do you think they heard the same voice?" I turned to Samus.

"I suppose it told them the same thing, but I have no idea." She answered.

"Falcon heard Robin call the voice Grima." Captain Falcon said, he had reached the end of the magazine.

"Grima?" I repeated. "When did you hear him say that?" I asked, wondering if he had been listening to us the entire time.

"Around when I walked in on him being attacked." The man said calmly.

"You said you didn't remember that…" I said, trying to not sound angry.

"It just came to me." Captain Falcon said, as he put the magazine on the table. "I also remember that girl disappearing like she dissolved into shadows."

"Just like Ridley and Mumkhar." Samus said. I didn't remember Ridley's defeat, but Mumkhar's body was never found after he was crushed by Ridley.

"So whatever this is, it's also after us?" I asked, confused at what part I would play. Until I remembered that I could see the future, thus Samus and I must be in the person's way.

"They want us gone." Samus said, her voice cool.

"Well can we limit it down to the chemistry class?" I asked, since only the people present during that class knew that we were transformed into children.

"Yes, I suppose so." Samus said. "Maybe even more so, all the people who knew we were going on the field trip." I felt petrified at her comment.

"That would include…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I didn't want to accept the possible truth.

Kamui, Lucina, Reflet and Robin." Samus named them off.

"Why would Robin be a suspect?" I asked, hoping to at least have one friend I could totally trust.

"That's because he appears to be the least likely suspect." She said as she flipped her ponytail. I grimaced, because there was no way to argue that she was wrong.

"I guess we need to suspect the teachers as well, since they were informed about it too." I said and Samus nodded. Of the many people here, the list of the possible perpetrators was pretty short. I could only hope that the one responsible wasn't one of my friends. I got up, not sure what to do with this information.

"Shulk, there's also the possibility it's not someone we know about." Samus said before I left. I stopped and looked at her confused by what she said. "There could be someone or something else, so don't think it has to be one of your friends."

"Right." I left the room, not sure if Samus was telling the truth or trying to make me feel better. I walked back towards my room, exhausted from the day. On my way back, I saw Reflet and Lucina talking. I stopped, wondering what they were discussing. I quickly hid myself close enough to hear their discussion but just enough that they couldn't see me.

"Stop, I don't want to discuss this again." Lucina said, her voice sounded distressed.

"We have to consider it, especially with what has happened recently." Reflet lectured.

"Robin is not possessed by Grima…he wouldn't…" Lucina's voice began to crack and I was sure she was on the verge of crying.

"Well what if it's not your Robin?" Reflet said. "It's possible that Grima is just fooling us all."

"It is my Robin!" Lucina shrieked, causing me to jump. "I finally have him back, so I don't want to listen to you say that he is Grima!" I was happy to hear Lucina defend Robin and that someone trusted him.

"So I was right…" Reflet mumbled so I barely heard her. "You were his lover."

"…Yes." Lucina said, I imagine her face was bright red as she spoke.

"Love can be blind Lucina. Keep that in mind." Reflet spoke seriously. Her words made sense, but also angered me at the same time. Fiora immediately came to my mind and I felt a little homesick. When I heard her footsteps, I sneakily left my hiding spot. To my surprise I collided with Corrin.

"Ouch" He said grumpily. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." I said, hoping that he hadn't noticed me eavesdropping.

"All alone?" He asked and looked around the corner. "Was their conversation interesting?"

' _He noticed.'_ I cursed under my breath. Kamui would've noticed me acting suspicious so her male counterpart would too. "Why do you care?" I said, hoping he would back off.

"I don't." He said flatly. "I listened too. Didn't you notice me?" I didn't, but I was more focused on not being caught by the two.

"Why?" I asked. Not sure what importance this had to do with Corrin.

"None of your business."

"You won't tell anyone about me spying?" I asked cautiously. Corrin always seemed more dangerous than Kamui, maybe it was because of that incident in the classroom.

"Only if you do the same." He narrowed his red eyes at me and I nodded nervously. "Well then, I didn't see you here." He walked by and gave a small wave.

"Yeah." I awkwardly stood there, unsure of what exactly happened. Did Lucina and Reflet's conversation have anything to do with Corrin? It was also possible someone asked him to listen in on it…maybe Kamui knows about it. I shook my head, knowing that Kamui and Corrin didn't care for each other. After Lucina and Reflet left, I went to my bedroom. I entered my room and once I closed my door, Robin was knocking on the door that joined our rooms. I unlocked it and opened the door to let him in.

"S-so how did it go?" Robin asked, as I walked over to my bed and flopped down. He quickly took the chair at my desk.

"It was interesting." I said, rerunning everything that happened in my mind. "Ganondorf told us what happened to him when the screen went out."

"He doesn't know about me telling you does he?" Robin was staring at me intently.

"No, I made something up on the spot." I said confidently. This caused Robin to sigh in relief and he seemed more relaxed. "Ganondorf said he also heard a voice in his head." I said bluntly.

"So that's why he was yelling…" Robin murmured.

"Is it possible you heard the same voice?" I asked. Robin face went pale…paler? Anyway he looked nervous.

"I-I'm not sure." He said hesitantly. His shoulders were becoming tense again and he wasn't relaxed anymore.

"Did the voice have a name or anything?" Robin actually glared at me, which meant he figured out that I knew that the voice was called Grima.

"Don't beat around the bush, Shulk." Robin said, his voice cold. I actually shivered a bit. "I can only assume you know its name already."

"Grima, right?" I asked, worried I might've remembered it wrong. Robin shook a bit when I said the name.

"Yeah, that's the name the voice is going by. I have my doubts about it actually being Grima though." He said calmly, but his fists were clenched tightly around his coat. I hesitated about asking who Grima was, since Robin is already so worked up from me mentioning the name. "You can ask." Robin said. I jumped a bit, wondering how he knew what I was thinking about.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wanting to make sure that this was alright. He nodded. "Okay, so who is Grima?"

"This might take some time." Robin began.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yay! Another chapter done!**

 **I like to listen to Lost in Thoughts All Alone, even though the English lyrics are kinda weird. It's fun to listen to it after you've beaten all three paths because the lyrics make more sense. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment or review if you would like, I enjoy knowing what you guys think. Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

Shulk

When Robin had finished explaining who Grima was, I sat there with my mouth open. Completely overtaken by what I had just been told.

"So Grima is a giant evil dragon god that pretty much wants to destroy the world?" I asked, finally collecting my thoughts. I had experience defeating dragons and gods, but not a combination of the two.

"That would be a simplified version, but yeah." Robin said, looking uncomfortable.

"And you and Reflet are the perfect vessel?" He nodded awkwardly and removed the glove he always wears and showed me a strange symbol on his hand.

"This is the proof of it or at least that's what Lucina told me." He quickly covered it back up. I leaned back on my bed contemplating his story. I guess it was nice I wasn't the only person pestered by gods. Thankfully for me, I wasn't hearing Zanza in my head.

"Grima should be gone right?" I sat up and looked him in the eye.

"He should be gone since I sacrificed myself, but now I'm back…" He said. Amnesia is annoying, not that I'm any expert. I've had a few memories missing, but never all of them. "I really don't understand what's going on." He said, clearly upset.

"Does anyone?" I asked, a little sarcastically.

"Whoever is behind this." He replied. I recalled Samus's warning from earlier today, how it could be Robin or any of my friends. I shook my head, probably confusing Robin. "W-well, should we go? Dinner should be served soon." Robin said suddenly. I had to look at the clock before I realized how late it was.

"Sure." We made our way to the dining room, where Lucas had already saved a table. The room was empty since there was no food yet, being early had its advantages as we got one of the prime tables.

"Hello…" Lucas said. Clearly he was nervous by himself.

"Hi." I said. Robin just smiled as we sat down.

"S-so did you hear?" Lucas asked. We both looked at him confused.

"Hear what?" I leaned forward, interested in what would come next.

"Master Hand is going to let us battle whenever we want." He announced with a small smile. Even I couldn't help smiling, I couldn't wait to battle someone again. I could feel adrenaline pumping into my system just by thinking about my possible opponents.

"Do we get to pick our opponents?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but both fighters must agree to battle." Lucas answered. Robin seemed to relax a bit. He must've been worried about Ganondorf forcing him to continually battle or something.

"I see, well this will definitely help us for the tournament." Robin said, sounding like he was ready to start strategizing.

"Master Hand will announce that it's open on our next day off." Lucas continued.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" I asked, since I hadn't heard anything of the sorts. My eyes narrowed a bit. _'Lucas knew about the field trip'_. I couldn't help it. I'm starting to doubt everyone now.

"That's because of Tingle, he is terrible at keeping secrets." Lucas explained. Remembering the self-acclaimed fairy teaching math made me shiver. He was so strange that I was happy I only had to deal with him for one day. I'm so glad that we have different teachers. We began to talk about who we wanted to battle and the conversation continued until Mr. Game & Watch came in with food. I would've been the first to the table, but a large muscular man with blue hair beat me to it. He filled up every inch of his plate and was sitting down by the time everyone began to enter the dining room. I ignored him and quickly filled my plate before the rush came. I sat down at the table. Lucas was gone, probably stuck in the crowd of people surrounding the serving area. Robin had pulled out a book and began to read as he waited for the crowd to disperse. We were both surprised when someone sat down across from us. The muscular man with the blue hair was now sitting with us, his plate already half finished.

"Hi?" I said, wondering why he suddenly came over.

"I just heard that Master Hand is letting us use the battle system." He said. He had a deep voice and he seemed very serious. I nodded, already knowing about it. "I want to fight you." Wow, I'm already being challenged. The man was staring me down as if he expected me to refuse.

"Okay." I answered. He broke into a grin and leaned back dangerously on the bench.

"Good!" He cheered and drank from his glass. I was happy for a fight, but I was beginning to wonder who this guy was. Well the quickest way to learn someone's name was to introduce yourself or wait for someone to call his name.

"My name is Shulk, it's nice to meet you." I said. By now Robin was eyeing the man while he read his book. I guess he wants to know who he is too.

"Same," He answered and began to eat. We sat there in silence, he totally avoided giving me his name. A few minutes later he looked up from his food and at us. "Oh right, my name is Ike." He pointed at himself. If I remember correctly he won his match, but I couldn't remember who it was against. Lucas had finally returned with his food and the others were right behind him.

"Ike?" Lucas was surprised to see the burly man sitting with us.

"Hey." He grinned at the small boy. "You're still so small." He commented.

"Sorry, I can't be like you." Lucas said, his gaze dropping to the table as he sat down. Ike patted him on the back and Lucas almost crashed into the table.

"That's good!" Ike said with a grin. "I'm only like this because of all the wars I fought in." His expression darkened slightly. He lit up again when Lucas smiled. I stared at Ike and then looked at Robin. He glared at me as I compared him to Ike. Before Robin could say anything, Reflet squealed.

"Is that who I think it is?" She said as she sat down. We all looked at her confused until Lucina and Kamui also saw the extra person at our table.

"The Radiant Hero!" Lucina exclaimed, her eyes were lit up as she sat down.

"Hmm, haven't been called that before." Ike said, confused at the strange title.

"I fought with one of your descendants before, he was super strong!" Reflet exclaimed, she was grinning like a madwomen. "I can't wait to see how you fight!" Ike seemed a little unsettled by all this attention.

"Descendant?" He asked, looking even more confused. He then looked at Lucina. "Marth?" He squinted his eyes. "No. Are you Marth's kid!" His eyes opened wide at his realization.

"N-no, the Hero King Marth is my ancestor. My name is Lucina." Lucina explained. "In our time you are both legends." Ike seemed to ponder this and then nodded.

"I see…so people think I'm a hero." He seemed bothered by the word, but he didn't continue. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kamui staring at Ike. The muscular man was completely oblivious to her actions, but Kamui didn't say anything. It wasn't until Robin got up to get some food that Ike finally noticed Kamui. His eyes shot open in surprise. "Kamui?"

"Hi." She said quietly, giving him a small wave. Lucina and Reflet were looking between the two, most likely wondering how they knew each other.

"I didn't know you were here." He exclaimed. I couldn't believe how oblivious he was, she had been sitting there for the last five minutes. "I never got to thank you for allowing me to fight for your cause." Kamui was embarrassed by his words and waved her hands frantically.

"No, no I should be thanking you." She said. I didn't know much about Kamui, other than the small bit of information I got during her introduction. Then again her introduction was cut off by Corrin, so nobody really knows much about her. It was obvious that everyone was trying to figure out how Kamui and Ike know each other and, more so, fought together.

"It was nice to have a challenge, though it still wasn't as difficult as some of my fights." It felt like he was looking at something far away, reliving the moments he was talking about. "I hope your kingdom is at peace now." He said, his face was serious now.

"Yes…it is." Kamui said, she smiled but it had a hint of sadness in it. Robin had come back now with his plate barely filled. He sat down and Ike's attention was now on him.

"You'll never get muscles if you eat so little." He laughed and patted Lucas on the back again. Robin smiled awkwardly.

"That's why I have magic." Robin said calmly.

"You're a mage?" Ike asked, as if it was strange.

"No." Reflet piped in. "We are tacticians." Ike's eyes filled with wonder.

"I know someone who you would be great friends with you…probably." He scratched his head.

"Do you mean your tactician Soren?" Reflet asked. When Ike nodded she squealed again. "He was amazing."

"Well he sure helped a lot during the wars and keeping the Greil Mercenaries from going bankrupt." Ike said chuckling. I lost my interest in the conversation and decided to entertain myself by looking around the room. I saw Wario with a black eye, no surprise who was responsible for it. It was when I locked eyes with Corrin that I stopped. He was sitting at his usual table with Bayonetta, Captain Falcon and Cloud.

' _Has he been watching me?'_ It's strange how he was eavesdropping on Reflet and Lucina, perhaps that wasn't the first time. We both stared at each other un-blinking. Our staring contest was cut off when someone passed by and blocked my view. I couldn't help my gaze from following the individual; he was very large and waddled as he walked around. I remembered him from the matches because of his appearance, if I recalled he was called King Dedede or something like that. When King Dedede was out of my sight, I looked back to Corrin. Well more like where Corrin had been, his seat was empty now and I could hear Bayonetta complaining about his sudden departure. Not thinking anymore, I stood up, ignoring everyone's questions and left the room.

' _He couldn't have gotten too far.'_ I wasn't wrong, as I saw him look around before he entered one of the empty classrooms. _'Now that was suspicious.'_ My paranoia was going through the roof now, and I couldn't help myself as I crouched beside the door. I strained my ears and I could hear him speaking. The question was who the other person was. I tried to peak through the slightly opened door, but the angle they were standing at only showed Corrin.

"Does anyone know?" The unknown individual asked. The voice sounded feminine and sort of familiar, but I couldn't place the voice.

"No…" Corrin replied, but he didn't sound fully sure of himself.

"Is someone on to us?" The woman asked, her voice becoming angry.

"I don't think he knows, but y-yes." Corrin stammered. I heard a loud bang, which must have been the woman slamming her fist into a desk. Corrin flinched at the sound. "I'm sorry, but it's only one person…"

"Yes, it starts out as one and then everyone knows." The woman shrieked. "Don't forget why you're doing this!" Suddenly Corrin tensed and he looked down.

Yes, I'll make sure he doesn't figure anything else out." Corrin said, his fists clenching. I quickly got up, figuring their conversation was over. I decided to hide in the classroom across the hall, so I could see the other person leaving. I had a terrible feeling that I was the one they were talking about, but I had no idea what they were up to. ' _All I know is that Corrin was spying on Lucina and Reflet. It's possible they were talking about someone else, but then why was he watching me at dinner?'_ My train of thought was stopped when I saw Corrin leave the room. He looked both ways before leaving, probably in an attempt to reassure himself no one was spying. He closed the door behind him and sighed heavily. I watched silently as he wiped at his eyes and then disappeared into the dark hallways. Now I was bothered by the fact he was crying. Whoever he was talking to was forcing him to do this and taking full advantage of it. I would have to deal with that later, right now I need to see who he was talking to. I watched the door for a few minutes, but no one left. It didn't take long for me to get impatient. I opened the door suddenly, hoping to catch to the person by surprise. The classroom was dark and empty.

"What?" I did a quick survey of the room, but nobody was there. That left one other way for escape: the window. I went over to the large windows and noticed one was un-locked. I cursed loudly at how clever the woman was. She was no fool, which made figuring her out that much harder. I could confront Corrin about it, but chances are he would clam up.

"Shulk?" I turned around to find Kamui at the door. "What are you doing here in the dark?" She asked and flipped on the lights. I closed my eyes as they became overwhelmed by the bright lights.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the stars." I quickly lied. She tilted her head and walked over to the window.

"It's still clouded over though." She turned to me, with a questionable look on her face. "Well it's your business." She said and made for the door. I was surprised at how she nonchalantly left, not even asking another question. Maybe she was just being respectful as we are to her, but she could've at least asked.

' _If Corrin is being blackmailed couldn't the same be true for Kamui?'_ I was frustrated at myself for considering it, but Corrin and Kamui were the same person…sort of. I scratched the back of my head, confused by the weird phenomenon of having a male and female version of yourself.

Hoping to at least get a clue on the woman, I opened the window to check the ground for footprints or anything. The window slid open easily and let a cool breeze enter. The grass was wet still from the rain, which gave me hope for footprints to be visible. I sighed heavily when there were no signs of anyone being in the area around the window. Annoyed at not finding anything I slammed the window shut, wondering how the woman had left the room.

' _Unless…_ ' I stopped myself. ' _I mean she didn't even sound alike…right?'_ It didn't matter did it? Corrin wouldn't be doing anything bad and neither would Kamui. Since I couldn't confront either about it, I headed to the library. Their adventures would tell the truth about them…or at least make them less suspicious.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **I actually have the fire emblem amiibos, so I didn't hesitate to use them in Fire Emblem Fates. In case you weren't sure that's why Ike knows Kamui. Ike's games are so frustrating. If you think Conquest is hard, go play Radiant Dawn. Still the games were fun, even though I haven't beaten Radiant Dawn yet. I have a list of games to beat and Xenoblade Chronicles X is first. I finally managed to beat that boss and got the flight pack, so now I can fly everywhere! So much fun!**

 **Leave a review or comment if you would like, it's nice to know what you think! Until next time…**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't know why, but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy…**

Captain Falcon

"YESSSSSSSSS!" I shouted as Master Hand announced over the PA system that we could use the battle system earlier than he had intended to. He said something about everyone ruining the surprise. Tomorrow was our day off, so I had to get to work on my ultimate plan: to challenge every newcomer to a battle! There were eighteen newcomers, and that wasn't including that some had male and female versions. I clenched my fist awesomely. "I am totally ready for this challenge!" The people around me looked at me in awe. Or was that confusion? It didn't matter. I must find all of the newcomers before they are overwhelmed with challengers. Unfortunately I was still in class, so my attempt to run out of the room was put to an end by Ganondorf.

"Yeah, no." He said as he dragged me back in. I cursed his reflexes for being able to catch me, the mighty racer! I sat back down in my desk, bored by the class and my classmates. For some reason this particular class only had veterans in it from the first tournament. Ganondorf began talking about the importance of exercise and I fell asleep a few minutes later. I dreamed of racing and winning the Jack Cup grand prix. Unfortunately Ganondorf didn't appreciate my sleeping, but I always wear a helmet for a reason. The punch he threw at me barely scathed me. Sadly he went for my face next, leaving my left cheek swollen. He ruined my awesomeness, but the class was now over. Thus my mission begins! I raced out of the room, and obviously I was the first one out. Since it was lunch time I would start with all the newcomers at my table. Being the super amazing racer I am, I was the first to the dining hall and had to wait for them to arrive.

"Oh my Captain, you are positively radiating with excitement." Bayonetta said as she sat down. She eyed my swollen cheek, but didn't ask about it. I stood up from the table and pointed at her.

"Bayonetta, show me your moves on the battlefield!" I shouted out awesomely. She stared at me for a few seconds, probably admiring how I challenged her to a battle.

"Did you just challenge me?" She asked. I sat back down, upset that she didn't understand.

"Falcon yes!" I shouted once more, because nothing will humble me. "As the great racer and fighter that I am, I must challenge all the new fighters thus I-"

"I'm sorry Cap, but I already have a line of challengers." She spoke sweetly. I cursed at not being the first to challenge her. It didn't matter Corrin and Cloud were here now, giving me another opportunity to challenge someone.

"Corrin!" I shouted at the man, who jumped. Must've been because of how cool I was. "I, Captain Falcon, challenge you to show me your moves on the battlefield!" I pointed my hand in his direction.

"Well I have a lot of challengers, so if you could wait a few days." He said. I dropped to the ground, another rejection.

"H-how do you all have so many challengers? The battle system was announced today?" I asked, covering up any whining perfectly. Bayonetta and Corrin exchanged glances, probably feeling bad that they were missing out on fighting me.

"People have known since yesterday Captain Falcon and they've wasted no time since then to challenge us." Corrin explained. I was shocked by this, now I must work even harder.

"Cloud-"

"No, I have more than enough challengers." He said bluntly, cutting off my awesome words of challenge.

"Curses!" I shouted. Now I would need to find the other newcomers and challenge them before they get too many battles. I finished my lunch quickly, determined to fight some of the newcomers tomorrow. I ran to the library, remembering that a number of the new fighters spent their breaks there. I opened up the heavy doors, which proved no problem to me, and was rewarded with a newcomer cursing loudly. I found the young man, Shulk, looking though the shelves.

"Shulk!" I yelled. He turned to me and he was clearly angry. Most likely because I had taken so long to come and challenge him.

"What do you want?" He hissed and turned back to the shelf.

"I challenge you!" I bellowed. He stopped pulling books out and stared at me.

"Uh sorry, I have a number of challengers already." He apologized. He didn't look quite so angry, must be my soothing presence. I tsked loudly, another failure. I had to move on to the next challenger, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. "Maybe I can Falcon Help!"

"Ah, I'm just looking for a specific person's adventure…to make some strategies." He said, his voice wavering due to happiness that I would help. "It's supposed to be around here, but I can't find it."

"Whose adventure are you looking for?" I wondered, it would make my epic search faster.

"Kamui's and Corrin's adventures." He said. Was he embarrassed? Then again I was helping him. Those two would be powerful foes, so even I would be interested if they had a certain weakness.

"Alright! I'll keep that in mind!" I shouted once more, the boy nodded and whispered something under his breath. I didn't catch it, but it was definitely praise.

"Captain Falcon." A voice behind me said.

"Eeeeek!" I shouted in a manly tone. It was Link, sneaking up behind me.

"This is a library, a place you don't belong if you keep shouting." He warned me. Link was clearly worried about my awesomeness getting me in trouble, so I left the library for his sake. I was going to head for the teacher's lounge when I remembered that Rosalina usually hangs out outside during her breaks. It didn't take long to find her as she was encircled by the strange creature called Lumas. Olimar was also there with his Pikmin and the two seemed to be enjoying lunch.

"HEY!" I shouted as I ran towards them, for some reason the Pikmin scattered when they saw me and Olimar was frantically trying to call them back.

"It's okay! That was an accident last time." I heard him shout but the Pikmin were already out of sight. He sighed deeply as I came over.

"Yo! How's it going little man?" I asked. The Lumas were also keeping a distance from me. Was I radiating an aura of pure greatness and they were just too afraid to approach?

"It's going well." Olimar said as he blew his whistle furiously. The Pikmin would come no closer to me, no matter how much Olimar called them. "What are you doing here Captain?" Olimar asked.

"Right! I'm here for you!" I pointed at Rosalina. She gave me a gentle smile and stood up.

"I already know, but I cannot challenge you tomorrow." She said calmly. "I already have a large number of challengers." I heaved a sigh, but knew that I must stay determined.

"How unfortunate for you!" I yelled. "Now I must go find a newcomer who hasn't been challenged yet!" I sprinted away, accidently stepping on some Pikmin on my way. I heard their little cries and Olimar's shouts, but I had one focus: which newcomer should I approach next?

I was running through the school at top notch, looking for any newcomers. I came to a halt outside the gym and peaked through the windows. The two Wii Fit Trainers were in there, both taking on increasingly stranger poses. I kicked open the doors and ran in. My sudden arrival caused the male trainer to fall over in surprise.

"I challenge you!" I yelled as I came to a stop in front of the two. The two trainers looked up at me and then at each other.

"I'm sorry Captain Falcon." The female trainer started.

"We already have a large pool of challengers." The male one finished. "Oh, but if you want to challenge me to an exercise fight then by all means." He smiled at me cheerily. The trainers always creeped me out, since they were so pale it just didn't seem right.

"Falcon no." I said, crossing my arms like an X. It was racing or fighting, not exercises, for me.

"Well then no can do." The female trainer said. She then bent all the way over and touched her toes.

"You wouldn't happen to know any new comers who haven't been challenged yet?" I asked. The male one thought a bit as he folded himself into inhumane positions.

"Hmmm…Have you tried Duck Hunt Dog?" He asked.

"That dog!" I shouted. It constantly laughs at me and I questioned why it was here some times. "Of course!"

"You could try Dark Pit as well." The female trainer said, still folded in half. "I don't think many people have challenged him since he is so similar to Pit."

"Two Pits?" I exclaimed. "I see, Falcon Thanks!" I ran out of the gym, reaching my maximum exposure to the trainers. The thing was where would I find Dark Pit? In a corner? I thought of all the possible dark places he could be in, but gave up and decided to ask Palutena. She was the goddess that Pit followed so it makes sense that Dark Pit would be the same, plus I could challenge her at the same time. I opened the door to the Guidance Counselor office. Palutena was in the middle of a conversation with Luigi, so I respectfully took a seat and waited. I felt bad for the pale man always in the shadow of his brother. Luigi was quick to leave after he saw me enter so it was just Palutena and I.

"Captain Falcon?" She said. "I never expected that you would need to come here."

"I've come to challenge you!" I struck a pose and flexed my muscles.

"Ah, that explains it." She smiled. "Sadly I've already reached the maximum number of battles." I stood there frozen for a second.

"There's a maximum?"

"Yes. It's five battles per day." She tilted her head. "Did you not listen to Master Hand's explanation this morning?" I thought back on it and I realized I stopped listening after he said we could battle.

"I see." I had to ponder this new information for a bit. "Question number two!" I held up two fingers. "Do you know where I can find Dark Pit?" Palutena put her hand to her chin and went deep into thought.

"It seems he is with Little Mac and Greninja." She smiled again.

"Falcon Thanks!" I saluted her, but on my way out I tripped over a pile of books. "Falcon OW!"

"Oh my, are you alright?" Palutena asked, but made no effort to help me up. Not that I needed it. The books caught my attention, because if I remembered correctly this was Kamui's and Corrin's adventures. I picked up the books and turned to Palutena.

"Why are these in here?" I asked. How happy would Shulk be to get these? Maybe he would battle me for it tomorrow?

"Corrin was here earlier, he must have forgotten them." She said, giggling a bit. "Could you bring them to the library for me?" She batted her eyes a bit. I nodded, since she had given me the information on Dark Pt. It was back to the library I go, and then I would need to find Dark Pit.

It didn't take long for me to get back to the library, unfortunately Shulk was no longer there. I guess if I see him later I'll tell him that the books were now there. As I made my way to the shelf where they belonged my eye caught sight of another newcomer. Robin was seated at one of the tables reading quietly. I recalled that he still hadn't thanked me for saving his life back then, but that wasn't why I was here.

"Robin!" I shouted, which caused him to jump. When he saw me he put his book down.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Battle me tomorrow!" I shouted once more. Robin looked around as if my shouting was embarrassing him. No, no he just thinks me being here is too good to be true.

"S-sure, but can you stop shouting?" He said. My eyes lit up, not that anyone could see that though. I finally get to challenge at least one newcomer tomorrow.

"FALCON YES!" I shouted once more. Link once again came out of nowhere.

"Captain Falcon…" Link hissed, he glared at me as if he were angry. "Should I teach you a lesson tomorrow when we battle?" His eyes shined in an evil sort of way.

"Eh? I already know how you fight Link." I said, not interested in the idea of battling someone I've fought countless times.

"I've got some new moves that I want to show you." He said. "So I'll see you tomorrow." He then disappeared. Well now I have two matches tomorrow. I turned back to Robin, remembering that he was Shulk's friend.

"Oi, tell Shulk the books he wanted are here." I pointed at him.

"Books?" He seemed confused, but I didn't feel like elaborating.

"Yes, tell him that I found them for him." I pointed my thumb towards my chest. "I'll see you tomorrow on the battlefield!" I shouted and ran out of the library.

I was running down the hallways when I heard a familiar snicker. I turned my head sharply and found Duck Hunt Dog surrounded by a crowd of the younger fighters.

"That laugh!" I went over to the crowd. There were many veterans like Ness, Lucas and Toon Link, but there a newcomer was there as well.

"Villager!" I grabbed the small boy's hands. "Fight me tomorrow." I stared into his dark eyes for a few minutes but had to turn away because they were giving me the creeps. He was eerily quiet and made no comment.

"The Villager already has five battles for tomorrow." Toon Link said. I let go of his hands after this, disappointed that I missed another newcomer.

"Then Duck Hunt Dog!" I shouted and pointed at the dog.

"He does too." Toon Link said. The dog snickered at me and it took all my willpower to not falcon punch it.

"Darn," I said, since there were children around me. "Then have any of you seen Dark Pit?" They all shook their heads. I finally realized that the information Palutena had given me was absolutely useless.

"Maybe Duck Hunt Dog could track him down for you." Ness said as he patted the dogs head. I grimaced, the dog always seems to be making fun of me. Yet he might be able to help me battle more newcomers. I kneeled down so that I was at eye level.

"Will you find Dark Pit for me?" I asked. The dog seemed to role its eyes and walked away. I see, of course it wouldn't help. It wasn't until Duck Hunt Dog stopped and looked back at me, as if telling me to follow. "Right!" I shouted and followed the dog. As I followed Duck Hunt Dog I ran into Pac-Man. Before I could say anything he just shook his large head and left. Taking that as another rejection, I continued following the dog. We went down multiple hallways and around many twists and turns before arriving at one of the lounge rooms. As Palutena had said Dark Pit was there with Little Mac and Greninja. Duck Hunt Dog ran off leaving me no time to thank him.

"What do you want?" Dark Pit asked angrily. I was surprised that he even sounded just like Pit. If I didn't know this was Dark Pit I would've assumed it was Pit in his rebellious phase.

"I've come to challenge you!" I pointed at him. He seemed even angrier now.

"What, would nobody else battle you?" He said bitterly.

"Well yes-" I started.

"No way, I'm not going to fight with you if I'm your last pick!" He shouted.

"I see." I then turned to Little Mac. "Then I challenge you!" I pointed at the short man, who had now looked up from his boxing magazine.

"Huh? Uh sure." He said. "That means I'll have five battles tomorrow." I clenched my fists. I was in pure bliss that I got to battle two newcomers.

"Wait you said no one would battle you!" Dark Pit said.

"Almost everyone I've asked has said no." I stated.

"Fine, then I'll fight you tomorrow too." He crossed his arms and grinned. "I hope you're ready to lose."

"Haha, that is impossible!" I laughed. "Greninja I also challenge you!" The frog blinked at me.

"Gre greninja." He said.

"Uh is that a yes?" I asked, since I didn't speak Pokémon.

"Yeah it is." Dark Pit said. Apparently he can understand the frog.

"Falcon Yes!" I shouted. "Now I have five battles tomorrow…" I stopped, realizing that I still hadn't challenged every new comer yet. As I began to panic about not challenging everyone, Dark Pit knocked on my helmet.

"You know we have two days off, which means you can battle ten people." The dark angel said. I looked up at him, tears of happiness streaming down my face.

"R-really?"

"Yeah." I hugged onto him. I was so happy that I could challenge a few more newcomers. "Let go of me!" He yelled and tried to unlatch my arms to no avail. "You're getting your snotty nose all over me!" He was screeching now. I finally let him out of my hug and he was quick to pull away.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to go all out tomorrow." I said, wiping my tears away. There were only a few more newcomers to challenge now. My heart began to beat wildly; just the anticipation was raising my adrenaline levels. I waved as I ran out of the room and began to hunt down the last few newcomers.

"No running in the halls." A stern voice said. Before I knew it my feet were swept out from underneath me and I was face down on the floor. I rubbed my nose as I lifted myself up from the floor. Ryu was standing there with his arms crossed. "Master Hand only gave us a few rules, so I believe that they should be quite easy to follow."

"Just the person I was looking for!" I said, ignoring whatever he had just said. Run in the halls? Sounds about right to me. "Battle me!" I shouted and was quick to add, "On our second day off."

"Yes, we will let our fists do the talking." Ryu slightly smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"Falcon Yes!" I shouted. "Only a few more newcomers to go!" Before I could run off, Ryu grabbed my arm.

"Do you know where Robin is?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is in the library." I said. He thanked me and walked off. I started running through the list of newcomers I hadn't challenged yet. Baby Bowser? No wait it's Boswer Jr. or one of his Koopalings, Mega Man, Lucina and the female Corrin. I decided there was no point in challenging the female Robin since the two should fight in a similar fashion. I ran down the halls laughing, I was so excited for tomorrow. Something outside of the window caught my attention and I screeched to a stop. My luck must be flying sky high today, because outside were all the Koopalings. I opened the window and jumped outside. They seemed to be fighting over something, but I didn't care enough to listen to what it was about.

"HEEY! Who wants to fight me on the second day off?" I shouted at them. This caused them to stop arguing, but they were all giving me a disgusted look.

"Who would want to fight you?" The one with the bow said. I think they all had names, but it didn't matter as long as one of them battled me.

"Everyone!" I said and lunged forward to flex all my muscles. "So come on, who's it going to be?" They all turned to each other and began to play rock paper scissors. I guess they all wanted to fight me and couldn't agree on who would get the lucky chance. It took a couple of rounds, but it was finally decided who I would battle. Bowser Jr. whined loudly about his siblings cheating, which I thought was kind of strange. They all laughed at him and raced away in their clown cars. If only I had my Blue Falcon, I would go race them.

"Well it looks like I'm the one battling you." Bowser Jr. said. His cheeks were puffed out as if he was pouting. He must be an amazing sibling if he is so upset that he got the chance to battle me and not one of the others.

"I look forward to it." I said epically. Bowser Jr. just rolled his eyes and followed his sibling in his clown car. For a second I wondered why they were allowed their dangerous clown cars, but I didn't really care. I climbed through the window and came face to face with Mega Man trying to close it.

"Seriously I should enter the lottery today." I exclaimed, which confused the small robot. "Mega Man I challenge you on our second day off!"

"Sorry Captain Falcon, but I will be unable to challenge you due to the maximum number of battles." He said. I sighed, but there were still a few more newcomers left.

"Alright little buddy, just make sure to save me a spot for next time."

"Affirmative." He nodded. I waved goodbye and continued my search for the newcomers.

It didn't take long until my search was interrupted by Peach's loud laughter. I peeked into the cooking room to find the princess conversing with the girls I was looking for. The female Corrin was there with Lucina drinking tea with Peach. The female Robin was also there, but I didn't really care.

"Yo!" I called out as I entered the room.

"Oh Captain Falcon?" Princess Peach said still giggling. "Would you like a cup of tea too?" She asked and held up the tea pot.

"Sure!" I said, knowing her tea was some of the best out there. She poured me a cup and I joined the girls at the table.

"Anyway Lucina about Robin," Peach began. Lucina choked on her tea and began to cough.

"Who said anything about Robin?" She said, clearly blushing. I quietly sipped my tea and watched. The female Robin's expression was dark at the mention of her male counterpart.

"I did silly." Peach laughed some more. "So are you guys a couple?" She was grinning now, even I was interested in the conversation.

"W-w-well…" Lucina was interrupted by the female Robin slamming her hands into the table.

"Can't we talk about something else?" She hissed. Peach was surprised by the girl's outburst, but she only showed it for a second as she was smiling once again.

"What do you want to talk about, Reflet?" Peach asked and then sipped her tea.

"Something deeper than discussing our love lives." Reflet said. It was then that I remembered what I had come here for. I shot out of my chair getting everyone's attention.

"I challenge you!" I shouted and pointed at Lucina. The room fell silent at my sudden declaration.

"What?" Lucina asked, completely confused. I cursed, I forgot about being specific.

"To a battle on our second day off!" I continued to shout.

"Uh I think I can." She had to think for a minute, but then nodded. "Yeah, you make the tenth person."

"Falcon Yes!" I jumped in the air in glee. I was quick to turn serious again as I pointed at the female Corrin. "I also challenge you!"

"Sorry, I already have ten battles." The girl explained.

"Both of you…" I sighed. Both genders of Corrin had great battles, so of course everyone would want to battle them.

"Sorry." She apologized again.

"No problem!" I grinned. "Just make sure to battle me on our next day off!" She smiled and nodded. "GOOD!" I gave her the thumbs up. I sat down, satisfied that I had finished my mission even though it didn't go according to plan. I sipped my tea peacefully until the female Robin, I think they called her Reflet, cleared her throat.

"Aren't you going to challenge me?" Reflet asked, clearly annoyed that I hadn't given her my great attention.

"Nope." I said nonchalantly. "Peach can I have another cup?" The princess smiled and refilled my tea cup. "Falcon Thanks!" Peach just giggled at me.

"Wait why not?" Reflet screeched.

"Why would I?" I asked, confused as to why she was so angry.

"You challenged Lucina and Kamui, and I'm assuming Corrin too. I'm a newcomer so why aren't you challenging me." She was raging now. I calmly leaned back in my chair.

"Two reasons." I simply said. Reflet arched one of her eyebrows and smiled angrily.

"And what would those reasons be?"

"One: Robin has already accepted my challenge so I don't see a point." I said. Reflet nodded, seeing the logic to my thoughts.

"Fine, but what's the second reason?" She asked.

"I don't like you." I said bluntly. The entire room seemed to freeze over and nobody moved.

"Captain Falcon that isn't nice." Princess Peach said, but I ignored her.

"What have I ever done to you?" She screeched again.

"Nothing." I said. "There's just something about you that I don't like." Other than that time where I saved Robin from her, I really knew nothing else about her.

"Isn't that bias?" She was shouting now.

"Yeah," I said coolly. "I never said I wasn't." She was fuming now, but instead of continuing arguing she stormed out of the room.

"Captain Falcon!" Peach shouted at me, though it wasn't very loud. "You don't just say that kind of stuff to someone's face!"

"Whoops!" I said and rubbed the back of my head. "I was just telling her why." Lucina and the female Corrin sat there awkwardly as Peach continued to scold me. After I finished my second cup of tea, I decided I should probably leave.

"Wait." The female Corrin said as I stood up to leave. I stared at her confused, until it dawned on me that she just didn't want me to leave due to my awesomeness.

"Kamui?" Lucina said, apparently confused by her friends action. I didn't know the females had different names from the males, but I guess it's not as confusing this way.

"Was it really Reflet?" Kamui asked seriously.

"Eh?" I didn't understand what she meant. She seemed to blush embarrassed by her vague question.

"The one who attacked Robin, he said you saw it so I was just wondering…" She rambled on.

"It looked like her." I said. "The thing is that she disappeared after." Kamui and Lucina seemed bothered by what I told them, but they didn't say anything. Instead they thanked Peach for the tea and left the room.

"Did she disappear in a specific way?" Peach asked, pouring the last of the tea into my cup. I thanked her and took a sip.

"It was dangerously close to that incident last tournament."

"I see, but it couldn't be right?" She laughed a little, but she looked glum.

"I wonder." I said, sipping my tea. When I finished the cup I thanked Peach. "Well time to challenge some veterans." I shouted out excitedly. I ran through who I wanted to fight, as I waved good bye to Peach.

"Good luck on your matches tomorrow!" I heard Peach call as I left the room. I turned around and gave her a thumbs up to which she just giggled. Thus I continued my running down the hall looking for people to challenge.

 **Author's Notes.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Captain Falcon's perspective is funny, because he tends to read the situation wrong. I really like playing F-Zero games, but they are so hard so I don't do very well. It's unfortunate that they don't make them anymore. When Olimar said it was an accident last time he is talking about the events in Subspace Emissary. I actually almost forgot about Pac-Man, so he gets a pretty small part.**

 **Leave a comment or review if you would like, maybe Captain Falcon will have another chapter one day or if there's another character's perspective that you might want to see. Until next time…**


	23. Chapter 23

Lucina

It was finally our day off from classes and once again the air was electric with everyone's excitement. Today we would once again battle each other, of course we actually got to pick who we fight this time. I wasn't surprised at all when Kamui and Shulk were surrounded by people who wanted to challenge them. Everyone was here to prove that they are the best of the best and those two were clearly up there. I sighed as I ate my breakfast. I decided to go earlier, since being around Reflet has been a little awkward. She was completely convinced that Robin was Grima and I was getting tired of her constantly warning me.

"Good morning Lucina." I jumped when Robin sat down across from me.

"Good morning." I replied. It was so nice to have him close again, those weeks he avoided me were almost as bad as when he disappeared. He smiled at me and the whole room seemed to light up. "S-so do you have any battles today?" I asked, hoping to focus on something else.

"I have a few," He said. "Captain Falcon, Ness and Princess Zelda. I guess I'm not as interesting as everyone else." He was blushing a bit now.

"I'm sure if the screen hadn't gone out in the middle of your match people would've been more interested." I said. I was attempting to boost his confidence, but he seemed to flinch when I mentioned the screen.

"Umm…Lucina, think we need to talk…" He hesitated. Suddenly I got self-conscious. _'_ _What is he going to ask? Why didn't I brush my hair more this morning?'_

"About what?" I finally managed, deciding my hair did not matter at this point. Robin seemed to be struggling and it took him a few minutes until he finally answered.

"I'm not really sure how I should say this but it's about Grima." I internally groaned, this was not the time for this.

"There isn't much more I can tell you about him." I stated. These past few weeks have been so terrible, so I was reaching the limit for being patient.

"No it's not that…sometimes I can hear a voice that claims it is Grima." He said. I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"W-what?" I was utterly shocked by this information. His face went red and he turned away.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to do about this." I watched as his arms trembled a bit. I couldn't imagine how scary it was to be in this situation.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" I suggested. It was possible I was imagining it, but it felt like someone was watching us. Robin nodded in agreement and he did a quick check around the room. I could only assume that he also felt someone watching us. There were only a few others here and they all seemed to be concentrated on their breakfasts.

Robin and I decided to use an empty classroom, since it was nearby and convenient. He took a seat at one of the desks, and I decided I would just stand.

"Have you told anyone else about this voice?" I wondered. It felt amazing knowing Robin trusted me and actually came and discussed a problem with me, even without his memories. Then again Robin never did this kind of stuff even when he had his memories. My thoughts immediately went to when he sacrificed himself to defeat Grima and how he had promised me that Chrom would deal the last blow.

"Lucina?" Robin was standing up now and our faces were only centimeters apart. I jumped back a bit, surprised by our sudden closeness. "Are you alright? You seem to be out of it." He looked concerned and I couldn't help my face turning red.

"N-no, I'm fine." I said, smiling to hopefully look convincing. "Please continue."

"I've told Shulk already," He began and suddenly my mood dropped. _'_ _So I wasn't the first person he came to.'_ It hurt, but there was nothing I could do about it. "That's because he realized that I lied before about the screen going black." Robin said quickly, as if he knew I was upset.

"Lied?" I said. Robin began to get flustered as he explained what actually happened when the screen went out. By the end of it I was barely aware that my mouth was hanging open.

"I'm so sorry!" Robin said. "I should've told you, but I wasn't sure what Ganondorf would do!" He looked frustrated with himself and his hands were clenched tightly. I patted him on the shoulder and he relaxed a bit.

"It's alright, I understand." I said reassuringly. His shoulders completely relaxed after this and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He smiled at me. I always loved seeing his smiling face and the rare chances I got to see it when we were at war. When he stopped smiling and he took on a serious expression, I became concerned. _'_ _There's more?'_ "That wasn't the first time I've heard the voice…" He said. "And I'm afraid it won't be the last."

"Come to me next time you hear it." I grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Even if you don't hear it and you're just scared you can come to me!" My voice was rising, but before I could continue Robin put his finger over his lips. I stopped confused at the gesture.

"I will Lucina." He freed his hand and began walking to the door, still telling me to be quiet. I lightly walked over and we both opened the door.

"Woah!" Corrin said as he lost his balance.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked. He wasn't hiding how thoroughly displeased he was. Corrin laughed a bit as he got up.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." Corrin said scratching the back of his head.

"All alone?" I asked. I was beginning to relax since it was just a coincidence, but Robin was still angry.

"You were spying on us!" Robin shouted. Robin lunged forward to try and grab him, but Corrin was too quick and took off down the hall. I stopped Robin from chasing after him, which made him angry. "Why did you stop me?"

"You're too slow." I said. This caused Robin to go red, but I was already running after Corrin. He was flying down the halls he was going so fast, yet I was still managing to keep up. I felt bad for leaving Robin behind since we were having such a nice conversation. Unfortunately Robin was slow and has barely any stamina when it comes to running. I was starting to fall behind Corrin now and my legs were beginning to burn from running at full speed. While it was tempting to stop running and just catch him off guard later, I knew I had to settle this now. When Kamui appeared down the hall I knew this would be the end of the chase. I didn't even have to call out to her all she had to do was see Corrin running and me chasing him. He was pinned face down on the ground before I could even register what happened.

"What's going on Lucina?" She asked as she held down Corrin. He was struggling with all his might, but Kamui was not budging.

"He was spying on me and Robin." I said, finding myself quite breathless. Kamui stared at Corrin as he struggled helplessly.

"Why were you spying on them?" She asked him. Kamui didn't seem to show any of her emotions as she asked again. Corrin remained silent and slowly stopped struggling. "The silent treatment huh?" Kamui grinned a bit. Skillfully, she kept him pinned and grabbed one of his feet. I saw fear in Corrin's eyes and Kamui laughed. "Fool." She said. I wasn't sure what Kamui was going to do, but I felt sorry for Corrin. Kamui tickled his unprotected feet mercilessly. It took five minutes of her tickling until Corrin final gave.

"Fine!" He said within his giggles. "I'll talk!" Kamui let go of his foot, but continued to keep him on the floor. We waited as Corrin composed himself as he still had fits of giggles.

"Alright tell us or I'll tickle you more." Kamui said. It was clear that she was not afraid to continue until he soiled himself.

"Please don't!" Corrin pleaded. "Someone asked me to listen in on Lucina's conversations." I furrowed my brows. _'_ _What was so interesting about me?'_

"Who was it?" Kamui asked, but Corrin shook his head.

"I don't know." Kamui's eye narrowed and she once again moved towards his feet. "Please I really don't know who it is!" He shouted.

"What does the person look like?" I asked. If it was someone he didn't know it was possible that someone else might be able to recognize the description.

"That's the problem…she is always a different person every time I meet her." He said. Kamui released him, but Corrin didn't run.

"What are you getting out of this?" Kamui was dead serious now. Corrin turned away from her and clenched his hands.

"She said she would grant a wish…" He said quietly. Kamui gave him a sad smile.

"I see…" She got up and dusted off her skirt, and then held out her hand to help Corrin up. The two seemed to have come to some sort of agreement and I had no idea what just happened. Corrin brushed himself off and fixed his tie.

"Chances are she already knows I was caught…" He said. Kamui patted him on the back.

"There is also the chance she doesn't." Kamui said and Corrin ran off.

"Kamui, what just happened?" I asked, since I couldn't figure it out. She seemed hesitant at first.

"Well you know when Corrin got angry about the path I chose and we were sent to Master Hand's office?" She started. I nodded remembering his sudden transformation. "I always thought it was either Hoshido or Nohr…but Master Hand showed us a third path."

"Another path?" I didn't know Kamui's backstory very well due to Corrin's outburst that time, but it didn't seem appropriate to announce that. Maybe I should read her adventure, so I don't have to rudely ask her.

"Yes, a path where I would side with neither Hoshido nor Nohr." She had tears forming now and I had no idea what to do.

"We all make decision that make us wonder if we chose the right path or not." Kamui and I looked around for the source of the voice. Palutena came around the corner with a smile. "Sorry I happened to overhear and couldn't help myself."

"You're Lady Palutena." Kamui exclaimed. The name sounded familiar and I remembered watching her fight.

"Palutena is fine." She continued her friendly smile as she came closer. Kamui furiously wiped at her eyes in an attempt to hide her tears. "Kamui, you can never be absolutely sure you've made the right choice."

"I already know that!" She snapped. I was surprised by her sudden anger, since it wasn't something that happened often.

"Well then you should also know that this third path may not be any better." Palutena said. She was still smiling, but her words were harsh. Kamui's arms were shaking and her fists were tightly clenched.

"Of course…I had an idea of what I was getting myself into when I chose Nohr." She growled. "I paid for my choice and so did Corrin. Why can't we just wish for something better?" I flinched when she shouted. This conversation was starting to get out of hand and I was afraid that Kamui was going to start a fight right here with Palutena. Apparently she and Corrin were similar in the sense that they are both passionate in the path that they chose. Before Palutena could say anything, I decided to step in.

"I think that is enough." I stood between the two. Palutena frowned a bit, but she did not argue.

"Well Kamui if you ever have any doubts I am the guidance counsellor." She smiled again and waved as she walked away. Kamui relaxed when Palutena was out of sight and sank down to the ground.

"Great…I'm no better than Corrin." She said quietly.

"No you handled the situation better, since you didn't transform into a dragon and go on a rampage." I stated, though she was looking like she was about to for a moment there. Kamui smiled, but it was clear she wasn't convinced.

"Thank you Lucina." She stood back up and stretched her arms in the air. "If you hadn't stopped us, I probably would've gotten into a fight with her."

"You might have restrained yourself." I pointed out. She just laughed at me for a bit.

"I highly doubt that." She wiped away some of her tears from laughing.

"Lucina!" We both turned around to find Robin completely out of breath. "I finally…caught…up." His face was red from exertion and I was afraid he would faint.

"It took you that long to catch up?" Kamui asked. She laughed at his appearance and even I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Sorry, they took so many corners I made a lot of wrong turns…" He panted and held onto the wall for support. "Did you…catch him?" Robin looked around confused.

"Yes, Kamui caught him." I said. Robin was still catching his breath so he just gave me a nod. "We question him and he said someone had asked him to listen in on my conversations."

"Do we know…who?" Robin was still wheezing, but he wasn't leaning on the wall so much now.

"No, he said that her appearance is constantly changing." I informed him.

"Is he being forced?" Robin asked. I instinctively turned to Kamui, since she seemed to understand the situation he was in.

"In some way I guess he is." She began. "Apparently she said he would get a wish granted if he did it." Kamui bit her lip in preparation for Robin's next question.

"A wish?" He repeated. It didn't take long for Robin to become engrossed in his thoughts, most likely over what Corrin would wish for. For a split second Robin seemed angry with himself, but he didn't share his thoughts with us. "I'm assuming you have an idea of what he wants?" Robin said. He was eyeing Kamui cautiously.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but I would assume he wants to go back and take the third path." She said as if it made perfect sense. Robin waited to see if Kamui would explain more. We stood there in silence as Kamui didn't continue.

"Let me get this straight," Robin said. "You had the choice between two kingdoms, and now you're saying there was a third path where you side with neither kingdom. I'm only guessing here, but that is what I'm getting." I always loved watching him work things out. Kamui nodded, she didn't seem surprised at all.

"It could be possible it's something else entirely." Kamui cautioned. "If I was in his situation the third path is what I would be focused on."

"I see," Robin looked like he was deep in thought again. "We have to keep in mind that just like Reflet and I, you and Corrin are also different and don't necessarily think the same way."

"I also have no idea what he has gone through since he chose Hoshido." She said. "Though I think I can assume some things…" Kamui trailed off and I was prepared for her to start crying again.

"Unfortunately for Corrin and us, he won't be used as a spy anymore and whatever deal he had with the woman is off the table." Robin said as he crossed his arms.

"Do you think she'll use someone else?" I asked. The idea that any wish could be granted was tempting indeed. Anyone could be used if they were offered something like that, even I would like to have that one wish…then Robin would remember me. The atmosphere darkened after my question and I realized that I just suggested that no one could be trusted.

"She will, but what I don't understand is why she is spying on Lucina?" Robin said. Seeing him being concerned for me made my heart flutter.

"If I'm approached by her I'll make sure to tell you." Kamui said. "I won't judge you if you accept her terms." Kamui declared to Robin.

"I understand." Robin said. "I don't think I can be as trusting as you, but I'll try." He smiled.

"See you later." Kamui said as she walked off. I waved until she was out of sight. Suddenly I became aware that it was just me and Robin, and my heart beat was going wild. _'_ _This is nothing new so why do I feel so nervous?'_ I gingerly turned to face Robin and the sound of him hitting the floor finally registered.

"Robin!" I ran over to him and carefully lifted him off of the ground. "Robin!" He wasn't responding and I began to panic. ' _Was this from him over exerting himself?'_ I breathed in deeply to calm myself and collect my thoughts. _'_ _will know what to do!'_ I was beginning to lift him up when his eyes fluttered open.

"Lu…cina?" He asked. I placed him back on the ground and he slowly sat up.

"Robin, are you alright?" I was happy to see that whatever it was it was only temporary. "What happened?" I asked, just in case it had something to do with Grima.

"Lu…ci…na." He said, stretching out the syllables of my name. I shivered at the action, but I remained calm.

"Yes, are you alright?" I asked again, since he seemed delirious.

"You…" He began, his hand caressed my cheek. It slid down to my collar bone and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. Suddenly everything seemed to flip and I was on the ground with Robin on top of me. His hands were tightly wrapped around my throat. "…are in the way…" He grinned wildly.

 _'_ _Grima!'_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Just so you know Robin's fight with Ryu is on the second day off. Also Kamui and Corrin don't wear shoes, I don't remember if I mentioned that are not. Tickles are a serious weapon, use it carefully.**

 **Someone mentioned how Lucina's having a hard week and all I could think was that it's not going to get any better.**

 **I'm sorry, but I couldn't help using the lost in thought all alone again. It makes me laugh and I'm happy that someone else found it funny too.**

 **Sometimes I miss Sonic's taunts from Brawl or at least the 'you're too slow' one. I'm not good at Sonic so whenever I'm him I live by 'if you're not spinning, you're not winning' motto. I don't usually play and win as Sonic.**

 **Since Fire Emblem Fates is so new and everyone hasn't had the chance yet to beat all the paths, I've been avoiding saying anything that happens in the games or anything specific about a certain path. The only thing I will say about the games (it's not really a spoiler) is that revelations has a happier ending compared to the other two, but that's just my personal opinion.**

 **Leave a comment or review, it's nice to know what everyone thinks!**


	24. Chapter 24

Lucina

Everything was going dark as I struggled for air. I couldn't get Robin off or loosen his grip around my throat. As my efforts became useless I could only think of Reflet's warnings.

 _'_ _Was this punishment for not listening to her?'_ I wondered. My body felt like it was floating and I couldn't make out Grima's face anymore.

"I'm going to get…" I heard a voice far away. It sounded familiar and serious. I felt someone softly holding my hand and speaking, but I couldn't make out what the person was saying.

"Lucina!" I opened my eyes and found myself in the infirmary. I gasped and my lungs filled with air. Robin was beside me, his face was pale and his eyes were red. Dr. Mario came into the room with a strange machine, but he abandoned it when he saw me. He began some tests that didn't make any sense to me.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Mario asked as he put a strange cuff around my arm. I just stared at him trying to put together what happened. The side of my head stung and so did my throat…or did it? I was distracted when the cuff began to tighten, but Dr. Mario explained this was supposed to happen.

"I was talking with Kamui and Robin…" I began, glancing over at Robin who was asked to leave and was standing outside of the infirmary. Dr. Mario nodded and the cuff loosened. He slipped it off and put it aside. "…Kamui left and it was just me and Robin." My memory felt foggy and nothing wanted to click quite right.

"I see. Big breath in." Dr. Mario said, as he put the end of his necklace to my chest. "Now breathe out slowly." I did as I was told and continued to try to put everything in order.

"I was really nervous for some reason…" I said, which made Dr. Mario stop.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes, my heart was beating so fast and then Robin fainted?" I said, but it didn't sound quite right. The side of my head was still stinging and I finally acknowledged that I was in the infirmary. "Wait, why am I here?" I turned to Dr. Mario.

"Robin carried you here after you fainted." He explained. Apparently I had hit my head when I fell, which explained the pain I had. I was also shocked to find no marks on my neck, even though it felt so real. I shivered as I recalled the events which I guess had been a dream… I touched my throat and it hurt like there was a bruise. Dr. Mario gave me a small smile when he had finished his tests. "You'll still be able to fight today, but please be more careful than him." He pointed to Robin who was patiently waiting outside.

"Yes." I said, knowing full well to listen to the doctor.

"Good." He got up and let Robin in. "I've got a battle now, so my substitute should be coming by soon." He said as he left. Robin ran over to me.

"Lucina, are you alright?" He asked. His face was still pale and his hands were shaking a bit.

"The doctor said there was nothing wrong with me." I said. His shoulders were still tense and he seemed on edge.

"That doesn't mean you're alright!" He said. "I mean how do you feel?"

"My head hurts a bit, but otherwise I feel fine…" I trailed off. That dream was so real and now I was once again alone with Robin.

"Lucina?" He reached out to me and I flinched.

"Please don't!" I said, trying not to sound scared. Robin looked horrified for a split second. "Robin, I-"

"I'm sorry." He said and left the room before I could stop him. I wasn't sure why Robin had done that, it was almost like he knew. I shook my head knowing full well that it was a dream. I got out of the bed and decided to go watch the battles.

The gymnasium was full and everyone was cheering on the fights. There were five screens today and each had a different battle going on. I found Dr. Mario, he was battling Sonic at a beach with a giant tower in the background. I was going to watch the battle when Reflet came up beside me.

"Is it true?" She asked suddenly. Kamui and Shulk were right behind her.

"What?" I responded. I wasn't quite sure which event she was talking about.

"That you fainted." She said. "Have you been sleeping and eating properly?"

"Yes." I said. Reflet was acting like my mother as she continued to ask me questions about my nutrition.

"If somethings ever bothering you, come and talk to me about it." She said. I immediately decided that there was no way I could discuss the weird dream I had, at least not with Reflet. I also had to be careful that no one was spying on me. Since I don't know why they are spying on me, but I need to make sure that they get nothing from me.

"Right…" I said. "How did you know I fainted though?" I began to look for Robin, but there was no sign of him. If he starts to avoid me again, I have no idea what I'll do.

"Robin told us." Reflet said and her eyes seem to study me. "He is battling next so he went to get ready." She explained. It was nice to know that he wasn't trying to avoid me. On one of the screens the word 'Game' appeared and the fighters returned. Toon Link and Villager appeared both grinning. Captain Falcon jumped onto the stage with Robin following behind him. I wanted to watch his match and I was going to until I remembered that I also have people to battle today. Mario was my first match today and I was nervous to battle a veteran from the very first tournament. We weren't allowed to battle in our uniforms so I had to change into my tunic and armor. Mario was waiting on the stage for me already as I ran up the step.

"What are ya nervous?" He asked, with the same strange accent as Dr. Mario.

"No." I said confidently. Mario nodded with a small smile.

"Good!" He said. "I am a looking forward to this."

"I am as well." We both stepped onto the teleportation pads and were transported to a stage. I landed on a large stone bridge. There was a castle in the background and the sky was a brilliant orange. Mario appeared on the other side of the bridge, he did a quick 360 and nodded.

"Let's a go!" He said as the invisible announcer counted down.

"GO!" The announcer shouted. Mario was running at me, probably with some sort of plan. It didn't matter though, because I was determined to win this match. He jumped in the air and was about to bring his fist down, but I started my sword dance just in time. My blade connected with his fist stopping his attack, unlike him I attacked again. My sword sliced through the air with Mario trapped in my swings. I finished my dancing sword swings by swooping my sword upwards, sending Mario in the same direction. As he fell back down I was prepared to attack again, hoping to give him no chance for a counter attack. I jumped in the air and swung Falchion down on Mario. In a flash of yellow Mario disappeared. I was confused and had no idea what he had just done. It wasn't until I looked around that I realized I had been turned around. Mario didn't hesitate at my confusion and both of his legs collided with my back. I flew horizontally and landed on the stage with a thud.

"You're a veteran for a reason." I smiled at him as I got up. He landed on the ground and smiled.

"That's a right." He said smugly. I tried to dodge him as he attacked but he managed to grab hold of my tunic. With a small grin he began swinging me around and I couldn't escape his hold. "Bye-bye." He said as he released his grasp. It was then that I realized how close to the side of the stage we were. There was no way to recover as I passed the marker and appeared back at the top of the stage. This had been my first time fighting at a stage with no ledges and I had no idea that something like that could happen.

"I see." I landed on the stone bridge.

"Watch a closely." Mario said. "I know a all the tricks!" I would have to thank him after the match, it would've been embarrassing to lose a stock like that in the tournament. He was nice enough to step away from the corner, so that I wouldn't have to worry about being thrown off again. I ran towards him my sword ready. Mario stuck his palm out and a fire ball came bouncing towards. I was in awe, there weren't many mages who didn't need a tome to use magic. I remembered Robin describing how difficult such a task was. Mario was a mighty foe indeed. The fireball connected with me and stopped my charge. Mario slid across the ground, knocking my feet out from beneath me and causing me to fly at an angle. He was quick to follow up and did two backflips each connecting. He was about to use his horizontal kick again and I knew it was time to counter. With perfect timing his kick hit my blade instead of me and I hit him back with the same force. Mario flew away from me. I jumped after him and swung my sword down before he could make a move. Mario hit the ground and bounced back up. Knowing this was my chance I sliced a half circle below me causing Mario to go straight down. I was going to continue my assault when a horn blared. I jumped, the loud sound broke my concentration. Mario swept my feet out again, this time by rotating his legs around him. I fell on the stage and heard a thumping noise approaching. From the side of the stage a strange creature riding a pig came out.

"What in the world?" I exclaimed, since I had only ever seen people riding horses or wyverns. The creature dropped something in the center of the stage and continued riding towards Mario and I. It was easy to dodge it, but I had forgotten about Mario. He had grabbed me once again, except this time he threw me towards the center of the bridge. I saw the barrel like object that the goblin creature had dropped. Not knowing what it did, I carelessly landed beside it. Mario grinned and waved. The barrel exploded and I was thankful for the protection Master Hand gave us. Even with it I could feel the extreme heat and it blew me up to the sky. I once again passed the marker and reappeared at the top of stage.

I was already two stocks down and Mario hadn't lost even one. This was a practice match for a reason. Still I had to at least make him lose one stock. I dropped down to find that the center of the bridge was now gone. There were so many things happening here it was difficult to focus.

"This is one of the easier stages." Mario said. "You a won't make it a far if you a find this hard."

"Right!" I did a small jump and swung my sword down on Mario. The hit caused him to hit the ground and before he recovered I began my sword dance once again. My blade danced as I slashed at Mario, this time I ended by doing multiple small thrusts forward. It sent Mario flying, but not enough to pass the marker. He jumped back and I was ready. I held my sword behind me putting as much effort as possible in my attack. I swung my sword down from my head to the ground and Mario was launched passed the marker. He reappeared on a floating platform above the chasm.

"Good a job!" Mario said. He landed at the edge of the gaping hole in the bridge. "But I think it's a time to end this." I didn't know what tactic he was going to use now, so I had to be careful. I stood my ground, even though he had the projectiles. He began shooting fireballs and I dodged every one of them. It was too late when I realized my mistake as Mario grabbed me and threw me over the hole. He jumped up and swung his fist down. I dodged too early and the blow hit, but it hadn't connected properly. While I fell quickly there was still the possibility of recovery or so I thought. A strange black cloud with blue markings appeared above me and black shapes began to fall from it. Before I knew it the center of the bridge was back and I was trapped underneath it. With no way of getting back I fell passed the marker and heard the announcer shout 'Game'.

I reappeared on the stage utterly defeated. Mario appeared beside me and patted me on the back.

"That was a good battle!" He said. "Keep fighting and you a will do well in the tournament!"

"Thank you," I said. "You really helped me realize how the stages can be used to ones advantage." I stepped off the stage as the next pair went up. Mr. Game & Watch and, if I remembered correctly, Little Mac were the next fighters. Mario whispered something about an easy win for Little Mac, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I locked onto Robin and made my way towards him.

"Robin!" I called out to him. Luckily he was only with Kamui and Shulk, since Reflet had a match. "How did your fight go?" I asked when I got near him.

"I won," He smiled. "Captain Falcon fights in a similar fashion to Ganondorf so it was quite simple to beat him."

"Good for you." I said, happy to see him with some confidence.

"I uh watched your battle…" He said, but stopped. That was an embarrassingly bad fight, and Robin had clearly realized that.

"Mario didn't show any mercy!" Kamui announced. "Or are you still not feeling well?" She asked. I had almost forgotten about the incident this morning.

"He was harsh, but he showed me an important lesson." I declared. "Mario is a veteran from the first tournament, there was no way I could beat him."

"Well…" Robin began, but once again stopped short.

"Nice fight." Samus came up to us. She was in her power suit today and it was intimidating. "Mario can be a jerk sometimes, especially with newcomers."

"No, no he was very nice to me." I tried to convince her.

"True, he's done worse." Samus seemed to muse to herself. She pulled off her helmet and flipped her ponytail out. "I can't wait to fight you." She said and I nodded my head. Samus was also a veteran from the first tournament and everyone respects her.

"Don't forget to fight me." Kamui chimed in. "Then again you could always fight Corrin…"

"Personally I wanted to challenge you, but I was too slow." She smiled.

"You bet!" I heard someone shout. I tried to see who it was, but it was too crowded. Samus grimaced and rubbed her forehead.

"Hopefully we'll get to fight before the tournament." Samus said. Her eyes seemed to widen for a second. "Shulk?" I turned to him when he didn't respond. His eyes appeared extra blue and he just stood there.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kamui said as she looked around the gymnasium.

"H-hey," Shulk said. "Has Mr. Game & Watch's battle ended yet?" We all turned to the screens and heard the announcer.

"Game!" The announcer shouted. When Mr. Game & Watch and Little Mac appeared on the stage, Shulk's face went pale.

"Get down!" He shouted. We all hit the floor and something whizzed by our heads. Whatever it was landed on the stage where Mr. Game & Watch and Little Mac were.

"Bomb-omb!" Someone shouted. Everyone took cover as the bomb walked around the stage. & Watch pushed Little Mac off the stage and the bomb stopped walking. The bomb exploded and filled the gymnasium with heat and smoke. After the explosion I ran towards the stage ignoring Robin's and Kamui's questions.

"Mr. Game & Watch!" I called out. Some other people called out to him too, but the smoke was making it impossible to see anything.

"No way…" Shulk was beside me. "I didn't think of this outcome."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Shulk was talking like he knew this was going to happen.

"That bomb was supposed to hit us." He said darkly. "It would have severely injured all of us except Robin…" He tsked at the end.

"That means someone is attempting to get rid of us?" I wondered.

"I think it's just out of the way." His expression was grim as we continued to get closer to the smoking stage. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mario putting out some flames with a strange machine on his back.

"Why would someone want us out of the way?" I asked him. If someone wanted us to move they could have asked instead.

"I'm not sure yet…" Shulk said. The doors to the gym opened with a bang and Master Hand ran into the gym with Greninja by his side. With a wave of his hand all the smoke spiralled together and flew out of the gymnasium. The stage was completely destroyed, amazingly the teleportation pads were not, and most of it was on fire. Greninja and Mario dealt with most of the flames.

"Mr. Game & Watch!" Someone cried out as the dark figure came into view. I gasped at the sight before me.

"No way…"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Mr. Game & Watch can beat Little Mac, depending on how the Little Mac plays and if there is an edge at the stage. **

**I hate it when lv.9 computers sit in the corners and throw you. Hate it sooo much. Pretty much every way Mario defeated Lucina is a way I hate to lose, but whatever people can fight in any way they want.**

 **It's June, so good luck with exams if you have any!**

 **E3 is coming up, so excited! Can't wait for all that Zelda and Pokémon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review or comment, it's nice to know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

Lucina

"No way…" I gasped at the sight in front of me. The stage was utterly destroyed and there were still flames here and there.

"Mr. Game & Watch!" Someone cried out.

"You little-" Mario began, but didn't finish. Mr. Game & Watch stood there completely unscathed with a two dimensional bucket. "Oil panic…" Mario slapped his own forehead.

"I wasn't sure if that was going to work, beep." Mr. Game & Watch said as the bucket disappeared.

"Thank goodness." Shulk said. "I'm glad that this future is better." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I was glad to see that no one was hurt.

"WHO DID THIS?" Master Hand roared. Everyone flinched at his anger. Nobody came forward and Master Hand only got angrier. "TELL ME NOW!" Still no one came forward.

"What the?" Reflet's battle had ended and she reappeared where the now destroyed stage was. The other fighters also appeared where the stage had been and they were confused at the scene in front of them.

"If no one is going to come forward then no one shall be fighting either." Master Hand said calmly. People began to yell and boo him, but he ignored them. With a swipe of his hand we were all back in our uniforms and our weapons were once again gone. "You can battle again when someone comes forward." He said and walked out of the gymnasium. The room fell silent for a second until it exploded with people shouting.

"Wario just admit to it!" Someone shouted. "You're always throwing Bob-ombs!"

"Shut it Bowser!" Wario yelled. "They're your minion!"

"Who called it a bomb-omb anyway?" Bowser roared. "It's a Bob-omb you fool!"

"Well excuse me for making a mistake." Pit said. "I was panicking."

"It could've been Peach!" Falco stated. "She can pull them out of the ground."

"The odds of that is 1/250!" Peach cried out. It didn't take long for everyone to start pointing fingers at each other and the volume of their voices rose. I tried to stay calm, since I doubted it was any of the smashers. Before a fight could break out between Peach and Falco, Samus intervened.

"Stop it already." She said calmly and the volume in the gym went down. "There's no point in doubting everyone."

"Someone could've gotten really hurt." Luigi squeaked.

"Yes, but nobody did." Samus pointed out. "Either way the person who threw the Bob-omb must've known that the fights would be cancelled after. Which one of us would not want to fight anymore?" She asked. Nobody answered. I had a feeling that the answer was no one. Until I glanced over at Robin, who never seemed excited to fight. While I knew Robin couldn't have thrown the Bob-omb, since his back was to the stage and I was right there with him, he could have seen who threw it.

"It could've been one of the assist trophies." Ganondorf said. "A lot of them are bitter about not actually being part of the tournament."

"Are you blaming Waluigi now?" Wario said angrily.

"I might be-"

"That's enough you two!" Samus shouted. "I doubt the assist trophies would do this. You have to consider how they would get the Bob-omb too." Samus explained.

"Who did it then?" Dark Pit asked. Samus glared at him, but he didn't even flinch. "One of us had to do it, right?"

"Well anyone who was battling at the time couldn't have done it." She began. "Neither could Mr. Game & Watch nor Little Mac." Samus glanced over at Shulk who shook his head.

"Cool, we can trust ten people then." Dark Pit said. I was surprised at how positive he was about the situation.

"What about Greninja?" Pit proposed. "Isn't it weird how he is always getting Master Hand?"

"Gre Greninja ja." Greninja sounded angry.

"Just because you say it wasn't you doesn't mean it's true!" Pit argued with Greninja.

"Stop!" Samus shouted at the two. "Did anyone see the person who threw the Bob-omb?" Everybody looked around to see if anyone would step forward. Nobody did and the tension in the room once again began to rise. I glance over to where Robin was and to my surprise he was gone. I looked around the crowd of smashers, but I couldn't find him. A sense of unease settled in my stomach.

 _'_ _Why did Robin leave?'_ I tried to convince myself that he had just disappeared in the crowd, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Is anyone missing?" Reflet asked. "If someone is then that person would be pretty suspicious, no?" Everybody began to look around and I started to worry. The blame would fall on Robin at this point.

"It couldn't have been Robin." Shulk whispered to me. "We all can support his innocence even though he left the room suspiciously." I nodded. It made me happy just knowing that people would stand up for Robin.

"Robin isn't here, but that's not a surprise." Reflet said, she flicked one of her pigtails and rested her hand on her hip.

"Lady Palutena isn't here either…" Pit said. "Not that she would do anything like this!" He quickly added.

"Corrin and Cloud aren't here either." Bayonetta said with a sigh.

"I'm amazed that none of the villains are missing." Toon Link said.

"Brat." Ganondorf cracked his knuckles. "Where's your big buddy then, huh? He is good at throwing bombs."

"I'm right here…" Link waved his hand to draw attention to himself. Once he stopped he blended back into the crowd.

"Come on everyone." Samus called, once again getting everyone's attention. "So we have four people who have left the room."

"Neither Zelda nor Sheik are here too…" Peach said worriedly.

"Fine five people." Samus corrected herself. "Now we check all of their alibis and then we can battle again."

"Can't we just use someone as a scapegoat and get this over with?" Ganondorf suggested. "I vote Wario, it's pretty believable."

"I agree." Bowser said.

"Hey!" Wario shouted.

"Stop!" Samus yelled. "We are not going to use someone as a scapegoat just so we can battle each other."

"Awww." Someone complained.

"First we should agree on someone that we know for sure didn't throw the Bob-omb." Samus stated.

"I a think everyone a believes you are a innocent." Mario said.

"Good, then I'll be bringing Lucina and Shulk with me to go question the five missing people." Samus pointed at us. I was confused why she decided to bring me, but I wanted to know why Robin left.

"Why them?" Pit whined.

"They were with me when the Bob-omb was thrown so I know that they are innocent as well." Samus told him. Nobody argued with Samus's plan and we set out to find the five people.

When we got out of the gymnasium, Samus directed us to an empty classroom. She ushered us all in and closed the door. I didn't know what she was doing and wondered what this had to do with investigating.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Samus turned to me and put her finger to her lips.

"Speak quietly." She whispered angrily. I flushed at my mistake, especially since I was being spied on.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"So Shulk you knew that Bob-omb was coming?" Samus whispered.

"I guess I haven't really told anyone, but I can get accurate visions of the future." He explained to us the process, which I was quite jealous of. He didn't need to go back in time to change the future. "I saw the Bob-omb exploding in the middle of our group, leaving all of us but Robin severely injured."

"I see…" Samus said. "You wouldn't have happened to see who threw the Bob-omb in your vision did you?"

"Unfortunately I didn't see who it was." He said. "I don't really have any control over what I see."

"Well that makes life difficult." Samus said as she sat down on a desk.

"Wouldn't Robin have seen who threw it?" I wondered. "He had his back to the stage and he wasn't injured in your vision right?"

"Yeah, I think he moved out of the way in the vision." Shulk said uncertainly.

"Seriously, is he involved in everything?" Samus asked. I turned to her angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My voice rose and Samus clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Quiet." She said. "I'm just saying that whenever something happens he is usually around." I couldn't argue with her since she was right. Robin seemed to always have a connection with strange incidents.

"If anything Robin is in serious danger." Shulk said.

"We have got to find him and hopefully settle whoever threw the Bob-omb." Samus said. She was definitely determined to help Robin and it made me realize that I was hesitant in confronting him. The dream or whatever it was spooked me and I was disappointed in myself.

"Right!" I said determined to be of use. Samus carefully opened the door and to my relief no one was there.

"Finding Robin will be the fastest way to solving our problem." Samus began. "But if we find the other four we should still question them." Shulk and I both nodded. "Since both of you are his friends where do you think we will find him?" I began to go through all the places where I would usually find Robin like the library and the dining hall. It took a while for me to remember that Robin might not want to be found right now, so he wouldn't be somewhere he would usually be.

"I'd say the library or his room." Shulk suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that." I began. "If Robin doesn't want to be found he would be avoiding those places wouldn't he?" Samus nodded.

"That's true." She said, with a look of annoyance. "I guess we'll just search the entire school."

"I guess so." I said, wishing that I knew where Robin was. Since we were searching the entire school we decided to find the other four people who were missing from the room as well. We all decided to check the guidance counsellor's office and to our surprise Palutena was there with Corrin.

"Hello, is something wrong?" Palutena asked as we entered her office.

"Weren't you there when the Bob-omb was thrown in the gym?" I asked her. Her eyes opened wide and she stood up. Corrin also looked surprised, but he didn't do anything.

"What!?" She said. "I had a break and Corrin said he wanted to talk to me, both of us have been here since our last fights." She explained. It gave her an alibi and she seemed to be telling the truth.

"Was anyone injured?" Corrin asked, but he didn't sound interested.

"Luckily everyone is fine." Samus said. "Well sorry for disturbing you." We left the office, even though Shulk protested that we should stay for a bit longer.

"We can't just believe that neither left the office, both of them could be lying!" He argued with us as we went down the hall.

"That's true, but you could then say everyone in the gym was also capable of it and we are just on a wild goose chase." Samus proposed.

"We are chasing a goose?" I asked. "I thought we were looking for the people who had left the gym?" Samus furrowed her brows and squinted at me.

"We are looking for them, it's an expression." She explained, but it didn't make any sense. "So it's just Cloud, Zelda and Robin." Samus suggested we check their rooms just in case, since both had early battles that day it was possible that they were taking a break. Since Cloud's room was the closest we headed there. Samus knocked on the door and called his name a few times.

"He isn't here?" I wondered. I believed it until the door knob twisted and Cloud opened his door.

"What?" He asked.

"Where were you when the Bob-omb was thrown in the gym?" Samus asked him. He didn't seem surprised at all when she explained what had happened.

"After my battle I came back here and fell asleep." He yawned. "Is that all then?"

"That's not much of an alibi." Shulk said. Cloud lifted an eyebrow and leaned towards Shulk.

"I only came here for one reason and that was to fight. Why would I jeopardize that by throwing a bomb at the stage?" His voice was icy and he leaned back when he was done.

"Alright then, sorry for bothering you." Samus waved and Cloud closed the door.

"We can't just believe him!" Shulk argued again, but Samus just ignored him.

"I doubt it, Cloud isn't someone who'll get multiple chances in the tournament so he'll probably want to do the best he possibly can." She explained. "That means he wouldn't do something like that."

"What do you mean by multiple chances?" I asked.

"There are some fighters who are only invited the tournament once or periodically." Samus said. "Dr. Mario for example was in the second tournament, but he wasn't in the third tournament. There were also a few fighters from the other tournaments who were never invited back."

"I see." I felt nervous, wondering if this was going to be my only tournament.

"Anyway we just need Zelda and Robin." She said. "If we're lucky we'll find Robin and get this fiasco over with." We headed for Zelda's room, since Shulk said Robin wasn't in his room. We knocked on Zelda's door and no one answered. Even when Samus called out there was no response.

"Hey didn't Peach say that Zelda and Sheik were missing?" Shulk asked. I remembered her saying that too, so it was weird that Samus said there were only five people to question.

"I guess you guys wouldn't know, but Sheik and Zelda are the same person." She explained to us how Zelda once had to hide her identity and thus disguised herself as Sheik. "So it doesn't matter which one we find."

"That makes sense." I knew what it was like hiding my identity, especially as the opposite gender. It made me remember my first meeting with Robin and my face went bright red.

"There!" Shulk shouted. Samus and I both turned in the direction he was pointing. Robin was coming out of the bathroom, his face was pale and had a slight green tinge. He jumped when Shulk pointed him out, but he didn't run. "Robin, where have you been?"

"Umm…" His face went a little red. "I was in the bathroom…"

"You've been in there for a while." Samus said. She had one of her eyebrows arched up and Robin blushed even more.

"I thought if I ate my breakfast earlier this wouldn't happen." Robin said as his shoulders slumped. "It's just the teleportation pads…" He seemed quite embarrassed and I wasn't sure why.

"You were sick because of the transportation to the stage?" Samus stifled a laugh. "I was wondering who it would be this tournament. I think it was Lucas last tournament."

"Good for you." Robin said dryly. "I'm guessing you're here for an important reason." He crossed his arms and didn't make any eye contact with me.

"Did you see who threw the Bob-omb?" Samus asked.

"You're assuming because my back was to the stage that I would've seen who threw it?" Robin rephrased the question. Samus nodded. "I'm sorry but I didn't."

"No way!" Shulk shouted. "You must've seen the person's face."

"We were having a conversation, so I wasn't paying attention to our surroundings." Robin stated. I frowned at him, but he still wasn't looking at me. He continued to avoid answering Shulk and Samus as they questioned him.

"You really didn't see anyone?" Samus asked. Robin nodded and seemed to regret the action as his face turned pale.

"Were you really sick?" Shulk narrowed his eyes. "It's possible you're being threatened again."

"Sorry, I flushed." Robin said.

"Shulk can't you tell he was sick by the shade of green his face is?" Samus pointed out. "If Robin says he didn't see who it was then we can only believe him and look for Zelda."

"Okay, sorry Robin it's just I had a vision and all of us except you were injured by that explosion." Shulk explained. Robin's face paled more.

"I'm glad that it didn't happen." Robin said with a tight smile. Samus and Shulk were beginning to walk away, so I went up to Robin.

"Who was it Robin?" My voice was cold and he seemed shocked.

"I didn't see who it was I told you-"

"You weren't paying attention to our conversation at the time you were staring at someone else." I hissed, not that I cared if he was looking at someone else. "Who was it?"

"Lucina-"

"Who was it Robin?" I asked again, my voice rising. Samus and Shulk had stopped now and were staring at us.

"It was Princess Zelda…" He said and turned away. "She disappeared right after we ducked."

"How did she disappear?" Samus asked grabbing Robin's shoulders tightly.

"Like she melted into shadows." Robin described what he had seen and we all seemed shocked.

"Would Princess Zelda really do such a thing?" I turned to Samus, since she knew her better.

"No it isn't." She glared at Robin. "Why didn't you tell us right away that it was Zelda?" He grimaced and I could see him chew the side of his lip.

"I don't think it was the real Zelda." Robin finally said. "I think it was the same as when Reflet attacked me."

"You didn't say anything because you didn't want her to be falsely accused." Samus smiled. "Good." She slapped him on the back and he yelped.

"What are we going to do now?" Shulk asked. "Someone needs to come forward if we want to battle again, but we can't force Zelda if she didn't actually do it."

"I can take the blame." Robin suggested.

"Eh?" Samus furrowed her brows. "Haven't you already been in trouble?"

"Well yes-"

"I don't think Master Hand is going to be impressed if you take the blame." She said.

"You're right, he warned me not to cause trouble again or he would replace me." Robin sighed. I was shocked that he was willing to sacrifice himself once again. If Samus hadn't stopped him, I would've lost him again.

"Maybe we should just use Wario as a scapegoat." Samus mused to herself.

"That's no better than making Zelda go!" Shulk said.

"I can go." We all turned to find Corrin in front of us. "I don't mind leaving this place."

"Spying again?" Robin asked. Shulk seemed interested in the conversation.

"No." He said. "I'm willing to take the blame."

"You're in the same situation as me Corrin." Robin began. "Did you not listen when he said we would be replaced if we caused any more trouble?"

"I did, but I don't want to be here anymore." Corrin replied. "She set this up, so that I would leave. I'm of no use to her anymore."

"What?" Samus and Shulk said.

"I'm sorry about that, but you can't just give up on the tournament." I said. "I'm sure we can find someone else to take the blame."

"Just let me leave!" Corrin shouted. "I miss everyone and I hate it here." Corrin began to sniffle and tears fell to the floor.

"H-hey, I miss my friends too." Shulk said as he awkwardly tried to comfort Corrin. "But I made more friends, so I don't feel so lonely anymore."

"Who cares about you?" Corrin shouted. "I don't care about you or your friends!" Shulk was clearly annoyed, but he didn't say anything.

"I see." Again we all turned to see who was there. Princess Zelda stood there and her presence exuded royalty. "So that is what happened."

"Zelda how long have you been here!?" Samus said, clearly surprised to see the princess.

"I overheard what Robin said and I wanted to thank him, but then Corrin came and I couldn't quite find a good time to come in." Her cheeks went a little red.

"Zelda, it wasn't really you was it?" Samus asked.

"I would never do such a horrid thing, but I cannot allow Corrin to take the blame for this." Zelda stated.

"Does that mean-" I began.

"I shall take the blame." Zelda said her voice was full of authority.

"How are you going to explain what happened?" Robin asked.

"I do not know yet, but Master Hand may be so angry that he will not need an explanation." Zelda said hesitantly.

"Let me leave!" Corrin shouted again. "I don't mind taking the fall."

"I will have no such thing." Zelda stated firmly. "Now I shall go to Master Hand and explain what happened." She turned on her heel and began to walk away, before she got too far she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Thank you for protecting me." Zelda then continued to Master Hand's office and we couldn't stop her.

"Master Hand will go easy on her." Samus said and crossed her arms. "But it's not fair for Zelda to take the blame when she didn't actually do it."

"You should've let me do it then!" Corrin yelled at us. "I'm sick and tired of fighting people…" I patted Corrin on the shoulder.

"Corrin this is not a fight where one's life is on the line." I told him. "This is a fight where you can learn and form bonds with new people."

"Shut up!" He lashed out and shoved me away. Robin was quick to catch me and he glared at Corrin.

"You're not a child." Robin stated coldly. "I don't care what you've been through, but you accepted Master Hand's invitation so you better make the best of this experience." Corrin's face went red.

"What do you know-" Corrin began.

"I don't." Robin said. "Just remember that Master Hand could choose anyone but he chose you." Corrin tsked and stormed away.

"Robin…" I turned to him and he smiled.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing." I said and smiled. Something Corrin had said was bothering Robin, but I wasn't sure what.

"What should we say to everyone else?" Shulk asked. "We can't tell them it was Zelda."

"I guess we'll tell them we found the culprit…" Samus had her arms crossed and one of her fingers was tapping. "But even if we don't say it was Zelda they'll all know it was one of the five people who left the room."

"Sooner or later they'll figure out it was Zelda or that she admitted to it." Robin pointed out.

"Zelda is strong and a lot of people respect her so she can take it." Samus said with a grin. "Link will save her like he always does."

"I don't think we'll be doing anymore battles today." Shulk said running his hand through his hair.

"It's highly unlikely." Robin confirmed.

"You'll never get used to the transporter at this rate." Samus teased. Robin's face went red and I noticed him glance at me.

"I w-will." He argued, but he didn't appear confident.

"Right." Samus said. "Well, I'll go tell everyone we found the culprit. I won't say who it was though. They can figure it out themselves." She waved as she walked away.

"I think I'll head to the library." Robin said. I was tempted to stop him, but I hesitated and he left.

"Is something bothering him?" Shulk asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." I said, since I didn't know what was bothering him. I watched Robin walk away. The pain around my throat was dull and barely noticeable now. I so wanted to reach out and stop him. Yet the image of Grima wouldn't leave my mind at the moment. Either way I told Robin to come to me if something was bothering him. I knew he never would though, because that's just how he is.

"You know it's up to you to protect him, right?" Shulk suddenly said, breaking my train of thought.

"What?" I said bewildered by his statement.

"Protect the one you love Lucina." Shulk said. He gave a small smile. "Sorry, but I can't help reminding people." Shulk left me to myself after this. It was confusing and yet I knew he was absolutely right. I love Robin and I refuse to lose him to Grima or anyone else.

 _'_ _There is no way I'll let anyone hurt Robin.'_ I foolishly thought.

 **Author's Notes**

 **This chapter just didn't want to end and I don't know why. I also can't believe I've been calling Bob-ombs, bomb-ombs all these years…I feel so ashamed. Well I know now, so I won't be making that mistake again…hopefully. Plus I don't know if Mr. Game & Watch can use oil panic on Bob-ombs, I assumed he could since he can absorb the explosions from Link's bombs. **

**So E3…oh my, oh my. The new Zelda looks amazing and I can't wait till it comes out! Open worlds are fun, but then again I'm usually playing Xenoblade so I'm kinda used to giant worlds. I'm not quite sure, but the Zelda one almost looks bigger than Xenoblade Chronicles X. Pokemon looks great, but they didn't really share anything that I didn't already know so yeah.**

 **I have to thank you all for the feedback! It truly makes me happy and then I get all fired up to write the next chapter.**

 **Leave a comment or review! It's nice to know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

Robin

I was glad that I was the only one in the library, though it was possible Link was here and I just didn't notice him. Chances are everyone was still in the gym and were all being told that the culprit was found. I had a feeling Reflet would be blaming me. I knew it was a bad idea to leave the gym at that time, but the transportation… I gagged at the memory.

I found the table I usually occupied and pulled a random book off the shelf. It didn't matter what it was about as long as it distracted me. Corrin's attitude was frustrating. He acts like he is the victim even though he agreed to come here. My fists were clenched tightly as I remembered him pushing Lucina away and yelling at her.

 _'_ _If I ever catch him spying on her again, he'll be in for it.'_ I thought darkly. He could speak badly about me as much as he wants, but I would not stand for him hurting Lucina. I tried to calm down by reading the book I had picked and sighed as it was about the third tournament. In a way I didn't really want to think about the tournament at the moment. Everyone was so obsessed with fighting each other it was strange. Or maybe I'm just strange for not wanting to fight? Unlike everyone else, I don't remember who I am or what I've achieved. It's possible that if I had my memories I would love to be fighting everyone and agreed to Master Hand's invitation. Of course unlike everyone else, I didn't get to choose if I wanted to come or not.

' _If I'm dead…what happens when the tournament ends?'_ At this point I was expecting to hear the annoying voice of 'Grima' chime in and say something. All I got was silence, which actually made me happy. I looked back to the book I had and decided to read it. I was expecting results of the tournament or something, but this was about something else completely. There was an incident right before the last tournament and Master Hand dubbed it 'Subspace Emissary'. As I read through what happened it didn't take long for the pieces to click. Zelda and Reflet both acting completely out of character and disappearing mysteriously was suspiciously close to some of the things Tabuu had done. I laughed at my paranoia. Knowing full well that Tabuu was defeated and Master Hand would make sure it stayed that way.

 **"** **Wouldn't you say the same thing about me?"** I sighed at the sound of the voice and ignored it. He had a point though since I sacrificed myself Grima should've been defeated forever. Then again I'm back somehow. **"** **Don't ignore me Robin! It's no fun that way!"** The voice whined.

 _'_ _Shut up! I'm thinking!'_ I regretted responding to him. A sharp pain shot through my head and I could only wait till it passed. I could feel whatever was left of my breakfast rising, but I couldn't get any bearing of the room. It felt like everything was spinning and I began to panic.

"Stop!" I shouted and it echoed across the library. Everything stopped spinning and the pain was gone.

 **"** **If you would just stop resisting it wouldn't be so painful."** I was face to face with myself or I guess Grima.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked pathetically. Though the pain and the spinning sensation were gone they had left quite the toll.

 **"** **I mean you don't remember anything and yet you resist gaining the powers of a god!"** Grima said exasperated. **"** **Who wouldn't want to have this much power?"** He asked. Grima glared at me.

"I don't want to disappear." I stated. From what Lucina told me, I didn't get to control myself anymore if I accepted Grima.

 **"** **Who said anything about disappearing?"** Grima said feigning ignorance. **"** **I just want to give you power."**

"You want to give an amnesiac power?" I asked. Even with no memories I was no fool. "There's always some strings attached." Grima smiled at me and I took a step back.

 **"** **You want to play it this way?"** He asked still smiling innocently. **"** **FINE!"** His demeanor crumbled. He began to walk towards me and I kept my distance from him by stepping back. **"** **Then you can suffer and despair! No more easy way out. You'll accept me as you snivel and plead for me to make everything better!"** He was foaming at the mouth he was so angry. It was strange to see myself in such a state. **"** **I hope you enjoy it, because I know I will."** He smiled again, but it was a very twisted expression. I shivered, it was an expression I hope I never have to wear. Grima disappeared and I found myself pressed up against one of the walls of the library. I was a good distance from the table I started at and I was going to return to it, but there was no strength in my legs. I realized how scary that warning was and my whole body began to shake.

 _'_ _I'm going to suffer…'_ I thought and a few tears ran down my face. _'_ _Had I not already suffered enough? I have no memories at all and a mentally unstable god speaking to me, and apparently I'm going to suffer.'_ My legs were still shaking, so I knew there was no way I was going to be walking. I was tempted to grab a book, but they were all too far away to reach. I sighed and searched for anything to get Grima off of my mind. It didn't take long for my thoughts to drift to Lucina. She asked me to see her if Grima ever spoke to me again, but I wasn't sure if I could. I might just break down right in front of her and I didn't really want her to see that _. 'It might just be comforting to see her. I mean she did say I could come to her even if nothing happened. I'll just say nothing happened.'_ I sat there whishing that Lucina was here. I could feel my face heat up as I realized how much I just wanted to see her. Of course I knew she wouldn't come here. She had no reason to. I smiled at how sad that thought made me.

"Robin?" I jerked my head up to find Lucina and Link. Both seemed extremely worried. With how I probably look right now it wasn't much of a surprise. "Are you alright?" Lucina asked. She kneeled down in front of me and stared. I just stared back as I worked out what to say. Lucina's blue eyes were distracting me though and my thoughts were getting jumbled up. The mark in her eye really caught my attention and I couldn't help but wonder if it impaired her vision in any way. "Robin?" She asked again, sounding more worried.

"I'm fine." I said politely.

"Olimar said he hear someone shouting in the library…" Link said quietly. I noticed he had some sheets of paper in his hands, but I had to think something up.

"S-sorry there was a spider…" I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

"You're scared of spiders?" Lucina asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Y-yes, all their legs and stuff…" I lied. Link stared at me skeptically, but didn't say anything. "What's that?" I pointed to the scraps of paper in Link's hand and pulled the attention away from me. Link looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

"It looks like one of my adventures, but I only found a few pages of it…" He said. I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"That's mysterious." Lucina said. Link nodded and carefully put the paper in his pocket. Ending the conversation and allowing silence to fill the room. "I never knew you were afraid of spiders." Lucina turned back to me.

"I guess so," I smiled. "I saw it and ran all the way here." Lucina checked around as if the spider might have followed me.

"I can get rid of it if you guys are worried about it…" Link said lifting up a book as if it were a weapon. "Spiders are sort of a specialty of mine…"

"Did you fight a lot of spiders?" Lucina asked. I relaxed as her attention went back to Link.

"I defeated a giant one…" He said. "It could almost fill the gym…" Lucina was disgusted and amazed at the same time, even I was prepared to hear about this amazing battle. But Link stayed silent and didn't continue. Which meant Lucina would turn back to me and ask more questions. It didn't take long and I blushed when her gaze returned to me.

"Robin, were you crying?" She asked. She reached her hand as if she was going to touch the side of my face, but she lowered it.

"Yeah…the spider was pretty scary…" Even I knew I didn't sound convincing at all. I glanced over to Link in hope he would comment about the giant spider he battled, but he was gone. I didn't see or hear him leave. Now it was just Lucina and I, unfortunately my legs still felt numb.

"I know, so are cockroaches." Lucina commented and I found it strange that she was afraid of a simple bug.

"Really, but you battled Grima and all those monsters…risen or something." I said and she giggled.

"It's strange indeed." She gave me a soft smile. "Though you have also fought risen and such, it's nice to know we have something in common."

"Yes." I said with a twinge of guilt. Lucina stood up and reached out her hand to me.

"Shall we slay the spider?" She asked. Her face showed how determined she was and I grabbed her hand. She pulled me up, but my legs gave out and I fell back to the floor. My face went a deep red. "Is the spider so mighty that you can't even walk?" I could tell that she wasn't joking and was actually asking me seriously. I knew I shouldn't hide what happened from her, but I didn't know what to say. She looked absolutely shocked as my tears fell.

"I'm sorry, Lucina." I began. The tears wouldn't stop and I was at a loss for words. "I lied…" Lucina was crestfallen at my words.

"Robin…" She croaked and she looked about ready to burst into tears.

"There was no spider, I-"

"It was Corrin wasn't it?" She huffed. "He said something that bothered you didn't he?" I stared at her, not sure where to go with this.

"Uh well y-yes, but-"

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." She said not allowing me to explain anything and making me worry that she would do something rash. "Don't worry Robin." Lucina smiled sweetly and I nodded.

"Thank you." I felt better even though it wasn't about what was actually bothering me. I wiped away my tears and smiled.

"Umm…" Lucina began, her cheeks slightly pink. "Would you tell me about what bothered you?"

"W-well…" I didn't want to tell her it was how he treated her. "He decided to attend Master Hand's academy and tournament, but now he wants out. It's frustrating for me…because I didn't get a choice." Lucina hugged me tightly and I panicked. "Lucina?"

"It's alright to be scared Robin." She said soothingly.

"Lucina…what's going to happen to me when the tournament and all of this ends?" I asked. I felt Lucina tense and her hands gripped my coat tightly.

"I'm not sure Robin." She replied, but I had a feeling she was still thinking about it. I managed to get myself out of Lucina's hug and I could feel some strength in my legs now.

"I can come see you if something's bothering me, right?" I asked for reassurance. She smile and nodded.

"Of course." She said eagerly. It was all too clear how much she wanted me to confide in her and I felt guilty about not telling her about Grima.

 **"** **Suffer!"** The words echoed in my head. I wasn't sure if it was a vivid memory or if it was actually Grima. Suddenly there was a large crash and a scream.

"What was that?" Lucina ran towards the sound before I could answer. My legs felt weak and I feared what I was about to see. I went in the direction of the sound to find one of the bookshelves had fallen. Lucina was attempting to lift the heavy shelf by herself and I noticed that somebody was underneath. A sick feeling crept into my stomach and I was glad I didn't have much of my breakfast left.

"Help…" I heard come from under the bookshelf. I immediately recognized it as Lucas's. I froze as I wondered if this was part of suffering. If it was, would anyone be safe? Would Lucina be safe?

"Robin, I can't lift this on my own." Lucina said as she continued her futile efforts. Her comment snapped me back into reality and I hurried over to the book shelf. Lucina and I both gave are all to lift the bookshelf, but we weren't strong enough to lift it. Link came running out of the shadows and he looked horrified when he saw the fallen bookshelf. I didn't have to explain anything, he immediately rushed over to help us lift the book case. The bookshelf suddenly lifted into the air and was set back up. There was a shadowy figure who gave a small laugh before disappearing. I thought I heard Link say 'thank you', but he was so quiet it was hard to tell.

"Lucas!" Lucina shouted out to the boy who was now covered in books and ignoring the mysterious figure that had lifted the book case. He sniffled as he got up, and I was glad to see he was only scared. Lucas wasn't injured in anyway other than a few bruises. I felt relieved that it was nothing serious.

"I'm okay," He said as his small body shook. "I was just scared when the book case suddenly fell."

"How lucky…" Link said. He was clearly relieved that Lucas was alright.

 _'_ _It was just a coincidence that the bookshelf had fallen around the time Grima's voice…'_ I was horrified when I noticed all the bookshelves were bolted to the ground. There was no way that this was an accident, luckily Link and Lucina hadn't noticed this fact. This was a warning. Grima is going to make sure that I suffer. I glanced over at Lucina who was calming down Lucas.

 **"** **Nobody is safe."** I shivered as the voice spoke from behind me. I spun around expecting to see Grima, but there was no one. Now of course Lucina and Link were staring at me.

"Did you see someone?" Lucina asked.

"No." I said hesitantly, which did not convince Lucina at all and if anything made her angry.

"Robin." She said. She looked hurt and she must've assumed that I was lying to her.

"I thought I heard someone, but I didn't see anybody." I said, since it was sort of true. Lucina seemed to believe me.

"Do you think it's the same as the Bob-omb thrower?" She said quietly. I already knew the answer to that.

"N-no, the attacks are too close together…" I said.

"I see." Lucina was deeply thinking about the situation.

"Lucina…uh." I hesitated when our eyes met. "I h-heard-" A sudden alarm went off. If I remembered correctly it was the fire alarm.

"We need to get out of here!" Link shouted. Since it was an emergency we had no time to be shocked by the volume of his voice. As we left the room, I noticed the table I had been at was on fire.

Everyone was soaked when we all made it outside. The emergency sprinklers had gone off on our way out. Lucina and many other smashers were shivering. I would offer her my coat but even that was soaked through. The cold breeze was refreshing, at least for me, and it helped me get a hold on the situation I was in.

 _'_ _Grima wasn't going to let me tell anyone.'_ Whenever I wanted to mention what Grima said to me something always happens. In some ways I wished I had just let him possess me, and then I would get angry at myself for being so pathetic. _'_ _Grima can try all he wants, but I'll never give in to him.'_

 **"** **This is only the beginning."** The voice eerily echoed over the field.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Another chapter yay! It took me a while to think how this chapter was going to go.**

 **Thanks to Bread Mage for the idea about Link finding bits of Breath of the Wild. I was trying to think of a way to incorporate it, so thank you.**

 **Fire drills, fire drills. I thought I would never have to do one again after high school. I was wrong. Once I had one in the middle of my Calculus lecture which is so weird because lectures are only like 50 minutes long. By the time we got back we were pretty much out of time.**

 **Leave a comment or review, it's nice to know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

Robin

I stood outside the door of Master Hand's office. When I was told over the PA system to come to his office I became extremely nervous as I began to sift through the worst case scenarios. Now I was waiting for him to call me in and I was running through the situation in my head. I knew that it was highly unlikely that he would do anything rash, but there was still that bit of paranoia. It had been two weeks since Grima threatened me and he had been busy. The door to his office suddenly opened and Master Hand called me in. He was seated in a large comfy looking chair behind his desk.

"Take a seat Robin." He said. I was trying to figure out what was on his mind, but for once I couldn't tell. I awkwardly sat down on a hard wooden chair that was placed in front of his desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked sheepishly. I was afraid he would suddenly begin yelling at me or something, but he gave me a small smile.

"No, I was just worried." He stated calmly. I didn't relax though and I must've looked confused. "There have been some nasty rumours going around about you."

"Rumours?" I repeated, since I hadn't noticed.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"What kind of rumours?" I asked, more nervous than ever as I had a sinking feeling about them.

"Well apparently people around you have been getting into a lot of accidents and such." He began. Which was unfortunately true, I couldn't count the number of light fixtures and other things that have fallen or almost fallen on someone. "Some people are speculating that you're doing this to sabotage people."

"I would never!" I told him. He lifted up his hands.

"Of course, no one would do something so foolish." He said, his voice was icy cold. Everyone knows that they would be severely punished for breaking Master Hand's rules. "It's just that over ten light fixtures have fallen in the past two weeks and that's not including bits of the ceiling falling and people falling down stairs." He listed other freak accidents like an abnormal increase in fires as well.

"I don't see why these are all connected to me." I exclaimed, knowing full well that they had everything to do with me.

"It's just that these incidents always happen after someone talks to you." He said. "I mean after the Bob-omb incident everyone is on edge and you were one of the suspects for it weren't you?"

"A number of people can vouch for me, the only reason I left the room was because I got sick." I stated calmly.

"Sick?" Master Hand echoed. He appeared confused, but I could see the moment it dawned on him. "Because of the teleportation pads huh?" He smiled a bit and I held back glaring at him.

"Y-yes." I replied.

"I see, well I thought it was important to inform you about these rumours." He said and leaned back in his chair.

"You don't think telling me to come to your office over the PA system would make me look more suspicious to people?" I questioned him. A lot of people were staring at me as I made my way to his office. Master Hand became nervous when I pointed this out. His eyes opened wide as he realized his mistake and he sat up straight.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Robin." He cried. "It's just that after Zelda came in and admitted to throwing the Bob-omb I haven't really been thinking straight. I know she would never do such things and nobody else would either so what's going on?" He began to ramble on and on.

"Master Hand." I called out to him, hoping he would calm down. "I'm sure there is a perfect explanation for this-"

"I'm sorry Robin." He apologized randomly and cut me off. "This must be so hard for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, since I had only learned about the rumours now. Then again, I was slowly realizing the number of people who were avoiding me lately.

"You have no memories and I never asked if you really wanted to join the tournament or not." He said. I was surprised to see him crying. His face was a complete mess with tears and snot running down his face.

"I-it's fine really." I said with a smile. He stopped crying when he saw my smile.

"Really?" He asked pathetically. It was awkward to have an all-powerful being bawling in front of you like a child.

"I am used to it now." I lied.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't bring you back with your memories." He stated and I flinched.

"Master Hand…can I ask you a question?" I stared him dead on.

"Of course." He had regained his composure and smiled.

"Why did you bring me back?" I asked. "You already showed that there are plenty of others who were worthy." Master Hand avoided eye contact and he fiddled with the glove on his right hand.

"This is awkward…I don't think I should really answer that." He said.

"Why not?" I shouted. "Ah…sorry…" I quickly said, embarrassed by my outburst.

"No, you should be angry with me." He said. "Let me tell you something Robin." He leaned forward and I followed. "When others have sacrificed themselves to defeat Grima once and for all just like you they disappear."

"Yes." I didn't know where he was going with this.

"But unlike you they all come back." He stated. "The bonds that they forged were strong enough to allow them to return." He was now looking up at the ceiling.

"W-what…" I stammered. _'_ _That would mean that the bonds I created with everyone weren't strong enough._ ' It was a sad realization even though I didn't remember anyone. Maybe that's why Lucina was always trying to make me confide in her _. 'So I was that kind of person.'_

"I'm not sure why this happened, but I couldn't stand it and brought you back." Master Hand said brightly. "Of course I didn't expect you to have no memories at all."

"Master Hand, what happens to me after the tournament is over?" I wanted to know if I would disappear again. Would it be painful or would I simply fade away?

"You would return to Ylisse." He stated.

"Huh? But I-"

"I didn't bring you back just to fight." Master Hand smiled. "I brought you back so that you and your friends can be happy."

"Thank you." It was nice to know I wouldn't disappear, but the fact that the bonds weren't strong enough still bothered me. _'_ _Will anyone be happy to see me? Did anyone miss me?'_ I remembered the first day at the academy and Lucina's reaction when she saw me. She was so happy to see me until I said I didn't know who she was _. 'I guess having one person happy to have me back is better than none.'_ My thoughts were progressively getting more negative, so I decided to abandon the topic for now. Maybe speaking with Lucina will give me an understanding of what I was like before I lost my memories.

"Please be careful." Master Hand warned me as I got up to leave. I thanked him for his warning and left his office. The classes were over for today and there were groups of people studying furiously. There were a number of tests this week and I personally didn't have to study for them much. It's ironic that I can memorize and remember things so well, but I have amnesia.

When I walked past the groups I could hear their conversation change from the topic they were studying to me. I ignored it as best I could, but I caught pieces of it _. 'Seriously how had I not noticed this before?'_ Usually I noticed everything and I pay attention to the atmosphere. Grima had distracted me. At the moment his plan was working. Nobody trusts me and I can't tell anyone about Grima, because once I do it won't be just light fixtures almost hitting people and small fires breaking out during tests. I knew Grima would do something more serious and that these small 'accidents' were just trying to bait me.

I found Lucina and the others in the library, which had sustained no damage from the multiple fires that had occurred in it. Lucina was happy to see me, as usual, but I noticed the others were feeling uncomfortable. Reflet in particular was glaring at me and I could only wonder why she hated me so much. Kamui and Shulk were avoiding eye contact, and I wasn't angry at them for being cautious. Both had been almost seriously injured a number of times over the past two weeks, and the rumours about me were probably sounding more and more true. Samus didn't show it but even she was cautious of me, apparently Peach had slipped and almost spilled boiling water all over Samus after she had spoken to me. The web Grima had spun without me noticing was already wrapped tightly around me. The only person he didn't touch was Lucina and I knew he was doing that on purpose.

"Hi…" I said awkwardly as I sat down at the table. There were notes and cards all spread out across the table and it was obvious everyone was studying for the biology test tomorrow.

"Hello." Lucina smiled brightly and I almost forgot about the rumours, but everyone else's response brought me back to reality.

"H-hey." Shulk said without looking up from his stack of notes. Kamui didn't say anything and Reflet just clicked her tongue at me.

"What did Master Hand want with you?" Samus asked with no hesitation. She set down her flashcards and flicked her blonde ponytail back.

"It wasn't anything too important." I said in hopes to end the topic.

"It's not very often he calls someone over the PA system." Reflet mentioned. I wasn't sure if I was correct or not, but I think I was the third person he called in. I knew one was Wario, but I'm not sure who the other one was.

"He just wanted to tell me some things." I vaguely said, really hoping that they would not touch on the topic anymore.

"What kind of things?" Lucina asked. She was keen on getting information, I couldn't say I didn't like that, but at the moment it was irritating.

"R-really it was nothing important." I told her and she frowned.

"Come on, I'm sure we all need a little break so why don't you tell us about it." Reflet said, putting her flashcards down. I quickly wondered if she really needed to study or if she was just making a show of it to fit in.

"If you don't want to talk about it then don't." Shulk asserted as he put a flashcard down on the table. "We all have our secrets."

"So it's a secret, hmm?" Reflet leaned forward. Was it because we were so similar that we hated each other or what? "It couldn't be about the rumours that you're trying to sabotage people?" Reflet put her index finger to her cheek and feigned ignorance. I flinched when she was correct, but then why wouldn't she be we are good at reading people. At the same time I had a feeling she had started those rumours.

"Who is saying that?" Lucina said defensively. The atmosphere became tense and Kamui and Shulk looked like they really wanted to leave. If I wasn't the center of attention right now, I would've sneaked off.

"I've only heard a few people whispering it here and there." Reflet waved her hand as if it wasn't anything important. "You guys have heard them too right?" She turned to Kamui and Shulk, both of them jumped when Reflet spoke to them.

"J-just a few people." Shulk mumbled, but it was obvious that he knew it was much bigger than this. Kamui remained silent and continued to look over her notes. I sighed, today I didn't have the patience for this round about game.

"Yes, Master Hand called me to his office to warn me that someone was spreading rumours about me." I stated. Lucina was absolutely shocked by this, and everyone else looked down. Reflet grinned a bit.

"He only warned you?" She teased.

"Oh yes, he also told me something interesting." I said with a small grin. I knew this was a bad thing to do, but I had to wipe that smug look off of Reflet. She had stopped smiling and she was clearly puzzled by my reply. The interest of everyone at the tables was piqued as they all looked up from their papers.

"Something interesting?" Reflet echoed.

"Master Hand told me that apparently if you sacrificed yourself to defeat Grima you would come back." I explained. The colour drained out of Reflet's face and I knew that had hit her hard.

"N-no way…how?" She stammered out. Lucina seemed to be squirming in her seat, but my focus was getting Reflet to shut up.

"The bonds you made with your allies would bring you back." I said flatly. "Master Hand told me that's what happened to everyone that sacrificed themselves." Reflet didn't respond. She was digging her finger nails into the table and there were some tears running down her face. I didn't feel good about it. _'_ _Congratulations you made someone cry because their lover wouldn't let them sacrifice themselves. Nobody did it for me and none of them cared enough for me to come back.'_ The atmosphere had become extremely awkward now and even Samus was looking away. Reflet breathed out deeply and wiped away her tears.

"I see, that never occurred to me." She said logically. "I'm sorry Robin." I was surprised by her sudden apology.

"Why?" I asked. Truly curious at what was going on. She pulled on the sleeves of her coat and locked gazes with me.

"I assumed since you were back that you were possessed by Grima, but if what Master Hand says is true then I have wronged you in many ways." She crossed her arms and breathed deeply again. Apparently she didn't want to be wrong, but then again I would feel the same. "I made the connection between you and all the accidents and it seems to have blown up to be quite a problem."

"I didn't really notice it until Master Hand mentioned it." I said quickly. Her apology was making me feel embarrassed.

"No, I understand how it feels to have amnesia and I should be helping you with getting your memories back instead of suspecting you of being Grima." She said proudly.

"Really it's okay." I repeated, but she wasn't listening to me.

"Why didn't you come back Robin?" Lucina suddenly said. I turned to her unsure of what to say. _'_ _The bonds we had weren't strong enough. Yeah that's what all your allies want to hear.'_

"Master Hand isn't sure." I said, since it was true.

"What matters is he is here now." Samus chimed in and everyone nodded. Lucina smiled and nodded her head too. Even I smiled, it was nice to have friends who were there for you.

"Um…" Kamui suddenly said. "There's still something bothering me." Everyone looked to her and she became shy. "I-it's just that Reflet was right about the connection between Robin and people getting in accidents or almost getting injured." My smile faded and I gripped the side of my coat tightly. "So I was wondering why that is happening…" She murmured.

"Someone wants Robin to be in trouble?" Shulk suggested. I'm sure my face was pale now and my heart was beating wildly _. 'I can't tell them, I can't tell them'_. I began to panic as they discussed the strange situations.

"Ganondorf?" Samus suggested. "But we told him to stop bothering him." She quickly added on. That caught my attention.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Shulk cursed quietly and glared at Samus.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Samus stated and refused to expand on what she had said. I glanced over at Shulk, but he refused to make eye contact again.

"Do you know anything about this?" Reflet asked me. I could hear my heart thumping away it was so loud and I wasn't sure what to do. "I mean you and Lucina are the only people who haven't had any accidents or almost accidents."

"I'm not really sure." I stated keeping my voice even. Luckily Reflet didn't realize that I was lying.

"Maybe it has something to do with that voice that you and Ganondorf heard during your match." Samus suggested. I shot her a look, but caught myself before anyone noticed.

"Voice?" Reflet repeated. She gave me a skeptical glance and I instinctively avoided meeting her gaze. "You're hearing a voice? Whose?" She stood up and was leaning across the table. I couldn't tell if she was angry or not. I mean she finally trusts me and now I'm going to get rid of it.

"The voice claims that it's Grima." I said quickly. Her eyes went wide and she didn't move.

"Who is Grima?" Kamui asked. Lucina and Reflet gave her a simple explanation about Grima. "O-oh." That was all she could say.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Reflet asked angrily.

"Um, I've spoken to Lucina and Shulk about it." I said and she glared at me.

"Not me? I mean I am you sort of…" She was beginning to ramble.

"You don't like me Reflet." I stated and she grimaced.

"So was I right?" Samus asked us. "It's got something to do with that voice!" I hesitated at what to say, but before I could say anything the fire alarm went off again. Everyone shot out of their seats and quickly rescued their notes as the water came down. We calmly exited the building and everyone complained as we waited for the fire to be put out.

"This is like the fifth one in the past two weeks!" Pit complained loudly and sneezed. I felt everyone's eyes fall on me and I knew what they were all thinking.

"Robin, are all these accidents because of Grima?" Reflet grabbed my soaking wet sleeve.

"Uh…" I stared at Reflet not knowing what would get me out of this. "I don't know." She frowned at me.

"You do know, so why haven't you told anybody?" She continued questioning me. I wished she would just go away, but at least we had lost the others in the crowd.

"Please Reflet…" I pleaded.

"You can tell me Robin." She responded. For someone so sharp I was surprised she didn't understand that I couldn't tell her.

"I really can't-"

"There he is!" I heard a familiar voice say. Both Reflet and I turned around to find Princess Zelda and Link coming towards us.

"Hello." I said as I pulled Reflet off of my arm. Zelda gave us a warm smile and a slight bow.

"I wanted to thank you for protecting me." Zelda said.

"I wanted to thank you for protecting her too…" Link murmured. I blushed a little, since they were such amazing fighters.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." I tried to convince them, but both were serious about it.

"Master Hand was quite lenient with me." Zelda explained. Reflet lifted her eyebrow and looked to me for clarification.

"Zelda was the one who admitted to throwing the Bob-omb." I whispered.

"She wouldn't ever do something like that." Reflet exclaimed and I nodded.

"Either way we both wanted to thank you." Zelda repeated.

"You're welcome." I gave in knowing that they wouldn't leave me alone.

"Anyway Robin," Reflet grabbed onto my shoulders and forced me to face her. "What did Grima say?" I tried to pull away but she dug her nails in. Not wanting to injure myself I stopped resisting.

"I c-can't…" I breathed. Something wasn't right. Reflet let go of my shoulders and backed away.

"R-Robin…" She stammered. I wasn't sure what was happening and there was a feeling similar to the teleportation pads.

"No way!" I heard a few people shout before everything went dead silent. I managed to keep my food down which was nice for once.

"Robin!" Zelda exclaimed. I was surprised when the field we had been on had disappeared and we were surrounded by darkness. From what I could tell we were on large floating platform. I was hoisted up off the ground by Link, which was embarrassing but I made sure to thank him. I jumped when Lucas pulled on the end of my coat.

"W-what g-going on?" He stammered, and his face was extremely pale. "T-this place…" He trailed off and I wasn't sure what he was muttering on about.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked Zelda and Link, since Lucas had stopped responding.

"Sort of…" Link murmured.

"This place it couldn't be…" Zelda said. Link and Zelda seemed to have some sort of conversation between the two without speaking. Leaving me in the dark about what ever just happened.

"If you know something it would be nice if you explained." I said my patience wearing thin. This was not the time for them to not be talking.

"This place is where we fought Tabuu." Link stated.

 **Author's Notes**

 **It's officially Summer time! Yay! You're almost free from school or maybe you already are. I love how I just got an e-mail telling me that it's almost time to choose my second year courses…sigh. The summer just started too, then again I've already had like two months off.**

 **I just realized that I made a reference in chapter 22 with Captain Falcon. Someone pointed it out the other day and if I remember correctly it's either from Ganon knows best (Something like that) or Super Smash bros Murder. Not the most appropriate things but are super hilarious to watch if you're into violence and blood…**

 **Well good luck to you all for exams and university stuff. Leave a review or comment!**

 **Until next time…**


	28. Chapter 28

Robin

"T-the place you fought Tabuu…" I echoed. He was defeated though, so then what is going on? I scanned the area, but there was no sign of anyone else.

"We need to return to the academy." Zelda stated.

"Are we in the center of his annoying maze again…?" Link grumbled.

"Do you think everyone else is spread out in the maze?" I asked. It was lucky that I read that book about Tabuu, because I now had an idea of what happened. Link just shook his head and didn't say anything.

"I do not think anyone else is here." Zelda said. "Only Link and I were swift enough to react when that strange tear appeared behind you." She noticed Lucas who was still gripping the end of my coat. "I see Lucas also has good reflexes."

"I just wanted to talk to Robin, but then that strange tear appeared and I grabbed on without thinking." Lucas explained. I wasn't sure what they meant about a tear, but that was what made Reflet back away. _'_ _Did she know about it?'_ I didn't bother expanding on the idea, since it would be a waste of time to doubt a friend.

"What do you mean by a tear?" I asked. I hadn't seen anything, but it had appeared behind me.

"It looked like the area around you had been torn open and a strange black tear appeared for less than a minute." Lucas explained.

"I see, so this was specifically aimed at me." I figured.

"Would this have to do with the rumours?" Zelda wondered. I internally groaned at the possibility of Grima being behind this.

"Then does that mean someone else was causing the accidents?" Lucas asked me.

"Do you really think I would go so low as to sabotage people?" I responded. "I'm a tactician, I don't need underhanded tricks." Lucas smiled and I wondered if he had been worried about me.

"Do you know who is causing the accidents?" Link murmured.

"If Robin knew who the culprit was then he would have told someone." Zelda scolded him. I avoided Link's question, because I knew full well who was behind the accidents and possibly the reason we are here. I felt a twinge of guilt when Zelda defended me, she trusted me and yet I couldn't tell anyone.

"I think we should concentrate on getting out of here." I suggested.

"If we're in the maze then it shouldn't be too difficult." Lucas said. It was a relief to know that our problem had a simple solution.

"Perfect." I exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Lucas tackled me to the ground as something zoomed by. I couldn't make out what it was and only saw a blur of colours. I hit the ground hard, but I made sure to cushion Lucas as much as possible.

"This isn't good…" Link mumbled. He was glaring at something. I followed his gaze and found a strange blue man. He was floating in the air with his arms crossed over his chest covering the strange orb that was located there.

"T-that wouldn't be-" I began.

"Tabuu." They all said in unison. I assumed that the only way for us to get out now would be to defeat him. While I felt confident enough since the others had defeated Tabuu before, but we were still in our uniforms and thus had no weapons. I already knew that I had no chance of fighting with just my fists or anything like that as I remembered the first gym class.

"Lucas and I will try to fend him off." Zelda exclaimed and Lucas nodded. He stood up and ran over to Zelda. Link dragged me up from the ground again and I thanked him.

"I can't fight without a weapon." I stated quickly.

"I figured…" He murmured. "Midna…" A strange figure came out of his shadow and I jumped back.

"What the!?" I shouted. The shadowy imp laughed at me and then circled around Link.

"It's nice to see you again even if it's in this form." She said and Link nodded. I looked back at Zelda and Lucas to see that Tabuu's head had enlarged and he was firing lasers from his eyes. The two were flawlessly dodging it and reflecting it.

"Midna can you get my sword and gear?" Link asked the shadowy imp. "Plus this guy's weapons…you've watched his matches right?" Link pointed at me. The imp turned to me and I flinched. She giggled and nodded.

"You owe me twice now." She said. A strange black hole with blue marking appeared and out came my tomes and swords. Link's Master sword also dropped down with his shield, bomb bag, boomerang, clawshot and his quiver and bow _. 'I thought I had a lot of stuff.'_

"Thanks…" Link said. "We might need your help again so don't go far…" The imp shrugged and disappeared.

"Get down!" Zelda shouted. Link grabbed the top of my head and slammed me down onto the stage. I felt something slice through my jacket as I hit the ground. Tabuu appeared on the other side of the stage and Link and I got up from the ground. I flinched at the small sting in my back.

"I was afraid this was going to happen…" Link murmured. I rubbed the area and found that it was wet and that my jacket was torn. "There is no protective shield…" My hand had some red on it and I realized I was bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked as he and Zelda ran over to us. He was shocked when he saw the red on my hand.

"I'm fine, it's not very deep." I said calmly _. 'It would've been worse if Link hadn't brought me down._ ' I shivered at the idea of what would've happened.

"He appears to have the same attacks as last time." Zelda stated. She smiled when she saw our weapons. "Good, now we all can attack." As I grabbed all my equipment I found a stick and a snake on the ground.

"Those are mine!" Lucas exclaimed happily when I picked them up. I handed them over to him, unsure of their use. Apparently not everyone uses conventional weapons.

"Let's do this." Link said as he unsheathed his sword. We all nodded.

"Does he have any patterns?" I asked, since I hadn't fought him before.

"Yeah, he only has a few attacks. Watch out for when he gets wings." Link stated. I nodded and took a mental note of what he said. I turned to where Tabuu was ready to study his every move and then he disappeared. I twirled around to find him behind us and I braced for him to attack us, but he disappeared again and appeared higher up on the side of the stage.

"He is able to teleport?" I asked somewhat in awe. Link just nodded and twirled his blade in his hand.

"Here he comes!" Lucas announced. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I had a feeling Link would help me out. Tabuu disappeared and was replaced by two golden arches? It was difficult to determine what they were supposed to be.

"Don't let them touch you." Link warned me. "You can jump over them easily."

"I see." I said. Tabuu in his new form swooped at us, and we all jumped over him with ease. As I began thinking that this was going to be simple since Link and the others already knew what to expect, an unsettling feeling fell upon me. Everyone seemed surprised when the arches came directly at us as we were helpless in midair. I just barely managed to dodge the golden arches, but Lucas wasn't so lucky. He became trapped between the two arches and was smashed into the ground. If we had been in a battle he would've bounced and would be ready to continue fighting. Unfortunately, as Link had pointed out, there was no protective shield which would protect us from taking any real damage. Lucas wasn't moving when I landed and the blood drained from my face as I imagined the worst possible outcome. Zelda swiftly went to his side and seemed to carefully check him over.

"He is only unconscious." She stated. I was relieved to know that was all, yet I knew he could've suffered damage to his head or neck. We wouldn't know until we got him to Dr. Mario. Link was gripping the handle of his sword tightly and glared at Tabuu as he teleported around the stage. He reappeared over on one side of the stage and twirled into a strange pose. Suddenly he changed shapes again, now he was more of a blade shape with an intricate pattern.

"Duck." Link said. I reacted fast enough this time and ducked down before Tabuu flew across the stage. We were all surprised when the blade turned around and ran along the ground. Link cursed and swiftly grabbed the unconscious Lucas. He jumped just in time, the blade nicking the bottom of his shoes but doing no serious harm.

"Umm is Tabuu fighting differently?" I asked as Tabuu began to teleport around the stage randomly. Link grimaced and readjusted Lucas's position on his back.

"Yes he is." Zelda stated. "This is becoming dangerous we cannot continue avoiding his attacks."

"So we'll have to attack?" I pondered the idea for a few seconds and then smiled. "Well, if I remember correctly, offense is the best defense." Zelda and Link nodded.

"The best time to attack will have to be between his attacks." Link told me. "But since he is fighting differently we'll have to be extra careful."

"Alright, here he comes again." I announced as he appeared once again at the edge. He pulled out what I could only assume was some sort of gun.

"Be careful, this usually shoots a beam across the stage." Link warned me. "Normally we could just jump over it, but we don't know what else he'll do." I gave him a quick nod and pulled out my thunder tome. I knew I wasn't the best at fighting up close, so I will use my ranged attacks to my advantage. It was difficult to hit Tabuu when he teleports around the stage and while I'm sure there is a pattern to his movements, I don't have the luxury of time to analyze his movements.

Like Link had said a beam shot across the stage and we all jumped over it with ease. While in the air I began charging my thunder tome. Luckily Tabuu didn't change his attack and we all safely landed. Tabuu once again started his teleporting, but I concentrated on the charging of my thoron. Link followed Tabuu as best he could, he would thrust his sword upwards whenever the man appeared. Zelda followed up by jumping in the air and giving Tabuu a swift kick to the head. We were all surprised when he seemed to whirl back in shock.

"Something is not right." The princess said as she landed gracefully. I personally did not want to be on the receiving end of that kick.

"Yeah, he reacted to your attack." Link murmured.

"He doesn't usually?" I asked.

"Yes, it was quite the nuisance before because we had no idea if our attacks were effective or not." Zelda explained. I chewed on my bottom lip as I slowly came to a conclusion.

"This isn't the real Tabuu." I stated. Link and Zelda stared at me as if I were insane.

"What?" Link said, quite loudly. "He is right in front of us though."

"W-well yes, but I think someone or something has replicated him." I stammered as my thoughts fell into place.

"So it's just a clone?" Link glared at Tabuu.

"Possibly." I answered. "It seems as though they've tried to replicate his conscious as well, so we might as well be fighting the real Tabuu."

"How do you know this?" Zelda asked, but I didn't have time to answer her. Tabuu was coming towards us, it was hard to tell but he looked angry. He began slashing at us with his bare hands. Before any of his slashes could hit us we swiftly dodged behind him. Link relaxed when we got behind Tabuu, and I grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Tabuu turned around and just missed hitting Link. Link's eyes were wide with shock at what had just happened.

"We can't rely on his old patterns." I reminded him and he nodded. The front of his shirt had gotten caught in Tabuu's attack and had been ripped up.

"Right." Link nodded and regained his focus. He pulled out his bow and arrow and fired as many arrows at Tabuu as possible. Zelda also joined in and launched fire balls at him. While I wanted to know how she used magic without a tome, I knew this wasn't the appropriate time. My thunder tome was fully charged now, but I knew it wasn't the right time to use it yet. Tabuu was teleporting around again which made it hard to aim. I decided the best time would be after he attacks. Tabuu wasn't going to make it easy for me though. He appeared in the middle of the stage and copies of him flew towards us. It was frightening to see the bright blue man coming towards you from every direction.

"Be careful the copies explode when they come in contact with the ground!" Zelda warned. She was a little late as one of the copies hit the ground beside me and blew up. The heat wasn't too intense, but it launched me across the stage where I landed with a thud. It was a relief to know I hadn't been seriously burned only singed as my coat had smoke coming off of it. I quickly got up off the ground and realized that I had missed my chance to attack. Link still continued to follow Tabuu as he teleported around the stage. I tried to find a pattern in his movements, but they seemed completely random. Tabuu once again took the form of an intricately designed blade and flew across the stage. I heard Link grunt and shreds of his shirt landed on the ground.

"He is moving faster…" He informed me. Link was holding his side and I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I was tempted to offer to carry Lucas, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fight while carrying him. Instead I quickly turned to Tabuu and saw an opening.

"Thoron!" I shouted as the powerful spell launched from my hand. It hit Tabuu dead on and he was pushed back a bit. I saw his eyes narrow before he began to teleport. This time he left an explosion wherever he had appeared so Link had to back off.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…" His eyes widened in fear and I followed his gaze. Tabuu had appeared in the center of the stage and he had large wings like that of a butterfly. Link had warned me about this attack, I turned to him for advice but knew that Tabuu might change the attack.

"Link?" I asked, deciding that his guidance was necessary.

"Dodge…" was all he said. A strange shriek ran through the air and a red ring fired from the strange core that Tabuu had in his chest. We all managed to sidestep the first ring and I could hear it crackling with energy as it passed by. Unfortunately, Tabuu did not stop at one ring. He continued to release them at a staggering rate and we were barely dodging them. Link was slowing down and so was Zelda, and I could see that the red rings were almost grazing me now. Tabuu didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon and the intervals between the rings was getting smaller. The next ring hit me and the others and we flew off of the stage. The attack didn't necessarily hurt, but it made my muscles seize for a bit. I finally registered how far away from the stage we were and panicked. It was a good distance away and there was no barrier to stop us falling below us. Link was beside me and I noticed Zelda had gone off the other side of the stage. I pulled out Elwind and carefully aimed the green blades of wind so that they didn't hit Link as I recovered. I safely landed on the glowing stage, which was a relief. The idea of falling down into the darkness below was frightening. I watched as Link spun his sword around like a tornado, but he was still too far. He wasn't panicking though, and pulled out his clawshot. It attached to the edge and pulled Link up.

He climbed up onto the stage, carefully put Lucas down, and bolted across to the other side. At first I was confused at his actions, but then I realized that Zelda wasn't on the stage anymore. I ran after him and was thankful that the stage wasn't too big. I saw Link dive off the stage as Zelda fell. I stopped on the side and peaked over. Link was dangling off his claw shot and cursing. A lump formed in my throat and I had no idea what to say to him. Link got back up on the stage and his blue eyes were roaring with anger. There was no forgiving Tabuu for this and Link was ready to make him pay. Before I could say anything, Link jumped into battle. I was worried about Zelda and wished I knew a way to save her _. 'How much time does she have before she lands or will she just fall forever?'_ Tabuu appeared behind me and I jumped away as he began to fire a multitude of small balls of energy.

"Arcfire!" I pulled out the red tome and the ball of fire landed below Tabuu. He didn't flinch as the flames licked at him. I switched to my thunder tome again and charged it a bit. Link was behind Tabuu now slicing away at him. I hesitated to launch my attack, not wanting to cause friendly fire. Tabuu disappeared again and was once again randomly appearing in different places. He stopped in one spot for a while and Link jumped in the air to attack him. He kicked him and slashed at him with his swords as many times as he could before Tabuu disappeared. This time he turned up at the side of the stage and he held a giant shuriken in his hand which he threw across the stage. I quickly grabbed Lucas and jumped over the blade. Like a boomerang the blade came back across the stage and I used Elwind to keep myself in the air. Link had also easily jumped over the blade, but it was clear that his rage was getting the better of him. He jumped at Tabuu recklessly before I could tell him to stop. Tabuu still had the giant blade in his hand and Link hadn't noticed that fact. I turned away when I saw Tabuu throw the large shuriken. I heard Link hit the ground, but I didn't want to see what kind of shape he was in.

 _'_ _Please let him still be alive.'_ I prayed, but still avoided looking in that direction. I could hear Tabuu teleporting again and I knew I had to finish this fast and get them to Dr. Mario. I pulled out my Levin sword and I hoped that it would be enough to end the fight. When Tabuu had stopped teleporting around he almost looked like he was grinning, knowing this was my chance I jumped up and swung my Levin sword in an arc above my head. It crackled loudly when the attack hit and Tabuu was quick to disappear before I could get another attack in. He once again appeared at the side of the stage and pointed at me. Since everyone who knew about Tabuu's attacks was gone I wasn't sure what was going to happen. There were bright flashes of gold that seemed to lead to me and I knew it wasn't going to be anything good. I decided to avoid the areas that had the flash, which was good because they quickly exploded soon after.

"Arcthunder!" I shouted and launched the spell. It hit Tabuu and released electricity in an X shape. The attack appeared to stun him so I ran towards hoping to get a good hit on him. I jumped in the air my Levin sword ready, but Tabuu disappeared. When he appeared behind me I was prepared, I twisted around and thrusted my sword towards him. The blade pierced through the orb in his chest and he staggered back clutching the area. I was going to continue my assault, but Tabuu exploded into dark particles that filled the area. I panicked as I realized how similar this was to when I was fighting Ganondorf.

 **"** **Impressive."** A voice said, it wasn't Grima's though. **"** **I didn't expect you to actually succeed."** I glanced around furiously, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was talking to me.

"Who are you?" I yelled angrily. Everyone was probably badly injured and didn't have time for this bantering.

 **"** **Straight to the point just like Grima."** It said and I shivered. That wasn't someone I wanted to be compared to. The shadows seemed to rustle and form in one spot. A dark shadowy figure stood there and its shape seemed to resemble me. **"** **I can't tell you yet."** The voice was eerily close to mine.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" I said angrily. This thing had been toying with us the entire time and was responsible for everyone's injuries. I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly as I stared at the shadow clone in front of me.

 **"** **You'll figure it out."** It said. **"** **Anyway, it's time to do what I came here for."** Before I could ask what it was a sharp pain formed in my abdomen. I looked down to see a shadowy copy of my Levin sword had pierced me. The realization hit me hard and I cried out in pain. The shadowy version of me removed the blade and it disappeared. I felt my knees buckle but the thing held me up. **"** **I think this should get all the suspicion off of you, right?"** I barely understood what he had said to me. **"** **Oops, maybe that was a little too much. Please don't die on me okay? This is really going to make Grima angry."** He went on, but everything seemed to be going dark. I felt cold and heavy, and it was becoming hard to breathe and stay awake. I didn't even register myself hitting the ground or the hard solid ground turning to grass. I heard a few people yelling, but couldn't identify who the voices belonged to.

"Robin!" Someone cried out. I heard others yelling for Dr. Mario. I foggily assumed we were somehow back at the academy. While I wanted to see if the others were all right and if Zelda even came back, I couldn't move. I could feel the warmth leaving me and I blacked out.

 **Author's Notes**

 **This is a little late, but I was sort of busy selecting my courses for Winter 2016 or whatever. It is very frustrating. It's also the end of June now so I had to find out which of my amiibos was the strongest by running a tournament for them. Donkey Kong won…**

 **Anyway I actually played Brawl to get a hang of how Tabuu fights, so I hope his moves weren't too hard to understand. Personally I think he teleport too much, I mean does he hang out with Ganon from the Legend of Zelda tv show or what? Seriously…**

 **I also played lots of smash for the Wii U and remembered how much fun it can be to play as Robin, even though he walks super slow so he can't react quickly if the attack misses. My sibling actually played, but I needed to have a bunch of Lv.9's because my sibling refuses to face me one on one. It's still fun to fight Lv. 9's though they can be real jerks sometimes.**

 **Leave a comment or review! It's time for summer vacation, so happy travels!**


	29. Chapter 29

Shulk

Everyone had panicked when Robin, Link, Zelda and Lucas had suddenly disappeared. Nobody knew what to do and Master Hand was becoming extremely nervous. He said he was searching through dimensions, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Which is why when they suddenly reappeared everyone was shocked and panicked even more at the state they were in. Robin's shirt was completely red and he had lost consciousness. Link wasn't doing any better with an extreme number of lacerations mostly on his chest, but he was mostly conscious. Lucas wasn't awake either and I couldn't see any wounds on him. Zelda seemed the least injured, but she appeared slightly delirious. Dr. Mario didn't hesitate and remained calm as he ordered people around. He safely got them to the infirmary and began treatments. Dr. Mario refused to let anyone in, so I was stuck waiting in the hallway with a panicking Lucina. Everyone else had left to eat.

"H-he'll be alright…right?" She asked me as if I knew the answer. I wondered why Kamui and Reflet weren't here, assuming that they would handle this situation better.

"I'm not too sure." I answered, which just made her panic even more. She grabbed onto my shoulders and began to weep.

"I can't lose him again!" She cried. "I just can't!" I awkwardly patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, Dr. Mario is helping him." I told her reassuringly. It bothered me that I never had a vision warning me of these events. Usually if there was anyone close to me who was in danger I would see it. As I thought back on all of my visions I noticed there were a few events that I never foresaw. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Master Hand peaking around the corner. I stared at him and waited for him to notice that I could see him. Our gazes finally met and he awkwardly stepped out.

"Hi…" He said and Lucina quickly spun around.

"Master Hand!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He scratched the back of his head and his gaze went up to the ceiling.

"I was just wondering if everyone was alright." He said sheepishly.

"Dr. Mario locked the door and won't let anyone in." I explained. Master Hand nervously played with the glove on his hand.

"I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't save them." He bowed deeply.

"This wasn't your fault." Lucina began. It was weird to see Master Hand bow to us, especially considering how powerful he is.

"It's my job to keep you all safe and I have clearly failed!" He shouted causing Lucina and I to flinch back. "Sorry!" He said again and bowed even lower.

"Stop it already!" Dr. Mario said as he opened the door. "They are all going to be fine! Geez." He went back into the infirmary, but didn't close the door. When none of us followed he poked his head out again. "Don't you want to see them? Well only Link and Zelda are awake though." We rushed in to the bright room. Lucina didn't waste a moment and ran towards Robin's bed. His coat was hanging on the wall beside the bed and I noticed all the rips and tears as well as singed marks. Lucina gently held his hand and I could only remember when I found Fiora again. Robin looked pale due to the blood loss, but otherwise he looked fine.

"Is it okay if I ask them some questions?" Master Hand asked. My attention turned over to him as I was also curious about what happened when they disappeared.

"Yes, just don't be too forceful." Dr. Mario said and took a seat on a chair with four small wheels. Master Hand approached Link and Zelda, and sat down at the end of Link's bed.

"So can you tell me what happened?" Master Hand asked as he clasped his hands together.

"A strange tear had appeared behind Robin and we all got sucked into Subspace…" Link said quietly. Master Hand's fingers twitched and he seemed restless. I wasn't sure where or what Subspace was, but it was clearly not a place Master Hand liked.

"How?" He asked. Link glanced over at Zelda and she nodded.

"We are not quite sure, but we fought Tabuu there." Zelda explained. Master Hand was gripping his hands tightly now and trying his best to stay calm.

"B-but he was defeated…I made sure of it." He stammered.

"Robin suggested that what we fought was a clone that someone replicated." Zelda stated. Master Hand didn't appear any more pleased with this fact.

"If someone could replicate Tabuu then they could do the same for other things…" Master Hand murmured. Link only shrugged at him.

"It was only an assumption, since we have no hard facts we have no idea if it is true or not." Zelda reminded him and Master Hand relaxed.

"You are correct, anyway if there really was someone capable of doing something like that I would know." Master Hand said proudly. I noticed Dr. Mario roll his eyes at Master Hand's comment. Master Hand stood up from the bed and brushed all the wrinkles out of his bright white suit. "Thank you for your time." He said and left the room.

"Who is Tabuu?" I asked. Zelda was kind enough to give me a detailed explanation about him and the chaos he had cause at the last tournament.

" And you all fought him without the protective barrier!?" I announced loudly, in total awe at their actions. Link nodded with a small smile. "How on Bionis did you beat him?" I asked.

"Bionis…?" Link murmured and then shook his head. "Robin was the one who finished him off, I was barely conscious when it happened." It was disappointing to have to wait until Robin woke up and in some way I still wanted to keep a safe distance from him after all those accidents. That's when it hit me.

"You don't think this has to do with all those accidents around Robin do you?" I asked. Link shrugged.

"We are not sure, but it is clear that Robin is not at fault for the accidents." Zelda stated, her voice sounded on edge like she was scolding me. I doubted that Robin would sabotage people, but after having a good number of ceiling lights just miss me it became clear that something was going on with Robin.

"He is a tactician I doubt his pride would let him drop that low." I said and Zelda gave me a small smile. Of course I had a feeling he knew who was behind all the accidents. I had to wait for him to wake up first, but I also had a feeling he wouldn't tell me no matter how much I tried. _'_ _Maybe if I got Lucina to ask?'_ I wondered. Dr. Mario cleared his throat and we all turned to him.

"If you're going to wait around for those two to wake up I suggest going to eat now." He said. "Link and Zelda are okay to go as long as you're careful." Dr. Mario hissed. Link nodded and jumped out of the bed.

"Of course doctor." Zelda said reassuringly as she stepped out of her bed. "Thank you very much." She said and left the room with Link.

"What about you two?" Dr. Mario asked. He wasn't pleased to see that we didn't want to leave. "Seriously you'll have enough time to eat and come back." He said exasperated. Lucina gently squeezed Robin's hand and her stomach growled loudly. Her face went a deep shade of red as the doctor and I looked at her.

"I can stay and you can go eat." I suggested to her.

"B-but what happens if he wakes up?" She asked. "I want to be here when he does…"

"I'll get you if he does." I promised her. She nodded and untangled her hands from Robin's.

"Thank you." She said shyly as she left the room. Dr. Mario sighed and leaned on his desk.

"You could go too if you would like." I offered him, but he made a sour face at me.

"I can't leave them with you. Though it's unlikely there is still the possibility that their conditions become unstable." He explained. "Personally I also want to speak with Robin when he wakes up, I've never seen someone in here so many times." He leaned back in his chair. He rolled over to his desk and drank from his mug. "So why are you sticking around?" Dr. Mario asked coolly.

"So Lucina can go eat and relax?" I tried to sound convincing, but knew that Dr. Mario wasn't buying it.

"I'm not Mario, you'll have to do better than that." He said flatly.

"Fine." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I wondered what the difference between Dr. Mario and Mario was. "I think Robin knows who is causing all the accidents." Dr. Mario nodded and swirled the contents of his mug.

"I see, I'm guessing those rumours about him are going to stop pretty quickly now." He said and I turned to him confused.

"Why?" I wondered.

"It's obvious that with those rumours Robin had too much attention on him, so by him also getting into an accident of sorts all that suspicion will be gone." Dr. Mario explained. "I was going to ask him if he had stabbed himself just so people would leave him alone, but this makes much more sense."

"You thought he stabbed himself?" I said surprised, but knew that Robin probably wouldn't do something so dangerous.

"There were a few burns around the wound so I assumed he was stabbed by his Levin sword, but there are no traces of blood on his sword." Dr. Mario said and took another swig from his mug. We both sat in silence and I considered the information that the doctor had just given me.

"That means Robin was purposefully attacked…and that he is a key part in someone's plan." I realized darkly and Dr. Mario grimaced.

"Why can't these tournaments ever be peaceful?" Dr. Mario groaned. "We should probably tell Master Hand about this, I'm sure he'll solve this before it becomes too much trouble."

"I'm not too sure about that." I murmured and Dr. Mario lifted his bushy eyebrows.

"Is that so?" He seemed to consider something. "Are you suggesting not telling Master Hand about this?" He asked me. His eyes seemed to analyze me and the atmosphere became tense.

"It's not that, it's just Master Hand couldn't even find Robin and the others today." I said quickly and the atmosphere relaxed. "I don't think Master Hand is going to be able to find whoever is behind this."

"Fair point." Dr. Mario said and put down his mug. "I'm going to advise you not to tell Master Hand about this." He stated suddenly and I instinctively took on my fighting stance.

"What do you mean?" I asked still on edge. Dr. Mario put his hands up as if he had surrendered and laughed a bit.

"Don't get so tensed up about it." He said. "It's just last tournament Tabuu had no problem capturing and for the most part controlling Master Hand." I relaxed as I understood what he was telling me.

"We don't know if Master Hand is being manipulated or not." I summarized and Dr. Mario nodded.

"Exactly, we might as well let the villain think that we are absolutely clueless about his scheme." Dr. Mario smiled. Our conversation came to an end when we heard Robin mumbling. It looked as if he was struggling and it was hard to catch what he was saying.

"I…don't want to suffer…" I finally managed to figure out. Robin's eyes fluttered opened and he quickly sat up right. He immediately regretted this as he gripped his side and his face twisted in pain. Dr. Mario calmly made him lie back down. "W-what happened?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"That's what we want to know!" I said. Dr. Mario turned to me before Robin could say anything.

"Didn't you say you would get Lucina when he woke up?" Dr. Mario asked me.

"Can't we just say he just woke up when she comes back?" I complained and both Robin and Dr. Mario frowned at me.

"You promised her." Dr. Mario chided.

"I won't talk until she is here." Robin added in.

"Fine, I'll go get her." I said, annoyed at the two teaming up on me. I ran as fast as I could towards the dining hall, but came to a halt when I spotted Kamui and Corrin. Without thinking I hid and listened in on their conversation.

"What do you mean you lost it?" Kamui screeched.

"It's gone. I'm sure I had it with me this morning!" Corrin cried and he looked extremely distressed. Kamui rubbed the back of her neck.

"You know that this isn't good right?' She asked sternly.

"Of course! Azura warned me about what would happen without it." Corrin said. I wasn't sure what they were talking about or who Azura was, but it did make them look suspicious.

"Maybe Wario stole it from you? I mean a shiny stone would easily get his attention" Kamui suggested. "Let's go ask him." The two walked away and I left my hiding place. While it was tempting to follow them and see if Wario had stolen anything off of me, I knew it was more important to get Lucina. The moment I opened the dining room doors, I saw Lucina jump up from the table. She quickly made her way towards me leaving a confused Reflet to finish her meal by herself.

"He's awake!" She exclaimed with glee. I nodded and she sprinted towards the infirmary. I barely managed to keep up with her pace. By the time we arrived at the infirmary I was completely out of breath. I made a note that I'm definitely not a sprinter. Robin was sitting up now and Master Hand was on the end of his bed. Dr. Mario was at his desk with a plate of food in front of him. Lucina didn't waste a second and ran over to Robin. She hugged him and was careful to not touch his wound.

"Lucina?" Robin said, his face was red from the sudden contact. Master Hand smiled at the two with a little bit of mischief.

"Thank you for giving me your side of the story, Robin." Master Hand said as he stood up.

"I hope it helps you." Robin replied.

"It will!" Master Hand said happily and left once more. I glanced over at Dr. Mario wondering if he had told Master Hand anything or if Robin had accidentally told him something. I wouldn't be surprised if Robin knew the most about what was going on.

"Lucina, why are you crying?" Robin asked with a slight panic. She retracted from her hug and brushed her tears away.

"I'm just so glad you're alright." She replied and Robin went a deeper shade of red.

"I-I s-see," He said with a small smile. Dr. Mario wheeled his chair over to the side of Robin's bed.

"Shulk close the door." He told me. "Lock it too." I did as I was told and headed over to the side of Robin's bed. Lucina was confused by what was going on, but Robin had already figured it out.

"What do you want to know?" He asked his voice slightly on edge.

"Who is it that caused all the accident?" I quickly asked, but I had an idea of what my answer was going to be.

"I don't know." Robin replied. There was no way to know if he was lying or not. His voice didn't waver and he had a strange calm about him. I knew I wasn't going to get any more information no matter how hard I tried.

"Why were you stabbed by a Levin sword?" Dr. Mario asked next, apparently he came to the same conclusion as I did. Robin grimaced a bit and it was obvious that he was choosing his word carefully.

"After Tabuu was defeated these weird dark particles filled the area…" He began. "It then took my form and stabbed me." Lucina looked absolutely horrified.

"Isn't that similar to what happened in your fight with Ganondorf?" She asked and I realized she was right.

"Well y-yes." He stammered. Suddenly he turned to me and his eyes narrowed. "You told Ganondorf didn't you?" At first I didn't get what he meant, but then it finally clicked.

"It might have slipped, but Samus took care of it." I mentioned. Robin didn't look impressed.

"That doesn't matter." Dr. Mario said bluntly. "Do you know what the shadow is?" He turned to Robin, but he shook his head.

"I asked, but it wouldn't tell me." Robin stated.

"What did it say to you?" I wondered. It was a surprise that the thing could speak. Robin bit his bottom lip and I noticed his hand was gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"I can't really remember…" He said quietly. I couldn't tell if that was the truth or not, but I was going with the latter.

"That's alright." Dr. Mario said soothingly. "I'm sure the shock and all makes it hard to remember." Robin bit down on his lip harder and I was afraid he would draw blood.

"Can you really not tell us?" Lucina suddenly asked. Robin didn't look her in the eyes, but she grabbed his chin and turned his head towards her. "Robin we are all here for you…" She trailed off and I couldn't figure out why until I saw Robin's face. Tears ran down his cheeks and landed on the sheets below.

"I-I can't…" He breathed. "So please stop…" Lucina let his head fall.

"Is someone threatening you again?" I asked, ready to give him my support. "We can help you just like with Ganondorf." I told him.

"Your help will just make it worse." The tears had stopped, but his chest was still shaking.

"You wouldn't know until we tried." Dr. Mario added.

"That's right, if we all work together-" Lucina began.

"Are you all idiots?" He yelled and Lucina flinched back. "Friendship and bonds and all that garbage are not some super power that brings about miracles!" I was going to retort back, but he glared at me and I shut my mouth. "Here is some logic for you, if I say you can't help then you can't help!" The room fell silent. Lucina and Dr. Mario looked away from Robin, but I stared him down.

"I think you're wrong." I stated. Robin's eyes widened and I was prepared for him to start yelling his head off like Reflet always does. Instead his face went a deep shade of red and his gaze fell to the bed.

"Of course I am…" I barely heard him murmur. Lucina suddenly put her hand to his forehead which caused Robin to jump back in surprise.

"I thought so." She said and turned to Dr. Mario. "I think Robin has a fever." Dr. Mario's bushy eyebrows shot up ad he pulled a strange stick out of his pocket.

"Put this under your tongue." Dr. Mario told Robin. He didn't argue and did as he was told. "Keep your mouth shut okay?" He warned and Robin just nodded.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"A thermometer, it can tell a person's body temperature." Dr. Mario explained. "I have fancier ones, but this should do for now." The thermometer beeped and Dr. Mario pulled it away. "Yup, thirty eight." He said as if everyone understood.

"Thirty eight of what?" Lucina asked this time.

"Degrees Celsius." Dr. Mario stated. I remembered talking about it in chemistry, something about a measurement of temperature. "I'm not wasting my time explaining this to you." Dr. Mario put bluntly. He rolled his chair over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He came back over and poured the mysterious liquid into a tiny cup. "Drink this, don't spit it back out." Dr. Mario told Robin sternly. He took the cup and inspected the clear liquid inside of it. He gulped it down and immediately gagged. Robin managed to keep it down, but he was coughing and his eyes were watering.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Some of my home made medicine for fevers!" Dr. Mario said happily. "It works wonders on fevers, but not many people can get it down." He sighed and turned to Lucina and I. "Get out."

"Huh?" We both exclaimed as Dr. Mario shooed us out of the room.

"He needs to rest and relax, and at the moment he isn't doing either." Dr. Mario said as he pushed us out of the door. "Come by later, I'm sure he'll be more cooperative." He smiled and slammed the door before we could say anything. Lucina let out a deep sigh.

"Is something wrong?" I turned to her, but realized how stupid my question was. Of course there was something wrong, especially after Robin snapped at us.

"I'm hoping it is just the fever," She began. "but I think Robin is bothered by how he didn't come back."

"You mean after he sacrificed himself to defeat Grima?" I guessed. Lucina nodded.

"Before our final battle Naga, she is considered a god like figure, told us that if our bonds were strong enough that it could bring Robin back." She explained and I flinched at the word 'god'. Clearly this one wasn't as insane as the one I met.

"Emphasis on could." I stated. She smiled sadly.

"Yes, my father made Robin promise he wouldn't deal the final strike to Grima…"

"But he did it anyway."

"Robin disappeared and everyone grieved for days and days. We all understood that the chances of him returning like Naga had said were slim, but if what Master Hand said was true…then it doesn't make sense."

"How so?" I asked.

"Everyone loved Robin, there wasn't a single person he didn't help." Lucina smiled warmly at the memories. "He would always be there when someone had a problem, even if they didn't bring it up he would know. There was no doubt that Robin had strong bonds with everyone, so why didn't he come back?" If what Lucina said was right then Robin was in danger. I was surprised when my vision became tinged with blue. There was snow on the ground and bright colourful lights everywhere. I saw Robin running down a hallway by himself with tears rolling down his cheeks. It looked like he was saying something, but I couldn't hear it. Suddenly everything went black and the vision ended. It was slightly clearer this time and I realized that the vision was closer to happening now.

"Shulk?" Lucina said. Before she could say anything I grabbed her shoulders and probably gripped too hard as she grimaced, but that wasn't what mattered right now.

"Lucina you have to protect Robin no matter what!" I declared. She nodded her head, not even asking for an explanation as to why.

"I'm not going to lose him again." She stated her face serious. I smiled at her determination and hoped that this would change the future.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yay another chapter! I would've posted it earlier, but I stayed up late to play Xenoblade.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying Pokémon Go. I was so happy to see it was available in North America and then I found out it wasn't available in Canada. While there are ways to get around this, I do wish they wouldn't use the term North America if Canada isn't included because then it's not North America. Whatever I'll just wait patiently and play Xenoblade.**

 **Leave a comment or review! Until next time…**


	30. Chapter 30

Shulk

"So how did everyone's tests go?" Robin asked. We all sat around his bed in the infirmary and Kamui was playing chess with him. Nobody wanted to share apparently as the room remained silent. I think most of us wanted to erase the memory of those tests. My grades hadn't been terrible and for the most part average, though I excelled at math and physics.

"It wasn't too hard." Reflet finally answered and flipped the page of the book she was reading. "Lots of trick questions, but you would've been fine." Robin smiled happily and placed one of the pieces down causing Kamui to groan.

"Checkmate again…" She sighed. "I wonder if you are better than my brother Leo." Kamui mused as she reset all the pieces.

"Robin is very good at the game, he would always ask people to play with him." Lucina mentioned.

"I did that too, but people stopped playing against me after a while." Reflet said. "The only people who would challenge me were Virion and Morgan."

"Morgan?" Lucina asked. Reflet smiled proudly.

"In my world he is my son and he is adorable!" She squealed and I found it hard to believe that she already had children. "Didn't Robin get married?" Robin sputtered at the question and Lucina's face went bright red.

"Uh…n-no he didn't." Lucina said and an awkward atmosphere formed between her and Robin.

"Eh?" Reflet put her book down. "But there were so many beautiful girls in the army! How did you resist them all?" Robin's face was beet red and he fiddled with the blankets. Personally I thought getting married in the middle of a war was silly and that there were more important things to do than ogle at your allies, but then again what did I know about giant wars.

"W-well I d-don't really remember anyone…so I don't know." He said completely embarrassed. Reflet frowned and turned to me.

"How about you Shulk, do you have anyone important?" Reflet asked and I felt all the girl's eyes on me. I heard Dr. Mario lean back in his chair and I assumed he was eavesdropping.

"Yeah, her name is Fiora." I said. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I thought about her and I realized that I really missed her. Since I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore I decided to quickly get the attention off of me. "What about Kamui?" The instant I asked her face went completely red.

"W-w-what!?" She squeaked. "I uh um…" I heard her curse slightly as Robin won another game of chess.

"Come on I'm sure there were plenty of good looking men in your army, because there sure were some in mine." Reflet growled and I instinctively scooted my chair away.

"T-t-there were plenty and all." Kamui stammered. "I-i-it's just my husband left the day I arrived at the academy." She finally managed.

"He left?" Reflet echoed.

"Y-yes." She said. "He did warn me about it before hand…" The awkward atmosphere fell over the entire room now, but Robin ignored it as he reset the chess pieces. It was obvious that Kamui was tired of losing against him, so I took over. I was surprised when I lost almost instantly.

"Wow, you're really good at this." I exclaimed and realized that I had just lost to someone who probably learned the rules this morning. I had thought I was good at the game, but then again I was usually playing against Reyn. I missed him too.

"Hmmm. Robin who taught you the rules of chess?" Reflet suddenly asked. We had started another game and Robin was paying attention to the board.

"Nobody did." He finally said as he put down a piece and I realized I lost again. My eyes widened when I finally processed what he had said.

"So you just happened to know the rules?" I said slowly and he nodded, apparently not noticing what that meant.

"You didn't read about them in a book?" Kamui added, catching on to what we were hinting on.

"No." He said as he put the pieces back. For a tactician he sure was dense sometimes.

"Nobody taught you how to play chess since you got to the academy?" Dr. Mario asked from the other side of the room.

"No…" He furrowed his brows, probably wondering why we kept asking him questions. His eyes widened when he finally realized what it meant. "I remember how to play chess still." He said happily. Lucina gave us a blank stare, apparently it had gone over her head too.

"He remembered the rules of chess even though he has amnesia." Reflet explained and Lucina's face lit up with joy. Though it wasn't a very impressive thing to remember it definitely gave Robin some hope.

"That's wonderful!" Lucina exclaimed, but at the same time she seemed a little bothered. Robin was smiling so much it was beginning to become creepy. It wasn't very often he had such a large grin across his face, but it was a small victory for him so I wasn't going to complain. I was getting sick and tired of losing to him in chess though. I looked at the others hoping that someone would switch out with me and was grateful when Reflet took my place.

"This time the matches will be longer than five minutes." She puffed her chest out.

"I see." Robin said. Before the match could start Link came into the infirmary, and I was surprised to see him in something other than his uniform. He was wearing his usual green tunic instead as he waited to get a new uniform after his last one got shredded. Master Hand was taking his time replacing Link's and Robin's uniforms for some reason, even though I'm pretty sure he just had to snap his fingers to make new ones. At first I thought Link was here just to get his bandages changed, but when he saw us he walked over.

"Good, you're still here…" He murmured. "I heard you don't remember what happened after you defeated Tabuu…" Robin stopped smiling now and his face went pale.

"D-did I?" He asked nervously.

"I heard most of it…" Link stated. "So Zelda said I should tell you…" I wondered if he wouldn't have told us if Zelda hadn't told him to. Robin was clearly nervous about this and I couldn't figure out why.

"Let's hear it then." Reflet demanded. She kept eyeing Robin, and she knew something was up.

"I'm not sure how accurate it all is, but I'll do my best…" Link took a deep breath. "First I heard the voice compliment Robin on defeating Tabuu and how much he resembled Grima?" Link said not knowing the name. Robin looked like he was going to be sick as Link continued. Apparently he didn't hear anything Robin had said, so we only got one side of the conversation. "He then said that Robin would figure it out and that it was time to do what he came here for."

"Figure out what?" Reflet asked, but Link just shrugged.

"It was hard to catch everything that he said, so I'm not sure…" Link replied and turned to Robin. "Do you know what he was talking about?" Robin shook his head and didn't say a word. "The rest was sort of hard to hear, but I'm pretty sure I heard something about removing suspicion and don't die Grima will be angry?" Robin was as pale as the walls in the infirmary now. I glanced over to Dr. Mario whose theory had been right.

"Does this make any sense to you?" Reflet asked Robin and he knew that he couldn't avoid the question.

"S-sort of…" Robin muttered.

"Well I'm glad I was useful…" Link said monotonously and left the room. He didn't notice the tense atmosphere he had left behind.

"Do you know what that shadow thing was?" Reflet asked. Robin shook his head.

"I-I really don't." He said when Reflet gave him a skeptical look. Robin was gripping the bedsheets tightly and I could see his arms shake a little.

"The thing knows about Grima though…" Reflet drifted off into deep thoughts.

"Was Grima responsible for all those accidents then?" Kamui randomly said and Robin looked like he choked.

"Grima is only a voice there is no way that he could do any of those things." Robin quickly mentioned.

"Well if someone brought Tabuu back then there's no reason they couldn't bring Grima back too." Reflet pointed out. "Maybe Grima has a body now or got that shadow thing to cause the incidents?" She speculated. Robin gave a quick glance towards Lucina and suddenly it clicked in my mind.

"That's a long stretch." I said loudly. Robin blinked in surprise and he loosened his grip on the bed sheets.

"How so?" Reflet asked. I had no idea what to say to her.

"It's very possible that Grima and that shadow are working together, but nobody knows who is actually behind all the accidents." Robin told her.

"I guess." Reflet hummed. "Unless you actually know who caused all the accidents, but can't tell anyone because of a certain reason." Reflet leaned forward and moved one of her chess pieces. She glanced at Lucina who didn't seem to catch what was going on. Robin was clearly panicking now and I knew that I was correct. Before the Tabuu incident the only people who hadn't been in or almost in an accident were Lucina and Robin. Now Lucina was the only person. Whoever was behind all the accidents was keeping Robin silent by using Lucina.

"T-that's ridiculous." Robin said, trying his best to stay calm. His hands were shaking slightly as he moved his chess piece.

"Really?" Reflet mused. "I think it's pretty close to the truth." She placed another piece and smiled at Robin. "We are here for you, I hope you know that." She said quietly. "I won't let anyone harm Lucina, so who is causing the accidents?" Reflet didn't hesitate at all.

"I don't know." He replied calmly.

"Is it Grima?" Reflet asked again. Robin flinched, but kept his gaze on the chess board. "Is Grima threatening you to keep silent?" She asked more forcefully. Robin bit his bottom lip and kept his gaze on the chess board. "Robin we can help you so just tell us." I was afraid he would snap at us like the other day and I wanted to stop Reflet, but I just stood there.

"I can't…" He said quietly and glanced over at Lucina again.

"Can you not hear?" Reflet pinched Robin's ear. "I won't let anyone hurt Lucina!" Robin was clearly cornered and the calm he was barely keeping finally broke down.

"It's Grima…" He said and he began to shake. "H-he…he…" Robin's breaths were short and his hand went over his mouth. I have never seen Robin so scared before.

"What did Grima do?" Lucina asked him, finally catching on to what was happening. Robin's breathing was becoming more irregular and I was afraid he was going to be sick or lose consciousness.

"That's enough." Dr. Mario intervened. "Seriously, you can't berate an injured person like this." He scolded us and kicked us out of the infirmary. "Thanks for making my job harder." He complained as he slammed the infirmary door shut. I felt guilty for not stopping Reflet, but now we knew a little bit more about what was going on.

"So Grima did threaten him?" Kamui asked.

"He must have." Reflet said. "Whatever he said to Robin really freaked him out." Reflet concluded.

"I wonder…" Lucina murmured her hand going to her chin.

"What?" I asked her. She seemed to hesitate or maybe she was just nervous.

"Well a few weeks ago I found Robin in the library and he seemed scared." She explained. "I've never seen him that scared before, I mean he could barely stand at the time."

"The accidents also started a few weeks ago." Reflet pointed out. "So whatever happened in the library that day is the reason all the accidents started." Reflet concluded and crossed her arms.

"We also can't ignore the fact that the entire Tabuu fiasco was just to get suspicion off of Robin." Kamui mentioned.

"Someone is planning something and it includes Robin." I stated.

"What?" Lucina exclaimed. "How can you be so sure?" She clearly didn't want to believe that Robin was in danger.

"Lucina." Reflet began, but I didn't catch what she said next. My vision went blue and I wasn't impressed when I saw us walking down the exact hallway we were in right now. There was a strange cracking noise and a large piece of the ceiling came tumbling down on us. The vision ended and I realized I had little time to spare before it came true. I heard the cracking noise and managed to push Reflet and Lucina back before the ceiling landed on all of us. Before the ceiling made contact with me there was a strange roar and I didn't get buried by rubble. I was shocked to see Kamui in her dragon form, well I could only see her body as her head had gone through the ceiling.

 **"** **Is everyone alright?"** Kamui asked somehow. Her voice sounded strange in her dragon form like it echoed. We all nodded and she returned to her normal state with a flash. "Thank goodness." She said relieved.

"That could've killed us." Reflet gasped at the large chunk of ceiling that had fallen.

"Thank goodness I foresaw this." I said. Kamui and Reflet gave me a strange look as I realized I never told them about my ability to see the future. I was going to explain it to them but was interrupted by Lucina.

"Grima!" Lucina yelled. We all turned to the large hole in the ceiling to see a strange shadow disperse into nothing. None of us were injured, but we weren't sure what to do with the giant mess that was in front of us. We all understood that this was a warning from Grima or whoever the mastermind is.

"No one speaks a word of this to Robin." Reflet hissed and we all nodded. This was the last thing he needed. We stared at the mess in front of us and decided to leave it. "Someone will find it." Reflet shrugged. Unfortunately other people heard the noise and rushed over.

"What happened?" Ryu came towards us. He saw the large heap of rubble behind us as the others began to crowd together.

"Are you alright?" Lady Palutena asked us. I saw Dr. Mario making his way to the front of the crowd.

"What in the?" He began, but stopped short as he understood what happened. "Is anybody hurt?" He asked and we all shook our heads. He sighed in relief. Master Hand came down the hallway at a full sprint and everyone let him through the crowd.

"Still more accidents?" He said crestfallen as he stared at the debris. I heard a few whispers about how it couldn't be Robin's fault. While it was nice that people believed Robin wasn't causing the accidents, it also meant that their plan had worked. Nobody was suspicious of Robin anymore. Master Hand bombarded us with questions that we couldn't really answer well.

"Did you see who did it?" He asked and I froze. There was no way we couldn't mention that strange shadow. Reflet and Kamui glanced at me from the corner of their eyes, and I knew they were thinking the same thing.

"There was a strange shadow that disappeared." Lucina told him. I saw Master Hand nervously playing with his glove. He made the crowd disperse and with a snap of his fingers the ceiling was fixed.

"Is it alright if we discuss what happened?" Master Hand directed us to the infirmary and I knew we couldn't discuss this in front of Robin.

"Sorry, Robin is getting so much needed rest right now." Dr. Mario declared. Master Hand seemed a bit bothered by this fact, but he quickly ushered us to one of the lounging rooms. We all sat down in the comfy chairs and Master Hand was already apologizing profusely.

"What kind of principal am I?" He cried. I grimaced at his child like crying face and Kamui offered him some tissues. He blew his nose loudly in one of the tissues, but he still had tears streaming down his face. "I can't protect any of my students!" He wailed.

"Please calm down Master Hand." Lucina begged. "Your tears are not helping the situation." He stopped crying and nodded. In the next second Master Hand was calm and composed, almost erasing all evidence of him crying other than his puffy eyes.

"You're right." He looked at each one of us and clasped his hands. "You all know that someone is after Robin correct?" We were all surprised except Reflet who managed to keep a cool demeanor.

"Yes, do you know who it is?" Reflet asked. Master Hand shook his head and I was disappointed. I thought we would get some useful information from Master Hand, but he was no further ahead than we were. At the same time I realized just how much danger Robin might be in, if Master Hand doesn't even know the mastermind.

"Do you know anything?" Master Hand pleaded. His dark eyes seemed to widen as if begging for our information. I was surprised when Lucina didn't say a word, usually she didn't catch on to the withholding information part.

"Unfortunately we only know that someone is targeting Robin." Reflet lied perfectly. Master Hand sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I know this is a dangerous thing to ask, but can you guys protect Robin?" Master Hand said seriously. None of us hesitated and we all agreed which made Master Hand smile. "Good, I'll try to keep the ceiling almost crushing you under wraps so Robin doesn't learn of it. I've also increased security so these accidents should be over with now." Reflet smiled gently.

"Thank you, Robin seems very spooked at the moment." She told him. "I'm sure having to battle Tabuu was quite scary for him." Master Hand grimaced at the name.

"Well I'm sure you will all support him, so I leave him to you." Master Hand stood up and was about to leave.

"Wait." Reflet said and we all turned to her. "If you find out who is after Robin, would you tell us?" She asked and her eyes narrowed. Master Hand just smiled.

"Of course and I hope you will do the same for me." He said with a large smile on his face and closed the door. I felt bad not telling him everything we knew, but if Master Hand is being manipulated then this was the right thing to do. Everyone seemed to feel the same way.

"Is this a good idea?" Kamui finally asked and we all looked away from each other. I decided to inspect the fake plant that was in the corner of the room and was beginning to wonder what type of plant it was supposed to be.

"I think it is." Reflet stated and we all looked at her. "I mean don't you think it's weird that they are targeting Robin?" She asked us and I didn't understand what she was trying to get at.

"What do you mean?" I asked, since neither Lucina nor Kamui asked.

"Master Hand mentioned that there are many versions of myself and Robin that could've been picked." She began and we all nodded. "Master Hand picks Robin who didn't come back after defeating Grima and conveniently has no memories." I grimaced when I understood what she meant.

"You're saying that Master Hand chose Robin on purpose because he doesn't have any memories?" I asked to see if I was correct.

"Exactly." She crossed her arms. "Robin has nothing to look back on which makes him un-sure and it also makes him more gullible." Lucina grimaced.

"If only there was a way to get his memories back…" Lucina said. I nodded, if Robin had his memories than their plan wouldn't work, but I knew that it wasn't going to be so simple.

"It's been a few months now and he hasn't remembered anything…"Reflet said. I wanted to point out that he remembered chess, but I knew that it more like muscle memory than an actual memory. Lucina frowned and then smiled sadly.

"I do not think he'll ever get them back." Lucina said sadly. While I wanted to argue with her that there was still a possibility that he could recover his memories, I didn't actually believe he was going to get them back. The silence in the room was becoming unbearable and I really wanted to leave. "I'm going to see Robin." Lucina announced. Reflet and Kamui gave her a pitiable look and I offered to come with her.

"Let's keep our conversations light so we don't get kicked out of the infirmary again." I suggested to her as we left the room. The infirmary door was open and we walked in to find Dr. Mario and Robin playing chess. Lucas was watching the two play. He had woken up the other day and luckily had no serious injuries. Dr. Mario had just lost and let out a slur of curses.

"Seriously? Again!" He cried and Robin smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked him. "This will be your tenth loss in a row." Dr. Mario just glared at him.

"Again!" He hissed and Robin calmly put the pieces back. Robin noticed us and smiled meekly. Dr. Mario finally realized we were here and turned around to face us. "Eh? You're back again?" The look he gave us told me that he was sick and tired of all the trouble we kept causing. Lucina and I took a seat around Robin's bed.

"Don't worry, Lucina just wanted to see Robin." I stated, causing the two to blush. Dr. Mario didn't look convinced, but he turned his attention back to the chess game. He picked up one of his pawns and placed it a spot forward. He was burning with determination to win, but I already knew what the results were going to be. A few minutes later Dr. Mario was cursing loudly as Robin got another checkmate.

"How are you so good at this?" Dr. Mario cried.

"Well I am a tactician." Robin replied, still smiling.

"He might be good at chess, but he can't cook." Lucina announced suddenly. Lucas and I snickered loudly. That was not something I was expecting. Robin's face went bright red.

"R-really?" He asked, completely embarrassed. Lucina nodded.

"My uncle told me how you proudly told him that you only poisoned yourself twice." Lucina laughed. Robin just got more embarrassed, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

"I haven't actually cooked anything yet, I think I'll just keep it that way." Robin laughed. Dr. Mario chuckled as well. I was happy that we hadn't actually cooked anything in cooking class yet, but when we did Robin was getting nowhere close to the food. When we all stopped laughing, Robin and Dr. Mario started another chess match.

"Hey did you guys hear about classes being cancelled tomorrow?" Lucas asked. My whole body tighten when I feared this had something to do with the accidents. Lucina shook her head and Lucas grinned. "Well apparently there are going to be special visitors tomorrow!" Lucas announced. Robin tilted his head.

"What kind of special visitors?" Robin asked him. Lucas shrugged.

"Tingle only knew that much." Lucas said. "Master Hand won't tell him all the details anymore after he leaked the information about the battles." I remembered the number of fighters who had challenged me to a fight before I even knew about the battle system being opened. Dr. Mario didn't say anything and concentrated on the game.

"Hey Dr. Mario." I began. He didn't look up from his game.

"What?" He snapped. He was carefully scanning the position of all Robin's pieces before moving one of his knights.

"When are you going to let Robin out of the infirmary?" I asked, which instantly got Lucina's attention. Dr. Mario finally tore his gaze off of the chess board and looked up at Robin.

"Unlike everyone else, Robin was the only one with a deep wound." He explained. "With my wonder medicine, I'm guessing he'll be released tomorrow." Lucina cheered and hugged on to Robin. It was his turn to move a chess piece and he was completely flustered. Yet Dr. Mario still lost as Robin declared checkmate. "Maybe I should just kick you out now." The doctor suggested.

"Please don't." Robin replied jokingly. I smiled warmly at the soothing atmosphere that filled the room. It was nice to see Robin smiling again, but I couldn't forget how scared he had been earlier or the near death experience right after it. I decided to put those thoughts aside and instead focus on the special guests coming tomorrow. _'_ _Would they be a friend or a foe?'_ I thought to myself darkly, assuming that this might be part of the master minds plan. I planned to be prepared for anything tomorrow, because there was no way Lucina and I would let anyone hurt Robin.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter thirty! Wow, yay! Personally I don't know how long this will be, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I finally beat all the chapters in Xenoblade Chronicles X and while I didn't hate the ending I believe it could've been better. Anyway I still have a lot of things to do in that game and I've already played about 200 hours on it…which is kinda sad, but this is Xenoblade so I don't mind.**

 **It won't stop raining which is depressing, like every day there is another thunderstorm and rain shower. I thought it was July! Then again it leaves me lots of time to write chapters.**

 **Leave a comment or review! Until next time…**


	31. Chapter 31

Shulk

My eyes opened groggily and I notice that it's still dark out. I wonder why I decided to suddenly wake up as I looked at my clock to see that it was three in the morning. I closed my heavy eye lids and was about to fall asleep again when I heard footsteps from Robin's room. My eyes shot open and I quietly got out of my bed. I knew that it wasn't Robin since he was still in the infirmary and I doubted he would be released at this hour. I tip toed to the bathroom and reached for the door that joined to Robin's room. My hand hesitated as I grabbed the knob.

 _'_ _Who is in Robin's room? What are they doing here at this hour?'_ I knew it wasn't anything good. I decided to go for the direct approach and swung the door open. "Who's there?" I called out, keeping my voice low as to not bother everyone else. Robin's room was dark and I squinted to get a better view. He had it extremely organized and neat, so I was confused when his room was still pristine. I was expecting to find someone rummaging through his drawers and leaving his room a mess. I looked around to see if anyone was in the room, but it was just me. I stifled a yawn and wondered if I had just imagined the noise. I scratched the back of my head as I closed the door, stopping when I heard a sigh. I opened the door once more and this time I saw him. Master Hand was standing against the wall still wearing his white suit.

"Ah, Shulk good morning." He said cheerily as he peeled away from the wall he had somehow blended in to. My mouth hung open as I wondered how I had missed him, but I knew there was something more important to discuss than that.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed at him and began to wonder if he snuck into everyone's rooms when they weren't around. I gave him a disgusted look and took a step back.

"I'm not doing anything weird!" He cried, but that just made him more suspicious. "Stop making that face, I just wanted to return Robin's coat." He pulled out the large dark coat and it looked brand new.

"What about his uniform?" I asked him as he folded up the coat and carefully placed it on Robin's bed.

"I left it in the infirmary, but the coat took a bit longer to fix so I thought I would just drop it off here." Master Hand quickly explained.

"Why didn't you just wait and give it to him later?" I asked him and rubbed my forehead. It was too early to deal with Master Hand's thought process. He suddenly fell to the ground and began banging his head against the floor.

"Gah, why didn't I think of that?" He cried and I shushed him. "R-right it's early." He chuckled.

"Seriously you snuck into Robin's room to return his coat?" I repeated still finding it creepy. Master Hand stood up and brushed out the wrinkles in his suit.

"Well…" Master Hand began. "There have been a few people complaining about missing items." I balled my hands into fists, angry that Robin would even be considered.

"And you thought Robin stole them?" I asked sharply, knowing full well he wouldn't do something like that.

"I believe Wario is the thief, but I thought I should check Robin's room just in case." Master Hand smiled as he rummaged through one of Robin's drawers. I gave him a disgusted look again and he closed the drawer. "I see now that Robin is definitely not stealing people's stuff." I smiled tightly at him.

"Master Hand you're disgusting." I told him flatly and closed the bathroom door. I was too tired for this. I heard him knock on the door quietly and call out to me, but I ignored him and locked the door. I flopped down onto my comfy bed and pulled the warm covers over me. It didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep once more.

I woke up annoyed due to the patch of sunshine on my eyes. I stretched as I got up and decided to go get breakfast. Since we didn't have any classes today, I wasn't sure if it was necessary to wear our uniforms or not. I looked at my warm turtle neck and shorts which I would usually wear and slipped into them quickly. My hair was a mess, but I didn't really care and walked out of my room. I came face to face with Master Hand whose eyes were bloodshot.

"Umm morning?" I said, wondering what he was doing outside of my room.

"Take it back." He said and I blinked at him confused at what he meant. "I really wasn't doing anything bad I swear!" I finally remembered our exchange earlier this morning where he was in Robin's room.

"Fine you're not disgusting." I told him as I just really wanted breakfast. Master Hand grabbed my shoulders and I sighed.

"You won't tell anyone about last night will you?" He pleaded and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why would I?" I asked him, hoping that he would just leave me alone. Master Hand let go of my shoulders and seemed to consider what I said. He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulders.

"I was worried for nothing." He grinned at me and I brushed his hand off my shoulder. There was no point in me telling people about Master Hand's disgusting habits, but I made a mental note to always lock my door at night. Since I was finally fully awake I actually had time to think over what Master Hand was doing last night. He was definitely using the coat as an excuse to be in Robin's room so chances are he was looking for something _. 'Maybe he thought Robin kept a journal and he was just looking for information about whoever is after Robin.'_ I glanced over at Master Hand and was tempted to question him more, but my grumbling stomach reminded me that I was starving. I closed and locked my door, before I left Master Hand and headed to the dining room. There were quite a few people already there and a number of them weren't in their uniforms to my relief. I scanned the room and found Lucina and Kamui already at one of the tables. After filling my plate with pancakes and syrup I headed over to them. Lucina was wearing her tunic, but she didn't have any of her armor on and she looked more comfortable than she did in her uniform. Kamui was still wearing her uniform and she went red when she noticed that I wasn't wearing mine.

"Morning." I said as I sat down. There was a buzz of excitement in the room, but there were no battles scheduled for today. I decided that everyone was excited for the special visitors that were coming today. Lucina smiled radiantly at me as I began to eat my breakfast.

"Good morning." She said happily. She wasn't hiding her excitement about Robin being released today. Kamui gave me a nod and looked down at her uniform, clearly feeling out of place. I was going to say something when Reflet slumped down on the table. Her plate was barely filled as per usual and she was wearing her uniform with her large jacket too.

"Morning." She said as she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth. We ate in silence and I didn't really mind. Most of the time they were loud and rowdy, which made me think of Reyn and made me remember that I missed him. Lucina was quick to finish her breakfast and she stared at me eagerly. I picked up the pace of devouring my pancakes as Lucina was quite impatient about seeing Robin. I finally finished and Lucina shot up from the table scaring Kamui in the process. I got up slowly from the table and found Reflet following us. "What?" She hissed when I looked back at her. I didn't say anything and continued following Lucina to the infirmary. Thankfully she was only doing a slight jog so I had no problem keeping up with her.

The infirmary door was open and we found Robin up and dressed. It was strange to see him without his baggy coat and I realized just how much bulk it added to him. Robin looked a good deal smaller and thinner without it. Samus was sitting on one of the beds chatting with Dr. Mario. Lucina didn't hesitate and hugged onto Robin. Nobody was surprised as he became flustered at her actions and slowly freed himself from her hug. Robin didn't have his gloves on yet and the purplish tattoo on his hand kept catching my eye.

"What's that tattoo?" Samus asked suddenly. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was distracted by it, except I actually knew what it was about. Samus grabbed his hand and looked the design over carefully. "It's a strange looking symbol." She mused to herself. "Sort of matches the design on your coat." I looked over to Reflet and studied the pattern on her coat. The eye pattern up the sleeves was similar to the tattoo on Robin's hand.

"It's more of a brand…" Robin said sheepishly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Samus backed off respectably, but she continued to look over Robin's pale arms.

"You have a lot of scars." Samus said sounding impressed and I stepped forward to see the silvery lines that blended into his white skin. Reflet grabbed his other arm and looked it over too.

"Wow, you have way more scars than I do." Reflet exclaimed as she pulled up her sleeve. Robin didn't look comfortable as Reflet examined his left arm. He kept glancing over to his gloves that he clearly wanted to put on. Reflet's eyes widened at one point and she let go of Robin's arm. He turned to her probably confused by her sudden action and she gave him a tight smile. "Anyway, I can't believe there are no classes today." Reflet announced.

"Yeah it's strange." Samus said and finished examining Robin's arm. Once he was free of the two women he grabbed his gloves and slipped them on, successfully covering the tattoo and scars. I saw Reflet glance at his arm worriedly, but she didn't say anything.

"Especially since Master Hand hasn't said why." Reflet hastily continued the conversation, which was cut short by the PA system coming on.

"Everyone please gather at the front entrance." Master Hand's voice boomed and we all exchanged looks when the PA system turned off. I presumed we would be meeting the special visitors Lucas had mentioned yesterday. Robin glancing around the room caught everyone's attention and Dr. Mario got out of his chair.

"Did you lose something?" Dr. Mario asked.

"My coat isn't here…" He stated confused, since everything else had been.

"It's in your room." I said without thinking, though Robin didn't notice.

"Thank you, I'll meet you guys by the front entrance then." He waved as he left the room. I was relieved when he didn't ask how I knew his coat was in his room.

"How did you know his coat was in his room?" Reflet asked me and I jumped when she asked the question I didn't want to answer. Her eyebrows were arched and she had a grin on her face.

"Master Hand told me on my way here." I said, deciding to not mention him being in Robin's room at three o'clock in the morning. Reflet frowned a bit, but didn't push any further on the subject. Instead she turned to Lucina.

"We need to talk." Reflet's tone was serious and Lucina nodded. "We'll see you later." She waved and the two left. My brows furrowed as I wondered what they had to talk about that couldn't be discussed with us. I decided I would just head to the main entrance and didn't bother following them. Samus said to go ahead and I did. I walked down the hallway just to find Corrin and Kamui discussing something. Pushing aside the thought of why I always find them trying to meet discreetly, I quickly ducked out of their line of sight. A feeling of guilt came over me as I realized I was spying on my friends, but I made no effort to move.

"Kamui this is really serious…" Corrin said clearly distraught. I could barely see the two, but Corrin was fidgeting as if he was agitated.

"I know. I know…" Kamui said with her arms tightly crossed over her chest. "I just don't know what to do." Corrin was gripping the side of his shirt tightly. "Wario doesn't have it and Master Hand is doing the best he can to find it, so you just have to calm down." Kamui said soothingly. When Master Hand was mentioned I wondered if that's what he was looking for in Robin's room. My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind me. I spun around to find the un-impressed expression of Cloud staring down at me.

"This is creepy." He said blandly and my face went a deep shade of red. Kamui and Corrin saw Cloud and the two walked off without saying anything. Hopefully they hadn't seen me. "So you spy on your friends?" Cloud asked me. I got up from my hiding spot and frowned.

"I do not." I said, but knew that there was no point in arguing with him.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you." He announced. I grimaced at the fact that I was caught.

"It's not a weird hobby." I stated, but knew that it just made me look more suspicious. "I mean something is going on and I believe that they might have something to do with it." I told him. Cloud just flicked a strand of his hair out of his face and for a second I wondered how he had it pointed at those angles.

"I don't really care." He put bluntly. "I'm here to prove that I'm the best and that's all." He pushed by me and I glared at him as he walked down the hallway. He didn't know anything about what was going on and it irritated me that he acted as if it wasn't important _. 'My friend is in trouble and all he cares about is wining.'_ I decided to stop thinking about Cloud and focus on getting to the main entrance, but that meant following him there. I waited until he was a good distant away from me and went in the direction of the main entrance.

Everyone did a good job of not crowding and being at the front entrance reminded me of the first day here. I scanned the crowd, but I couldn't find anyone I was really close to. Cloud was leaning against the wall with Bayonetta and Captain Falcon, and I made sure to avoid looking over there. I noticed Kamui and Corrin weren't here yet and I could only assume that they moved their conversation somewhere else.

"Okay, listen up everyone!" Master Hand called out. He was standing in front of the door in his usual white outfit. "I know you're all confused about what is going on, but it's time for me to explain!" He said cheerily. "You've all been attending the academy for a few months now and have worked hard and learned new knowledge-"

"Get on with it!" Someone yelled, I think it was Dark Pit, and Master Hand glared at us.

"No patience these days." He muttered and opened the door. A crowd of different people walked in and none of them particularly matched. There were children, adults and people who didn't look quite normal. All the smashers looked excited as they called out to the people coming through the door. I wasn't really sure who any of these people were and looked around to see how everyone was interacting with them. Most people were hugging and smiling as they chatted. There were others who were arguing playfully and some people were full out crying.

"Shulk!" I heard a familiar voice call out and I tore my gaze away from Link being climbed by a group of kids. In the next instant my vision was completely orange and I had to peel away the fuzzy Nopon. I spat out the fur that got in my mouth as I held Riki back.

"Riki!" I said, never realizing that I even missed him. I embraced him tightly and he began to struggle.

"T-too tight…" He managed and I let go. I put him on the ground and he began to dance around. "Riki find Shulk first! Riki is greatest!" He said waving his arms in the air. It took a few seconds to understand what he said, but when someone barreled into me I knew.

"Reyn!" I choked as he hugged me tightly.

"It's been too long!" Reyn said with the same grin he always had. "Well actually it hasn't been that long." He stated and I remembered the metal face incident.

"That doesn't count." I joked and he patted me on the back. "Is everyone else here?" I asked. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when he nodded.

"Oi over here!" Reyn waved his arm. He towered over almost everyone, though I had a feeling that Ganondorf was taller. Soon I saw Dunban break through the crowd with Melia, Sharla and Fiora in tow. I could feel my face warm up when Fiora smiled at me. We embraced and I really didn't want to let go, but I couldn't wait to tell them about everything. I couldn't stop myself from blabbering on about Dr. Mario and all the teachers, as well as the amazing fighters who had gathered here. Everyone began laughing at me and I stopped.

"What's so funny?" I asked and Reyn just grinned.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you're enjoying the place." He stifled a laugh.

"Shulk make new friends?" Riki asked and I nodded. He seemed horrified by the fact and began to jump around. "We replaced!" He shouted out and I had to explain to him that it wasn't the case. Everyone laughed as I tried to calm the Nopon down.

"There you are." I turned to find Robin behind me, now with his coat on. He quickly noticed the group of people around me and he smiled. "Hello." He said cautiously.

"Robin these are my friends from my world." I explained and Robin relaxed.

"Friend has white hair!" Rikki said and Robin looked embarrassed. "Friend bird person?"

"U-um no?" Robin said staring at Rikki. It took a while for me to remember that everyone's worlds were different and that there were no High Entia where Robin came from.

"This is Riki, he's a Nopon." I explained to Robin, even though telling him the Riki was a Nopon didn't clear anything up, and then turned to Riki. "He's not a High Entia." Riki frowned and looked up to Melia.

"But he has white hair like Melly!" He argued. Melia smiled at Riki and patted him on the head.

"He has no wings though, so he cannot be a High Entia." She explained to Riki and Robin just turned to me for answers.

"Sorry this must be really confusing, the High Entia are a race that also lives on Bionis…it's sort of hard to explain." I said to him and he didn't seem bothered by either of my terrible explanation.

"I-I see." He stammered as Reyn stared him down.

"So this is your friend?" He asked me as he pointed at Robin, who was clearly intimidated by the large man. I nodded and Reyn burst into laughter. "He is scrawnier than you before you got the Monado!" Reyn laughed loudly and Fiora jabbed him in the side.

"Reyn, why are you always so rude?" She asked, but she wasn't expecting an answer. Fiora turned to Robin and smiled. "My name is Fiora, it's nice to know that Shulk has a friend and isn't spending all his time cooped up somewhere." She said un-necessarily. Robin stifled a laugh and I was tempted to mention the amount of time he spends in the library.

"It's nice to meet you. Shulk is always talking about you." Robin told her and Fiora's cheeks went red. I saw her glance at me and I didn't realize how much I spoke about her.

"Can you even use a sword?' Reyn continued his teasing and I glared at him.

"Reyn." Dunban said sharply. Reyn straightened up at Dunban's tone and even I felt my back straighten a little. "The best fighters are gathered here, so I wouldn't underestimate anyone here." Reyn just nodded his head.

"S-sorry." He said sheepishly to Robin.

"It's not a problem." Robin said. "I can use a sword, but I prefer to use magic." Robin had a tight smile on his face, clearly finished with Reyn's teasing. Reyn shivered at the threat and decided he would hide behind Sharla.

"Young people these days." Dunban complained and Robin nodded.

"How old are you Robin?" I asked. I never actually put much thought into how old he was and his short stature always made me think he was younger or the same age as I was.

"Probably older than you." He said with a sad grin. I flinched when I realized he didn't even remember his age. I was prepared to apologize but was interrupted by a pair a children.

"Mommy!" The two cried in unison as they hugged onto Robin's legs. I felt everyone freeze and all their eyes turn to me asking for an explanation. I couldn't give them one though. The two small children took a step back when Robin didn't respond and he looked petrified. Both of the children had dark blue hair and one of them resembled Lucina, except much, much younger. The other was a small boy who was holding onto his sister's, I'm guessing, hand and could barely stand on his own. The two stared at Robin who could only stare back.

"This isn't mom." The small Lucina said. The little boy beside her shook his head.

"Mommy is amazing she turned herself into a man!" He announced and Robin finally snapped out of his panic.

"N-no, I'm not your mom." Robin said flustered by the children. "I think I know where she is though-"

"Lucina? Morgan?" A deep voice called out and the two children began to jump up and down.

"Over here!" The small Lucina called.

"We found mommy!" Morgan added.

"R-really I'm not…" Robin bent down so he was at their eye level, but the kids were no longer paying attention to him. A large muscular man with dark blue hair broke through the crowd of people, he resembled Ike in some ways, but he seemed more regal. Robin froze and he looked absolutely horrified to see the man coming towards him. Small Lucina and Morgan ran over to their father and pulled on his pants legs as they pointed at Robin.

"Look daddy it's mommy!" Morgan said and the man ruffled the small boy's hair.

"No, no Morgan your mother is a girl." The man tried to explain, but Morgan shook his head.

"Mommy used a spell to become a man, because she is amazing!" The small boy announced to his father. The man's blue eyes widened and stared at Robin, who still looked horrified.

"D-dear?" The man stepped towards Robin, but he was apparently still frozen in shock. "I know you're an amazing spell caster and all, but this is ridiculous…" Robin still didn't reply and Fiora tugged on my sleeve.

"Shulk, what in the world is going on?" She asked me and I just shook my head violently.

"I have no idea…" I said. The man walked towards Robin slowly, like he might attack him if he wasn't careful.

"You just cut your hair r-right?" The man laughed nervously. Robin still didn't respond to the man and just stared at him. "Right?" He repeated as he looked Robin over. In the next instant he had lifted Robin's shirt up and that seemed to snap him out of his trance or whatever that was. I could see every one of Robin's ribs protruding except for the ones covered in a bandage and I could only think of Reyn's comment from before.

"What are you doing?" Robin said and gave a useless chop to the man's head. The man wasn't paying any attention to Robin or anyone else for that matter.

"It's still the same there….it has to be." I heard him mumble and was prepared to stop the man before he did anything he would regret. I was too late and the man suffered more as Reflet had come in with a sharp elbow to the head. The man fell to the floor and Robin didn't waste a second to get away from him.

"Chrom, what in the world were you doing?" Reflet asked with a tight smile and a glare that sent shivers down my spine. The two children ran up to her and hugged onto her legs.

"Mommy!" The two children cried. Reflet knelt down and brought the two in for a hug.

"Oh my sweets, I've missed you so much." Reflet said sweetly. Chrom got up and glanced between Robin and Reflet, then again my friends were doing the exact same things. Fiora leaned over to me, trying to be discreet.

"Are they twins?" She asked as she stared at the almost identical people.

"Not quite." I laughed, knowing that their situation was complicated.

"Is he your twin?" Chrom asked Reflet, who glared at him. She released her children from her hug, though Morgan didn't look happy about it, and walked over to Chrom.

"He isn't." She said flatly, which confused Chrom even more.

"But you both look the same except for your gender." Chrom said and glanced over to Robin, who took another step away from the man.

"Dear this is going to be very difficult to understand," Reflet began and Chrom seemed worried. "Apparently there are a number of versions of our world and everything is the same except for one person." She tried to explain it. Chrom stood there in silence and I could see the wheels turning as he processed what she said.

"So…" He began, but stopped.

"Milord it means that this male Robin is from a parallel world of our own." We all turned to see a large man in a full suit of armor come over to us, looking thoroughly displeased. "I wish that you would not suddenly leave my side milord, I hear there are villains here too." He gave a cautious glance around and I saw Wario pickpocketing someone in the crowd.

"Sorry Frederick, I was just so excited to see Robin." Chrom told the knight, but the man didn't seem to like his answer. I saw Robin take another step away from the man and Reflet give Chrom a nasty glare before she realized something.

"Dear," She began once more. "This is a little confusing for everyone since both of our names are Robin." Reflet pointed to Robin and herself, and Chrom's cheeks went pink. I had actually forgotten all about it myself and was used to Reflet being Reflet and all. "I know this will be difficult, but please try to call me Reflet instead." Chrom nodded and embraced Reflet in a hug.

"I've missed you so much." He said and the two were looking at each other lovingly. It wasn't a surprise when the two began to kiss, but I still didn't want to watch them especially with Fiora right beside me. Robin was looking away too and walked towards us, leaving the two in their own world.

"Well that was awful…" Robin said.

"That's quite the injury you have there." Sharla pointed to where the bandage was.

"It happens." Robin brushed it off, though I knew Sharla wouldn't leave it at that.

"Would you let me see it? I'm a medic." She told him, but Robin backed away.

"S-sorry it's already mostly healed, so there is really no reason." Robin explained and I made a note to introduce Sharla to Dr. Mario. Sharla looked disappointed but didn't push Robin any further.

"Where are Lucina and Kamui?" Robin asked as he noticed they weren't here.

"I'm right here!" The small Lucina said lifting her hand in the air.

"Sorry, I meant the Lucina from my world." He corrected, but the little Lucina didn't seem to understand what he meant.

"She left with Reflet to talk about something." I told him, noticing that the small Lucina was still staring at him. Robin gave her a smile and the little girl looked like she blushed. "If Reflet's Chrom is here then is the Chrom from your world also here?" I decided to ask him as the small Lucina ran off to Frederick. Robin flinched at my question, but managed to stay calm.

"I'm not sure." He answered, but it was obvious that he was nervous. "He is Lucina's father so he should come…"

"Robin?" Robin's neck turned so fast I was afraid he might've hurt himself. I followed his gaze and found another Chrom coming through the crowd. "You're Robin, right?" The man asked again as he got closer. Robin nodded hesitantly as Chrom approached him. Chrom broke into a smile and Robin looked uncomfortable and he began to bite his bottom lip. Nobody was expecting Chrom to slug Robin in the face, except for Dunban who managed to catch Robin before he hit the ground. Dunban was glaring daggers at Chrom as he helped the shocked Robin up. Robin was holding his cheek and he didn't seem to know what to do. I could tell Dunban was about to start ranting and Reyn looked ready to fight, but both were cut off when Chrom hugged on to Robin. Robin seemed the most shocked by the polar opposite actions he was getting.

"You're an idiot." Chrom told him as he let him go from the embrace. Robin didn't say anything and just stared at the man. "You promised you wouldn't deal the final blow, that's what you get for lying." Chrom pointed to where he had punched Robin.

"I guess I should've seen this coming." Robin chuckled.

"Aren't you an amazing tactician? I would've thought you would have expected that reaction." Chrom joked and Robin laughed. This time Melia leaned towards me and I could feel the wings touch my shoulder.

"Shulk," She began, but seemed to hesitate.

"What is it?" I turned to her.

"That man is one of Robin's friends from his world right?" She asked and I nodded. "Why does it feel like Robin is distancing himself from him then?" She said quietly. With all the excitement of seeing everyone I had completely forgotten about Robin's amnesia.

"Father!" I heard Lucina call as she emerged from the crowd of people. Chrom stepped by Robin and embraced Lucina, which made everyone turn to me again.

"She's his future daughter." I told them and their disgusted looks disappeared.

"Time travel, huh?" Reyn commented and I nodded. I was happy that I could see the future over travelling back in time to change it.

"Robin is back!" Chrom announced to her and Lucina's smile turned to a frown.

"Father-" Robin tugged on her arm and she seemed confused.

"C-can I talk with you?" He asked her.

"Yes." She stared at him expectantly.

"N-no, I mean in private." Robin added and Lucina blushed.

"Alright." Lucina agree eagerly.

"We'll be right back." Robin said and he dragged her off. I watched them go around the corner and a bad feeling settled in my stomach. Chrom didn't seem suspicious of Robin's behavior at all and I suspected he didn't notice that Robin has no memories either. I was going to mention it to Chrom, but we were all distracted by his reaction at seeing Reflet and himself. His mouth hung open as he stared at the two and Reflet giggled.

"You must be the Chrom from Robin's world." She said. "I'm Reflet." Chrom's mouth was still hanging open and Reflet began the long explanation again.

 **Author's Notes**

 **It was really hard to end this chapter…like it's a lot longer than I was expecting it to be. It was so much fun I couldn't stop writing so the chapter is early for once. I have family coming out next week, so I'll probably post another chapter this week and not next week! I'm sorry I don't know Cloud very well, so I went for the anti-social don't bother me type.**

 **Gotta love Monty Python.**

 **Pokémon Go is finally here and it's a blast, well other than my phone battery being constantly drained and all. Super fun and I never really thought I would get swept up in it this much…haha**

 **Leave a comment or review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm putting this up to be cautious, but spoilers can be inferred for Fire Emblem Fates Birthright/Conquest in this chapter.**

Lucina

Robin held my hand tightly as he lead me away from my father and I could feel my heart beat getting faster as I wondered what he wanted to talk about. _'_ _Hopefully something lighter than the conversation I had with Reflet earlier.'_ I shook my head and decided to put that thought aside. Robin finally stopped and turned to face me.

"Umm I…um…" Robin began apparently still choosing his words. His hand was still holding mine and he squeezed tightly. "Please don't tell Chrom about my memory!" Robin finally managed. He realized he was still holding my hand and let go.

"Why?" I managed as my hand began to feel cold. Robin grimaced and he looked like he was in pain. "Is your injury alright?" I asked him worried that it hadn't healed yet and at the same time my eyes flickered toward his cheek which was slowly swelling. The injury hadn't been there earlier, so I wasn't sure when it had happened.

"Wha? It's fine Lucina." He told me. "It's just Chrom…" He breathed out deeply. "I hurt you when I didn't recognize you on our first day here." Robin said and I grimaced as I remembered how shocked I was at the time. "I just don't want to repeat that…" Robin turned away and I smiled at him.

"I understand, I'll do my best." I told him with a grin and he frowned.

"Thank you." We made our way back to everyone in silence and I watched Robin as he gazed at the ground. His dark eyes were troubled and I wished there was something I could do for him. I saw my father still with Shulk and the others, but mother was there with Cynthia, Lissa and Frederick. I had to check twice when I saw another Frederick by Reflet and her Chrom. It was a little shocking to see Tharja beside Reflet's Frederick and irritating as she ogled at Robin. Apparently she was obsessed with Robin no matter which world she came from. I ignored the dark mage and noticed that Kamui was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Kamui?" I asked. Robin shrugged and Shulk kept quiet.

"Maybe she is occupied with her guests?" Robin suggested, which sounded reasonable. I was curious about Kamui's family as she mentioned them a lot.

"Hey," Ike said and we all spun around. My eyes widened when I saw the legendary Hero King beside him. "Have you seen the Corrins?" He asked, but my focus was on Marth standing beside him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Reflet crept forward. This was my first time being so close to him and I usually only see him fighting, so I was nodding my head wildly at Reflet's question. Ike scratched the back of his head.

"Uh it's Marth." He stated and even my father became interested.

"The Hero King!" My father and Reflet's Chrom exclaimed. I saw Shulk and Robin glance to me, but I was too excited to see my ancestor.

"Hero King?" Marth repeated and looked to Ike.

"Beats me, I'm apparently the Radiant Hero." My father's eyes seemed to bulge when he heard this.

"What? Lucina you are so lucky to fight such legends!" My father patted me on the back. "Your descendant Priam was a mighty ally." He told Ike.

"Yes, well we really just want to know where the Corrins are." Ike explained. "Their families are waiting for them." Behind Ike and Marth stood a large group of people, one half were dressed in clothes that were sort of similar to our own but fancier and the other half had clothes that reminded me of the time we had gone to a hot spring.

"Where is the little princess?" A taller man with blond wavy hair asked, he seemed intimidating and I stepped back.

"Little princess?" I asked and stared at the smaller me, but knew that he wasn't talking about me.

"Where is my brother?" Another tall man asked, he had extremely long hair for a man. The two men exchanged looks and remained silent as they stared us down.

"I haven't seen Kamui since breakfast." Reflet said. She looked back to Shulk and Robin who were discussing something. "How about you two?" Robin shook his head and Shulk grimaced.

"I saw the two talking on my way here, but I'm not sure where they are now." He explained. Having such a large group of people was frightening and they seemed irritated to not have Corrin or Kamui with them. I noticed that Marth and Ike had blended back into the crowd, probably to go visit with their guests.

"I shall find milady myself if I must." A man with white hair tied in a ponytail came forward. He took one look at me and grimaced. "Well if it isn't Lucina, it is nice that milady has so many familiar faces here."

"Huh? Do I know you?" I asked the man. He smiled a bit and his arms were crossed behind his back.

"Oh posh, I'm Lady Corrin's butler Jakob. Don't tell me you forgot about fighting together with her on our campaign?" The man said sharply.

"I think you might have the wrong person." I said and Jakob looked extremely angry. Another man stepped forward and cut off Jakob before he could yell.

"Calm down, milady would not like it if you argued with her friends." I stared at the gray haired man, his armor was different from the last time I had seen him but there was no way to forget that smile.

"Inigo?" I breathed. He along with Owain and Severa had disappeared some time ago with no explanation, and here he was in front of me.

"Lucina I told you to call me Laslow…" His face paled and he appeared to realize something. "You're the Lucina from my world!" He suddenly shouted out.

"Yes I am." I growled. "Do you know how worried everyone was when you suddenly left?" I shouted at him and remembering how distressed his mother had been. He looked anguished by my comment, but his familiar smile quickly returned.

"I see, it's sweet to know how worried you were about me." Inigo said and held onto my hand. "It was rude of me to leave you alone, especially with Robin's disappearance." I grimaced at the reminder of how depressed I had been without Robin. "Alas, I shall return to Ylisse soon so please wait for…" He trailed off and stared pass me. I followed his gaze and saw he was staring at Robin as well as Kamui. His hand quickly released mine and he bowed deeply.

"Milady…this is uh…" He stammered and he kept glancing at Robin.

"Big sister!" A small girl with her blond hair up in the strangest pigtails I have seen ran towards Kamui. The small girl jumped up and hugged on to Kamui who had to do a twirl to slow her down.

"Elise, so you are all here." She smiled warmly at the group.

"Little princess." The tall blond man said. "You have been missed dearly and I promise when I get my sword back I will skin Laslow alive." Laslow took a step back as Kamui smiled at the offer.

"Oh don't forget me, nobody cheats on my beloved Corrin and gets away with it." A woman came forward, she had light purple hair that covered one eye and didn't seem to care about how much chest she was revealing.

"Thank you Xander and Camilla, but it's alright." Kamui said calmly. "I'm just glad that I can see Laslow one more time before he leaves."

"Milday." Inigo said his face turning pink.

"Inigo, why are they calling you Laslow?" I asked, interrupting him from hugging Kamui.

"Why does Lucina keep calling you Inigo?" Kamui asked. He visibly paled and clasped his hands nervously.

"Uh well…" He turned around and pulled another man out from the crowd.

"Un hand me!" The blond said as Inigo put him between us.

"I'll let him explain." Inigo smiled as I realized I was staring at Owain.

"Owain! Why are you dressed like that?" Lissa came forward. He had a lot less clothing on then usual and they resembled a mage's outfit than a swordsman's "Wait, no…where have you been!?" She shouted.

"M-mother…" Owain stepped forward as his mother burst into tears.

"I was so worried something had happened to you." She sniffed and Owain smiled.

"No harm has come to Odin Dark!" He exclaimed. "I mean Owain…" He added.

"Odin, Laslow and Selena too." The two boys straighten as Xander, I think, spoke sharply. A girl with familiar twin tails stepped out of the group, who I recognized as Severa. "I want an explanation and now." Kamui crossed her arms and furrowed her brow as Xander began interrogating them.

"Excuse me Prince of Nohr," The man with the long brown hair interrupted. "But our Corrin is still not here and I was wondering where he has gone to." Kamui looked surprised to see the man and apparently just noticed the other half of the large group.

"Corrin should be around here somewhere…Ryoma." She said carefully eyeing the man. I found that the man reminded me of my father, but maybe it was just his voice. As Kamui looked around the crowd my father cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Haven't we met?" He asked Kamui, who looked shocked to see him. Lissa had finally stopped crying and turned to her.

"Yeah, yeah weren't you the one with the invisible boars?" Lissa asked.

"Invisible boars?" I asked horrified by such a frightening beast. Kamui's face turned a shade of red.

"And that's your butler who was arguing with Frederick!" Lissa pointed out and Jakob tsked. I stared at Kamui never realizing that her kingdom was so close to my own.

"When did you meet her?" I asked my father.

"It was right before we found Robin in the field." My father said and Robin straightened when his name was said.

"I never realized Chrom was your father." Kamui said, clearly just as shocked as I was at the situation. A chill went up my spin and I had a premonition that something bad was going to happen. Corrin came into our group and his eyes widened when he saw all the people.

"Ryoma? Xander!?" He exclaimed at the two large men. Corrin was staring at Xander and looked like he was about to cry.

"We have been waiting for you Corrin." Ryoma said as a small smile formed. A girl with short red hair plowed into Corrin who had to take a step back to balance himself.

"I missed you so much!" The girl cried.

"Honoka it hasn't been that long." Corrin laughed.

"We all missed you brother." A boy with long hair pulled up into a ponytail said.

"M-me too." A smaller girl with pinkish hair stammered and Corrin smiled.

"I've missed you the most." A familiar voice purred and Corrin shuddered.

"Why are you here?" Corrin exclaimed as a girl with the same pinkish hair colour as the girl before laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" She retorted and smiled evilly. "I do love you the most…" She trailed off as she spotted Kamui.

"Remember how I'm married and all, plus you're my little sister's daughter so we are essentially related." Corrin said.

"Today must be too good to be true." She purred. "Two Corrins and one is a girl." She smiled creepily again. A smile I had seen on Tharja's face as she admired her two Robins.

"Rhajat, p-please s-stop…" The girl with the short pink hair commanded, but she didn't sound intimidating. Rhajat ignored her and hugged onto Kamui who was busy chatting with her family.

"U-um hello?" She said as she looked at the girl hugging onto her.

"Oh Corrin, if you had been a girl then I would've had no problem keeping the men away from you." Rhajat said and tilted Kamui's head. Kamui seemed to blush at the girls comment.

"I see, well I'm sorry I have a husband." Kamui said gesturing to Inigo. The girl tsked and bit her thumb.

"You too?" She hissed and glared at Inigo. She was almost a mirror image of Tharja, except for her hair colour.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Tharja hissed. "Is there doubles of everyone here?" I had to look around the group to see all the pairs: two Robins, Chroms, Fredericks, Corrins and Tharjas.

"This is giving me a headache." Robin groaned and a number of people nodded.

"Is this some sort of dark magic?" Rhajat mused as she circled around Tharja. The two girls glared at each other and I was glad that Master Hand took everyone's weapons away.

"Interesting, maybe we are doppelgangers?" Tharja suggested. "I can live with you looking like me, but don't you dare touch Robin." Tharja hissed at the girl.

"Why would I want some commoner?" Rhajat pointed at the two. "I have my Corrin and a female Corrin to keep me occupied." The two girls began throwing out random facts about Reflet and Corrin that they knew, which caused the two to blush.

"That's enough of that." Ryoma said and separated the girls. Both glared at him, but backed off when he didn't flinch. "I think some introductions are necessary to reduce the confusion." Kamui and Corrin nodded.

"Everyone these are the friends I made at the academy." Kamui waved her hands towards us. "There are a few that you may recognize, but I must assure you that they are not the same person. This is Lucina, Robin, Reflet and Shulk." Kamui pointed to us and we waved. I wondered what she meant about recognizing a few, but I didn't want to interrupt her. "These are my siblings, Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise." The tall blond man nodded at his name and Camilla gave a small wave. Leo just groaned as Elise waved at us happily.

"Thank you for taking care of our little princess." Xander said and I smiled.

"This is my butler Jakob." Kamui gestured to him and he bowed deeply. "These are my sibling's retainers Odin and Selena." Owain and Severa bowed stiffly. "A-and this is my husband Laslow." Reflet sputtered when Kamui announced this.

"You married Inigo?" She exclaimed in disbelief. Kamui nodded shyly and Inigo wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Please do not laugh at our love, I care deeply for her." He said in a serious tone which was rare for him.

"Mother, don't forget about us." A small boy with the same hair colour as Inigo came forward with a girl with white hair like Kamui's.

"Oh y-yes…" Kamui said flustered. "These are my children Kana and Soleil." I felt my mouth hang open as I stared at her children. Both were too old for her to have at the age she was. ' _Kamui is a manakete though, so maybe she is older than she looks?'_ That didn't explain Inigo being the father as he didn't look much older than when he left.

"Did your children come from the future too?" Shulk asked as he elbowed his friend beside him. I heard him call him Reyn and he seemed to scold his friend. I turned to Kamui wondering what happened that would cause their children to also travel back in time.

"No." She stated, and she ignored the disgusted looks she got. "It's a little more complicated than that…I'll explain it another time."

"Wait a minute!" Owain shouted out. "Allow me the honours of introducing you to my lovely daughter Ophelia!" He posed a few times and then slid back to reveal a girl with the same purple hair as Camilla.

"Hello, I am Ophelia Dusk." Her voice was soft as she introduced herself and Lissa looked ready to faint.

"I-I'm a grandmother?" She leaned against my father for support.

"R-right these would be my niece and nephews, Ophelia, Siegbert, Forrest and Dwyer." Kamui explained and I wondered why she only mentioned one niece as I stared at the girl in a pink beret with long curly hair. "That would be everyone who came today, but my brothers decided to not bring their wives today." Everyone seemed to be reeling from the large number of introductions that were given.

"These people aren't really my friends." Corrin stated and stared at Kamui. "But for Kamui's sake I'll quickly introduce everyone." He pointed to Ryoma. "This is Ryoma my eldest brother, and my older sister Honoka." The girl with the short red hair bowed. "And these are my younger siblings Takumi and Sakura." He pointed to the younger boy with his hair up in a ponytail and the girl with the same hair colour as Rhajat. "They brought their children with them today, but Ryoma and Sakura didn't bring their spouses today." Corrin said as he increased his pace. "These are my nephews Kiragi and Shiro." The two boys were picking at each other, but bowed when their names were called. "And these are my nieces Rhajat and Caeldori." He avoided making eye contact with Rhajat, and I heard my father gasp as I saw his other niece.

"Cordelia?" Chrom asked and he turned to Robin. "She looks just like her doesn't she?" Robin wasn't expecting the question and I didn't think he memorized everyone who had been his ally yet, so he was flustered.

"Y-yes she does." He agreed, but clearly had no idea if it was true or not. Reflet and her Chrom looked just as shocked.

"A clone of Tharja and Cordelia and their names are anagrams too." Reflet pointed out to my surprise. Corrin ignored them and continued on.

"This is my maid Felicia and my sibling's retainers Saizo, Oboro and Subaki." He breathed out as he finished the introduction.

"I thought you were married?" Kamui pointed out and I remembered him telling Rhajat that earlier. Corrin's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Yes, I do have a wife…" He said. "She just didn't make it today." Kamui paled as she stared at him and they seemed to have their own conversation without speaking.

"I see." She said and turned to us. "Well that's everyone from my group." Kamui smiled happily.

"I guess I have to introduce everyone as well." Shulk said and began introducing his friends. Dunban, Riki, Reyn, Melia, Sharla and Fiora were all the people he travelled with and together they saved their world together. I recognized Fiora as the girl that Shulk liked and had to agree that she was beautiful. Reflet quickly went through the introductions of her group and it was awkward to see a younger version of me, even more so a younger me who wouldn't stop staring at Robin. Reflet finished and I had to introduce my group since Robin had no memories.

"This is my father Chrom and my mother Sumia." I introduced them. "And my sister Cynthia." Reflet seemed to glare at my mother, but she managed to keep quiet. "My aunt Lissa." Who looked like she was beginning to recover from the shock of being a grandmother. " And this is my father's knight Frederick." I finished, sort of embarrassed by the small number of people compared to the others.

"Listen up everyone!" Master Hand shouted getting everyone's attention. "Your guests will be staying for the weekend, so please take your time to show them around the academy." The crowd quickly dispersed leaving only a couple of groups behind.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my…friends." Corrin told his group begrudgingly and brought them over to Bayonetta, Captain Falcon and Cloud. Kamui stared at the group as they walked away and I saw Corrin look back at her family.

"So uh you and that guy are the same person right?" Reyn began asking Kamui. She nodded at him. "Then why are your siblings different?" Kamui blushed and Fiora elbowed Reyn in the ribs.

"'I'm really sorry, he doesn't have an ounce of sensitivity in him." Fiora smiled at Kamui and glared at Reyn. Shulk was also apologizing for his friend's behavior, and both were surprised when Kamui laughed.

"It's fine, in truth these are not my siblings at least blood related wise." Kamui continued smiling, though her red eyes looked dark. Darkness also seemed to pass over her sibling's expressions as if a grim reminder. "Ryoma and the others are related to me by blood, but I was raised with Xander and everyone." She smiled warmly. "When I had to make a choice I chose Nohr, Corrin on the other hand chose Hoshido…" Her smile wavered and Reyn looked sheepish.

"S-sorry…" He stuttered. Xander patted Kamui on the back and she jumped.

"Little princess-" He began.

"It doesn't matter now, there is no changing my choice…" Kamui smiled at her older brother and he pulled back. "…though it was nice to see all of them together again." She murmured. Inigo rubbed her shoulders softly and smiled at her. Kamui gave him a tired smile back.

"Should we give everyone some privacy?" Dunban suggested and everyone agreed to it. The others went off in different direction leaving me with Robin and my family.

"Should we see if there are any rooms open?" Robin asked nervously. I knew this was going to be difficult to continue lying to my father. My father smiled radiantly, pleased to recover the time he lost with his best friend.

"Yes that would be great, there are many things we all have to tell you." My father grinned and Robin laughed nervously. It took a lot longer than I was expecting to find an empty lounge room as most of them were already occupied with other people. We found one near the gymnasium that was empty and decided we would use it. I sat in one of the comfy chairs and my sister dropped down beside me. My father and mother sat across from me with Frederick standing behind them, Lissa and Robin were seated to either side of me.

"It's really nice to see that you're alright Robin." My mother said and glanced at me with a smile.

"I guess I can stop sending a search group to look for you." Chrom laughed. At one time my father used to be part of that search team, but the kingdom needed him so he sends a group from the Shepherds instead.

"You shouldn't be spending your resources looking for me." Robin chided and it almost felt like he had his memories.

"Everyone wanted to search for you." Chrom told him. "It was devastating when you disappeared…" My father gritted his teeth most likely remembering the day. Robin bit his lower lip and fiddled with his sleeves.

"I'm sorry." Robin said. My father shot up from his seat and glared at Robin.

"You promised me that you would not deal the final blow to Grima!" He shouted and Robin was clearly frightened by his actions. My mother rose to calm him and Lissa put herself between him and Robin. "Why did you do something so foolish?" My father asked angrily, his fists shaking as my mother and aunt tried to sooth him. Robin met his angry gaze and all the terror seemed to disappear.

"It was for a better future Chrom," Robin stated. "I couldn't allow Grima to continue causing suffering even if it was far into the future." Robin told him coldly as he stared him down. My father's gaze fell, to my surprise. It wasn't very often that father would be intimidated.

"For the future…" My father echoed. "Did you think about all the people you left behind?" Chrom glared at him again and Robin flinched back. "Everybody cared for you, but you left them behind…"

"Sacrifices have to be made." Robin managed and it enraged my father even more. Thankfully Frederick pulled my father out of the room before he could hurt Robin. My mother hurriedly followed after them, tripping on her way out. Silence filled the room, but my father's shouting could be heard from the hall. Robin sagged down, losing the calm and confident demeanor he had put on. After a few more minutes of my father yelling he finally stopped and re-entered the room. My father was still fuming, but he looked a little calmer. I unclenched my hands which I hadn't even noticed that I had done. It was painful to hear Robin say that, but I knew that was probably what he had been thinking at the time.

"Maybe we should talk about something else?" Lissa said cheerily, but she kept glancing worriedly at my father. We all agreed and everyone began to ask us about the academy.

"Are you having fun?" My mother asked me.

"Yes, this is an enjoyable experience." I told her. It was enjoyable when I could forget about Robin being in danger and having no memories at all. I glanced over to him, which didn't go unnoticed. My mother, aunt and sister all grinned cheekily.

"So how is it going with Robin?" My sister whispered to me. I could feel my face heat up as she asked. Luckily my mother and Lissa were talking to Robin and were keeping his attention away from me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hissed at her and Cynthia laughed.

"Oh come on." She elbowed me in the side lightly and smiled. "You are finally reunited with him." My body seemed to cool as I remembered the grim fact that Robin had no memories. He doesn't remember that I love him and he loves me. Of course I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone that he had amnesia, especially not Cynthia who was terrible at keeping secrets.

"I am here to learn Cynthia." I scolded her, hoping to avoid any more discussion about my love life with Robin. She pouted at me and crossed her arms.

"Has he at least admitted that he likes you?" Cynthia asked. I frowned at her hoping she would just stop. "I mean Grima is gone now and it's clear he really loves you, but he hasn't said it."

"A word doesn't mean anything." I told her, annoyed that she brought that up. She grinned mischievously at me and leaned forward.

"Should I ask then?" Cynthia asked and I shot forward to cover her mouth, but she jumped up from the couch and sat down beside Robin. He eyed her suspiciously when she sat beside him and he moved himself away.

"Hey Robin." Cynthia smiled at him and pulled on his arm to get him to face her.

"Yes Cynthia?" He asked.

"How do you feel about me?" Cynthia asked bluntly, but Robin remained composed.

"You are a great asset and a hero to everyone." Robin said with a smile that made Cynthia blushed. I had to remind myself that Cynthia loved anyone who called her a hero.

"Okay, okay." Cynthia put her hands up and I was hoping she remembered that she had someone she loved already. "How about my father Chrom?" For a second Robin looked panicked, but he quickly recovered his calm.

"W-well he holds the morale and his charisma is amazing…" Robin said as he fiddled with his sleeve slightly. "He is an amazing man." Robin summarized. My father smiled warmly and seemed pleased.

"What about Sumia?" Cynthia pressed. Robin frowned at her and pinched her cheek.

"What is it that you want?" He hissed and I found it strange how much it felt like Robin was here with all his memories. Cynthia pulled away rubbing her cheek.

"How do you feel about Lucina?" She once again asked bluntly, but this time Robin went bright red.

"U-um..L-Lucina?" Robin said flustered as he glanced over to me. Lissa and my mother both grinned at Cynthia. "W-what does this have to do with anything?" Robin asked angrily.

"I'm just curious." Cynthia smiled.

"Come with me." I hissed as I grabbed one of her pigtails and dragged her out of the room. "Can you please stop this?" I told her angrily and she once again pouted.

"Aw come on, I'm the hero of love today!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Stop!" I covered her mouth. "Why are you being so persistent about this?" Cynthia's smiled faded and I stepped back.

"Well this might be your last chance…" Cynthia said. My eyes were wide with surprise at her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, afraid that I already knew the answer.

"Lady Tiki asked me to pass on a message to you from Naga." Cynthia explained missing her usual energy. I hesitated to ask for what the message was, but Cynthia continued. "When this is over we will have to return to the future."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well this is later than I thought it would be, whoops.**

 **I have been trying to avoid Fire Emblem Fates spoiler, but I have wanted to write the families coming together for a while now so I do apologies. I haven't said anything, but just in case. I should also mention that Ike was with Kamui and Marth was with Corrin, this isn't a thing but I just thought it would be weird if they fought for both sides and all. Fun fact Ryoma and Chrom have the same voice actor.**

 **Leave a review or a comment! Until next time…**


	33. Chapter 33

Lucina

"We have to return to the future…" I repeated. I had completely forgotten that Naga had told me that I would have to return one day. We didn't know what was going to happen to us or if we even existed anymore in the future. While that did scare me, the thing I was most worried about was leaving Robin. Robin was older than me by a couple of decades and though he said he would wait for me, I knew I couldn't do that to him. To make matters worse Robin doesn't even remember anything.

"Yes, Naga said if we stay much longer paradoxes could occur." Cynthia said. "She said some might have even occurred already."

"A paradox?" I asked and my thoughts went straight to the literary term that Rosalina had taught us.

"Something about events that were supposed to happen never occurring or something like that." Cynthia explained and I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"No…" I breathed. Cynthia blinked confusedly at me.

"Um yes, that's what Tiki told me." I ignored her as my thoughts horrified me. _'_ _Something that was supposed to happen, but never did.'_ I continued to repeat in my mind and remembered what Robin had told us how he never returned. My stomach felt sick as I realized that Robin never returning could be my fault. After Grima's defeat I should have returned to the future, but I remained in the past hoping to see Robin one last time. I laughed at the irony that my wanting to see Robin had caused him to never return. Cynthia frowned at me. "Lucina, I'm really sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize Cynthia." I told her.

"B-but-"

"Come now, everyone will be worried if they wait too long." I said and went back into the lounge. My gaze went straight to Robin who looked relieved to see me come back. I looked the other way when our eyes met. There was no way I could tell him this was entirely my fault.

"Are you alright?" My father asked as we sat back down.

"Yes, Cynthia just had to use the washroom." I lied, something I never thought I would have to do to my father ever again. Robin glanced at me skeptically, but he didn't say anything. "How is everyone at home?" I asked to change the topic.

"Everyone is good." My father said and began to go into a full detail report on everyone for Robin. I wasn't listening to my father anymore and the only thing I could think of was going back to the future. If father doesn't find out about Robin's amnesia now, it will not take long when Robin returns to Ylisse. I love Robin, but how many barriers are we going to hit? He disappeared and finally returned, but with no memories and now I need to return to the future. It is so cruel. He is always just out of my reach. I glanced over to him and admired his snowy white hair and dark eyes.

"Now that the war is over you can settle down with someone when you get back!" Lissa winked at Robin and I thought I saw him glance at me.

"True, you can't keep using that excuse." My father laughed. "There are plenty of women out there who will accept you even if you don't remember your past." Robin paled, most likely thinking my father knew about his amnesia.

"Yeah, plenty of the girls who fought with you in the war and are always at your side don't care about who you were before that mess happened." Cynthia said cheerily and Robin relaxed.

"I guess I'll have to look." He laughed. The PA system turning on made everyone except for Robin and I, since we are used to it now, jump.

"All guests if you could all gather at the front entrance I'll show you to your rooms!" Master Hand's voice boomed over the speakers. My father was looking around the room for the source of the voice.

"What magic is this?" My father asked.

"It's not magic," Robin told him. "It's a special technology that allows one to send a message over a great area." Nobody seemed to understand Robin's simple explanation, but there was no way that they would understand the complicated one either.

"Shall we get you to the front entrance again?" I asked as I stood up from the couch.

"Yes." My father stood up and helped my mother stand. He kept his arm around her waist to stop her from falling.

"I think we can get there ourselves!" Lissa grinned mischievously. My father looked like he was going to protest, but my mother stopped him.

"You are absolutely right." My mother smiled sweetly and my father closed his mouth. "See you later!" She waved and left me with Robin. Robin breathed out loudly and slumped over.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried that his injuries were bothering him. He sat back up and gave me a smile that I found dazzling.

"I'm fine." He said and our eyes met. I quickly looked somewhere else as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "It's hard to lie to them…and I feel terrible for asking you to play along."

"It would be heart breaking for them to know." I said without thinking. Robin looked mortified and I couldn't stop myself from coming closer to him. "I m-mean it's not your fault or anything."

"I wonder if I'll ever get my memory back." He said glumly. I tried to think of something to say that would cheer him up or give him comfort, but there was nothing. "There's no way I can hide it when I go back to Ylisse." I stood there silently watching his face twist in anguish as he thinks about the future. This is my fault, I was tempted to say. If only I hadn't been so selfish and kept everyone in the past just so I could see him one more time. "Well it's still possible that I'll get my memory back, and there's no point in worrying about the future at the moment." He smiled at me, but even I could tell it was forced.

"Robin…" I accidentally let his name slip out. His dark eyes fixed onto me and I could see the turmoil he was experiencing, because of me. "I'm sorry." Robin's eye brows shot up in surprise and he stood up from the couch. I wanted to run away, but I knew that would just hurt Robin. The distance between us was quickly closed and I could see his hand reaching towards my cheek. I flinched and Robin's hand froze, it hovered just a few inches away from me.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked and his arm went back down to his side. I wasn't sure what to say. While I knew the right thing to say would be that everything was my fault and I have to return to the future, it just wouldn't come out.

"I'm sorry that I haven't aided you very well in getting your memory back." I managed.

"You don't have to apologize for that…I mean I haven't put much effort in either." He smiled sheepishly and I felt my eyes beginning to sting. I mustered up all my willpower to stop myself from crying and I somehow managed it.

"Well I guess we will both have to try harder." I smiled and Robin blushed slightly.

"Thank you." He smiled back and I could feel my chest get warmer. "Should we get lunch while we wait?" Robin suggested.

"Yes," I elbowed him lightly in the side that wasn't injured. "You are very good at acting, even I thought you had your memories." Robin looked flustered and thanked me. The dining hall was loud as usual as everyone chatted excitedly about their guests. I spotted Shulk, Reflet and Kamui at one of the tables and headed over.

"There you are." Reflet announced when we sat down, I made sure to not to sit across from Robin. "So how did it go?"

"What?" I asked, wondering what she meant.

"They still don't know." Robin told her.

"I really thought you would make a mistake and they would find out you had no memory." Reflet leaned back.

"Wouldn't that be devastating to Chrom?" Robin remarked.

"It's not every day I get to see my husband with that expression." Reflet grinned and her face went a shade of pink.

"That's cruel." Kamui murmured.

"What!?" Reflet exclaimed feigning that she was offended. "I'm sure you would like to see that expression on Inigo." Kamui's face went slightly red.

"Anyway," Shulk interrupted and began to change the topic. "It's crazy how interconnected your worlds are."

"Yes, I never knew that you met my father before." I turned to Kamui.

"Honestly I didn't know he was your father." Kamui said. "I also met Lissa and Frederick and we fought some enemies from my world."

"The invisible boars?" I wondered and Kamui blushed.

"N-no they were not boars…it's a little difficult to explain." Kamui managed. "You are just like your father I'm surprised I didn't notice until now." I blushed at her comment, I always wanted to be just like my father.

"Does that mean Nohr is close to Ylisse?" Reflet asked. "I don't remember seeing it on any maps though."

"That's also complicated." Kamui said and the topic was dropped.

"So Inigo never told you he was from Ylisse?" Reflet asked and I glared at her.

"I knew Laslow was from some distant land, but I never knew he actually came from Ylisse." Kamui said calmly.

"Do you know how he got there or why he was there?" Reflet continued. Kamui shook her head and had to brush the stray hairs out of her face.

"He hasn't told me about it and I never asked." She tucked her hair behind one of her pointed ears.

"I will tell you one day." Inigo said as he slipped down beside her. Kamui blushed and nodded her head silently. I noticed Inigo glance over at Robin, but I didn't understand why. It didn't take long for all of our guest to fill the table and we all began our lunch.

"Still eating barely anything I see." My father pointed to Robin's plate. "We aren't on a campaign with a tight budget anymore."

"It's unfortunately become a habit." Robin said.

"At least he has vegetables on his plate." Dunban said exasperated.

"You know I don't like them." Shulk argued.

"You never complain about the vegetables in my dishes." Fiora pointed out and Shulk blushed.

"Vegetables provide important nutrients." Frederick announced and placed a large quantity onto my father's plate. My father grimaced at his knight's behaviour and solemnly ate them knowing there was no point arguing with him.

"Lady Corrin, if there is anything I can do to improve your meal please do not hesitate to ask me." Kamui's butler suddenly announced and glared at everyone.

"Thank you Jakob, but please try to call me Kamui otherwise it can get confusing." She told the man who was standing behind her stiffly.

"I shall do my best Lady Cor- Kamui." Jakob corrected himself.

"How adorable!" Camilla exclaimed and embraced Kamui.

"S-sister…can you please let go." Kamui flushed as her sister continued her tight embrace. I noticed most of the men looking away or keeping their eyes focused on their food.

"Who is the chef behind this amazing food?" Reflet's Chrom asked.

"Mr. Game & Watch." Reflet answered. "Maybe I can introduce you to him before dinner is served."

"That would be amazing!" Fiora exclaimed. "Maybe I can get some recipes from him." She mused. I smiled, it wasn't very often that we had such a calm and happy atmosphere. Though it was uncomfortable being around Robin at the moment, but even worse was how close the younger me was getting to him. She was almost attached to his side and yet Robin didn't mind at all. He patted her on the head affectionately and it reminded me of when I first met Robin. My nails dug into the table and I had to remind myself that that Robin had been Grima.

It took a while for me to notice that Robin was staring at me, and I made sure to avoid eye contact. I didn't know if this bothered him, but it got Reflet's attention.

"Is something wrong Lucina?" Reflet asked as she put her fork down. Luckily there were so many people talking that not many heard her.

"I'm fine mother." The small me said and it felt strange to hear myself call Reflet 'mother'.

"Not you sweetie." Reflet smiled sweetly and then turned to me.

"Everything s fine." I lied and Reflet knew it.

"Is it about what we talked about before?" Reflet asked and glanced over to Robin, who was being distracted by my father putting more food on his plate.

"N-no it's really nothing." I tried to convince her, but failing miserably.

"You can talk to me about these things." Reflet said reassuringly.

"Not here." I said, knowing there was no way to lie to her. She nodded and returned her attention to her meal. I had already lost my appetite, so I was forming designs instead by running my spoon around the plate.

"No waste food!" The furry Nopon suddenly shouted at me. In the next second he had grabbed my plate and ate all the contents.

"You fur ball what do ya think you're doin'?" Reyn exclaimed as he grabbed the tuffs on Rikki's head.

"Rikki can't let food be wasted!" He wailed and struggled, but he couldn't escape the burly man's grip.

"You have to ask before you take someone's food!" Shulk told him angrily. "I'm really sorry about this Lucina, sometimes Rikki loses control over himself around food." Shulk had turned to me and I waved my hands.

"It's fine I wasn't hungry anyway so he did me a favour." I told them.

"See! Rikki do good deed!" Rikki cheered and began to dance. Reyn released the fuzzy creature and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah you got lucky this time." Reyn told him and returned to his meal. Shulk apologized a few more times before returning to his conversation with Fiora. I didn't want to admit it, but I was jealous. Everyone had the person they loved beside them and were happily chatting away, yet Robin and I weren't even making eye contact. I had to remind myself that I was the one avoiding his gaze. Robin's amnesia meant our relationship had to start all over again. _'_ _Maybe it shouldn't.'_ I thought darkly. I have to go back to the future and either way Robin will be stuck in the past. I can't ask him to wait for me. Maybe this amnesia is an opportunity for Robin to live a happy life, without me. My eyes began to sting and I remembered that I was surrounded by my friends.

"Lucina," My sister put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about the returning to the future thing." She whispered.

"It's not your fault, Naga had informed me about it before I travelled to the past." I told her quietly, but I had to stop our conversation there. Tharja was draped over Robin and he clearly had no idea what to do.

"I heard you're not married Robin." The woman smiled evilly.

"That's correct." He replied and looked around for help.

"You should marry me then." Tharja announced and I could see Robin blush.

"Um aren't you already married?" Robin pointed at her wedding ring. He finally noticed my gaze and gave me a sheepish look asking for help. That was an expression I had never seen before.

"Detail, details my husband won't mind." Tharja mused and ran a finger around Robin's jaw line. I gave Reflet a kick to the shins causing her to turn to me angrily. I gestured towards Tharja and Robin and I saw her roll her eyes. Reflet reached over and tapped on her Frederick's shoulder.

"If you don't act quickly you might become a third wheel." She told him. Frederick instantly turned to where Robin and Tharja were. He got up from the table and plucked his wife off of Robin who looked absolutely relieved. Tharja hissed at her husband like she was some sort animal, but Frederick did not appear phased by her actions.

"Let me go!" She hissed again.

"I cannot allow you to continue with your actions." Frederick explained, though Tharja didn't look like she was listening to him.

"You wouldn't miss me if I married another guy anyway." The mage said darkly and a smile spread across her lips.

"No I would." Frederick said. "You're my beloved wife, there is no way that I could allow you to marry another man." Tharja's face was lit up by a rare blush. I had a feeling where the conversation was going and averted my gaze when the two began to kiss. Of course my gaze went to Robin and I couldn't stop myself from focusing on his lips. We didn't kiss very often during the war, but I held those precious memories close. Robin's gaze locked with mine and I quickly looked away. Unfortunately Kamui even noticed my strange behavior. She looked worried, but she hesitated to say anything. Her husband on the other hand did not waste a moment.

"Did something happen between you and Robin?" Inigo whispered and Kamui frowned at him.

"Laslow." She began angrily.

"It's nothing Inigo." I quickly replied.

"Am I not trust worthy Lucina?" Inigo asked with a more serious tone. I hesitated at his question. Of course I trusted him, we had fought so many terrible battles together and yet his smile always seemed to light up the dark future. "We can discuss it over a cup of tea-" Kamui glared at him and suddenly she smiled sweetly.

"Before you finish that sentence I should inform you that I still have my dragon stone." Kamui smiled brightly, but her words sent a chill down my spine. Inigo's face was pale and he was sweating nervously.

"Oh is that so…haha." Inigo laughed nervously. "I meant to say we could all get a cup of tea together and well uh explain what's going on and all." He said quickly and I nodded.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." I exclaimed.

"Lucina he just made that up." Kamui sighed.

"It is an excellent idea though." Inigo pointed out. "It means I won't have to constantly explain how I got to Nohr." He smiled at Kamui and her cheeks went red.

"Fine." She said and quickly became distracted by her son who had hugged onto her.

Everyone had finished their lunches and once again we decided to separate. It was proposed that we would meet again at dinner. This left me with Robin, who was now worried about me. He would constantly glance back at me and I could see he was biting his lower lip. Thankfully he was discreet enough that my father didn't notice and Robin was constantly pointing at different locations as we gave them a tour of the academy. Frederick wasn't as easily distracted and he immediately noticed Robin glancing back at me. The knight slowly shortened his steps until he was standing beside me.

"Lucina," Frederick started sternly. "Are you feeling ill?" I realized that the knight was worried about me, though more likely he didn't want my father to be worried.

"No, I'm alright Frederick." I told him. Nobody else seemed to notice our conversation as they were all distracted by the tour Robin was giving them.

"I see, then could I ask you another question?" He suddenly asked. I didn't know why he wanted permission, but I slowly nodded my head. "What is wrong with Robin?" He asked bluntly. I noticed Robin cough and my father was asking him if he was alright.

"What do you mean?" I feigned ignorance, wondering how much he already knew.

"He is acting strange." Frederick noted. "Since we first got here I have noticed that he has distanced himself greatly from you and your father. He also appears to be intimidated by me almost like the first time we met him." I sweated nervously as Frederick already had a rough idea what was happening.

"Perhaps he is confused about suddenly returning." I proposed. Frederick seemed to ponder this and grimaced slightly.

"Perhaps." The man murmured.

"I mean he was gone for so long and suddenly he has returned it's highly possible." I added. Frederick looked convinced and I noticed Robin's shoulders relax.

"I'll just ask him myself to confirm this theory." Frederick stated and Robin tensed.

"That is not necessary right?" I said hoping to stop him. "If something was wrong wouldn't Robin tell you?" Frederick stared at Robin and then turned to me.

"Yes I suppose so." He said. The tour remained un-eventful until we found Shulk by himself.

"Shulk, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Well I was giving everyone a tour when Rikki suddenly disappeared." Shulk explained quickly. "We all split up to find him, but no one has had any luck yet."

"I can help you look." I suggested. Shulk looked surprised by it and he glanced at Robin for a second.

"No, no I don't want to ruin your tour." Shulk put his hands up defensively. My father stepped forward and patted Shulk on the shoulder.

"A friend of Robin is a friend of mine, and there is no way I can leave a friend in need." My father stated.

"Yeah, we'll find that furry friend of yours!" Lissa cheered.

"I'll be a hero to everyone!" Cynthia cheered and ran off.

"If you insist…" Shulk said with uncertainty. I decided to go after Cynthia since we hadn't finished the tour yet and I didn't want to have to search for her later. While I did feel bad for leaving Robin alone with my father and the very suspicious Frederick, I was also relieved for the distance. I found Cynthia in one of the classrooms calling out to the Nopon.

"Cynthia, please don't rush off by yourself." I told her. She had her head under a desk which she subsequently bumped her head into when she turned to me.

"Come on Lucina, you were supposed to go search together with Robin." She said exasperated and rubbed the back of her head.

"I have plenty of time to spend with Robin when you aren't here, unlike father." I stated.

"Yeah, but when the tournament and academy are over you won't." My sister pouted. "You deserve to be happy too Lucina." I smiled at my sister's words.

"Thank you Cynthia, but I feel that Robin also deserves happiness…" My sister's eyes widened and they reminded me of saucers.

"Lucina are you giving up on Robin?" My sister gasped. My gaze fell to the ground and I gripped the ends of my tunic.

"I'm not sure." I told her. She ran over to me and gripped the side of my arms tightly.

"You can't Lucina!" She wailed. "I've never seen you smile so much since you met Robin." Cynthia looked on the brink of tears and I could feel my eyes stinging.

"Of course I know that…it's just…." I stopped myself from breaking the promise I had made with Robin. Cynthia looked up at my expectantly and I wiped a tear off her cheek. "I can't make Robin wait for such a long time."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Cynthia said, and we were both distracted by a loud crash from the room over. I rushed over to the chemistry class room to find a large cabinet had been opened and a bottle had hit the floor.

"What in the world happened?" A voice came from behind me and I spun around to find Ashley. "Did you do this?" The small girl hissed.

"No, I heard a crash and came over to see what happened." I quickly explained not wanting to have a repeat of what had happened to Shulk and Samus on the first day of chemistry. Ashley eyed me suspiciously and walked into the room. She bent over the broken glass and looked at the cabinet.

"Thief…" She murmured and I went over to her side.

"What?" I asked not sure if I had heard her.

"There's a thief." She hissed. "Someone stole one of my potions!"

 **Author's notes**

 **I may or may not be distracted by the Olympics…heh heh.**

 **Plus I finally finished everything I wanted to do in Xenoblade Chronicles X, so I can now move onto Tokyo Mirage Session. I have to say the change in genres is sort of weird, but so far I'm having fun. I do miss playing Xenoblade, definitely one of my favorite games.**

 **Leave a comment or review! Until next time…**


	34. Chapter 34

Lucina

Ashley was not impressed as she went over her cabinet of potions to pinpoint which one had been stolen. She turned to me with a firm frown and her arms crossed.

"What potion was stolen?" I asked, worried what kind of devastating effects it could have.

"Well I don't think we have to over react or anything," Ashley said looking slightly disappointed. "Someone took a potion that makes people tell the truth."

"O-oh." I replied, expecting something more exciting.

"The truth serum could still cause trouble though, so if you happen to find it make sure no one consumes it." Ashley warned.

"Right." I nodded. Cynthia was standing by the door waiting for me, but she had been listening to the conversation.

"A truth potion, huh?" She remarked as we left the room.

"Yes," I said thoughtlessly, all my attention on scanning the area for someone suspicious.

"Sounds kind of fun, no?" Cynthia grinned. I stopped to stare at her blankly, not sure what part of it was fun. "Oh, come on Lucina." She whined.

"W-what?" I stammered, confused by her outburst.

"If Robin happens to drink some then you can ask him how he feels about you!" Cynthia pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I froze in my tracks at her statement. If Robin drinks it then he wouldn't be able to lie to my father anymore. I gripped Cynthia's shoulders tightly and she whined.

"We need to find that potion!" I shouted. Cynthia was surprised by my outburst, but her expression quickly turned to a mischievous grin.

"I knew you would like my plan." Cynthia smirked. I didn't bother to tell her that that wasn't the reason.

"You will help me, won't you?" I asked her, knowing this was the best way to get her help. She laughed loudly at my request.

"Of course, because that's what heroes do!" She announced and I was relieved by how easily she had been convinced. I decided that if I saw Robin while looking for the potion to warn him about it. I could already see what would happen if he happened to somehow drink it.

"Now where should we begin?" I wondered out loud, since I had no idea.

"I guess it depends on why the person took the potion?" Cynthia said as her hand went up to her chin. "If you stole a truth potion you would use it to make someone tell the truth!" She said excitedly.

"Well you are not wrong." I told her, questioning why I didn't just go find Robin and search with him. The idea made my face heat up and, at the same time, my chest to hurt. I didn't want to be alone with him.

"And if you wanted someone to drink the potion you would put it in something they would eat!" My sister continued on with her thoughts. "So the person is probably going to the kitchen." She huffed proudly. I stared at her, bewildered that what she said could possibly be true.

"This way." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hallway, ignoring the protests and pleading for me to stop. We stopped outside the kitchen and my nose was overwhelmed with aromas. Cynthia was gasping and had to bend over to catch her breath, so I opened the kitchen door. Mr. Game & Watch was preparing dinner for everyone and I had to remind myself that this was serious. I think he noticed me, though I couldn't be sure since he didn't have any visible eyes.

"Lucina beep?" The flat man sounded surprised to see me. "What can I beep help you with beep?"

"Did anyone come in here?" I asked. Cynthia was now beside me and she gasped.

"He's flat!?" She turned to me clearly panicking.

"And you are three dimensional beep, but you don't beep see me announcing beep that." Mr. Game & Watch said apparently sensitive about it.

"Salty." Cynthia whispered under her breath. I wasn't sure how she knew what he tasted like and I didn't want to know why.

"Sorry, anyway back to what I asked before." I interrupted. Mr. Game & Watch stood there and his hand scratched the back of his head.

"I don't beep think so?" He answered. "The only people who beep came by were Reflet beep and her friends as well beep as Shulk and his friends." I noticed that Mr. Game & Watch didn't have any guests, but decided it wasn't appropriate to mention it. It wasn't as if he was the only person, I had noticed Ganondorf didn't have anyone and neither did R.O.B.

"I see, so nobody recently?" I asked, in case he had somehow forgotten. The flat man stood there for a while.

"Well…" Mr. Game & Watch started. "I'm not sure beep if this will be useful beep, but I thought I heard beep the door opened when my back beep was to it."

"Someone could've snuck in then when you weren't looking!" Cynthia announced.

"Why would someone beep do that?" Mr. Game & Watch asked, and I think he crossed his arms.

"We think someone might have put a truth potion into the food you have prepared." I told him, but left out the part concerning Robin.

"Truth potion?" Mr. Game & Watch repeated. I nodded and did not expect him to begin laughing. "That's beep ridiculous!" He managed between fits of laughter and the strange beeping noise he made.

"Please, this is serious." I pleaded, but Mr. Game & Watch would not stop laughing.

"I have to get back to beep work." He said and shooed us out of the kitchen. "Truth potion hah!" I heard him laugh as the door closed.

"What do we do now?" Cynthia asked me and I grimaced.

"There is still the possibility that the potion isn't in the food yet." I pointed out, remembering that Wario would constantly steal food from the kitchen behind Mr. Game & Watch's back. _'_ _Does he even have a back?'_ I wondered. I hit my forehead lightly as a reminder that there was something more important going on at the moment.

"So we should continue looking for someone with the potion?" Cynthia asked and I nodded. I also noted that searching for Robin would be important too.

It was almost time for dinner and there was no sign of anyone with a potion or Robin. We had found Shulk who was still searching for Rikki with no luck, though he assumed the smell of dinner would bring him to the dining room. I was starting to get nervous as people began to make their way to the dining room.

"Lucina," my sister pulled on my sleeve and she pointed to an open class room, "isn't that Rikki?" She asked. I moved towards the opened room and found the missing Nopon asleep on a table with an empty bottle beside him. I froze in place when I recognized the shape being the same as the one Ashley used for her potions.

"Rikki!" I shouted which instantly caused him to jump up off the desk.

W-what, Rikki not sleeping just resting eyes!" He announced, until he seemed to consider where he was. "Hmm? Where Rikki is?" He asked and finally noticed me by the door.

"Where have you been everyone was worried about you?" I asked, still glancing at the empty potion bottle. _'_ _Where had the contents ended up?'_ I tried to figure out, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Rikki go on adventure!" He announced smiling, but his brows furrowed and his smiled disappeared. "But what happened after?" He asked himself.

"How did you get that bottle?" I decided to ask him, hoping he remembered that. Rikki stared at the bottle and tilted his head slightly causing his tuff to do the same.

"Ah, yes Rikki remember!" He announced happily. "Pretty lady asked Rikki to get for her!" His smile faded again as he scratched side of head. "But what happened after that?" He asked himself again.

"Pretty Lady?" I echoed and Rikki nodded. "What did she look like?" Rikki crossed his small arms across his chest as he loudly hummed.

"Rikki can't remember." He finally announced.

"Do you remember what happened to the contents of the bottle?" I asked, though I already had an idea of my answer.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm," he started again, "nope." I crossed my arms tightly as I considered what to do, and the only thing I could think of was to stop Robin from eating any of the food tonight. At least it wouldn't be too difficult, as I considered the amount of food my father had put on his plate at lunch.

"Cynthia we need to get to the dining hall now!" I announced, she nodded her head with a grin on her face.

"Let's be everyone's heroes!" She cheered. We turned to the door to see it close and heard a clicking noise. I tried to turn the handle just to find the door locked. Hoping to see whoever locked the door I peered out the window, but nobody was there. "Lucina what happened?"

"Someone locked us in." I said calmly, though I was panicking on the inside. Robin still doesn't know about the truth potion! I clenched my fists tightly as I considered that the person targeting Robin was behind this.

"W-wh-what!?" Rikki screeched. "It dinner time though!" He bounced up and down angrily, but I just found it adorable.

"I don't think the doors can be broken here, so I guess we have to wait for someone to notice we are in here." I clenched my jaw, knowing the chances of that were slim. Luckily Rikki was yelling furiously as he realized he was going to miss out on dinner and Lady Palutena happened to walk by.

"What in Sky world is that?" She unlocked the door for us using her staff and let us out. Before we could answer her we all sprinted from the classroom towards the dining room, and I was surprised that Rikki was somehow ahead of me. I saw the large doors ahead of me, and prayed to Naga that I would make it in time. Rikki, somehow, opened the door to the dining room and dashed towards the food while I sprinted towards the table we usually sat at. Everyone already had food on their plates and I watched as Robin began to take a bite.

"Stop!" I shouted, which was drowned out by everyone else in the room. Reflet saw me and stopped before she took a bite, Shulk did the same. Unfortunately Robin didn't see me and I could see him swallow.

"What is going on?" Reflet stood up from the table as I approached and everyone turned towards me. For once I had to catch my breath and took a moment to respond.

"Someone put a truth potion in the food." I breathed. Robin paled at my statement and the others just seemed confused.

"A truth potion?" My father asked and I nodded. He laughed a little. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it father?" Cynthia finally caught up. "Don't you Chromgratulate yourself on your birthday?" She asked and Lissa snickered.

"Of course I do." My father announced and his face went red. "Gods it is a truth potion."

"Chromgratulate?" Reflet laughed as she turned to her Chrom, whose face had also gone red. I could see Robin panicking and he was staring at me, pleading for help.

"So was it in all the food or just certain ones?" Reflet pondered as she scanned everyone's plates. My father and Reflet's Chrom had the exact same foods on their plates and both appeared to only tell the truth. "Shulk and I didn't eat anything so we should be safe, but we should probably check everyone in case someone says something they shouldn't." Reflet glanced at Robin who was nervously fiddling with his sleeve.

"How should we do that?" Dunban asked, though I noticed he hadn't touched his meal.

"How about embarrassing questions that no one would honestly answer unless they could only tell the truth?" Cynthia suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Reflet said.

"How about we don't?" Kamui suggested sarcastically, a rare tone for her. Her face lit up a bit when a number of people looked at her in shock.

"Well we know Kamui is." Reflet pointed out. Kamui was covering her face with her hands, completely embarrassed.

"I agree with her though, some people lie for a reason." Fiora said.

"This is awful," my father complained and looked at Robin, "can you lie?" He asked and I could see how scared Robin was.

"I'm not sure." He answered, which could've been the truth.

"I think I know how to test that." Frederick said stiffly.

"How?" My father asked and Robin looked ready to run, but he continued to sit there.

"Simple, just ask him why he broke his promise with you about dealing the final blow to Grima." Frederick explained and Robin's face was as white as a sheet. "If his answer is the same as this morning's than he didn't consume the truth potion." I quickly went between my father and Robin, hoping to stop this mess from happening.

"Lucina, what are you doing?" My father lifted one of his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why would Robin lie about that?" I said. "There are better questions than that to ask right?"

"I don't see the problem with asking him the same question as this morning, since he wouldn't lie to us we will get the same answer." My father said and I couldn't argue with it.

"W-well-" I tried to find something to say.

"Is there something wrong with Robin?" My father asked. I grimaced knowing I couldn't stop this. I felt Robin's hand rest on my shoulder and he gave me a smile.

"I'm sorry Lucina, I never should have asked you to do such a stupid thing." Robin was smiling, but he looked like he was on the brink of tears. My father's eyes widened and he stood up from the table.

"Robin, what are you talking about?" My father's voice was cold.

"I should apologize to you too," Robin said causing my father's eyebrows to rise, "I should've just told you."

"Robin-" I began but he put his hand up.

"Lucina if it's not now then it will be Ylisse…and personally I don't think I can keep up this act." My father and the others were clearly confused by our conversation and I could see Cynthia looking to me for answers. Even Shulk's and Kamui's friends were confused, but the two kept silent. I noticed Reflet looking away as well as the rest of her group.

"Tell us what?" Lissa asked cautiously, but Frederick came up to Robin before he could answer.

"Robin, why did you break your promise with Lord Chrom?" Frederick asked sternly, but he looked like he was in pain.

"I don't remember…" Robin replied, which riled up my father.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" He shouted and my mother squeezed his hand.

"Dear-" Apparently she had understood what he meant.

"Chrom I don't remember anything." Robin said calmly and he laughed a little. "You really can't lie…" He gritted his teeth. My father legs looked like they were ready to give out and Frederick was quickly by his side supporting him. Lissa already had tears running down her cheeks and my sister was just staring at me.

"T-this is a joke right?" My father stammered and Robin shook his head.

"They are all gone…" Robin said his voice cracking at the end and tears beginning to form. Tears were streaked down my father's face as he just stared at Robin.

"B-but we finally got you back." He stated sadly and Robin's gaze fell to the floor. My father turned to me and I wondered if this was how I looked when Robin didn't recognize me. "How long…"

"I found out on the first day." I told him before he could even finish.

"Lucina…" Cynthia breathed and I could see the pity in her eyes. The dining room was slowly getting quieter and people started to watch the dramatic scene, confused.

"Father, Robin just did not know how to tell you." I hoped to explain the situation, but my comment just made my father furious.

"So he was just going to lie to us the entire time?" He shouted and pointed at Robin. "Why did you ever think that was a good idea?" My father hissed.

"Because I had an idea you would react like this." Robin stated coldly, suddenly all traces of sadness were replaced by calmness. "Well not the angry part." He added.

"This happened because you defeated Grima for good and disappeared with him," my father gritted his teeth, "so why didn't you let me deal the final blow?"

"I don't remember." Robin replied. He was keeping his expression calm in front of my furious father, but suddenly it began to crumble. Robin gripped his head as if in pain and screamed, which took everyone by surprise.

"Robin?" My father's anger was gone and now replaced by worry. He grabbed onto Robin's shoulders, which stopped him from falling when he lost consciousness. My father looked at Frederick and Lissa as he held Robin's limp body. "Uhm…" Lissa was beside him instantly and made my father place Robin on the ground.

"I don't have a healing staff with me." She noted and I could see her trying to hold back her tears. Everyone in the room was staring quietly at us and this time I noticed Greninja slip out of the room. Dr. Mario came rushing in, with Greninja by his side, shoving people out of his way.

"Again?" He asked as he saw Robin on the ground. "What happened?" He instantly became serious as he kneeled beside him. I gave him a quick explanation of the event s that occurred and he grimaced. "This isn't the first time either…" He said deep in thought. "Can someone help me get him to the infirmary?" My father stepped forward and carefully lifted Robin.

"Show me where to go." My father said, and he left the room with Dr. Mario. Everyone slowly returned to their conversations after they lost interest in our drama.

"Maybe he should just live in the infirmary." Kamui said, before she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry…" She stared apologetically at me.

"No, you have a point." I replied, counting the number of times he had been there.

"Robin has no memories at all?" Inigo suddenly asked and I nodded. "That's why he wasn't getting angry at me."

"What do you mean?" I turned to him.

"W-well he would always get really mad whenever I flirted with you." Inigo blushed slightly.

"Flirted?" I repeated and tried to think of a time when he did that. Kamui was smiling again and I noticed Camilla inspecting the knives, as if considering if they could be used as a weapon or not. Inigo paled at the sight of the two women.

"It wasn't that often and you know how I love women!" He defended himself and luckily my father returning to the room took all the attention off of him.

"Milord," Frederick was already by his side, "are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." He stammered and Frederick frowned.

"If you are so worried about Robin then why did you not stay with him?" Frederick sighed.

"That man kicked me out of the room." My father said slightly deflated.

"Sorry, we should have warned you about that." Shulk said. "He doesn't have very much patience these days especially when Robin is in the infirmary."

"He was quite violent about it." My father murmured and Frederick was beginning to make his way to the door. "Frederick, where are you going?" My father asked confused.

"To teach that man some manners." Frederick replied coolly and I knew I had to stop him.

"Wait Frederick," I ran up to him as I called, "Dr. Mario is a fighter in the tournament, so you shouldn't fight him."

"Good, this won't be a one sided fight." The knight said clearly not listening to my warning.

"Frederick," My father's voice was stern, "one of my friends is already hurt, please don't make it two." Frederick frowned, but nodded and returned to my father's side. My father turned to me and I could see the torrent of question he was going to ask. "Why doesn't Robin remember anything?" I flinched at the question since I didn't know.

"I don't actually know." I told him and he believed me.

"Is he alright?" My father asked and I noticed Reflet clapping her hand over Kamui's mouth. I knew that the trouble Robin was in was something I shouldn't share with my father.

"Yes," I told him and ignored the guilty feeling in my chest. "I think there are some things you should know though." Reflet tilted her head, but seemed to understand what I was going to say. I gave everyone a quick explanation about Robin not returning after defeating Grima even though he was supposed to and Master Hand bringing him back because of that.

"A-amazing," my father stammered, "I need to thank Master Hand for that."

"It's unfortunate he doesn't have his memories though." My mother frowned.

"Well it's still possible he'll get them back, but the most important part is that he is back!" Lissa cheered. I was surprised by their optimism. I thought that Robin's amnesia would be a bit more devastating to them, but apparently it was only me. Reflet tugging on my sleeve brought me from my thoughts and I didn't like the expression she had.

"Lucina, I don't think you're going to like this." She said as she dragged me away from the group.

"Like what?" I asked as we left the dining hall.

"Somebody just used you." My eyebrows rose in surprise, but she continued before I could say anything. "The truth potion and your Chrom finding out about Robin's amnesia…" She trailed off and took a deep breath. "If you hadn't announced that there was a truth potion in the food right after Robin ate it then your Chrom wouldn't have learned about Robin having no memories."

"Then-"

"It was a trap."

 **Author's Notes**

 **There are so many fun events to watch with the Olympics going on, my favorites are gymnastics, diving and swimming.**

 **Anyway I always find truth potions fun, so why not add one in? It's been a while since Ashley and Mr. Game & Watch have appeared. **

**Leave a comment or review; it's nice to know what you think or if there is a specific character you want to see. Until next time~**


	35. Chapter 35

Robin

My eyes opened only to be overloaded with white lights. I squeezed them shut as I tried to remember what happened. Opening my eyes slowly this time I found myself staring at the familiar ceiling of the infirmary. I groaned internally as I recalled the head splitting pain right before I had passed out. It was gone for now, thankfully, but I knew what was behind it.

"Good you're awake." Dr. Mario said and I had to turn my head to see him. He scowled as he did a quick check up. "This is becoming ridiculous." He sighed as he put his tools away.

"Yes it is." I agreed as I tried to sit up. Dr. Mario glared at me, so I returned to laying down.

"Do you know why this happened?" Dr. Mario leaned back dangerously in his wheeled chair.

"Yes," I was surprised by my answer but then I remembered the truth potion, "it's because of Grima or a voice that claims it's Grima." Dr. Mario seemed surprised by my answer and leaned forward.

"You guys were talking about Grima last time you were in here." Dr. Mario pointed out. "I'm guessing this person isn't friendly if he was behind most of those accidents."

"Dragon." I stated. Dr. Mario lifted a bushy eyebrow in confusion. "Grima is a dragon that is sort of treated as a deity in the world I'm from."

"So you have an evil god in your head?" Dr. Mario summarized.

"Yes, but I think he wants control of my body." I didn't want to say that, but with the truth potion all the words just slipped out.

"Well doesn't that sound fun?" Dr. Mario asked sarcastically.

"No, it's quite frightening." I answered again, apparently if anyone even jokes I can't stop myself from answering. Dr. Mario's bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"You're pretty talkative today, did you hit your head or something?"

"No, someone slipped a truth potion into the food and now I can't help but speak the truth." I groaned and I saw Dr. Mario trying not to smirk.

"You can only tell the truth?" Dr. Mario asked and I had a bad feeling about this, but there was no way to stop myself.

"Yes, so what do you want to ask?"

"Nothing." Dr. Mario stated and leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head. I stared at him in bewilderment.

"I don't believe you." I told him flatly as I regained my composure.

"Well it's the truth." The doctor replied. "You're in trouble and I wasn't sure if you knew that, but clearly you do. I just want you to know that I will help you in any way I can." I was still skeptical about him passing up this chance to ask me a thousand questions that I would have no choice but to answer.

"Thank you." I said and it was reassuring to have him on my side.

"Actually I have one question for you," Dr. Mario was staring right at me and I unconsciously gripped the bedsheets, "have you told Master Hand about Grima?" I once again stared at him; that was not the question I was expecting.

"No," I answer quickly, "should I?" Dr. Mario grimaced and he wiggled his mustache back and forth.

"I don't think you should." He stated and he got up from his chair. I took that as the end of our conversation, but I still had questions to ask him. Dr. Mario went over to the door and opened it. Suddenly Chrom tumbled into the room with Lissa, Frederick and Sumia behind him, though Sumia landed face down on the floor.

"Good, you're alright." Chrom grinned and I blinked at him in confusion. I had just told him that I had no memories of him, or anyone for that matter, and he here was acting like nothing happened. Actually all of them were. I wasn't sure if I should be bothered that Lucina wasn't with them or not, but she had been avoiding me since lunch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. A small part of me was wishing that they wouldn't have come and would just avoid me, but I couldn't help feeling overly happy to see them.

"We were worried about you." Lissa said and rolled her eyes. "Why else would we be here?"

"I don't know that's why I asked." I said once again due to the truth potion.

"It's so strange to see you telling the truth." Chrom chuckled as he took a seat. I wasn't sure if I liked that comment.

"Did I lie a lot?" Chrom stopped laughing when I asked my question. My eyes widened when he smiled warmly.

"No, you just kept things to yourself," Chrom answered, "which was almost as annoying as lying."

"I see," apparently I wasn't that different from when I had memories, "I'm sorry for lying about my memories." Chrom grimaced and crossed his arms.

"Well I'm still pretty mad about that, but I understand your reasoning." He said. "You're just trying to keep everyone safe, like you always do. Just because you're an amazing tactician doesn't mean you don't do stupid things every once and a while." Everything felt a little clearer now and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"The 'stupid' part was unnecessary." I told him with a small laugh and Chrom began to laugh too. Our laughter was stopped by Frederick clearing his throat.

"Milord," he began stiffly, "I think it is important to ask about what happened to Robin earlier." I tensed up. There was no way I could tell them about Grima, but with the truth potion I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"I believe it has something to do with his memories." Dr. Mario suddenly stated and everyone, including myself, turned to him. "I'm not absolutely sure yet, but I think something is sealing his memories and whenever he is about to remember something well you saw what happened." I knew that wasn't right, but for anyone else it would sound quite believable.

"Why would his memories be sealed?" Frederick pointed out, because nothing got passed him. Dr. Mario didn't even waver and he kept his calm demeanor.

"I'm only a doctor, but my guess is he saw something while he disappeared and he couldn't continue living normally with that information."

"So he'll never get his memories back?" Lissa asked sadly. I felt a chill run down my spine as I considered the question. Dr. Mario shrugged.

"It's alright we have Robin back now, even if he doesn't get his memories back he can make new ones!" Chrom said brightly and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Has anyone told you that you trust people too easily?" I asked, slightly embarrassed because I didn't want to say that out loud. Chrom smiled at me and if I wasn't in a bed I would've taken a step back.

"Actually yes, you did." He continued smiling. "Frederick also mentions it a lot, so sometimes the two of you would team up to lecture me." I looked up at Frederick, something about him was intimidating and he seemed wary of me.

"I don't think you should trust me this much." I said softly. Chrom frowned and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Frederick.

"I agree," he came closer, eyeing me the entire time, "there is a high possibility that Grima has possessed him and pretending to have no memories." I had an idea someone was going to mention this possibility, because Reflet had though the same thing at one point.

"Frederick, there is no way-" Chrom started.

"It's only a possibility." Frederick mentioned. "I don't want to believe it either, especially because he sacrificed himself to destroy Grima." I was surprised to see how conflicted he looked.

"I know this isn't much help, but I'm not Grima." I managed to stop myself from mentioning that his voice was in my head though.

"Ignore him, Frederick is always such a worrywart." Lissa pouted.

"I am just being cautious." He defended himself.

"It's alright," I told them and tried to sit up a bit, "he has every right to be suspicious of me."

"Thank you." Frederick said, though he didn't sound very thankful. Luckily Shulk and his group came into the infirmary.

"Hey," he walked in cautiously, "how are you feeling?"

"It feels like Ganondorf just elbowed me in the head." I answered. It was depressing that I was telling the truth and I had to lay my head on my pillow. Everyone else didn't understand what I meant, but Shulk and Dr. Mario nodded their heads. Dr. Mario slid across the floor in his chair and handed me colourful pills and a glass of water.

"You should've mentioned that earlier." He hissed a bit.

"You didn't ask." I retorted and Dr. Mario glared at me as he went back to his desk. I sat up so that I could drink the water, but found that the room was spinning. I endured the awful sensation long enough that I could take the pills that Dr. Mario had given to me.

"What were those?" Sharla asked Dr. Mario. She was the one who said she was a medic, so I guess she would be quite excited to meet Dr. Mario.

"Painkillers." He said flatly and took a swig of his coffee.

"They kill pain then, I see…" Sharla continued to mumble something, most likely some sort of medical jargon. I should probably look up some of this stuff myself. I'm sure Dr. Mario would enjoy it if I stopped asking him questions all the time. Lissa was also near Dr. Mario and Sharla and soon the three were having a discussion about healing.

"I don't think you'll be able to follow the conversation." Dunban said. At first I thought he was speaking to me, but he was looking at Shulk.

"It's not like that," Shulk said looking a little embarrassed, "I just wanted to see if Sharla is learning new stuff…and all."

"I understand," Chrom suddenly said and I looked at him confused, "well not Sharla, but my sister Lissa. With the war over, all of our roles have suddenly changed so Lissa has been studying hard on healing techniques."

"Yes, it is difficult to find a role after fighting." Dunban said, and I presumed had personal experience with the subject.

"You were a hero though and I was taking care of you." Fiora pouted a bit. "Everyone was thankful for your service and the sacrifice you made, so I'm sure someone would have given you a job." Dunban smiled, but it didn't seem very reassuring.

"Anyway, there is something I need to discuss with Robin." Shulk cut in. "I know this is rude, but can I ask you guys to step out?" Nobody argued with him and I wasn't sure what it was he wanted. He took a seat in one of the empty chairs by my bed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried that something had happened when I blacked out. "Is Lucina alright?" My face flushed as the words slipped out.

"Nothing happened to Lucina," Shulk laughed a little and I held back remarks about him around Fiora, "actually this is about Kamui."

"What's wrong with Kamui?" I furrowed my brows. "Well other than her family problems?"

"It doesn't have to do with her family," Shulk said and I could tell that he was hesitating, "it has to do with Corrin." I grimaced when he was mentioned. He just got under my skin and I hadn't forgiven him for spying on Lucina. "He has been pretty suspicious and all…and lately he has been discussing things in secret with Kamui."

"Have you been spying on them?" I blurted out and Shulk's face went red. I managed to hide my disgust, but Shulk wasn't being any better than Corrin.

"It was by accident," he said quickly, "and I don't want to believe that my friend is doing something bad."

"So you spied on Kamui to make sure she wasn't plotting anything?" I asked and watched Shulk nervously scratch the back of his head.

"I know it sounds bad, but Corrin is being threatened by somebody." Shulk announced, but I already knew that.

"Yeah and you think the same thing could happen to Kamui." Shulk nodded his head and I smiled a bit. "Don't worry, Kamui chewed Corrin out when she found out what he was being offered." Shulk's eyes open wide and he lifted his head.

"Wait, you already knew?" He asked in surprise. I stopped myself from nodding my head, knowing the pain it would cause.

"Yes, Lucina and I caught him spying on us." Shulk slumped in his chair.

"I was worried for nothing." Shulk pouted.

"Sorry, I guess with everything going on I forgot about it." I explained, though it was more like Lucina fainting at the time was more important.

"It's good to know that Kamui can be trusted…" Shulk trailed off and seemed a little conflicted.

"What's wrong?" I asked curious to know what he was thinking.

"W-well I happened to spy on Corrin this one time," he said nervously, "and he was having a conversation in a classroom with a woman. I hid so that I could see who he was talking to when she left, but only Corrin left the classroom at first." Shulk grimaced as he explained. "I got impatient and went into the classroom, but nobody was there…"

"I don't understand how this is important?" I asked, as I assumed the woman left through the window or some other planned exit.

"I checked the windows and found one was unlocked," I rolled my eyes regrettably making the room spin a bit, "but there was no foot prints on the wet grass." I frowned when this seemed to be going somewhere. "Kamui was suddenly in the room asking what I was doing…"

"I see," I said as I pieced together what he was saying, "then it is very possible that the Kamui that caught Corrin that time was actually the woman threatening him and the real Kamui could still be used the same way Corrin was." Shulk nodded, but I found it was too much. "I think that is wrong though."

"I hope it is too." He said as he got up. "It's good to know we are on the same page now, so I'll see you later."

"Wait," I said, before he could turn to leave, "why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Shulk went pink.

"Dunban noticed that I was acting strange around Kamui and lectured me about trusting my friends…" Shulk said, clearly embarrassed. "He said that I should talk to you and the others about it, before I confront Kamui about it."

"Are you going to talk to her about it?" I looked him in the eye and wondered if he knew what was being offered. "Do you know what that woman was offering to Corrin?" Shulk shook his head.

"Do you?" He asked. "I thought she was threatening him."

"A wish." Shulk paled a bit and he stood there considering what I had told him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He waved goodbye, but stopped when the infirmary door opened with a bang. Lucina's sister stood in the door way panting and she glared at me as she entered the room.

"There you are." She hissed and I could see her family trying to pull her back.

"Cynthia, please stop." Sumia was reaching forward to grab her arm, but tripped over nothing. Chrom caught her before she hit the ground, leaving Lissa and Frederick to hold onto Cynthia.

"I just want to talk to him." She shouted at her family, and I had a feeling that was a lie. Her eyes, they looked ready to kill. Luckily her shouting made Dr. Mario angry.

"Oi, shut up this is an infirmary!" He shouted at her. "If you're going to yell go somewhere else." Nobody bothered to argue that he was yelling too. Cynthia looked like she was sizing him up and I really hoped she didn't try to pick a fight with him.

"What are you going to do about it old man?" She sneered, apparently she came to the conclusion that she could beat him. Dr. Mario got up from his chair, furious and ready for a fight. Everyone in the academy was always prepared for a fight and it was how they solved most disputes, which I always found weird.

"You asking for a fight little girl?" Dr. Mario returned.

"Stop it." Shulk interrupted. "Seriously, Dr. Mario you can't solve everything through fighting." Shulk said in an attempt to bring some sense to him. Dr. Mario glared at him.

"Okay Shulk, so how did you save your world?" Dr. Mario grinned. "I bet it wasn't through talking things out." Shulk glared at him and he tensed.

"Fine, you want to fight Dr. Mario?" Shulk challenged him and I was disappointed that Shulk fell right into Dr. Mario's trap.

"That's right, we'll settle it like any Smasher would." Dr. Mario said and the two stormed out of the room. Dunban sighed and looked disappointed as he and the rest of Shulk's friend followed him. Chrom and the others seemed a little bit confused at what happened, but Frederick maintained his hold on Cynthia. It was unnecessary though as she seemed just as confused as the others.

"Ummm, I thought he was going to fight me?" She looked around at everyone.

"I guess with peace in their respective worlds they are always itching to test their strength and skills?" Chrom proposed and I had to agree with him.

"I need to speak with Robin." Cynthia said again, but clearly more calm now. Chrom and Sumia exchanged looks and nodded.

"Alright, but don't hurt him." Chrom warned and Cynthia nodded. Frederick released her and she walked into the infirmary. Cynthia shut the door and the atmosphere of the room became tense. She slowly walked towards me and I was attempting to read her facial expression. Annoyed? Angry? I couldn't place it.

"Robin," she said sharply, "how do you feel about my sister."

"This question again?" I blurted out. She placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"Yeah, so answer it." I could feel my face heat up as I considered her question.

"I-I'm not sure…" I answered. Which was the truth…probably? Cynthia's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer.

"What do you mean?" She hissed.

"I don't know how I feel about Lucina." I repeated, unsure of why her anger was growing.

"You've forgotten everything?" She asked, and I noticed a hint of sadness in her features.

"Yes, I have no memory from before I came to the academy."

"Do you feel anything for Lucina?" She suddenly asked and leaned forward.

"W-why do you keep asking me this?" I responded. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to her. The sudden movement intensified the pain I still felt in my head and the room was spinning a bit.

"I'm worried about her!" She screeched, but quickly caught herself. Cynthia glanced at the door, but unfortunately nobody entered. "Everyone else has somebody, but Lucina…" My brows furrowed as I watched the tears form in Cynthia's eyes. "Why are you such an idiot?"

"I don't know…" I accidentally answered. _'_ _Seriously when was this truth potion going to wear off?'_ Cynthia released my shirt and I flopped back down on the bed. There was still a little pain, but the room was no longer moving.

"You better-"

"Cynthia!" Lucina announced as she entered the room. She looked flustered and angry as she stormed towards her sister. "What do you think you're doing?" Her sister flinched at her loud voice.

"N-nothing." Cynthia smiled and Lucina's glare deepened.

"Why are you speaking with Robin in private then?" Lucina asked, she gave a quick glance my way before returning her gaze to her sister.

"I was just asking him some questions about his memory, right?" She looked at me pleadingly, clearly forgetting the fact that I could only tell the truth.

"Not really." I replied and Cynthia frowned at me.

"Oh come on." She said angrily. "You can't just lie?"

"Truth potion, remember?" I pointed out to her. She turned back to Lucina grinning nervously.

"It wasn't anything important really." Cynthia said unconvincingly. Lucina finally turned to me and I couldn't help but feel happy. She had been avoiding making eye contact with me since lunch now and it was terrible.

"W-what did she talk to you about?" Lucina's anger dissipated as she asked nervously.

"How I felt about-" Cynthia put her hands over my mouth before I could finish.

"Hahaha, probably should just let the patient rest?" She laughed and Lucina did a quick survey of the room.

"Where is Dr. Mario?" Lucina asked. I felt slightly relieved that she had become distracted so easily, and that the conversation wasn't going to be continued.

"Shulk challenged him to a fight and they left." I told her.

"Shulk did?" Lucina repeated, knowing that Shulk was more passive. I managed to stop myself from looking at Cynthia who was mostly at fault for the fight, but I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"Cynthia was picking a fight with Dr. Mario, and when Shulk tried to stop it he sort of got dragged in." I grimaced after I said it and Cynthia glared at me.

"Cynthia, if I said Frederick couldn't beat him why would you think you could?" Lucina turned to her sister, who just hung her head.

"I'm sorry Lucina….I just want you to be happy." Cynthia murmured. I wasn't sure why starting fights with Dr. Mario would make Lucina happy, unless this was some sort of revenge scheme for that fight with Mario? I shook my head. There was no way Lucina would do such a thing, and Dr. Mario doesn't seem to like Mario.

"Cynthia, thank you for your generosity," Lucina's voice was cold, "but I am the only one who can decide what makes me happy." I stared at Lucina, curious to what they were discussing. Lucina noticed my gaze and turned to me embarrassed. "I apologize for my sister's action, please get some rest." Lucina grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her from the room before I could say anything. Nobody entered the room after she left, so I assumed that she had told Chrom and the others to let me rest. I sighed as I relaxed into the soft bed. The lights were still much too bright, but suddenly my eye lids felt so heavy I couldn't help but close my eyes. I wasn't surprised to hear the voice echo across the room.

 **"** **Robin~"**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Another chapter yay! I have no excuse for this being so late, but I'll blame it on Pokémon Go because it makes me tired and go to sleep at a sort of decent hour.**

 **Well it's vacation time for me, because who doesn't take a vacation right before summer break is over? Since my laptop isn't coming with me, there probably won't be a chapter till schools starts. (EEEK! I said it!)**

 **Leave a comment or review! Until next time~**


	36. Chapter 36

Robin

 **"** **Robin~"** The voice called out cheerily. I was tempted to ignore the voice entirely and just sleep, but the sharp pain firing through my head told me that wasn't an option. **"** **Don't ignore me!"**

"Go away, you're irritating." I told the voice without much care of the truth potion.

 **"** **Ouch! It pains me to hear you say that so truthfully."** The voice continued, though the sarcasm was quite obvious.

"If you don't want me to tell the truth then don't put truth potions in my food."

 **"** **I see you've figured it out."** The voice mused. It was so obvious that he had something to do with it, I don't know how I couldn't have known.

"You said I was going to suffer, of course you would be responsible for me revealing I had no memories to my comrades."

 **"** **I also used Lucina, just to add to that extra sting."** Grima said, probably grinning like a madman.

"Too bad for you, Chrom and the others have accepted that I have no memories." I answered, annoyed that he used Lucina like that. If she knew that it was her fault that Chrom learned about my amnesia she would feel responsible, even if it was a trap.

 **"** **Yes, I forgot how accepting that fool was."** Grima said. **"** **Though I knew this was going to happen, that's why I told her this wouldn't work."**

"Her?" I repeated. _'_ _He had partners now?'_ I had a feeling the woman we were talking about was the same one who used Corrin.

 **"** **It's a secret~"** Grima mused. **"** **If you really wanted to know all you have to do is accept me."**

"I'll figure it out on my own." I said dryly. There was no way that I would ever join him.

 **"** **You just keep thinking that."** Grima said, as if reading my thoughts. Though I guess he was always reading my thoughts and thus I never had any privacy. **"** **I can't wait for the day when you join me."**

"I won't-" I stopped when I realized the voice had left. My teeth clenched tightly as I thought about what he said. _'_ _Never, I'm never going to let that happen.'_ I became distracted as a foul smell entered the room. My eyes opened and I found Dr. Mario and Shulk sheepishly entering the infirmary. Both reeked of something that I couldn't even describe.

"Don't-" Dr. Mario started.

"What happened?" I asked. I sat up and was glad to see that the room was no longer spinning. "Who won?" Shulk blushed a little.

"I won, but…" He trailed off.

"At a terrible cost." Dr. Mario finished. I didn't understand what they were talking about at all.

"Wario decided to join in our fight." Shulk mentioned and I knew that he was going to smell like that for the next week or so.

"I see." I said, wishing that I wasn't confined in a room with the two.

"Where did that girl go?" Dr. Mario asked, apparently still wanting to fight.

"She left after Lucina dragged her away." I answered. "Y-you know I'm feeling a lot better now." Dr. Mario glanced at me skeptically.

"Fine, get out of here." He hissed. I sprang out of the bed and rushed to the hallway taking a large gulp of air. It was so nice compared to the infirmary.

"You can go on ahead, I have a couple hundred showers to take." Shulk told me and thankfully kept his distance.

"R-right." I stuttered a bit when I got another whiff of the stench. I left as quickly as possible as I couldn't stand it anymore. I felt bad for Shulk since he couldn't walk away from it like me. I will have to keep this incident in mind if I ever have to battle Wario.

"I AM FINE!" Someone shouted and I jumped. Recognizing the voice I rushed over to the source. Princess Zelda was leaning against the wall and Luigi was trying to help her. I walked over to the two and wasn't surprised to see Luigi crying.

"I'm a sorry," the man said between sobs, "I just wanted to a make sure you were a all right." Luigi gripped the end of his tie tightly and his head hung down letting the tears drop to the ground.

"Yes and I said that I am fine." Zelda hissed. I have never seen her like this before usually she is calm and respectful.

"Is everything alright?" I asked causing the two to turn around. Zelda's face was quite pale and I could see large drops of sweat dripping off her chin. Luigi looked relieved to see me, but the tears were still streaming down his face.

"Robin, please a help me." Luigi begged, which surprised me.

"What do you need help with?" I asked, though I assumed it had to do with Zelda.

"Zelda…" he took his tie and promptly blew his nose with it, "she refuses to go to the infirmary or her room to rest." Luigi explained, and I managed to not get distracted by his actions. I turned to Zelda and expected her to retort.

"There is nothing wrong with me." She said flatly. Zelda glared at Luigi causing him to squeak and use me as cover.

"Can you stand on your own?" I wondered and noticed how much she was using the wall to support herself. Zelda's face went a shade of red as she realized that she couldn't.

"I'm just resting!" She retorted. "It will pass soon." I doubted that. Zelda's face was extremely pale and there was still the sweat running down her face.

"Should I get Dr. Mario?" I said, not actually wanting to get him, but knew the answer I was going to get.

"Robin," Zelda's voice was low and harsh, "if I say I am fine then I am."

"Zelda," I returned coolly, "if you cannot stand on your own then you're not fine." Luigi was shifting around nervously behind me, as Zelda glared at me. I held her gaze without stepping back. Her blue almost grey eyes were sharp and it was clear that she was a ruler. Like Chrom. I knew that wasn't right though; Chrom had many allies helping him. Zelda was a lone ruler. While most people wouldn't dare go against her, I knew that she needed help. Slowly Zelda realized that I wasn't backing down and her gaze softened.

"Fine, bring Link here." She snapped. I was going to ask Luigi, but decided he wouldn't be capable.

"Luigi stay with Zelda." I told the man, and I saw the fear in his eyes. "If you need help then get Dr. Mario." The fear seemed to intensify, but Luigi nodded. "I'll return with Link." I said as I left. My first stop would be the library since that's where I would usually find him. I stepped into the large room, but it was pitch black. I hesitated to step in, the last time I was in the library…

"Are you going in or what?" I turned around to find myself looking at Ganondorf's broad chest.

"D-do you know if Link is in here?" I asked cautiously. Ganondorf leaned towards me and I stepped back.

"How should I know?" Ganondorf retorted. "Just because I'm his nemesis I should know where he is at all times?" He asked rhetorically.

"W-well no." I said and was surprised that I did not continue to blabber on _. 'Did that stupid potion finally lose effect?'_ Ganondorf pushed passed me and I managed to keep my balance.

"It's simple to know if he is here or not." Ganondorf said. _'_ _Was he trying to help me?'_ "Get out of the way!" Ganondorf shouted at me and I could only blink in surprise. In the next second I found myself on the ground. "Are you looking for a fight?" He yelled at me.

"N-no, I just wanted-"

"That's what I thought!" Ganondorf smiled smugly, but I had no idea what was happening.

"Ganondorf," a small voice said, "you're not supposed to yell in the library." Link came out of nowhere and helped me up from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah." Ganondorf waved his hand as he walked off. It finally clicked that he had just helped me…sort of. I rubbed my back, which stung from hitting the ground.

"…Are you alright?" Link murmured.

"Yes," Link backed away and I was afraid I would lose him, "wait a minute!" I shouted.

"Don't yell." He whispered and stopped walking away.

"Right sorry," I said embarrassed, "but Zelda needs you right now."

"Needs?" He repeated and his eyes sharpened.

It didn't take long to explain what happened and to bring him to where Luigi was waiting with Zelda. Zelda was now kneeling on the floor actually looking worse than before and Luigi was still crying.

"Oh thank goodness." Luigi said as he saw us, but he still looked tense.

"Zelda!" Link said loudly as he rushed over to her. I was shocked at the volume of his voice, but then again it made sense in this situation.

"Link…" Zelda murmured. Link was kneeling beside her, yet it seemed like he was keeping his distance.

"What's wrong?" Link asked as he looked her up and down searching for a wound. Zelda didn't answer and only shook her head. "I'll bring you to Dr. Mario, I'm sure he'll know what to do." Link reached around Zelda and easily lifted her off of the ground.

"No!" Zelda screeched and Link tilted his head. "Bring me to my room please." She said regaining her usual calm. Link nodded and looked at me.

"Thank you…" He murmured and went off with Zelda in his arms. Of course the biggest question I had was what was wrong with Zelda? I glanced at Luigi, who finally stopped crying, but knew he wouldn't have any information.

"D-d-do you think she'll be alright?" Luigi stammered and it took me a while to register that he was speaking to me. He looked ready to cry again and since I wasn't being forced to tell the truth anymore I can give him an answer he wants to hear.

"She'll be fine since Link is with her." I told him optimistically. Luigi smiled a bit.

"I'm so glad," he said as he leaned back against the wall, "I wasn't sure what to do when I saw her fall over like that."

"It was a good thing you found her…though she should really go to the infirmary." _'_ _Why was she so reluctant to go?'_ I tried to figure a reason, but didn't come to anything logical. Luigi yawned and scratched under his nose, bristling the moustache hairs.

"Well, I think it's a time to hit the hay." Luigi waved as he walked away. I hadn't realized how late it had become, so I decided to head to my room. It has been a long time since I last slept in my own bed. I came to a stop at the hallway with my room. Waiting in front of my door was Kamui, which was strange. She noticed me standing at the end of the hallway and waved, but continued guarding my door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked Kamui as I got to my door, though she was blocking me from entering my room. Kamui smiled and leaned against my door.

"It's unlikely." Kamui mused and I could instantly tell something was wrong.

"Who are you?" Kamui grinned at my question.

"You're sharp." She said, ignoring my question. "Then again you saw me throw the Bob-omb as well."

"You-" She put a hand over my mouth before I could finish.

"Yes, that was me." Kamui admitted, well the woman that looked like Kamui. "I'm also the one who asked Corrin to spy on Lucina and I'm responsible for the truth potion today." Her hand didn't move, so I assumed she wasn't done talking yet. "Robin I want you to accept Grima for me." _'_ _So she knew about Grima as well?'_ I pulled away from her.

"Never." I told her. Kamui frowned and her gaze sharpened.

"I'll just have to kill someone then." She said as if it was nothing. "Who should it be?"

"Master Hand will-"

"-stop me?" She finished. "Unlikely." Kamui inspected her nails. "Should I get rid of Chrom?" She suggested with a smile. "Or maybe Lucina?" The smile widened and Kamui looked insane.

"Don't you dare." I hissed, but Kamui only laughed.

"It's simple then just let Grima have control." Kamui smiled brightly. I clenched my hands as I considered the options. Neither would end very well. I can't let Lucina get hurt, but there is no guarantee that Grima won't do something after getting control.

"I won't let you hurt anyone." I finally answered and Kamui pouted.

"Ugh, you're so heroic it makes me want to puke." Kamui flipped her hair back. "I guess Grima was right," she leaned towards me, "you won't be taking the easy way out." Kamui straightened with a smirk.

"I'm not going to let Grima get control." I told her as she walked away, but she only laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Kamui said as she disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. It was irritating how confident they both sounded. I tried to relax as I entered my room, but I didn't know if Lucina was going to be alright. _'_ _She would surely be asleep by now and going to a woman's room at this hour…'_ I stared at the time and knew that I should get to bed. I quickly slipped into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Ready to, hopefully sleep, I turned the lights off in my room, but heard a small knock on the door. I froze in place unsure if I actually heard a knock or imagined it. The small knock repeated and I turned the lights on as I opened the door. Link stood in the dark hallway.

"H-hello?" I stammered. Link usually followed the rules so it was a surprise to see him out this late.

"Zelda is better now…" He said quietly. I felt relieved to know that she was alright, but the expression on Link's face made me tense.

"Link?" I watched his gaze fall to the floor.

"I don't understand," Link began, "Zelda…she wouldn't tell me what's wrong." Since Link was clearly bothered by this fact I assumed that Zelda confided with him normally.

"Has she been acting strange lately?" I asked, unsure if it was anything important. Link stood there silently and slowly he seemed to realize something. He turned to leave, without saying anything, but I managed to grab his arm.

"Would you mind telling me?" I tried to hide my annoyance with a smile. Link stared at me for a long time and it was beginning to feel a little awkward.

"Zelda has been avoiding me lately…" He finally spoke. "She has also been spending a lot of time with another smasher."

"Do you know who?" Link shook his head, but I wondered if this had something to do with that woman. "I see," Link looked at me quizzically, "don't worry I'm sure Zelda is alright." I lied, she was definitely not if she was meeting with that woman all the time _. 'Was Zelda being threatened or bribed? It was most likely threatened, since Zelda didn't seem like someone who could be bribed with a wish.'_

"Robin…" Link began, but then shook his head and left. I watched him leave until he disappeared around the corner. This was getting serious. I was apparently not the only person in danger, just much more obvious. It struck me that Link had information missing from his adventure and it was possible that everything was coming right back to the library. _'_ _How many people were acting strangely without anyone noticing?'_ Of course there weren't that many people who read their adventures, so no one knew if they had information missing or not. The idea of asking everyone was illogical as it didn't work the first time, so I needed a new plan. I sat on my bed and considered the best way to get everyone to work together. While I knew that it was probably impossible there was one person who seemed to have everyone's respect and trust. I stared at the clock and decided my plan would have to wait until the morning. I turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep, hoping that she would go along with it.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well school is back, so I apologize for how late this is but it might become the norm. It's only been a couple of days and I already have a bunch of work to do, plus I'm super tired already.**

 **I managed to beat Tokyo Mirage Session before school kicked into high gear, so now I can take time beating Twilight Princess…which for some reason I haven't beat but I've seen and helped people beat it multiple times.**

 **Leave a comment or review! Until next time~**


	37. Chapter 37

Robin

I was surprised to wake up with the sun lighting up my room. Usually Grima would have given me a number of nightmares that would have me waking up in the dark. I decided to just enjoy the fact that I had a decent sleep for once, that wasn't in the infirmary, and not to overthink everything. I looked over at the clock and quickly rushed to get dressed. My best chance to speak with Samus would be while she's alone in the dining room. She was part of the group of people who got up at sunrise, Shulk was too, but I was not so I usually missed her at breakfast. With Chrom and the others around I knew this would be my only chance to discuss my plan with her. The earlier it started the better.

Samus sat with Mario and Pit. From the bits of the conversation I heard it sounded like they were swapping stories of their adventures, though it was beginning to escalate into who did more dangerous things between Mario and Pit. Samus smiled at them as if long jumping from one island to another and being eaten by a giant monster was cute. I walked right up to the table and sat down across from her which pulled her attention away from the two bickering.

"I don't usually see you this early Robin." Samus remarked and took a sip from her cup.

"Well I knew this was the best time to speak to you in private." I told her and she lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Samus leaned forward and gave a quick glance over to Mario and Pit confirming that the two hadn't noticed my presence.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked seriously. Her blue eyes sparkled dangerously and I thought I saw a hint of excitement.

"It's nothing too exciting," I started, but Samus's gaze did not waver, "I need you to ask everyone if they read their adventures or not…and if they haven't to read them."

"We are back to this now?" Samus asked and I nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't already figured everything out." Samus mused.

"S-sorry?" I answered. Her expression was hard to read, but after my apology she grinned wildly.

"It's difficult to figure things out when nobody is helping you, trust me I know." She stared off in space for a second probably reminiscing. Everyone always did that when they mentioned one of their achievements or a part of their adventure.

"S-so you'll help?" I asked for confirmation.

"Of course!" Samus exclaimed. "Personally it's been pretty boring lately and while there is nothing wrong with that, I'd prefer a little adventure."

"Thank you." I said, and managed to keep my voice level. Samus would definitely help get answers, since almost everyone had a strange respect for her. Shulk suddenly sat down beside me and was staring at me. The awful smell was mostly gone now, but it was still there.

"Are you alright Robin?" Shulk asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "I don't usually see you up this early, except for the times you stay up all night."

"Yeah, yeah." I answered as Shulk grinned. "We can't all get up with at the crazy times you do."

"Plenty of people do and personally 6 o'clock isn't really that early." Shulk said as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Anyway, I had something I wanted to talk to Samus about." I told him and his fork froze.

"What was that?" Shulk asked.

"I thought she might be able to find out whose adventures are actually missing parts." I told him, knowing there was no point in hiding this from him. "I think we might be missing the bigger picture here."

"Wow, so many things have happened I sort of forgot about that." Shulk said.

"Maybe that was the point?" Samus suggested. "I have to admit that with everything going on it's even slipped my mind." I nodded in agreement, Grima was more on my mind than the fact that my adventure was missing parts.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in that again?" Shulk asked. I reminded myself that there was no reason to hide my meeting with the fake Kamui last night or whatever was happening with Zelda, so I gave the two a quick explanation of what happened. Shulk seemed concerned about Kamui's threat, while Samus was surprised to hear about someone disguising herself as the female smashers.

"She looks exactly like them?" She confirmed and I nodded. The only reason why I knew it hadn't been Kamui was by the strange facial expressions she had and the fact that Kamui was standing in front of my door late at night. "How do you know I'm not her then?" Samus asked, her eyes narrowed at me. Samus seemed to squirm a little bit at her own question, so maybe she had experience with someone disguising as her before.

"Easy, she can only copy one's looks not one's entire personality. I could tell it was you by the look you gave me when I needed your help." Samus nodded approvingly

"Good, well I'll try to keep an eye out for her as well." Samus smiled.

"Just be careful, she probably wants us to be paranoid about everyone." I warned her. Samus's face was dead serious as she stared at me.

"I'll be fine, personally this is more like a walk in the park for me." Her serious expression broke with a confident grin.

"One more thing," I hesitated, wondering if this was the right thing to say," don't tell Master Hand about this." Shulk's eyes widened, but Samus didn't even blink.

"Of course, who knows how deep this corruption flows." Samus said and downed the rest of her drink.

"I'm hoping that Master Hand isn't part of this, sort of sick of fighting all powerful beings…" Shulk murmured.

"Tell me about it!" Pit complained, apparently only hearing that part of our conversations. "I'm constantly cleaning up after the gods and all their antics…wish Lady Palutena would give me a little vacation."

"With the break you've had between your adventures?" Mario exclaimed. "I deserve a vacation before you do! I'm a saving the princess almost every a year!" He screeched. The two subsequently returned to their bickering about who had it worse.

"One adventure was enough for me." Shulk said under his breath and I nodded my head, though I really had no idea if I actually agreed or not. Samus frowned and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, I sort of miss them." She said as she stared off into space.

"Good morning." A stiff voice behind me said. I turned around to see Frederick standing straight as a post behind me.

"M-morning." I replied sheepishly, something about him just made me uncomfortable. The knight sat down beside me with a plate of food with a perfect ratio of the necessary vitamins and other things.

"Still no memory?" Frederick answered curtly. I flinched at his tone and nodded. "How unfortunate, I was hoping you would regain it before we had to leave today."

"Sorry." I apologized. Wishing that my memory would just suddenly come back like Frederick had expected it to.

"Perhaps there is something I can do to jog your memory." He stared at me.

"I'm not sure, personally no one has really tried anything yet." I told him and his eyebrow lifted for a second.

"It would make milord happy, so I shall try my best." Frederick stood up and lifted me up from the table. "We shall begin now." I stared at him shocked by his sudden decision.

"W-what?" I managed to stammer as he dragged me away from the table.

"Where would be the best place?" He asked as he continued pulling me down the hall.

"The gymnasium, I guess…" I pointed him in the direction of the gym and he pulled me along.

I wasn't surprised to see a number of people were already there. The two Wii Fit Trainers were stretching in the corner, while Little Mac was punching a sandbag at dizzying speeds and had a large dark man cheering him on. Ryu was on the other side of the gym sitting quietly.

"Is this the correct location?" Frederick asked.

"Yes," I said glancing over everyone, "they won't be bothered by us." Though I didn't actually know what Frederick had planned.

"It is unfortunate that we are not allowed to use weapons, but I suppose our fists will have to suffice." Frederick said.

"Y-you want to fight me?" I choked. Frederick was a good deal taller and from what I can tell stronger than me. I had no problem admitting that I was useless without a weapon, even then I was mostly dependent on spells.

"That is correct." He answered stiffly.

"I don't think this is going to help my memory."

"We won't know until we try." Frederick went into a loose fighting stance. Did he already know how this was going to end?

"At least give him a chance." Frederick snapped his head in the direction of the voice. Ryu was no longer in the corner and had somehow managed to sneak up on the two of us.

"How am I to do that?" Frederick asked calmly. Apparently he was opened to suggestions about fighting me.

"There are practice weapons available for those who are," Ryu stared at me for a couple seconds, "inept at hand to hand combat." I wasn't bothered by the fact, maybe with a practice weapon I could win?

"I see," Frederick glanced over at me, "I'm sure we will have more of a fight this way." Ryu showed us where the practice weapons were. It was a large storage room filled with wooden weapons of all shapes and sizes, though most of them appeared untouched. Everyone preferred fighting in the arena I guess. Frederick was inspecting the wood axe in the corner, and while I was tempted to sneak away I decided to pick one of the swords. I would just fight him once, there was no way it could be too bad.

I was wrong, so wrong. Frederick was equipped with a wooden axe, which he had managed to lodge into the hardwood floor and easily remove as well. I managed to stop myself from falling to the floor in fear, but I noted that I would probably die if he hit me with that. Even though Frederick was so large he was quick and I found myself struggling to dodge all his attacks. I was looking for an opening in his attacks, but there wasn't a single one. _'_ _Seriously, why was I chosen to come here instead of Frederick or Chrom?'_ I could feel my legs buckle as I reached my limit, but Frederick's swings were still coming. The wooden blade stopped before hitting me.

"Still the same," Frederick sighed, "you are still relying on your spells aren't you?" I nodded my head as I tried to catch my breath. Frederick could definitely take on a number of the fighters here and win. "You are here representing Ylisse, so please show everyone the strength of your comrades." Frederick said sternly.

"What?" I managed to ask.

"Do not become disheartened by my strength, you were chosen as our representative and I must selfishly ask you to show everyone our strengths." Frederick explained.

"He is right," Ryu added, "there were many powerful fighters in my world too, but only I was selected to join Master Hand's tournament. I must do my best in order to show that my comrade's and rival's strengths." I nodded, realizing the responsibilities that every fighter had in representing their world. I guess I never realized it since I don't remember the place that I sacrificed myself for to protect.

"Did you recall anything?" Frederick asked.

"No…sorry." I replied. If a simple fight would bring back my memory then I would already have it back. Frederick said nothing.

"I must go wake milord now." He finally said and turned on his heel and left. I stood there disappointed and angry. _'_ _Why can't I remember the amazing people that I fought alongside with?'_

"You should get going to the dining hall," Ryu said, "the guests are leaving after breakfast." I nodded.

"Thank you." I waved as I left the gymnasium and returned to the now filled dining room.

"Robin over here!" I saw Reflet waving. Our table was crowded, mostly due to Kamui's group, but everyone was joyously chatting.

"Always the last one to breakfast as usual." Lissa snickered as I squeezed into an empty seat. I glanced over to Frederick as he silently watched over Chrom.

"Sorry, I uh got distracted." Chrom laughed as I finished my sentence.

"He even uses the same excuses." Chrom pointed out. "You always get absorbed in something and completely forget about the important things like sleep and food." I shrugged, knowing I couldn't argue because I still did that sometimes.

"Do all Robin's do that, because my Robin does that too?" Reflet's Chrom said.

"Our personalities are a little different, but we have the same quirks." Reflet said.

"How intriguing?" Dunban leaned forward. "I wonder if there are different versions of our world as well?"

"Who knows?" Reyn managed between bites of his food.

"I guess Master Hand would know." Shulk suggested. I sat there in silence, Master Hand had already showed Reflet and I that there were millions of alternate realities, at least for our world.

"Everyone listen up!" Master Hand's cheery voice range out. The room went silent and everyone turned towards the man dressed completely in white. "Before all your guests leave I wanted to inform you about two very important things!" Everyone at our table exchanged looks.

"What is he talking about?" I heard Laslow whisper or was it Inigo? Kamui and Lucina referred to him differently so I wasn't sure what his actual name was. Kamui shook her head and before she could answer Master Hand continued.

"As you all know the tournament will be held in the spring," Master Hand reiterated and the word tournament made the atmosphere become tense, "well all your comrades including the ones who couldn't come today will be allowed to come and watch it." There was a loud cheer and everyone seemed excited. Chrom grinned at me and I smiled awkwardly back.

"The second thing I want to tell you about is this!" Master Hand snapped his fingers and colourful sheets of paper floated down from the ceiling. "A nice Christmas- I mean Holiday party. It will be held in December and all your guests from today are invited to go." There was silence as everyone read over the sheet of paper. Apparently this party was some sort of dance. "Please enjoy the rest of your time together." Master Hand called out and suddenly disappeared.

"Is it me or was he more flamboyant today?" Reflet asked.

"Well his announcement wasn't spoiled this time." Shulk replied.

"It sounds like it will be fun." Chrom said as he stared at the colourful paper.

"Does that mean we can go!?" Lissa asked excitedly. When Chrom nodded she cheered loudly.

"Lord Xander, we will be attending as well yes?" Laslow, Inigo?, asked. Xander stared at the paper then to Kamui, who was staring at him with large red eyes. Everyone else in Kamui's group was also staring at him intently.

"Fine." He said with a sigh. Cheers broke out around the room and breakfast soon came to an end. We walked everyone to the front entrance where Master Hand was waiting.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Chrom grinned and trapped me in a bear hug. I managed not to panic at the sudden lack of air and smiled at him when he released me.

"I'll see you again at the holiday party." I grinned.

"Try your best to get your memory back by then okay?" Chrom was smiling, but I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I will."

"Do not try, succeed." Frederick said sharply.

"Frederck!" Lissa screeched. "It's not something so simple."

"Yes, well he has already admitted that he hasn't even tried to get it back." Frederick said.

"Even if he doesn't have his memory all our comrades will be glad to know that he is alive." Chrom said.

"Make sure to help him a lot Lucina!" Cynthia said with a wild grin on her face. Lucina frowned.

"Of course." Lucina replied and looked away from me. Everyone said their goodbyes and began to leave. There were a few people refusing to leave, mostly Reflet's and Kamui's children who were crying loudly and hugging on to their mothers.

"Kana you are a grown boy now so please go protect your father for me." Kamui told the boy attached to her waist. He nodded obediently, but he still had tears in his eyes as he ran off to his father and sister.

"Come on Morgan and Lucina, you both need to show mom how strong you are okay?" Reflet said softly. The two children on her legs shook their heads. "Please Lucina." Reflet pleaded. The little girl let go and nodded.

"Let's go Morgan, we are gonna become big and strong so when mom comes home she'll be impressed!" The small Lucina said and the little boy finally let go. The two ran towards their father, and I was surprised when the small Lucina came towards me. Reflet's eyebrows arched as her daughter signalled for me to kneel down. I bent down so I was at her eye level and she leaned closer.

"You are really pretty, are you married?" The small Lucina whispered. My face went bright red at her question and I glanced back at Lucina who seemed really nervous around her younger self.

"No." I told her and she smiled.

"Good!" She said and walked away. "Wait for me please!" She called out as she disappeared through the front entrance. Master Hand closed the doors and everyone dispersed.

"What did she say to you?" Reflet asked angrily.

"Nothing important." I told her, knowing she would probably wring my neck.

"What did she say?" Lucina asked nervously.

"It's really nothing." I repeated, knowing I would be too embarrassed to tell Lucina. I wonder if she feels the same way as Reflet's Lucina does.

"Your face wouldn't be blushing if it was nothing!" Reflet screeched.

"It was something embarrassing wasn't it?" Lucina exclaimed as her face went red.

"N-no." I tried to calm the two.

"Why did you stutter then?" Reflet continued and I couldn't help but laugh. For once Grima and all the mysteries at the academy were not weighing on my mind.

 **Author's Notes**

 **So uh yeah I'm still alive if you were wondering, just really busy with university. I finally found time to finish this chapter and I have no idea when the next one will be. Hopefully everyone else is having a better time with school than I am.**

 **I got my hands on a copy of Twilight Princess HD and have to say it's really pretty and there are a lot of little details that they added in. I've seen a picture of the field in Breath of the Wild in one store and a picture of the fisherman from Ocarina of Time in the fishing hole.**

 **Leave a comment or review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38

Samus

The academy was lot quieter now that all the guests had left, and I knew it was time to help out Robin. Of course, it would be difficult to do on my own.

"Why a did you call us?" Mario asked, he didn't look pleased as he sat in one of the cushy chairs in the lounge.

"You've noticed it too right?" I scanned over the group of people I had brought together. I decided the people I could trust the most were the ones I knew the longest and I gathered everyone from the first tournament together. My question was answered in silence, well almost.

"Falcon what?" Captain Falcon asked loudly. I was still wondering why I brought him.

"There are some strange things going on here and I highly doubt none of you have noticed." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"…why are you brining this up now?" Link murmured.

"Strange things have been happening for a while now." Ness said.

"Well I was asked to see if anyone's adventures were missing information, and I thought it would go faster with all of us working together."

"Mine is missing nothing! It contains all of my glorious victories!" Captain Falcon announced.

"All ya do is a race, race, race so there isn't a much that could be missing." Mario said coldly.

"Falcon ouch!" Captain Falcon said and dramatically flopped onto the ground. I groaned a bit at how unorganized and how bad of idea this had turned into.

"Alright, enough already." I snapped. "We don't want another subspace emissary incident…or maybe something worse right?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Then we need to find out whose adventures are missing information and see if there is a link."

"…mine is missing some." Link responded, causing me to spin towards him.

"What is missing?" I asked. Everyone stared at him expectantly, except for Captain Falcon who was still on the ground.

"…just some details about the final fight…it would only be obvious to anyone who was part of the adventure…" Link explained. I crossed my legs and grimaced as it sunk in.

"I think mine is missing some too then." I said. "Like Link said it's a detail only I would notice."

"So a whoever is a behind this expected us to not a be narcissists?" Mario asked. "Because a they are a so wrong. I've a read my adventures and a nothing is a missing."

"Me too." Fox said. "Everything appears to be in place, but I'll confirm with Falco later."

"Well then I think it's fair to say that everyone should be in charge of checking with everyone from their worlds." I decided.

"Falcon Yes!" Captain Falcon flipped up from the ground. "Catch ya on the flip side!" I managed to catch him before he got out of the room.

"Not so fast Captain Falcon, there are plenty of people in the tournament who aren't from any of our worlds. You and I will be in charge of asking them." I told him sternly and he pouted.

"Fiiiiine." He crossed his arms. "Race you to the first person!" Before I could say anything he was already out of sight.

"Are ya sure we can a trust him to do this a properly?" Mario asked, his facial expression clearly answering his question. I guess I had to make sure I checked with everyone.

"Don't waste time with rhetorical questions. Of course I don't expect him to actually be useful, so let's get to work." I announced.

"Right, I can help you out too." Fox said. I nodded and smiled.

"That would be great." With that everyone filed out of the room and each went in a different direction. I laughed at how insightful Robin was. He and his friends had been trying to get answers about missing information since the beginning and here I was easily getting everyone together. Amnesia or not he was a frightfully clever tactician.

I wasn't sure where to begin, but I finally decided that the new comers would be the best place. I managed to hunt down the ever elusive Cloud, since he would be the hardest to get answers from.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Have you read your adventure yet?" I asked. His eerily blue eyes seemed to scan over me and it was becoming awkwardly silent.

"No, do I look like someone who would read about himself and all his glory." I had a feeling this was going to be most people's answer today.

"Could you just read it and tell me if anything is missing?" I asked impatiently. Cloud stared at me like I had just given him a bothersome task.

"Do you know how long my adventure was?" He asked.

"Do you know how many adventures Mario has had? Suck it up princess and read about yourself." I told him. "And report back to me if anything is missing."

"No." I glared at him, but he met my glare with his own.

"Fine, how about we have a match?" I offered, and for a second his eyebrow looked like it lifted. "If I win you read your adventure."

"What if I win?" His blues seemed to sharpen.

"That's up to you, but I won't bother you with this subject ever again."

"Fine, we'll have a match tomorrow then." He slammed the door to his room in my face. Seriously, people have no respect these days. Either way I still had a number of people to find and talk to. Maybe luck was on my side when I ran into Ryu and Bayonetta in the hallway.

"I'm sure a fight between us would be amazing." I heard Bayonetta purr. While most of the men would have backed away from her at this moment, catching on to what she actually meant, Ryu just stood there.

"I'm always prepared to test my strength." He answered seriously and Bayonetta grinned slyly.

"Oh Ryu-"

"Can I talk to you two?" I interrupted, unsure of what Bayonetta was planning. Bayonetta seemed a little disappointed that I had put a stop to her fun and Ryu almost looked happy, or as happy looking as he could get.

"What is it dear?" Bayonetta answered sweetly. Her tone hadn't changed from before, but I ignored it knowing I had something important to do.

"Have either of you read your adventures?" I asked. Bayonetta adjusted her glasses and locked eyes with me.

"The one's in the library?" She asked in a more serious tone. I nodded, cautious of her sudden change in attitude.

"Isn't it obnoxious to read over one's own victories?" Ryu asked. "I have not read mine, for I remember all my fights." Ryu turned to Bayonetta. "If you want a fight I'm always ready." He walked away and I felt he just lost respect for me. I would've followed after him, but Bayonetta was acting strangely and personally he was pretty easy to find.

"That just leaves you-" I turned to her just to find she was gone. _'_ _Did she slip away when I was distracted by Ryu?'_ I wondered, but the sinking feeling in my stomach was telling me she didn't. Somehow she disappeared into thin air. Was it possible that I just met the imposter that Robin had warned me about? It wasn't my first time dealing with a shapeshifter, but that didn't mean I knew how to tell the difference. "Maybe I should just focus on males?" I sighed and continued on. I passed by the gym and wasn't surprised to see Little Mac and the two Wii Fit Trainers. While I was going to ask them about the missing info it struck me that they didn't really have adventures, so chances are nothing was missing from theirs. I passed by the double doors of the gym and started to check the lounges since there were no fights today everyone would be relaxing. Most of the smashers answered me awkwardly, like they didn't want to look selfish, and they all promised me that they would read their adventures as soon as possible and report back. The rest were either snooty about it or grinning like madmen. I was probably the most respected out of all the fighters here, but people like Wario and the other antagonists still disliked me.

"Why should I tell you?" Dark Pit answered. I groaned, this was the response I kept getting from them now.

"It's important, okay?" I returned, not in the mood to explain what was going on for the umpteenth time.

"Why don't you just ask Pit?" He sneered and turned away. The newcomers were also troublesome, since most didn't even know who I was and what I've accomplished. I sighed, my patience dwindling.

"Do I even want to know what is going on?" A deep voice asked. I had to crane my head up to actually meet Ganondorf's eyes. "You seem to be asking the same question as that insufferable mute." I assumed he was speaking about Link, the two didn't get along like Bowser and Mario did.

"I'm sure you haven't read about your defeat." I said coldly, but Ganondorf did not flinch.

"Did Robin put you up to this?" He asked instead, but didn't wait for my answer. "Something is after him." I straightened up at Ganondorf's words.

"Do you know something?" I asked, suddenly I was excited and no longer cared about everyone's lack of respect. Ganondorf was silent and I watched his face shift a bit.

"As a 'bad guy'," Ganondorf finger quoted, "I can only see bits of their plan and I can assure you that Robin is one of their main targets."

"If you figure out more, will you tell me?" Ganondorf nodded and walked away. I thought it was pretty obvious that Robin was definitely a main part of their plan, but the bigger question was why? I decided that with all the veterans working together everyone has already been asked about their adventures so I went up to the roof of the building.

The air was becoming cold and the wind was biting at my nose. I never liked the cold, but I decided to put up with it because nobody is ever up here…or so I thought.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse squeaked as it jumped onto my shoulder. I was happily surprised to see the pokémon, since we had grown quite close during the Subspace incident. It was a little strange for the Pokémon to be attending the academy, but Master Hand was thought process always strange. I scratched Pikachu's chin and he nuzzled me carefully, as I recalled all the times he paralyzed his trainer this weekend through the same action. Pikachu's body went stiff and his ears twitched as he turned towards the door. I followed his movements and watched as the door opened, and two people stepped out…or more accurately the same person came out twice? I knew there were two Corrins, but seeing Kamui follow herself out onto the roof was just too strange. The two didn't notice Pikachu and I, and I wasn't sure if I should be interrupting or see what happens. Pikachu decided for me. He quickly jumped off my shoulder and charged towards one of the Kamuis and collided with her head. The surprise attack brought her down while the other Kamui looked shocked by the sudden attack. She didn't stay down for long though.

"You wretched rat." She hissed in a tone that I have never heard Kamui use. She picked Pikachu up by the scruff of his neck and whipped him away. I rushed forward and caught him before he could collide with the railing placed around the roof. Pikachu jumped out of my arms like I hadn't just saved him…or maybe he was used to hitting things during battles?

"Pika." He squeaked and I took it as a thanks. The Kamui that was attacked got up from the ground cursing still.

"So we meet again." I stepped forward, knowing that Pikachu was ready to attack if she tried anything.

"Ugh," she answered as she rolled her eyes, "do you think you can do anything by just finding me?" She scoffed.

"Yes." Kamui answered nervously. The fake Kamui shot her a look.

"Right, because you were just going along with me before." She sneered and Kamui stepped back without a word.

"Yes, I think we can put a wrench in your plan if we can easily identify you." I said and glanced at Pikachu, who had easily distinguished the fake from the real Kamui.

"Who would've thought that the pokémon would still be a problem even without their trainers?" She hissed. "I underestimated the stupid animals." Pikachu glared at her and I saw the electricity coming from his red cheeks.

"That might be the cause of your undoing." I grinned as the fake Kamui squirmed in anger at her mistake. She glared at Pikachu and me with her crimson eyes.

"I'll make a note that you are very dangerous now." She hissed before melting away into shadows. The roof was silent as I nodded happily. Next time I find her I'll make sure to get some answers from her about what is happening. I knelt down and scratched behind Pikachu's ears causing his nose to twitch happily.

"Um…" I looked towards Kamui who squirmed awkwardly. "Thank you, I wasn't sure what to do when I actually found her."

"You were looking for her?" I asked. Kamui became flustered and nodded.

"Y-yes…" She seemed to stop herself from saying more, so I decided to press her on it.

"Is there a particular reason you went searching for her?" I said and turned my attention to Pikachu again. Kamui was silent, and I could sense her struggling to come up with the right words.

"She t-took something from Corrin and I just wanted to get it back." She finally answered. I turned back to her and smiled.

"I see," I stood up again, "well if you need help I'm always willing to lend a hand." Kamui smiled and nodded her head.

"T-that would be nice, but I'm not sure if Corrin is alright with others knowing…"

"I won't tell anyone else." I said my voice taking on a serious tone. Kamui's large red eyes seemed to search my face, most likely she was trying to decide if I could be trusted or not.

"He lost this," she pulls out a blue stone from her pocket, "…um it's a dragon stone, but this one is mine." She said as if that made any sense.

"Sorry, he lost a rock?" I asked, knowing it sounded rude. Kamui held the stone to her chest.

"Dragon stone," she corrected, "it's what allows us to transform into dragons…." She stopped again.

"I guess that would be a problem when he has a match." I said, watching the eerie blue stone that seemed to glow. The colour reminded me of phazon, but I reminded myself that that was impossible. Kamui nodded slowly and I noticed she wasn't making eye contact with me. She was definitely lying to me or wasn't giving me the full story. "Well, I'll look around." I grinned and Kamui's face lit up.

"Thank you very much." She quickly pocketed the stone. "Please keep this just between us." Kamui said before leaving. Pikachu jumped back onto my shoulder.

"Chu." He said and I could feel his fur bristle.

"I'm sure she has a logical reason for holding back the truth." I told the pokémon, but he didn't calm down.

"Pika pik." He answered and I wished his trainer was here to translate what he had said. He jumped off my shoulder and looked back at me before leaving the roof. I stood there wondering why the woman had stolen Corrin's dragon stone, but was interrupted by Pikachu coming back and leaving again. _'_ _Is that supposed to mean follow me?'_ I wondered and left the roof top as I noticed the snow beginning to fall. I really disliked the cold. The building was warm and cozy to my relief. Pikachu was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, staring at me intensely. When I was half way down the stairs he ran off, so I quickened my pace not wanting to lose him. I followed him down the hallways and countless turns before he finally stopped in front of one of the classrooms. I recognized the room instantly and smiled at Pikachu.

"You really are a clever critter." I told him as I wondered why I hadn't thought of this. Pikachu squeaked happily and waited for me to open the door. Hopefully I would get some answers here.

"Welcome, I was expecting you."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello, I survived another semester/term, whatever you call them, and finally have time to write again! Pokémon Sun and Moon has been quite distracting which is why this is taking such a long time. My schedule looks better next semester so I should be able to get more chapters next year than this semester.**

 **Can you believe I started this fanfic around a year ago!? How time flies. I should thank everyone who has read this and sent support, you've helped me keep going! Pretty much thanks for reading so far! I'll keep doing my best to write chapters and finish the story!**

 **I may or may not have forgotten about Samus, so I gave her a chapter because she knows everybody and they all respect her.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone! I'm going to try to get lots of chapters in during my break, but I'm not sure how many that'll be.**

 **Leave a comment or review!**


	39. Chapter 39

Samus

"Welcome, I was expecting you." I wasn't surprised by the voice in my head.

"Mewtwo." I replied, annoyed that I never thought of speaking with the powerful psychic pokémon. "Does that mean you know what's going on?" He shook his head.

"I only know parts, because I've read the thoughts of that woman who is going around," Mewtwo said, "but I know it is not good." I grimaced. Pikachu cocked its head to the side. "You are correct Pikachu, if we do not act soon it may become too late to stop their plan."

"What do you mean soon? How soon?" I asked.

"From what I have seen this holiday party Master Hand has planned will be the turning point." Mewtwo replied. "Samus, I believe that you can stop their plan and that fact means that you are in danger." I snorted at his worried tone.

"Believe me, I've been through worse." I said. "Most of the people here would probably have nightmares after some of the stuff I've seen."

"I am only warning you," Mewtwo said coldly, "sometimes you seem to forget about your own safety."

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked, I assume, in agreement.

"Isn't that true for almost everyone here?" I retorted. "We're heroes, pretty sure that's our job."

"Either way, I'm hoping we can nip this in the bud before anything more happens." Mewtwo said. "I've seen one of Shulk's visions and it has confirmed that something is going to happen at that party."

"Shulk huh?" I repeated. "I'm guessing you want me to speak to him about this vision?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said and jumped on my shoulder.

"Yes Pikachu, I am supposed to be the psychic one here." Mewtwo replied. "You are correct Samus, Pikachu should stop that woman from tricking you so stop her."

"Of course." I grinned. "One question though, why haven't you stopped her?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot foresee myself beating her." He said darkly. "Even as we speak your chances are fading."

"I see," I said not sure how to reply, "then I'll end this before the party."

"You can't, it must be during the party…the seeds have been planted already your job is to stop them from flowering."

"Really, there is no other way?" I said, annoyed that we had to play by the bad guy's rules. Mewtwo was silent and the atmosphere became tense in the room.

"Unless you plan on…killing someone no." Mewtwo finally said. I stopped and stared at him in shock.

"Fine, I'll stop the event at the party then." I finally said, knowing the second option would be a backup plan that I didn't want to use.

"Chu!" Pikachu replied, his fur standing on end. Mewtwo relaxed at whatever Pikachu had said or more likely my thoughts.

"Good." He replied.

It never seemed very hard to find anyone, even though the school was huge. I found Shulk relatively quickly, with the help of Pikachu. He was alone in the library reading a book, as I got closer I realized it was someone's adventure. I noticed his pale face and he seemed to squirm uncomfortably in his chair as he read, and I wondered whose adventure that was.

"Shulk." I called out causing his head to snap up from the book.

Samus?" He replied and watched as Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and onto his. "And Pikachu?" He scratched behind the Pokémon's ears.

"I want know about your vision about the holiday party." I said, eyeing the book he put down. Shulk eyebrows furrowed at my statement.

"I'm pretty sure I never told anyone about that." Shulk said confused.

"Well Mewtwo is a psychic that can read minds." I pointed out and Shulk tensed.

"Oh my favorite." He said beneath his breath. "Why are you here then?"

"Apparently I'm the only one, who can stop whatever is going to happen at the party," I told him flatly, "which is why I need to know what's going to happen."

"Sorry, but my vision isn't very clear." He said. "I mean the only thing I can make out is that Robin is in it."

"Is everything just going to come back to Robin?" I asked, mostly rhetorical.

"Yes?" Shulk replied. "I mean everything has so far."

"Well then," I grinned, "we'll have to protect him during the party." I declared.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Shulk cried. "We don't even know who is behind this or what they want!"

"We'll just have to stick close to him during the party then." I replied calmly. "They've made it obvious that we are getting in the way of their plan, so if we can just be close to Robin the entire party nothing can happen right?" Shulk grimaced.

"I guess you're right, and I have no idea if my next vision will be clearer or not." Shulk said, convincing himself. "Alright Samus, if we work together we can stop whoever is behind this for sure."

"Good because if we fail we might never be able to stop them." I said darkly.

"Okay, okay I can't ignore this anymore." Reflet came out from behind one of the bookcases. I instantly glanced over to Pikachu, but he made no sign and I knew this was the real Reflet. "I can help you guys out too." She said.

"You want to help Robin?" Shulk asked and he didn't look convinced.

"Robin and I are, essentially, the same person and…" she looked down, "he did something I never could and is now being toyed with for it. I cannot forgive them for doing that." She said and I could see an angry fire burning in her dark eyes.

"Alright." I said, slightly dumbfounded.

"Wait how do we know this isn't a trick?" Shulk turned to me worriedly.

"Pikachu?" I turned to the electric mouse. Pikachu ran up Reflet's arm, the tactician panicked slightly at the action but managed to regain her calm. Pikachu rubbed his cheeks affectionately against Reflet's. She carefully scratched behind the electric mouse's ears and he gave a happy little 'chu'.

"Umm…is this supposed to mean anything?" Shulk asked.

"Yes, because Pikachu can tell if she is a fake or not." I replied, and gave a quick explanation of him being able to distinguish the real and fake Kamui earlier on the roof.

"Interesting…perhaps all the pokémon are capable of this?" Shulk asked. I shrugged in reply, as this was something I only recently found out.

"Well Mewtwo is also able to, but that's because he can read minds." I stated, noticing Shulk's slight shiver.

"So you trust me now?" Reflet asked, Pikachu now in her arms.

"Yes." I said.

"Good. Because you will definitely need a tactician since you need a plan." Reflet grinned cockily at us. "I mean I am an amazing tactician." She added.

"So humble too." Shulk said flatly. Reflet shot the blonde a glare.

"Excuse me, but when you defeat a god then you can tell me I'm not an amazing tactician." Reflet said with a smirk. I decided to stop this pointless bickering here, as it was all too similar to the first tournament where everyone was trying to decide who the best was.

"Alright enough, we're supposed to be working together here. Aren't you both good at that?" I asked, because from what I knew about the two, they both had friends with them during their adventures. Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

"R-right." Shulk said. He scratched the back of his head in which I assumed was embarrassment. Reflet didn't look as apologetic, but she stopped arguing.

"What's your plan Reflet?" I asked. The white haired tactician tilted her head in thought.

"Well we should probably alternate in keeping an eye on Robin. We can switch off by giving Pikachu to whoever's next, and that way we can still spend time with our friends. I don't know if we should inform Robin about this, since we don't know what they want with him." Reflet replied. "Does that sound good?" She inquired innocently, and I couldn't see any of the overconfidence from before. Shulk nodded in agreement and I followed.

"Is that okay with you Pikachu?" I asked, since he was a key part of this plan and it would mean he wouldn't get anytime to spend with his trainer Red.

"Pika!" The mouse replied happily in what I could roughly assume was a 'yes'.

"Good," Reflet nodded, "but should we tell Lucina and Kamui about the plan?" We remained silent at the question. There was no doubt that Lucina was in love with Robin, though I wasn't sure if he was aware of that fact or not. Lucina was also a very powerful warrior, whom would probably annihilate whoever was threatening the man she loved.

"Let's decide tomorrow." I suggested. It occurred to me that I had promised to battle Cloud tomorrow and that was a battle I did not want to be tired for. The newcomers this year were extremely powerful and I knew not to take them lightly. Reflet nodded her head in agreement, making her white twin tails bob with her.

"A good night's sleep will help us think more clearly and assess the situation better." She added. Pikachu nodded his head and I watched him struggle to keep his eyes open. We all decided to retire for the night.

The night past quickly and quietly for once, and I was happily awakened by the rising sun. I sat up from my bed, my decision made. Kamui and Lucina would be very important to the success of this plan. I also thought of including Link in the plan, as he could be trusted to not tell anyone of our plan. I swiftly changed from my nightwear into my uniform and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I marched out of my room, ready to finally take action against our mysterious foe.

 **AN**

 **Hello…so I am alive and so is this story! School's been over for a while now and I really have had no reason not to work on this so sorry for being a slacker. Well actually I was playing Breath of the Wild, and it was a long game and super fun.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Warning there is going to be a large time skip between this chapter and the next, sorry but the story is going full steam ahead. Leave a comment or review, it's nice to know what you think!**


	40. Chapter 40

Robin

 _'_ _Am I not supposed to notice?'_ I wondered to myself as I locked gazes with Pikachu once again. The yellow mouse has been passed off several times between Shulk, Samus, and Reflet and at the moment was in Kamui's arms. For some reason they were keeping a close eye on me tonight. I decided to ignore whatever they were up to and enjoy the colourful lights and happy music that filled the room. Tonight was the Holiday party and the entire room was filled with red, green and metallic decorations. It was also filled with people, and as I stared at the sea of bodies surrounding me I tried to recall a room this big in the academy. When I came up with nothing, I just assumed Master Hand could've created the room just for the event, just as he had created the academy. ' _So he can create spaces out of nothing'_ , I noted. It seemed important to keep track of all Master Hand's abilities.

"Um Robin-" Kamui's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to see her uncomfortable smile.

"What is it?" I asked, though I already knew the answer to my question. The same thing has already happened three times now. My eyes flicked over to Kamui's family, and they didn't look happy about Kamui spending time with me over them. "Don't worry Kamui, go spend time with your family." Her smile melted into one of relief. I froze as the next person to watch me came over. Link quietly took Pikachu out of Kamui's arms and all I could do was watch Kamui as she awkwardly walk off in the heels that Master Hand forced her to wear for the night, leaving me with the least social person here.

"Hello Link, how has your night been so far?" I asked him. He stared blankly at me as he readjusted the bowtie of his green suit. Mine was already un-done, I didn't care for Master Hand's grand idea that everyone should be dressed up tonight. All the men wore tuxedoes, which were so much worse than the uniforms, and the women wore dresses and fancy shoes. I glanced back to Kamui, noting that she was now holding said fancy shoes in her hands. Master Hand also decided to make the tuxedoes match our uniform colours, so luckily mine was just plain black…Link on the other hand was a strange shade of green.

"…good…" I heard and wondered if Link had actually said more or not. Probably the latter. The conversation ended awkwardly as most usually do with Link as he made no effort to ask any questions or make any small talk. I decided to continue my one sided conversation.

"Mine has been un-eventful." I told him and he responded with a nod. "Reflet's children made it interesting for a bit, but everyone wants to spend one on one time with their friends and families so she didn't stick around long." Link just stared at me still not saying anything. "The one who has spent the most time with me is Pikachu actually, and I have to say I'm sort of disappointed I can't communicate with Pokémon."

"…It takes a lot of practice…" Link finally contributed to my conversation. I was actually surprised he said something and found myself at a loss of words. "…I can't understand what he is saying though…" He added.

"C-can anyone here that isn't a Pokémon understand him?" I asked, since this seemed to be the only topic that Link was interested in. He remained quiet as per usual and I was afraid I had lost his interest. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Pikachu.

"…Did you want to meet Pikachu's trainer?" He asked. Suddenly Pikachu's eyes lit up and he squirmed excitedly in Link's arms. I had no idea who his trainer was, but I couldn't help complying in order to keep the little Pokémon happy.

A decision I would soon regret. I thought Link was hard to talk to. Pikachu was happily nuzzled into the arms of a young boy who was wearing a red and white cap with the required tuxedo which at least was a deep red colour and not bright red like Mario's. Mario seemed perfectly happy in his outfit, unlike Pikachu's trainer who had already undone his bowtie and removed his jacket.

"…This is Pikachu's and Charzard's trainer…" Link said, which I hoped was not the end of his introduction. The trainer smiled at me, but didn't say a word and left a heavy silence between us which let the catchy music playing to be heard. I swear I will be humming these songs for weeks they were so stupidly catchy.

"Does he have a name or is he just trainer?" I asked. It was a legitimate question as there were already the two Wii Fit Trainers…and they didn't have actual names. Link stared at me and then at the boy.

"…his name is Red…" Link finally provided.

"Hello Red, I'm Robin." I put my hand out to shake his hand. He shook my hand stiffly, but still didn't say anything. Ignoring the fact that I now had another living wall to speak to, I decided to return to the only subject Link had actually contributed to. "Since you're Pikachu's trainer can you understand Pokémon?" The boy simply nodded his head, but made no effort to expand on the topic. Oh, Naga please let Link switch with Lucina soon. I quickly glanced around the room trying to catch sight of her or her family but the room was too crowded.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu suddenly said. I returned to my senses and watched as Red nodded in understanding to whatever Pikachu had just said.

"Um, are all the Pokémon here yours?" I tried again. The boy shook his head in response, again no further explanation. I held back an exasperated groan. At this point I would gladly spend time with Wario, since he would at least speak to me…though half of the things he would say would most likely be insults.

"And people say I am the evil one." A familiar voice brought me back to my current situation. Link and I turned to see Ganondorf behind us, somehow looking more menacing in his black suit.

"Aren't you called the King of Evil?" I pointed out, and Link nodded in agreement. Ganondorf shrugged.

"I have many titles," he responded curtly, "but I at least enjoy having conversations." Ganondorf arched his bushy eyebrow at Link and he had a smug smile as if he had somehow beaten him. Link opened his mouth to retort, but Ganondorf cut him off. "Yes, yes actions speak louder than words. That does not mean you should trap someone in this awkward silence that you and Red create."

"…Robin was the one who wanted to meet Red." Link said as he glared at Ganondorf. I bit my lip as I tried not to suffocate in the tense atmosphere that formed between the two. Ganondorf was clenching his fists angrily and Link was giving Ganondorf a death glare. Clearly these two did not get along as well as Bowser and Mario did.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried loudly at the two. We all turned to Pikachu who was giving us a displeased look.

"Sorry Pikachu." Link spoke up and the tension in the air seemed to dissipate. Ganondorf snorted.

"Whatever." He said snootily and walked away, easily sticking out of the crowd due to his height. I breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that a fight hadn't erupted between the two. Though the only person who could've held a conversation with me for more than a minute was now gone. I looked at Red and watched his interactions with Pikachu for bit, noticing that the trainer never said a word.

"…I think it's time for me to leave…" Link said, and I had to concentrate on what he said as his voice easily got lost in the music playing. I perked up a bit once I heard he was leaving, not that I didn't enjoy his company, but this silence was killing me.

"Robin!" I had to stop myself from grinning like a fool when I heard her voice. Managing to put a more decent smile on, I turned to see Lucina slipping out of the crowd. I couldn't help but stare as she walked towards me. She was breathtakingly beautiful in the navy blue dress she wore and her hair was tied back, though she continued to wear her tiara which only complimented her outfit. I scrambled to regain my composure as she got closer, so I wouldn't say something stupid when she got to me.

"Hello Lucina." I said when she stopped. Thanking Naga that I did not stutter and that the lights were dim enough that Lucina couldn't see how red my face was. She smiled sweetly at me before turning to Red.

"Sorry Pikachu." She said quietly, but since I was used to Link, I managed to pick up what she said. Pikachu's ears drooped a bit, and he looked cutely up to his trainer. Red's expression remained stoic as it has been the entire time I was with him. Pikachu began to make some small noises that were absolutely adorable and even without knowing what he was saying; I could tell that he didn't want to leave Red.

"…as long as Pikachu is close enough it shouldn't be a problem…" Link said softly. A small smile spread across Red's lips before he returned to his usual expression. Link waved as he walked away, and Red distanced himself so Lucina and I had some privacy.

"How has your night been?" I asked politely. Lucina's eyebrows furrowed a bit at my question, but she quickly plastered on a smile.

"It's been lovely," she responded, "Mother and Father are quite enjoying themselves." Lucina smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, I've been keeping them to myself this entire night but they are your friends as well." I waved off her concern.

"It is fine Lucina, they are your family." I said. _'and I don't even remember them.'_ I decided not to add that thought.

"Have you been enjoying your evening?" Lucina asked, she still seemed guilty about spending time with her family.

"Ah, yes. Pikachu has spent the entire night with me so far." I said jokingly, but did not miss the flinch at my mention of Pikachu.

"O-oh, he must really enjoy your company." She answered back and I remembered Lucina takes everything seriously.

"I also met Red, he is Pikachu's trainer, and somehow he speaks even less than Link does." I complained to Lucina, though my light tone seemed to throw her off and she smiled.

"I did not know that was possible." She said intrigued.

"Neither did I." I answered with a shrug. "Well, at least I am with you now. I quite enjoy our time together." Lucina went bright red at my comment.

"A-as do I." She stuttered out. I could not stop the smile from forming on my lips. _'She enjoys spending time with me'_. Suddenly I felt as light as a feather at the thought.

"T-that's great…" I murmured to myself. Lucina tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry, I didn't get that?" My face flushed at the fact that I had said that out loud.

"T-t-this is a great party…I mean the colourful lights are breathtaking and it looks like it might be snowing outside." I rambled on. Lucina perked up when I mentioned snow, and she looked out one of the large windows in the room. Apparently I was the only one who noticed the small flakes of snow that were sprinkling down outside. Lucina's face lit up with a smile.

"Let's go out onto the balcony." She said and didn't wait for my answer, as she dragged me outside into the cold air. Silence engulfed us after we made it outside, the cheery music barely reaching where we were. The snowflakes were becoming fluffier and slowly started making little piles on the railing. It was quite breathtaking with all the colourful lights being caught in the tiny ice crystals as they danced to the ground. Moreover, watching Lucina's eyes sparkle at the scene was even more breathtaking. It felt like we were in a world of our own. I barely noticed that Lucina and I were holding hands or the warm feeling building in my chest.

"Isn't it beautiful Robin?" Lucina turned to me and I gasped. The rainbow of lights lit up her face in such a way that I couldn't get my thoughts into order. I barely registered Lucina's eyes widening when she looked at me or the way she was looking at me now. I didn't notice that we were leaning towards each other, my hand cupping the back of her head and our eyes closing. I did however register her soft lips against mine and it felt like time had stopped. If it actually had, I would be perfectly fine being like this forever. Unfortunately, Lucina did not seem to share the same feelings as I was roughly shoved away. I couldn't hide how much that rejection hurt and Lucina immediately looked ashamed.

"Robin, I'm sorry it's just-"

"No, I was out of line there." I said, keeping my voice even. Though I knew my expression was giving away exactly how I felt. "I'm sorry Lucina." I quickly turned and took off, unable to stop the tears. I ignored Lucina's shouts, but she didn't chase after me otherwise she would have already caught up.

 _'_ _Stupid, stupid, that was a stupid thing to do!'_ I scolded myself as I ran down a random hallway. I didn't care where I was going as long as it was away from there. _'Of course Lucina doesn't feel that way about me, I'm just some weirdo with amnesia.'_ I continued to barrage myself. I shouldn't have kissed her, and yet it was the best feeling I have ever experienced. I traced my lips softly with my fingers, wishing that Lucina's kiss could just be forgotten. _'Like everything else'_.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and whipped around, rubbing away my tears. "Who is there?" I called out to the dark hallway. _'Dark? When did the lights go out?'_ I realized that it wasn't a blackout and broke out into a run. I had to get back to everyone else, but that meant probably seeing Lucina again and I wasn't quite prepared for that yet. I looked back at the cloud of darkness following me, and realized that I had no idea where I was in the academy. Everything was pitch black. I shivered again at the booming laughter that came from the shadows.

 **"** **Robin, there's no point resisting any longer."** The voice boomed out.

"Go away!" I shrieked at it, but it only responded with laughter. Suddenly I found myself pinned to the wall by the cloud.

 **"** **Don't worry, I'll get rid of all these painful feelings."** The voice said smoothly and I could feel my resistance slipping. Considered letting the shadow do what it wanted. I could feel the shadow smile as it read my thoughts. That snapped me out of it.

"NO!" I yelled and squirmed, trying to break free to no avail. "I refuse, sometimes people just have to live with the bad things-" My speech was stopped by a tendril of darkness covering my mouth.

 **"** **Enough of your stupid words"** The shadows hissed. **"You can no longer resist me Robin."** My eyes widened in fear as I felt the shadows slip down my throat. I jerked my head to the side, trying to open my airway but more of the shadow poured into me. I panicked and flailed wildly, wanting, no needing oxygen. **"Relax, fool you can still breath."** The shadow said curtly. I couldn't focus on that though, something else had my attention now. Short snippets of memories, not from the academy, no these were MY memories from before. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks as everything turned black.

 **AN**

 **What's this? Another chapter! That's right. I hope you enjoyed the Christmas chapter in freaking August, cause yeah here it is. This will be the last chapter from Robin's point of view.**

 **I've just blown through Fire Emblem Echoes, and I loved it, seriously I couldn't put it down! Good game, loved the character and that it felt like an old fire emblem game.**

 **If you like the jokes and humor of Smash Academy, you might like the web comic SuperMewKitty and I are doing. It's called Smashing, and is pretty much just silly comics about Nintendo characters. Check it out at** **.com** **if you want.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review or comment if you would like, it's always nice to know what you think! Until next time~**


End file.
